The Hero and the Veela
by JackPotr
Summary: The events of the second task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament will have great and long lasting effects. Join Harry as he comes into his own with the help of family. Events will push pairing together but not instant soul bond. Harry is angry about his treatment by those at school but not betrayal, mainly disagreements. Good but human Dumbles. Rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make any money from Harry Potter.**

**AN: Here is my latest attempt at writing fanfic. I took inspiration from several different Harry/Gabrielle stories out there amongst others. I am going to TRY and stay away from the bashing and betrayal for this story. I am not saying there won't be conflict but it won't be anything on the scale of my last few stories. One that comes to mind is The Little Veela Who Could by. Canon is pretty much implied before story and throughout but it does diverge. I will also not be trying to write in French nor doing the accent thing. First, I don't really want to insult the French language or destroy the conversations by doing that. I hope you enjoy it.**

****French speaking is in italic.**

**Chapter 1**

Gabrielle Delacour was a fourteen year old Veela. If you were to get down to details, she was technically half Veela / half witch as her mama was Veela and her papa was a wizard. If you looked at it through the eyes of the Veela race, Gabrielle was 100% Veela as it simply boiled down to the fact that you either had the Veela trait or you didn't. There were days when she felt that she was both blessed and cursed by being a Veela and today was one such day.

She was sitting in the bay window of her bedroom staring out at the beautiful view that surrounded Delacour Manor and occasionally, she would release a big sigh. Her mind started drifting until it focused on when she had met her idol and personal savior, Harry Potter, for the first time. A year had passed since her life had been forever changed during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. For her Harry, that was what she thought of him as, it had been just another walk in the park with his saving people thing. For her it had been quite different. She hoped with all her heart that he would start looking at her with the same affection she held for him.

At the time of the Tri Wizard Tournament, Gabrielle looked to be eight or nine years old and was just seen as Fleur's little sister. In truth, Gabrielle was thirteen and it saddened her to think that when she met Harry he only saw a little girl even though she was rather cute. Her own schoolmates knew the truth that she was in fact a third year but had kept it hidden so that Fleur could have her constant companion and beloved little sister with her during the school year. Gabby's loving and bubbly personality had endeared her to most of Fleur's classmates and they too looked on her as their little sister.

As was the norm for Veela, most of Gabrielle's Veela traits would not start appearing until about fifteen years of age unless some major event happened in their life to speed up the process. This was a little known Veela genetic trait that allowed young Veela to grow mentally and emotionally and to mature before having to deal with the blessings and the curses of coming into her Veela heritage. Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it, the events that happened during the second task of the tournament were just enough of a major event to force her to undergo her change. Over the course of the following summer and into the next school year, Gabrielle grew and developed into a stunning young woman who would quite easily outshine the beauty of her sister.

The event that kick started Gabrielle's development was when Harry Potter risked his own life to save Gabrielle from the murky depths of Black Lake during the second task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Veela were creatures of air and fire and being held hostage under the water for a long period of time was very dangerous for her. Unknown to the wizards running the tournament, normal magic wouldn't work well on Veela and it would be this fact that would add to the danger she was in. Harry's simple act of doing what he felt was the right thing when he rescued her would bring about change in their lives from that point on. The only problem in Gabrielle's mind was that Harry didn't know it yet.

**(Looking Back)**

There were several events that happened during the Tri Wizard Tournament that left Gabrielle very unhappy with way Harry was being treated. Like most other young girls, she had read the adventure books about Harry and one day dreamed of marrying the boy-who-lived. Her observations of the real Harry Potter drew him to her more and he was a puzzle that needed to be solved. Gabrielle found it unbelievable that those who claimed to be his friends could not see the underlying sadness in his eyes that he tried to cover with a joke or a smile. Like most Veela, she had inherited an empathic ability which allowed her to sense emotions and through that, she could feel his pain.

The first event was the night when Harry's name came out of the Goblet of Fire. That particular event spurred several chain reactions that horrified the then thirteen year old witch. Gabrielle had been looking at his selection as an opportunity to meet the young hero who would be competing against her sister. She quickly learned that her hopes had been dashed by some hateful and snotty words that were spoken by her sister in the Trophy Room. Gabrielle had truly laid into Fleur the next day when she saw the results in the look of utter contempt Harry held for her sister and therefore her too.

Alone in their room later that day, Gabrielle said _"You of all people know how it is to be misjudged and yet you do the same thing to Harry Potter. He would have been a good ally to have in England and yet you let your mouth ruin it for our family. All I can say is that you had better find a way to fix this."_

Fleur responded _"Just shut up Gabby, I already know I messed up. I will try and fix it but don't play that family thing on me. I know you are really just mad at me because I might have messed up your chance to take him somewhere and snog him senseless."_

Gabrielle flushed and angrily said _"At least I may have stood a chance. With your bitchy attitude, you'll never find a man."_

That made Fleur mad and she said _"I may have called him a little boy but at least I'm not a little girl trying to get the fairytale prince."_

Gabrielle broke down in tears at this and ran from the room. After she had calmed down and ventured back onto the school grounds, she was witness to how Harry's own friends and even his school had turned against him. Her heart was breaking for him once again and she ran back to the carriage in tears. It was several hours later before Gabrielle pulled herself together and went to see her Headmistress. Not long after they talked, Gabrielle had flooed home and into the arms of her mother. As it was the weekend, she stayed with her parents and then returned to Beauxbatons on Monday after refusing to return to Hogwarts.

At dinner that evening, Fleur was looking for Gabrielle and when she couldn't find her, she approached Madame Maxine. She asked _"Headmistress, have you seen Gabrielle? She is not at dinner."_

She replied _"Yes I saw her right before she returned home. She said she had seen enough and would not stay here with her sister and her over inflated ego any longer."_

Fleur nodded and returned to her seat. With Gabrielle gone, she felt truly alone. She became so upset that she lost her appetite and excused herself back to the carriage. On her walk back, she was berating herself for the words she spoke to Gabby and for also not finding her and apologizing. She immediately sat down and started writing a letter of apology to Gabrielle and begged her to return. She ended up repeating this daily as Gabrielle would not even respond to her.

The first task came and went and it had been a lonely time for Fleur at Hogwarts. The one young man that she had somewhat of a connection with would only look on her with cold eyes. She had witnessed the treatment he had been subjected to and knew he was just as alone as she was. The times she had gotten up the nerve to approach him and apologize, he would turn and walk away before she could speak.

She had done the first task with only her father present and it hurt her deeply that Gabrielle still hadn't forgiven her enough to come watch. She had then watched as the little boy as she called him faced down his dragon and did such a spectacular job, that she couldn't help but be in awe of him. Fleur watched as the spike from the dragon's tail slashed his arm open and saw how Harry never even flinched as he stayed on task.

Fleur was in the hospital tent due to her burns and watched as Harry walked in with his head held high even with his arm and shoulder a bloody mess. She also watched as his friends approached him and made an attempt at an apology. She saw his cold acceptance of their apology and realized they would have a whole lot of making up to do to earn his trust once again. If the looks on their faces was any indication, they realized it as well. It was watching this that made her realize just how long of a way she had to go in earning his forgiveness if he could barely even speak to his friends.

Fleur had been writing Gabrielle the whole time they had been separated and had begged Gabrielle to return at least for the second task. Gabrielle finally agreed and appeared with her parents at Hogwarts. The night before the task, Gabrielle had disappeared and none of the Delacours knew it. Jean and Appoline thought she was with Fleur and Fleur had thought the reverse. When Madame Maxine had been asked who Fleur would miss the most, she had immediately said Gabrielle not thinking about the possible results from her being in the second task. Dumbledore had asked Gabrielle to help Fleur with the second task and she had readily agreed. He failed to disclose just what would be happening to her during the task.

**** (Looking Back on the Second Task)****

Harry was a very selfless young man who always thought of others first. Even though he was the first to arrive to retrieve his hostage for the task, something in him would not allow him to leave until he knew all of the hostages were safe. Harry had long ago learned to trust his gut when it told him something was wrong. When two of the champions had been gone with their hostages for ten minutes, Harry finally knew that something must have happened to Fleur and that she was not coming. Harry looked upon the miniature version of Fleur and made his decision.

As he approached Gabrielle, the merpeople stood in his way and would not allow him to retrieve her. Harry was not about to be deterred and forced his way through. He managed to hold them off long enough to release Gabrielle from her bindings and then started the long swim back to the surface with his best friend Ron and Gabrielle in tow. Some of the merpeople grew furious at his supposed disrespect and in the blink of an eye; Harry found himself battling a group of merpeople.

Harry used a weak banishment charm to push his charges toward the surface. It would give him room to fight as he turned to face his attackers. Harry managed to hold his own for a bit against the six adult merpeople but it wasn't long before they overwhelmed him. They massed their attacks and in the battle, Harry was speared through his thigh with a trident. The merperson who had speared Harry tried ripping his trident back out but the barbs on it held fast and just ripped more of the flesh in Harry's leg. Luckily for Harry, the handle of the trident broke on the second attempt to pull it free which released him from their grasp. Harry's saving instincts kicked in as the merpeople made a play for his hostages and he used jets of water and stronger banishment charms to push back his attackers. When that didn't have the desired results, he cast several cutting charms that caused the merpeople to back off. Harry did take a little satisfaction when he saw an arm holding just a handle separate from the body of one of the merpeople. The brief respite was all he needed and he fled dragging his two hostages to the surface as quickly as he could. Harry knew he would have to hurry as he was badly injured and in tremendous pain from the trident that was still embedded in his leg. He also knew his gillyweed was nearing its time limit.

With one of his legs all but useless and his arms tied up in holding onto his charges, Harry struggled to get them to the surface. Kicking with one leg made the task ahead even harder and he quickly looked up to see how far he had to go to reach safety. He said a quick prayer in thanks for the merpeople not pursuing them any further and for the strength to get them to safety. Harry couldn't and wouldn't quit as he knew his two charges were relying on him. His strength of character was so strong that he would give his all just to make sure they were safe. Harry could feel his strength leaving him just as quickly as his blood was leaving his body. It was a testament to his will power that he never gave up as he swam to the surface. He knew without a doubt that he was in trouble but still he pushed on trying to save his best friend and the little Veela.

With still a ways to go, things got progressively worse. Between Harry's contact with her and the faulty magic, Gabrielle began to awaken from her magical slumber and with her not being able to breathe; she panicked and started floundering in the water. Her actions were actually making things much worse as it drained Harry's strength even quicker. Harry made a quick decision and pulled her to him. The gillyweed he had used to allow him to breathe underwater would have to do double duty and allow him to breathe for her as well. In the only way he knew he could help her, he placed his lips over hers and started breathing for the both of them. Through her empathic abilities, his strong will and his love for life, especially when it concerned others, was passed through the sort of kiss. She also saw glimpses of his life along with the details of what had been happening during the task. This sort of kiss then did the unexpected and formed an emotional link between the two of them.

In that moment, she could feel his determination as his life flashed before her eyes. She could feel his pain and weakness as the life giving fluid was leaking out of him. She felt him gather the last of his strength and push her and Ron (she learned his name through the link) to the surface where they could be rescued.

As they broke the surface, Ron woke up and found the little Veela holding onto him for dear life as they both gasped for breath. It took her about a minute before she realized that Harry had just given the last of his strength to make sure they would live and that he was no longer with them. The judges and the spectators saw the two heads pop to the surface and just as they started to applaud, they were rewarded with an ear piercing scream.

Victor saw the two hostages in the water and heard the screaming but could not find Harry anywhere. Ron had somewhat gotten his bearings and was trying to help Gabrielle to the shore but it was difficult as she was struggling against him and shouting at the top of her lungs in French. Ron didn't really know what was going on and tried to assure her that he would get her safely to shore. Fleur stood there in relief as Gabrielle was brought to shore and was completely focused on her safety until the words she was screaming finally registered in her mind.

Gabrielle shouted at Fleur _"Do something; Harry was injured while trying to save me and now he is drowning!"_

Even with her limited ability with the French language, Hermione understood what was being said and dove for the water. On the way into the water, she yelled "Harry is in trouble!" She performed a perfect dive and began swimming out into the lake towards where Ron and the little Veela had come up.

Once Ron realized what was going on, he too tried to dive back in but was grabbed and held back by Cedric. All Cedric could hear through Ron's tears were "Let me go, I can't let him down again."

Cedric said "You are too weak right now, there's nothing you can do."

Fleur was trying her best to calm down a hysterical Gabrielle. Fleur could barely make out through her tears just what she was saying. She couldn't make sense of Gabrielle repeating _"He's saying goodbye."_

Albus Dumbledore came out of his shock upon hearing this. Up until this point, he had stood on the dock gaping at the scene that was playing out in front of him. Sirius and Remus had been watching from the woods. When Sirius made the move to go after Harry, Remus pulled him back and said "You can't go. They will catch you and then where will Harry be?"

Sirius looked at Remus and said "Where the hell do you think I will be if Harry doesn't live? I owe him and I damn sure will not ever let him down again. There is no cost too great when it comes to Harry."

The spectators were shocked as out of the woods charged a big black shaggy dog. The dog ran along the dock and sprang into the water. Not many were close enough to see the dog change into a man as he entered the water. Sirius Black would not let down his godson and he didn't care if he exposed himself to do it. In his mind, he owed Harry his life. Not only for saving him last year but for the fact that it was his thoughts of Harry that kept him alive while he was in prison. If that wasn't enough, he felt he owed him for deserting Harry when he was a baby by running off after Peter.

It took several minutes but Sirius finally located Harry by following the blood trail. He was down deep and it took several minutes to get to him. Sirius noticed that the bleeding had stopped and that could good or bad but it didn't deter him from what he felt was his duty. Sirius also saw that the gillyweed had worn off and tapped Harry's head to place a bubblehead charm over it. When the charm didn't take, Sirius knew how bad things were as there was no magic left to allow the charm to work.

Victor had seen Hermione in the water trying to get to Harry and went after her. He made a choice that would effectively end their new found relationship as he grabbed her and forcibly pulled her back to shore. The whole crowd had lumps in their throats as they heard Hermione wailing and trying to fight against Victor to get to Harry. Hermione's screams of "NO! HARRY!" would give many of the spectators several nightmares for days to come.

Sirius did the only thing he could and pulled Harry back to the surface. He sped up the progress by using a banishing charm to propel them along faster. As they approached the surface, Sirius transformed back into a dog and broke the surface while dragging Harry to shore. The next thing seen by the spectators was an unconscious Harry with a trident sticking out of his thigh being drug by a big black dog. Sirius let out a bark that got Madam Pomfrey's attention. She ran over waving her wand as she came. Her wand waving was frantic as she diagnosed her favorite student. She paled at the results and called out for her elf Florence. When she popped in, Poppy said "Florence, you need to take us to the hospital now. If we don't hurry, he will be dead in less than five minutes." They popped out with a loud crack. The big black dog ran howling back into the woods.

Once they arrived in the hospital, Madam Pomfrey was barking out orders left and right. There were ten elves immediately around her as she called out what she needed. The potions were appearing instantly as she said them. She was frantically pouring them down Harry's throat.

She continued to work at a feverish pace. Harry was already pale from the cold and the blood loss and he was slipping away. Just then Albus popped in and before he could speak, she turned and said "Get the hell out of here; I don't have time for your crap right now."

He quietly asked "What do you need to help him?"

Poppy sighed and did something she only did as a last resort, she put him in stasis. Albus noticed this and then realized how grim the situation was. She turned and said "I…I don't know what to do. I have put this boy back together so many times over the last few years but he always helped. His magic was so strong that it made it easy but now I have next to no magic to work with as he has completely depleted his core. From my scans, the pull on his magic from the gillyweed transformation was rather large but not really too much for him. But when you add in the powerful charms he was casting, it led to the downward spiral he faces now. He lost almost all his blood and in an attempt to keep him alive, his magic started creating more which further drained his core. His strength also began failing him and again it was his magic to the rescue giving him the strength to complete his task. That's when things started going very wrong as his core drained completely while it was trying to help him accomplish what he felt he needed to do. Technically, he drowned because the gillyweed failed once his core was depleted. Without the magic and the blood, I cannot risk warming him up to treat him. As of right now, the potions won't work either as they have nothing to work with." She held her head down trying to think of a solution.

Albus said "Fawkes has helped him in the past, maybe?"

Poppy said "Not this time. I have seen them do amazing things but Harry has nothing left. At the worst, Harry's core would destabilize with the influx of magic and nothing to hold it or carry it."

Albus said "Then tell me what will help you start to heal him."

Poppy sighed and said "Blood from his parents."

Albus looked dejected. "What else?"

"There IS nothing else, the muggle doctors have a way of giving blood to another called a transfusion and I have studied it but the blood type and magic would have to match Harry's along with it being magical blood. That combination should theoretically be enough to help me save his life."

Albus raised his eyebrow and asked "Theoretically?"

Poppy said "Yes Albus, we are in uncharted territory here. The only way I even hope it could work is due to the fact that Harry here always seems to pull off the impossible and at this point, I think blood is the key. Even with that, there is the possibility that his core is too damaged and he will be reduced to life as a squib."

Albus nodded his head and then asked "What about a godparent's blood?"

Poppy looked up and said "It could work, the magical connection is there but Alice is in no state to do this."

Albus said "There is another."

Poppy looked up wide eyed and said "Surely not."

Albus smiled and said "Who do you think pulled him from that lake?"

Poppy said "Then get him now, this stasis will only hold for so long without his magic to help it along."

Albus conjured a patronus and sent it on its way. Deep in the woods, Sirius sat with his head in his hands. Tears were leaking from his eyes as he was saying "I wasn't fast enough."

Just as his despair was at its greatest, a patronus soared into the clearing and settled in front of him. It simple stated "Harry needs you now. Fawkes will arrive momentarily."

Fawkes flashed in and Sirius and Remus grabbed his tail feathers and were flashed straight to the hospital wing. Sirius went straight to Harry and asked "What do you need?"

Poppy recovered from seeing the escaped convict and said "Blood"

Sirius lay down in the bed next to Harry and said "Then drain me dry. His life is worth ten of mine."

Albus looked up at this and waved his wand at the doors causing them to be locked from any outside interference. At the same time, shutters appeared and cut off all view from outside. He said "We don't need any unexpected visitors coming by at the wrong time. Remus, if you would please guard the door just in case."

"Of course Albus"

"Poppy, I will leave you to it. Send an elf if you need anything. I think I had better go calm the masses. Remus, if anyone comes through that door, stun them first and ask questions later."

Remus nodded in agreement.

Albus popped away not realizing the significance of what was getting ready to happen. Sirius smirked as he was well aware of what the results would be. No longer would anyone have any control over Harry's life, well that is if this worked.

Poppy said "Sirius, you know this could kill you both. I just don't want you to go in without knowing the extent of what could happen."

Sirius said "Hook us up Poppy, without Harry, I have no life. I made a vow fourteen years ago to put his life before mine. It's damn sure time I started living up to my end and not the other way around."

Poppy looked at him questionably but them nodded and started connecting them together. She said "It is my theory that anything harmful will be negated by your magic. Sirius, I need you to start downing the blood replenishing potions. Just keep going until I tell you to stop. I'm going to need you to tell me if you start weakening too much but you can expect quite a drain on your magic. My whole focus will be on Mr. Potter and as soon as I start the flow, I will be trying to warm him up at the same time. "

Sirius nodded and Poppy started the transfusion. As the blood started flowing in, Poppy banished the trident and quickly healed the wound. She quickly banished Harry's clothes to look for more wounds on his body and was encouraged slightly that she found no more.

****HV****

An hour has passed while Albus had been in the hospital wing and during that time, all the students and staff had been moved to the Great Hall. Chaos was running rampant in the Great Hall as everyone was speculating on the fate of Harry James Potter. The occupants of the hall were of varying emotions over Harry's condition. Some were gleeful, some were remorseful, some were indifferent, and some were very worried. Professor McGonagall was doing her best to calm everyone and sighed in relief as Albus made his way into the Great Hall. She approached him and asked the status of her lion only to be told "I am going to make an announcement momentarily."

Albus approached the podium at the head of the Great Hall and made an announcement. "If everyone would please settle down, thank you. Mr. Potter was grievously injured and is in a critical state. I have placed wards around the hospital wing to keep everyone away as Madam Pomfrey is working feverishly to save his life. Anyone attempting to interfere will be severely punished or worse as one of the Champion's lives hangs in the very balance."

Malfoy rudely said "I told him he wouldn't live through this tournament."

Albus grew enraged and said "Mr. Malfoy that will be 1000 points from Slytherin House! I have never in my life heard such blatant disregard for a fellow student's life. In fact, while I'm at it, maybe you should meet with me this afternoon to discuss whether or not you will continue to be enrolled here as a student."

Malfoy stood and said "My father will hear of this."

Albus replied "Good, I think it would be a good idea to invite him along to the meeting to discuss your actions towards House Potter and possibly any reparations that may be need to be made towards an ancient and noble house."

Malfoy stomped out of the hall.

Minerva approached him and asked "Not that I disagree with you but wasn't that a little severe?"

Albus smiled and said "Not in the least. Now if you will excuse me, I must go make apologies for failing in my responsibilities."

Madam Maxine and the Delacour family approached Albus. Jean asked "What were you thinking? To place a Veela underwater could very well have killed her. You also placed a charm on her that could only fail as no normal charms work on a Veela. I had thought better of you and your intelligence but I am loath to think what might have happened if it hadn't of been for Mr. Potter. But don't think you are alone in this, Madam Maxine will also be under scrutiny for failing to protect one of her charges."

Albus said "Lord and Lady Delacour. My actions were unforgivable and for that I am truly sorry. I will take full responsibility for what has happened. It is my hope that Miss Delacour be fine and that no long term damage has been done."

Jean calmed a little and said "That is our hope as well. At this point, Gabrielle has been too distraught to answer our questions and since there is no one else who can tell us what actually happened, we can only hope for the best."

Albus said "Again I apologize and I'm sure as soon as Madam Pomfrey stabilizes Mr. Potter, she would be willing to check out Miss Gabrielle to assuage your fears."

Jean said "That will not be necessary as we will be taking her home with us and to a Veela healer. I have nothing against your Healer but feel that it would be in my daughter's best interest to see someone who specializes in Veela physiology."

The hall was quiet as this was taking place and the only thing that could be heard besides the Headmaster's conversation was Gabrielle's sobs and muttering. Appoline was holding her and heard her say _"He's gone, I can't feel him anymore."_ That statement shocked Appoline as all of a sudden, Gabrielle passed out.

All of a sudden, Florence popped in and approached the Headmaster. Albus said "Please excuse me for a moment."

Albus bent down to one knee as Florence whispered in his ear. He turned pale at the information and hung his head. He rose up and said "Please excuse me, Mr. Potter has slipped further away and Poppy is giving little hope."

Albus grabbed Florence's hand and had her pop him directly into the hospital wing. As soon as he landed, he asked "What is the situation Poppy?"

"I have taken all the blood I can from Mr. Black without killing him and it still isn't enough to save Mr. Potter. I'm losing him. In fact he may already be too far gone as I still don't have any magic to work with."

Just then a loud pop was heard and Dobby the house elf appeared. He ran over the Harry and grabbed his hand. With tears running down his face, he said "The Great Master Harry Potter Sir cannot die. Dobby cannot allow this. Dobby promised himself to always take care of Master Harry Potter Sir."

It was then that a glow appeared around Dobby as his magic started pulsing into Harry. Seeing what Dobby was doing, Fawkes leapt off Albus' shoulder and landed on Harry's. He flared his aura and started pumping his magic into Harry as well.

Albus looked at Poppy and said "What are they doing?"

Poppy said "It looks like they are trying to give him a chance by pushing their magic into him."

Albus said "I thought it was too dangerous to do that."

Poppy said "There is blood in him now but I can only hope it is enough. I don't think those two would do anything harmful to him."

Albus said "Yes they have always shared a special connection. I just hope it is enough."

Sirius heard this and stumbled out of his bed and knelt next to Harry's while taking his other hand. He used whatever strength he had to push more magic into Harry. He leaned over and said "Don't do this son. I need you. I love you."

At that moment, a faint swirl of an emerald green aura started showing around Harry. It somehow triggered a reaction in Sirius who glowed with a silver aura and Dobby who flared gold. The auras joined together and started swirling around the three of them. Sirius groaned and passed out on the floor. Fawkes just leapt back over to Albus' shoulder and chirped merrily.

The Delacours ran to the nearest fireplace and flooed directly to their Veela healer. Fleur was left in the Great Hall devastated as she couldn't get to her family fast enough. She fell to the floor sobbing as Madam Maxine walked over and gently scooped her up and took her back to the carriage.

****HV****

Harry awoke in a comfortable room that looked much like the Gryffindor common room. As he raised his head, he saw two other couches much like the one he was on which held his Godfather Sirius Black and his house elf friend Dobby. The other two groaned as they began stirring and they all just sat there looking at each other. Finally Harry said "Where are we and did anyone get the number of that bus?"

Sirius said "Don't know and that makes two of us. Do you know what happened?"

Harry shook his head and then said "Dobby, do you know what is going on?"

Dobby shook his head and said "Dobby is not sure where we be Master Harry but Dobby thinks this may be part of the bond we now share."

Harry asked "What bond?"

Dobby said "Dobby is sorry Master Harry but Dobby promised long ago to always protect Master Harry and Dobby bound himself to Master Harry so Dobby could give Master Harry some of his magic to keep Master Harry alive."

Harry asked "Are you okay with this Dobby? I know you liked your freedom."

Dobby nodded his head and said "Dobby is happy. Dobby just wanted to be free from old nasty masters. Dobby always wanted to be the Great Master Harry Potter Sir's elf."

Harry nodded and said "Well I guess welcome to the family then. Now, not that I am complaining but what are you doing here Sirius?"

Sirius laughed and said "Well, you needed blood and I provided it. Truth be known, it couldn't have worked out better because now along with Potter blood, you have even more Black blood running through your veins. More specifically, my blood."

Harry asked "What does that mean?"

Sirius laughed and said "Well, we just performed a blood adoption ritual right under Albus' crooked nose. As of now, you are my son through blood and magic."

Harry got up and walked over to hug Sirius. He said "That's the best news I have heard in a long time. Does that mean I never have to go back to the Dursley's?"

"You bet kiddo. Not only that, I've got some ideas that we can use to clear my name and take back control over our lives."

Tears were leaking out of Harry's eyes as he heard this and then he glanced up and saw a door that was glowing along with a dark and forbidden looking door. He turned to Dobby and asked "Dobby, do you know where those doors lead to?"

Dobby answered "Dobby thinks that it leads to another bond. Dobby not sure but can feel warmth coming from the light one. The dark one doesn't feel right but it won't hurt Master Harry as long as the light one is there."

Harry said "So how long are we here for?"

Dobby said "Until you wake up Master Harry."

****HV****

Albus reopened the hospital wing the next day with the announcement that Harry was in a magical coma but he was alive. Poppy had expanded a bed and left the three of them together as the green, gold, and silver auras were swirling around the three of them. To protect Sirius, Albus conjured a partition and warded it to hide them from curious eyes. Quite a few of the students tried to visit Harry as he lay there but were turned away in disappointment. Hermione was devastated that she couldn't go and sit with Harry as he had done while she was petrified. It finally took Poppy banning her from the hospital wing to stop her from making a scene. As she left, she handed Hermione a calming draught for her nerves and ordered her to take it. The constant flow of well wishers surprised Poppy. She had watched the way they had been treating Harry since his name came out of the Goblet and was quite displeased with their actions. Even if Harry wasn't in isolation, there is no way she was going to allow anyone to try and ease their own guilt by apologizing to him while he was asleep. They would just have to 'man up' as the muggles say and do it face to face.

In France, little Gabrielle had also slipped into a magical coma. Her experience was a little different from Harry's. While she too had landed in a comfortable room, she did not have any companions although she could feel a presence near her. There was also a door leading out of her room that had a nice warm glow about it but her attempts to open it failed every time.

**AN: FYI, the pairing may take awhile. Harry has a lot on his plate in the near future but then so does Gabrielle.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or make any money from writing my drabble.**

**AN: Thank you for the reviews. I seem to have stirred up some debate on whether or not Gabby and Fleur were half or quarter Veela. Yes, in canon it said they were quarter Veela and I have veered away from canon in that case. The way I worded it was that in the eyes of the Veela, you were either Veela or you weren't. So if Appoline showed the Veela trait, then she was Veela and the same goes with Gabby and Fleur. **

**Chapter 2**

The swirling auras of Harry, Sirius, and Dobby faded after two days and Poppy took that as a good sign. Her scans showed that their magic was finally settling down however she was still concerned as all of their magical cores were still very low but found it encouraging that they were slowly recharging. Never having treated a house elf before, she called in Florence to gauge Dobby's condition. When she was informed that he too was regaining strength, Poppy breathed a sigh of relief.

There were several things going on that she watched with care. Harry was showing signs of subtle changes to his face and body. He was still clearly Harry Potter but his face was taking on some of the more regal qualities inherent in the Black family. She also found a reason for the slow recharging of their cores. It seemed as if a good portion of their magic was going towards healing Harry. Evidently Sirius' blood was acting as a catalyst and forcing changes and improvements on Harry. She noted that harry had gained some height as well as filled out more. The damage to his body due to his earlier years was fading away. While she was happy with these results, she found it quite disconcerting that they all had grins on their faces. Occasionally, Fawkes would flame in and land on Harry's shoulder. He would sit there for a few minutes and close his eyes before he started trilling merrily. At times it almost sounded as if he was laughing.

****HV****

While they were in the coma, the three of them sat around their common room and just talked about girls, cracked jokes, talked about girls some more, and then had a few serious discussions. Most of these serious discussions were centered on what they had just pulled off along with making plans for the future. They had looked upon recent events with a positive outlook even though it only came about because Harry had been mortally wounded. They celebrated the fact that Harry had miraculously escaped death yet again. The events also led to Harry having one of the things he had always dreamed of; namely a father. The time spent inside the coma allowed Sirius and Harry to truly get to know one another. Through the bond, Dobby's personality began changing to better fit with his new family. The Dobby that emerged was much calmer. Along with this, he became many things wrapped up in one. Dobby quickly became Harry's bodyguard, partner in crime, confidant, and best friend who would be loyal to a fault.

Their isolation inside what they guessed was Harry's mind was almost timeless and it allowed for something else to happen. For the first time in his life that he could remember, Harry was truly happy. Harry now had a family between Sirius and Dobby and if Dobby's suspicions were true, just behind the glowing door was another who would join them in time. The constant exposure to Sirius also had the impact of shattering the walls and shell that Harry had built up over the years. The end result was that Harry had developed a Marauder like attitude and was way more comfortable with himself. Sirius had also taught him that as long as he was true to himself, the opinions of others didn't really amount to a whole lot in the scheme of things. Well, that was unless it was Sirius' opinion.

Their time together also had another added benefit. Sirius and Dobby were able to teach Harry about Wizarding Society and how to act as a pureblood or a Lord should. Sirius' main intent during this time together was to give Harry the knowledge of their world so that he wouldn't be as lost as he had been these last four years. Sirius still had bouts of guilt over running after Peter and allowing Harry to end up as he had. He blamed himself for Harry's being uneducated in the ways of magical society even if he had not really followed it when he was younger. Harry took to the teachings very quickly and when you combined the knowledge along with his confidence boost, he was quickly showing the signs of being a young Lord. Sirius knew it would be a necessary thing in the near future.

Harry newfound knowledge and attitude was what made Sirius much more at ease with the bombshell that he was about to drop on Harry. As they sat around talking one day, Sirius decided it was time and truthfully revealed the horrors of Azkaban along with their mental and physical toll.

Sirius said "Harry, I hate to do this but I am going to need to pass the title of Lord Black to you not long after we get out of here."

Harry asked "But why Padfoot? You explained about the whole fathering children thing. I understand that you can't now but since I am your heir, shouldn't you be able to keep the title?"

Sirius replied "Technically yes. I do have an heir now so I am safe in that regard. The thing is, as long as I am on the run, I can never take the title as it requires certain other responsibilities that I would not be able to fulfill. If I wait much longer, the Black title will go to closest kin of Black blood. I cannot allow that to happen as it would fall to young Malfoy. However, my brilliant mind has come up with a truly devious prank that will solve our problems."

Harry said "Okay Paddy, then let's hear your masterful plan to solve all the issues that face us."

Sirius said "If I were to pass my title on to you, it would emancipate you and not only give you the title of Lord Black but it would also grant you the title of Lord Potter. Those two seats are very powerful and command about ten votes between them. You could use your position to push for a trial for me."

Harry said "I can understand that Paddy but how can we do that without Peter?"

Sirius said "Talk to Madam Bones and get her to push for the truth serum in combination with a magical oath. Your political power and reputation alone will at least cause her to listen."

Harry laughed and said "Hmm….it might work. But I do have one condition."

Sirius laughed and said "No conditions. You will do as you are told young man."

Harry laughed and said "If I am emancipated, I don't have to listen to you and as you will be a member of my house, I can tell you what to do."

Sirius' smile faded and said "Damn, I'd hoped you wouldn't think of that."

Harry said "Anyway, I think that once we get you cleared, I should name you as my proxy so that you could sit the Wizengamot seats and create havoc in a whole new venue."

Sirius barked out a laugh and said "Now that is an idea Prongslet. Now, joking aside, will you do it?"

Harry asked "Yes, if it will get you freed so that we can live our lives then I don't see why not. Well, not if there are some marriage contracts that you are trying to push off on me where I would have to marry Pansy Parkinson or some other troll like that Millie Bulstrode girl."

Sirius said "I swear on my magic that there are no contracts tied to the title. As far as that goes, I don't think there are any for the Potter title either. Your father made sure of that so that he could marry your mother."

Harry said "Wait a minute, would I have to marry two women? One for each line?"

Sirius said "Well, by law you could but that would be your choice. You being the head of two families give you that opportunity but reality is you could name your children Potter-Black and then pass the titles on as you see fit."

Harry said "Fine Sirius, I'll do it as long as we stop talking about wives and children. So, can we quit being so serious Sirius? I want to hear about the time you caught Remus with the Hufflepuff prefect in Myrtle's bathroom. You never finished that story."

A while later, the two of them were rolling on the floor laughing from the story. Harry had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. Once they settled down, Harry said "So both Remus and Miss Connor were howling and all you said to him was to pull up his pants and put up some silencing charms next time?"

Sirius laughed again and said "Oh No! We made his life hell for several weeks after that. You see, we started humming that song 'Hungry Like the Wolf' every time we saw him. It drove him nuts."

Harry got quiet for a minute and said "Sirius, thank you for you know everything. I've never had anyone who would do that for me before."

Sirius looked up and said "I was happy to. Besides that doesn't even make a dent in what I owe you. I should have been there the whole time. That is one thing I don't think I will ever forgive myself for. You said you've never had anyone, what about that boy and especially that girl who helped you save me last year?"

Harry looked down and said "I don't know Paddy. I thought I could trust them but then they turned their backs on me when my name came out of the Goblet. Hermione just distanced herself from me but Ron berated me in front of the whole school on several occasions."

Sirius said "Everyone makes mistakes son. Give them another chance."

Harry said "I don't know if it is that easy. I mean we aren't fighting any more and they did apologize but I just feel like I can't trust them like I used to. Every time I start to open up to them, Peter's face flashes before my eyes."

Sirius replied "I understand that. All I will tell you is to just follow your heart and your gut instincts. They have been pretty spot on lately."

They grew quiet as the door with the soft light glow started shaking again like someone was trying to get in. On the other side, a young blond could feel a pull towards the other side of the door and tried her best once again to get through. After a while, she finally sat down and sighed.

****HV****

A full week after they had slipped into the coma, Poppy started seeing signs of life. Their cores had all but recharged but yet they had remained as they were. She thought that Harry was probably staying asleep so he wouldn't have to listen to her read him the riot act for yet another senseless injury. She mentally chuckled as he was well on his way to beating his father's all time record for days spent in her care. She would never admit it but she considered Harry to be a part of her family and over the years been secretly working to correct some of the damage that had been done to him whilst he lived with those muggles. She had even argued with Albus many times about how he was treated there only to get some half assed answer about blood wards. She waited patiently for him to awaken so that she could hug and scold him at the same time.

Later that day she got her wish and the three of them woke up. She said "Well Mr. Potter, it is about time. I'm sorry to say that I couldn't put you in your normal bed this time but I am sure you will live through the experience."

Harry smiled up at her and said "Nice to see you too Poppy. By the way Sirius, you owe me one hundred galleons for that."

Sirius pouted and said "Not fair, you gave me a sucker bet."

Harry smiled at him and said "Of course I didn't Padfoot. I would never do that to you."

Sirius laughed and said "Damn, rule number one of the Marauder's Codes…..deny, deny, and deny. You have learned your lessons well Prongslet."

Harry laughed and said "I had a good teacher."

Remus looked in and said "Could you two explain all this?"

Harry, Sirius and Dobby all looked at him and started laughing. Sirius said "Harry bet me that Poppy would apologize for not putting him in his bed and at the same time tell him to get over it. I bet him that she would fawn all over him. I guess I forgot just how loving our Poppy was."

Harry laughed and said "Poppy, I know I probably don't say it enough but thank you for always looking after me."

Harry grinned up at Remus and hummed the chorus to 'Hungry Like the Wolf'

Remus glared back at them in shock then asked "You didn't! How?"

Sirius grinned back and said "I did and we still don't really know. All I know is that we have spent a good bit of time together and we had time to work out some plans and to really get to know one another as it always should have been."

Harry asked "So Remus how is Miss Connor these days?"

Remus paled and said "I'm so going to kill you Padfoot."

Poppy could resist and said "Ah so that explains all those bites on her. Good thing your never broke the skin."

Remus blushed and hid his head in his hands. He looked up and said "Not you too Poppy."

She went over to Sirius and ran a diagnostic check on him. She said "You Sir are in much better shape than when you came in here. Judging by the way both of you are acting, I would say that a good bit of physical and emotional healing had occurred while you were out."

Sirius glanced at Harry and said "Yes ma'am, I think so too. Now, as much as I hate to leave, am I fit to travel? I don't really want to get caught at this time."

Poppy said "Yes, you scoundrel, get out of here. Remus, use that portkey Albus gave you before anyone discovers our guest."

Sirius turned to Harry and said "I've got to run Pup. Keep in touch and I will see you real soon. In fact, Remus may be back for you next weekend so we can take care of that stuff we talked about. I love you Son."

"Love you too you mangy mutt. Get out of here before you get caught."

Before he left, Sirius went to Poppy and gave her a hug. He said "Thank you for protecting and taking care of us. I am in your debt."

She smiled and said "Consider it repaid when you give this young man a proper home."

He said "Yes ma'am."

He winked at Harry and grabbed Remus' arm before they disappeared in a swirl of light.

****HV****

At the same time, in Delacour Manor, Gabrielle woke from her coma. Her mama was sitting right beside her and gave her a big hug. Appoline said _"Oh my baby, you had us so worried. The healer said there was nothing wrong with you but you still continued to sleep. Do you remember much about your part in the tournament?"_

Gabrielle said _"Oh yes mama, I remember my hero saving me and then he kissed me. I don't remember much after that except for being real sad."_

Appoline asked _"You say he kissed you? What did it feel like?"_

Gabrielle said _"Oh mama, it was amazing. I saw his whole life. I also felt his determination to save us and then I could feel his pain. It was horrible. The next thing I know I was sad and couldn't feel anything."_

Appoline said _"It sounds like you may have established a bond to your hero. At the least, I think you may have formed some kind of link with him. Can you tell me where you went while you were asleep?"_

Gabrielle said _"I was all alone in this white room. There was a door that had warmth to it but I could never open it. I think I could feel my hero behind the door and he seemed happy for the first time in a long time. The only other thing I can remember is that I felt something change inside me and felt like I was growing stronger. Mama, Do you know what this means?"_

Appoline said _"I'm not completely sure but I think you may have opened an emotional link to your hero. As far as the room goes, the fact that you couldn't get through the door leads me to think that he is not yet aware of the link and if he is, he does not recognize what it is. I will have to research into it more. As far as what you felt inside you, I think you have awoken your Veela heritage early due to the stress of this whole situation."_

Gabrielle looked excitedly at her mother and asked _"Mama, does this mean we are soul mates?"_

Appoline laughed and said _"No baby it doesn't. Being soul bound or soul mates with someone is a myth. You can be very compatible with someone as your father and I are but no matter what, any relationship takes hard work to keep it strong. I will say this though, if you do have an emotional link with him, it would make it easier on the both of you if you do form a romantic relationship."_

Appoline said _"Now, since you are awake, why don't we go write your sister and tell her that you are awake and fine. She has been devastated by this whole thing and feels quite guilty for not saving you."_

"_Okay Mama."_

****HV****

Harry's first visitor had been Albus Dumbledore. Sadly for Albus, he left having more questions for Harry than when he came in. His attempts to read Harry's surface thoughts were shunted to the side. Albus had never come up against mind shields like that in an underage wizard or witch unless it was with a member of the Black family. He also noticed that Harry was much more confident and held himself in an almost regal manner.

Harry gave Albus a small smirk as he could see the confusion on the old wizard's face.

After they had sat there in companionable silence for several minutes, Albus finally stood and said "It is good to have you back Harry. When you feel up to it, I would greatly appreciate it if you could tell us all that happened while you were in the Black Lake."

Harry responded "I am still trying to sort it all out for myself. There are several things I still don't understand."

Albus said "Well maybe I can help you with that."

Harry replied "Maybe in time Headmaster but right now, I have quite a bit of jumbled memories in my head that I need to come to terms with. If you look at it from my point of view, I was as near death as you can get only because I was forced to participate in this tournament against my will. Not only that, my friends turned their backs on me and the whole school accused me of cheating as well as made my life miserable. I think I may be willing to talk when I get my answers on how I came to be in this tournament and also maybe once I get an apology from the school for their treatment of me. Until such a time, I think I will keep my own counsel as no one else's opinion means that much to me anymore."

Albus said "I'm sorry you feel that way Harry. You do know that you expect the near impossible with the apologies."

Harry looked at him and said "I don't think it is too much to ask. It's not like I haven't been expected to do the impossible these last four years. I think that the next time some deadly challenge takes place; I may just sit back and let others deal with it and see if they are up to the challenge."

Albus said "Your attitude is regrettable Mr. Potter but understandable." He then strolled out of the hospital wing. Harry watched Albus leave with his mind deep in thought. Albus thought, 'I wonder where this new attitude has come from. It is almost as if he is now more of a Black than anything else. The sudden mind defenses are definitely a family trait for them. It is like he has spent a lot of time with Sirius. Just the sort of thing I really didn't want. Sirius is a good man but way too independent for his own good.'

Poppy came up to Harry and said "I know it may not seem like it at times but he has always had your best interest at heart. I won't say he hasn't made mistakes for we both know that he has but don't completely shut him out. He can be a wealth of knowledge and a powerful ally."

Harry replied "I know Poppy but at the moment, I don't feel comfortable confiding in him."

She turned and said "I understand. Now, let's check you out and see how soon I can get you out of my hair."

****HV****

At the head of the Great Hall, Albus stood and said "May I have your attention please. Thank You. It is with great pleasure that I announce that Mr. Potter has come out of his coma and is on the way to making a full recovery. I would ask that you limit your visits or face the wrath of Madam Pomfrey. She has come to be rather protective of him after this incident and I'm sure that she is doing all she can to have him back in circulation as quickly as possible. I would also like to ask that you give him some space as he has just dealt with a rather traumatic experience and is not himself."

The noise in the hall grew quite excited at this good news. Many of the people in the hall had done a lot of soul searching over the last week and were embarrassed by the way they had treated him. There were quite a few students who were thankful they would have the opportunity to apologize to Harry.

****HV****

Later that afternoon, Harry had barely awoken when he was attacked by a bushy haired missile. As she squeezed the life out of him, she said "Oh, Harry. I'm so so sorry for everything that happened. I know I already apologized but it really sunk in when I realized that we could have lost you. Please forgive me."

Ginny piped up and said "Yeah Harry, I'm also sorry. I knew better but followed everyone else. I will never let it happen again."

The two girls got up from where they had been hugging him and sat in chairs on either side of the bed. Each girl grabbed a hand and held it as they talked.

Ron finally said "Merlin Harry, do you have to save everyone you come in contact with. It's not like Dumbledore would have let anything happen to her. If you had of left her, you wouldn't have gone through all this and I would have had my best mate around for the last week."

Harry very discretely removed his hands form the girls and looked at Ron with an amazed look. He said "So what you are telling me is that I should have left the girl to her fate and made sure you and I could have hung out this week?"

Ron said "Come on Harry, you know what I mean. You always have to rush off and save someone. You need to quit trying to save the whole world."

Harry was starting to get agitated. He said "No Ron, I think I can plainly see what you mean."

Hermione said "Come-on Harry, we all missed you. You know Ron can't open his mouth without putting his foot in it."

Ron said "I can speak for myself Hermione and I meant just what I said. I am tired of having to save you when things go wrong on one of your adventures."

Hermione and Ginny looked at him incredulously. Harry just glared and said "You saved me?"

"Of course I did and everyone knows it."

Harry threw Ron another glare and said "I am sorry I held you back Ron. I will save you the trouble of having to do anything for me again and if you get in trouble, I will make sure to stay out of your way."

Hermione said "What do you mean Harry?"

Harry looked around at his housemates who had arrived and said "You know what, I may have accepted your apologies but you all have a long way to go before I trust any of you again. No, let me rephrase that, the only student I trust at this point is Neville. He was the only one who would even talk to me after my name came out of the Goblet. Do any of you realize that it wasn't until after the first task that any of you talked to me and if you did, they were hateful comments."

Hermione said "Harry, I said I was sorry."

Harry looked at Hermione and Ginny and said "I expected better treatment from you both. I don't think I really need to explain why but we could go there if you wanted to."

Hermione had tears leaking out of her eyes and said "Please forgive me Harry. I want things to go back to the way they were."

Harry reached out and took her hand. He said "I'm sorry but I think it is too late for that.

We may remain friends but I doubt I would ever feel comfortable going back to the way things were. Every time I start to open up to you guys, a little voice in my head tells me not to make the same mistake my father and godfather did."

Hermione let out a gasp and then a sob and said "You hold us in the same opinion as him?"

Harry said "Not yet, but my instincts are telling me not to find out the hard way either."

Ron said "You are such a prat. Are you going to sit there and tell me that saving a little Veela half breed is more important that our friendship?"

Harry replied "Yes Ronald, I am and it is not like you all have cared much about our friendship this year anyway. With friends like all of you, who needs enemies?"

Harry looked behind the group of people. He smiled and said "Hello Fleur, did you bring Gabrielle with you? I would love to see her?"

Fleur said "No Harry, she is in France. The events of the second task were very hard on her. I would like to thank you for saving her. (She turned and glared at Ron.) I know she may just be a Veela half breed but she means the world to me. My family owes you a debt that we can never repay."

Harry smiled and said "As my friends have so eloquently put it, I seem to have some strong fixations on helping others who they deem are not worthy. I was glad to do it but I'm sure she would have been safe either way."

Fleur said "That's where you are wrong Harry. For a Veela to be underwater for that long is very dangerous as we are creatures of fire and air. If you hadn't of done what you did, she might well have died. If that wasn't enough, the sleep charm she was put under was not tailored for a Veela and from what I understand; she woke up before you reached the surface. If you hadn't of brought her up when you did, she would have drowned."

Harry smiled and said "Like I said before, I was more than glad I could help her."

Fleur said "I hope you will accept my apologies for my misspoken words on Halloween. I have no excuse other than being an idiot. I hope we can move past it and become friends."

Harry said "Why don't you come and sit? I think these people were just leaving. I'm sure they have better things to do than sit around and talk to an attention seeking liar and cheat."

The Gryffindors walked out of the hospital wing with their heads hung low. Hermione turned to look at Harry and saw that he was smiling and talking to Fleur. Ron was muttering "Some best friend he is" as he walked down the hall. Hermione was silently crying as she knew she had messed up the one true friendship she had ever had. She vowed to make it up to him somehow.

****HV****

Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and the twins were all sitting around the Gryffindor common room that evening. Hermione still had tears leaking from her eyes and when she looked around, she noticed Ginny doing the same. Fred got up and sat between Hermione and Ginny and put an arm around each of them. He said "He will come around, just give him time."

Hermione said "I don't know, he just compared us to Peter. If he feels that way about us, then I don't know if he will ever accept us back as friends."

Ginny said "If that's not enough, that Fleur just walks in and says her family owes him a debt…..OH MY GOD! I just realized what he meant. Hermione, you and I also owe him a life debt for him saving us."

Hermione said "I know Ginny."

Ron said "I don't know why we are talking about that git anyway."

George turned and said "Ronald, I would like to know one thing. What in the hell made you say something like that to someone you called your best mate? You already knew you were on thin ice after Halloween. It makes it even worse when you were in tears at the second task saying you couldn't let him down again. So what is up with all that?"

Hermione said "Yes Ronald, why in the world would you say that you are the one who had to save him all those times and then had the nerve to call that girl a half breed? What is wrong with you?"

Ron said "Oi! Why is everyone on my case?"

Fred said "Because you are an idiot. Was that whole thing at the Second task an act?"

Ron deflated and said "I don't know why I said it. I was just mad that he hadn't been around all week. It's not like anyone else wants to be around me. Hell, even Hermione would never say a word to me if it wasn't for Harry."

Ginny asked "Then why in Merlin's name would you basically say that he was nothing without you? I think it's the other way around and you are afraid you are nothing without him."

There were several head nods at that and Hermione said "Harry has been my best friend since first year and I refuse to give up on it. I also will admit that without him, I am just a socially retarded bookworm that no one else can put up with."

Ginny said "Without him, I wouldn't be here now. I dreamt of one day marrying him and now the best I can even hope for is to at least be his friend."

George said "We are going to apologize to him the next time we see him. We've always felt he was the little brother we always wanted."

Ron glared at him.

Fred said "Ron, I don't know what is wrong with you but you need to figure it out. Until then, stay away from Harry and by all means, if we are near him and getting the chance to talk with him, stay the hell away."

Unknown to them all, Dobby was listening to the entire conversation.

****HV****

Fleur stayed and talked to Harry for several hours. Any time someone would come in to speak to him, Harry would just ignore them until they went away. The only exception to this was Neville who he invited to sit down. After Fleur had left, Neville asked "Harry, so when did you get all confident and Lordly?"

Harry laughed and said "I've had a good teacher recently. In fact, I think I may make some other changes as well. Neville, I may need to ask a favor of House Longbottom in the near future. Do you think your grandmother could help me?"

Neville gulped and said "Harry, did you just make a formal request of House Longbottom?"

Harry smirked and said "Yes, Neville, I did."

Neville said "Um…Harry, I'm going to guess that you know more now than you ever have. Am I correct?"

Harry said "Yes Neville, I am very aware of my station."

Neville said "Then you know that House Longbottom has stood beside House Potter for many generations."

Harry said "Yes, I know. Before you say anything or try to apologize, I also know that you couldn't say or do anything due to custom. I also know that you have stood beside me these last four years in the only way you could."

Neville said "Thank you Harry. As far as Gran goes, as long as the request is reasonable, I'm sure she will support you in whatever it is that you have up your sleeve. In fact, she has repeatedly asked the Headmaster to allow you to come and visit with us over the years only to be met with excuses placing your safety above all else."

Harry said "Thank you Neville. If you would, please send her a note that I may be calling upon her in the near future."

Neville replied "I will write her tonight."

Professor McGonagall burst into the hospital wing about this time and said "Mr. Potter, I would like a word with you. It seems that several of your housemates said that you threw them out of here and have been hateful and rude. I was also told that you refused their apologies."

Neville stood and said "Professor, Harry has been nothing but polite and friendly the whole time I have been in here. It is my understanding that Harry accepted their apologies but said he would not be placing his trust in them anytime soon. Quite frankly Professor, I feel that Harry is completely within his rights and I would act the same if I were in his shoes. In fact I think Mr. Potter showed great restraint when Mr. Weasley said that he should have just left the little Veela half breed at the bottom of the lake so that they could have spent the whole week hanging out together."

Professor McGonagall's eyebrows rose and she asked "He said what?"

Harry said "You heard him the first time and I will not repeat such filth. If you don't believe us then by all means go speak to Miss Delacour as he had the good grace to say that in front her."

She looked at Harry and said "Mr. Potter, I apologize for jumping to the wrong conclusions."

As she turned and headed towards the door, Harry said "It's fine Professor. It's nothing worse than I've had to deal with ever since coming to Hogwarts. Have a good evening."

As Minerva went down the hall, she was thinking about the conversation she just had. The obvious thought was that Harry was quite fed up with his treatment at Hogwarts. It also crossed her mind was that she now had two young lords to deal with. She wondered when Harry had acquired the knowledge of his station as he seemed to change during the time he was in a coma. The thing that excited her most was that the Potter-Longbottom alliance was once again alive and well. The way Neville jumped up to defend Harry was a very promising sign. She actually felt sorry for anyone who decided to take on those two from this point on as her pride in them started to shine. She was also happy that Harry had found someone that would never betray him. She knew just how deep that alliance went as it was sworn in blood. Her pride was joined by a flash of concern. If Harry knew of his station, then he could seek his education elsewhere if he so desired and along with that, he could find out her secret. She vowed to do everything in her power to help them along and try to keep him at Hogwarts. She also made a promise to herself to apologize for her actions in the past and to not inform the Headmaster of her suspicions.

****HV****

Madam Pomfrey released Harry from her care on Thursday of that week so that he could return to classes. She couldn't resist those green eyes when he begged her to let him stay in the hospital wing until the weekend. Despite her blustery manner, Poppy couldn't say no to Harry unless it was to protect him from further harming himself. She was the healer who delivered him so in her eyes; he was one of her kids. She had a vague notion of what would take place this weekend and was all for it if it got Harry away from his aunt and uncle.

****HV****

At the end of transfiguration on Friday, Harry, who was now always flanked by Neville, approached Minerva. He said "Professor McGonagall, I need to invoke head of house confidentiality as I have some family business that must be attended to tomorrow and need permission to leave school grounds. Would you allow this?"

She looked up and asked "Who will be your escort?"

Harry replied "Mr. Lupin is coming for me. It seems that my godfather needs my help with something and this would be the best time to take care of it as it would not interfere with school."

She smiled at him and said "I think that can be arranged. Do you know how long you will be gone?"

Harry replied "No ma'am."

Minerva said "As it is a Hogsmeade weekend, I see no reason to deny your request. In fact, I think you should have Mr. Lupin meet you there to alleviate any suspicion. If your family business requires takes longer than the Hogsmeade curfew, have him message me so I can take steps to keep this private."

"Thank you Professor."

"Think nothing of it. Do you require Mr. Longbottom to accompany you?"

Harry smirked and said "Not at this time Professor."

"Very well, you two need to hurry along before you are late for your next class."

"Yes ma'am and thank you ma'am."

As they left, Minerva was kicking herself. This had been the perfect opportunity to apologize and try to make things right with Harry. There were things he needed to know that she had been afraid to tell him. Her fear was justified as her secret could quite simple destroy the relationship they had and drive him out of Hogwarts.

****HV****

As soon as Harry had been able to take his meals in the Great Hall, he and Neville would sit at the far end of the Gryffindor table. If anyone were to try and engage them in conversation, they were politely rebuffed and basically ignored. It became commonplace for Fleur to join them for meals and on several occasions, she would bring some of her classmates with her. Harry and Neville were awarded jealous and envious looks by many of their housemates and when Harry would look around, he would often catch pitiful glances being sent his way by Hermione.

Saturday morning found Harry and Neville rising early to get started on their day. Since Harry was still electing to stay in the hospital wing, they met in the entrance hall and made their way to the Great Hall for a bit of breakfast before they headed to Hogsmeade. They had been joined by Fleur and a couple of her friends and once they had eaten, they all stood and left for the carriages together. Fleur was aware that Harry was leaving for the day and had agreed to keep Neville company while he was gone. As they were leaving the Entrance Hall, Hermione ran up yelling "Harry". He turned and asked "Can I do something for you Hermione?"

She said "I was hoping we could go to Hogsmeade together. Could you give me a moment so I can go with you?"

Harry said "I'm sorry Hermione but Neville and I have asked these lovely ladies to be our dates for the day. Maybe some other time."

She looked down sadly and said "Okay Harry, I will ask sooner next time."

Harry turned to the others and led them out the door. Fleur looked at him and whispered "That was mean. You know that girl likes you and you just broke her heart."

Harry replied "You don't know her that well. If I hadn't of done that, she would have invited herself along. I don't need her questioning my actions today or worse, coming back and telling on me. Besides, for some reason, there's just no one here that interests me in that way."

Fleur looked horrified and asked "Not even me?"

Harry laughed and said "No, I'm sorry to say that even if I was in your league, I couldn't. I can't explain it but I feel like it would be cheating if I went out with anyone."

Fleur nodded her head and then grew reflective. Her sister's coma and sudden maturing were starting to make more sense to her now. She knew that something major must have happened under the water. She just now had to figure out what it was. One thing she was certain about though was that Harry and Gabrielle were connected in some way.

The letters from her family had been light on the facts and it had piqued her curiosity. She decided that upon her return this evening, she would post a letter asking for a family discussion. She did not like feeling like she was being left out of the loop.

****HV****

In the heart of Hogsmeade, Harry left his friends and made his way to the place where he was to meet Remus. They didn't waste any words or time as Remus grabbed Harry's arm and immediately apparated them to the front steps of Gringotts. Harry smiled at him and said "Well hello to you too."

Remus laughed and said "You know we could not afford to be seen."

Harry said "I know. I had to tell Hermione I had a date with the lovely Miss Delacour to ditch her. She tried to invite herself along and I couldn't risk her running back and telling on us. I'm sure if I hadn't then Albus would have been dogging us the whole way to find out what we were doing."

Remus said "Let's get inside. Once we are, we will be safe from any outside interference."

They approached a teller and said they had an appointment with Blaster, the Black family account manager. They were led to his office where Sirius awaited. After a sharing a hug, they were all seated and Blaster asked "So what can I do for you gentlemen today?"

Sirius said "Well Blaster, first I need you to do an inheritance test on my godson. After we get the results of that, we will probably have more things to take care of."

Smasher looked at Harry and then handed him a knife. He said "Mr. Potter, if you would cut your thumb and place three drops of blood onto this parchment, we can get started."

Harry did as asked and waited for the results.

The blood spread and words started appearing on the parchment. It said:

_Harry James Potter-Black_

_Born: July 31, 1980_

_Parents:_

_James Charlus Potter (Father)_

_Sirius Orion Black (Father)_

_Lily Marie Evans Potter (Mother)_

_Heir to:_

_House of Potter**_

_House of Black**_

_**Denotes multiple families under one head._

_Bonds:_

_Blood and magic recognize a bond/link established but not complete_.

_Blood and magic recognize a long term bond/link established October 31. 1981._

Harry read the paper and said "Well it seems the transfusion did as you thought Dad."

Sirius smiled and said "That it did. I told you that I wasn't as stupid as I pretended to be."

Harry smiled and asked "I understand the multiple families' thing. I would assume that means that our lines have absorbed several other families over the years."

Blaster said "Indeed Mr. Potter-Black. Your lines have indeed absorbed several minor houses along with a few notable ones. As it is interesting for tracing your lineage, it doesn't add any extra titles or assets to you."

Harry asked "So just what families are the notable ones?"

Blaster said "House Potter long ago absorbed the Peverell line. You can also claim to be descended from Godric Gryffindor but that is not unusual."

Harry asked "How so?"

Blaster laughed and said "Well, the truth of the matter is that whenever Lord Gryffindor was not on the battlefield or teaching, he could usually be found in the bed of a tavern wench or whoever else he could charm. As a result, he left many descendents all over Great Britain."

Harry laughed and said "That sounds a lot like Sirius."

Remus laughed and said "It sure does cub. I just hope you don't take after him in that respect."

Blaster said "As interesting as this all is, we must continue. The only notable name in the Black family history is Le Fey. We could find out more but that is a very expensive and invasive test but one to be considered when your claims are being disputed. Most of the Lords would not agree to it in this day and age as it could realign the seats of power very easily."

Harry asked "I'm sorry to keep taking up your valuable time Master Blaster but I am finding all this quite interesting and informative. My education towards my station in life has been severely lacking until very recently."

Blaster smiled and said "Quite honestly Mr. Potter-Black, I find your interest and respect refreshing. We, Gringotts, are well aware of the circumstances surrounding your life and would like to offer our services to help you in that respect."

"Thank you Master Blaster, I would accept any help that I was offered."

Blaster said "It's very rare for a human to accept help from a Goblin. We will be keeping our eye on you. Now, Lord Black, the inheritance test is done, was there more business that needed to be attended to today?"

Sirius said "Yes Master Blaster, I do believe there is."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Any of the Harry Potter universe or make any money from this.**

**AN: I really appreciate the reviews. I do try and take your concerns to heart and try to improve where I can. I would like to clearly state that this is not a 'bash' story for Harry's friends. Please do not take it that way. I absolutely love Hermione even though some of my previous works don't support that. Yes, there will be a major disagreement between them but they have not betrayed him. Harry is working to destroy prejudices and where better to start than at home. (His friends.) The comment about Ron would never call someone a half breed is unfounded. My main argument for this is that Ron calls all Slytherins evil without ever taking the time to talk with them. Harry wants Ron in his life but not if he can't change and be more tolerant. You will understand more if you continue reading. Minerva will also be a good surprise.**

**AN2: I wrote this chapter last week and then as I usually do. I took a break from writing and read some of my more favorite stories. This time I chose Beginning a New Life by rlpj4. I noticed some similarities at what I had written in reference to the Veela and just wanted to say that it was not intentional but may well have influenced what I wrote. If you have not read this, I suggest you do. It is a very well done story. I would also like to say that Kassien's version of Dobby in Runic Animagi has forever influenced how I write that character. **

_**French Speaking**_

'**thoughts'**

**Chapter 3**

"Master Blaster, if I may ask one more question before we continue?"

"By all means, Mr. Potter-Black."

"What does the notation about a bond mean?"

"Well it seems that you have established a mild bond or a link with another individual but it is incomplete so we really don't have enough information to go by yet. Before you ask, it very well could be that the link is open on the other person's end but not yours."

Blaster started again before Harry could say anything "The second bond is easier to explain but harder to swallow. I think it means you are linked to Voldemort through your scar. The good news is that once what I think is going to happen next, it will be much weaker and therefore once you find the other person you are linked to, it will forever be gone."

With that said he asked "Lord Black, what is our remaining business today?"

Sirius said "Master Blaster, as you are aware of my circumstances, I think it would be in the best interest of my house for me to step aside and pass the title to my son."

Blaster asked "Any special conditions?"

"I don't think so but let me check. If I personally pass the title to him, will he be considered an adult by our laws and have full access?"

Blaster actually smiled and said "Yes Lord Black, but as he was forced into a magically binding contract for this tournament, he has already been granted adult status. Were you not aware of this?"

Harry said "No, this is the first I have heard of it."

Sirius said "As his godfather and magical guardian, I have not heard of it either."

Blaster gave a feral grin and said "Interesting, according to our records, Albus Dumbledore has been claiming to be his magical guardian so all correspondence has been going to him. It was his duty to inform you of these things."

Harry asked "Will that stop once we do this?"

Blaster said "Technically, it already should have but your adopted father's status as a fugitive from justice would interfere greatly in this. We can fill out a few forms and end his claim if you so desire."

Sirius said "Let's do this; I want his control over my son broken at once."

Blaster handed Sirius a piece of parchment to Harry and Sirius and said "Lord Black, if you will read what is says and then if you will read in reply."

"I, Lord Sirius Orion Black, do hereby relinquish my title to Harry James Potter-Black. I offer my allegiance and withdraw any claim to the title of Lord Black. So Mote It Be."

"I, Harry James Potter-Black, do hereby accept the title of Lord Black and all that it entails. I also accept the allegiance of Sirius Orion Black. So Mote It Be."

A flash of magic surrounded them both and then the Black ring appeared on Harry's finger. A red aura sprang up around Harry and he could feel something different in his scar. He also felt as if he was getting stronger.

Blaster said "Congratulations Lord Black. I look forward to many years of service to you and your family."

"Thank You Master Blaster, I look forward to working with you as well. Most everything else can wait until we have more time but for now but I would like to deny access to the Black family vaults to everyone but me, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. If there are any allowances or payments being made on behalf of a member of my house, they must be stopped until an oath of allegiance and fidelity is sworn to the Lord Black."

"Ah Lord Black, your father has taught you well. It seems the Malfoys and the Lestranges will be most unhappy with that."

"It couldn't happen to nicer people."

"I already know the answer to this but is there any other business Lord Black?"

"Yes Master Blaster, I would like to be read the will of my parents. Since I am an adult, I would also like to take control over House Potter."

Blaster said "As soon as we do this, it won't be long before he will know."

"Then so be it, he cannot stop it now. In fact, I, Lord Harry James Potter-Black, claim the title of Lord Potter by right of line secession and accept the title and all that it entails. So Mote It Be."

There was a flash of magic and another ring appeared in Harry's hand. He placed it on the finger with the Black ring as Sirius had told him to and they merged to form one ring. The crests on the ring combined to form one seal which had a Basilisk and a Gryffin entwined. Harry let the combined magic fill him and he felt the power pulsing through him.

The combined magic of the Blacks and the Potter were evaluating him and accepting him into their embrace. It wasn't long before the creeds of both houses disappeared to be replaced by one that summed up Harry's combined heritage and state of mind. The stone changed into a gray diamond and the phrase _'aequivalere lucem et tenebris'_ appeared on the stone. Harry looked at it for a minute before Blaster said "Very fitting Lord Potter-Black. I think that statement will sum you up quite well."

Harry said "I am no scholar, could someone translate it for me?"

Remus said "Harry, it means 'balance the light and dark'. I think that suits your new found position quite well."

Sirius said "Yes but we may have a problem. Harry's magic has declared itself as gray or neutral."

Harry asked "Is that so bad? I also ask if you think I have ever been anything but gray. Look at all I have been through. I have always done what is necessary for my family and friends. Can you not use a light spell for evil or a dark spell for good?"

Remus said "Harry, we are not condemning you. I think you are misunderstanding us. The true Marauders were grayer than anything else in our attitudes and that includes your father. Your mother was quite neutral in her beliefs as well as they didn't have the prejudices that were shown by the light and dark factions. We decided quite young that we would do whatever we must to defend and protect and for you to be gray makes complete sense. The House of Black was dark and the House of Potter was seen as light even though they were more of a light gray. The combination of house magics could only result in this way."

Sirius said "I was really referring to Dumbledore's reaction."

Harry smirked and said "Paddy, one question?"

"Okay"

"What the hell can he really do about it now?"

Remus, Sirius, and Blaster all smiled and Blaster said "Not a whole lot with you being an adult, the head of two most ancient and noble houses, and with ten seats on the Wizengamot. If I'm not mistaken, you now hold two seats on the Hogwarts board as well."

Harry smiled and said "Let's hear what my parents had to say so that we can let Blaster get on with his other business."

The will was read and it was nothing they didn't expect. Harry was surprised to find out that they had listed the Dursley's as potential caregivers for Harry. He also learned that they had set up a monthly stipend to go to whoever cared for him but as the will had been sealed and never enacted; the Dursley's didn't receive the financial assistance to care for Harry. He still wasn't happy with his treatment there but could understand some of their animosity. As he never had to return there again, he just decided to forget about it and leave the situation alone. Along with the will, there was a letter from his mother. In it, he learned that his mother was adopted into the Evans family and that her true parentage had been kept secret until she was eighteen. Harry smirked as he read of his mother's true parentage.

Harry thanked Blaster for all he had done for him that day and after giving Sirius a hug and saying goodbye, left through the bank lobby after getting a bag of gold. It seems being a Lord meant he didn't have to go down to his vaults to get money anymore unless he wanted to. With a smirk on his face, Harry led Remus into Madam Malkin's shop. He went in and bought a new wardrobe that would actually fit him properly. Along with the full wardrobe, he bought several pairs of shoes including a pair of dragon hide boots as he had always liked the way they looked on the older students. The robes he picked out were a formal gray and a black set along with three black and two gray everyday robes. Remus was still at a loss to what Harry was up to until he asked that his family crest be put on them. She waved her wand and the Potter crest appeared only to be stopped by Harry. He held up his ring and said "Madam. If you would, please place this crest on my robes. It is my house now."

"You are the Lord Potter and Black?"

"Yes Madam. I would greatly appreciate you not passing this information along until at least tomorrow. I wouldn't want to spoil my surprise for a few people."

"Of course My Lord."

Harry and Remus left the shop and went through the Leaky Cauldron and out into muggle London. Another quick shopping trip and Harry had several pairs of new trainers along with about four pair of jeans. Now that Harry was done shopping for the moment, Remus took him into an alley and apparated back to Hogsmeade. Harry looked at him and said "I really need to learn how to do that. It would make things easier than having to call you for a lift every time."

Remus laughed and said "I would be happy to teach you. Since you are an adult now and can do magic outside of the school, we could get your license so you can do it on your own. But it is not an imposition at all Harry. There is nothing that Sirius or I would not do for you. We feel it is the least we can do since we were not here for you for so long and after all you have done for us. Just do me one favor."

"Name it."

"Quit humming that damn tune every time you see me."

Harry laughed and said "But where is the fun in that?"

Harry then gave Remus a hug and said "Thanks for today Moony."

"Anytime cub. It's almost dinner time so you may want to hurry along."

"Put up a privacy screen for me for a minute. I want to change clothes."

Once Remus had done it, Harry shed his clothes and started pulling new ones out of his bags. He dressed in black jeans, a black button up shirt, and his black dragon hide boots. He then got out one of his new gray robes and pulled the hood up on it. The Potter-Black crest was proudly displayed and Remus said "Damn, just like both your fathers. You are going for the shock factor aren't you?"

Harry gave him an innocent look and said "Now Moony. Would I do that?"

Remus started laughing as he turned into the apparition, before he knew it, Harry was alone again and headed for the castle. Along the way he called for Dobby.

"Yes Lord Potter-Black?"

"Dobby, I wish you would just call me Harry. I mean we are friends you know."

"Dobby knows this Master Harry but doesn't want to make the mistake of disrespecting you in front of others. Dobby will try harder."

"Its fine Dobby, could you do a favor for me and find Neville Longbottom?"

Dobby closed his eyes for a second and then said "Master Neville is in the Great Hall."

"Is the hall full?"

"Oh yes Master Harry."

"Good, will you ask Neville to wait for me so he can enjoy the show?"

"Dobby will do it Master Harry. Dobby could just pop you closer to the castle so Master doesn't have to walk so far."

"Good idea Dobby. Why don't you drop me on the front steps and then take my bags to my trunk. While you are there, go ahead and pack my things. If everything goes right, we will be moving out of the dorms tonight. Another thing, let's get you a proper uniform to show your station as the head elf of two ancient houses. That tea cozy just doesn't work with me and I was thinking a gray karate gi with my new seal on the back. Would that be okay with you?"

"Dobby thinks the girl elves will want him even more in that uniform."

"All the better then."

Dobby snapped his fingers and a clean and crisp gray gi appeared on him. Harry looked him over and said "Not bad at all. I think if you started working out a little, you would look quite the little stud in that outfit."

Dobby smiled and said "Dobby is already quite the stud ever since the girl elves learned that I was bound to you. They says your magic will make me powerful and good breeding stock."

"Too much information Dobby but you go right ahead and have fun."

Dobby grinned and said "Dobby will Master Harry. Now is Master ready?"

Harry pulled his hood up over his head again and said "Yep, let's do it."

"Oh, I'm sorry Master; Dobby was not offering to do IT with him."

Harry looked at the grin on his face and said "Very funny Dobby. Now will you pop us to the front steps?"

Dobby laughed and said "Yes Master Harry. Dobby can to that."

Dobby grabbed his hand and popped away. With a loud crack, they reappeared on the front steps. Dobby then popped away to take care of Harry's purchases. Harry took a deep breath and approached the doors to the Great Hall. The hall went silent as the doors swung open and a man in a hooded cloak came into the hall. Most of the purebloods and half bloods were looking at him curiously as he was dressed in the robes of a lord. They were staring at the crest while trying to make out which house this lord belonged to. Albus finally stood and said "Excuse me sir, but do you have business here?"

"Headmaster, I am deeply hurt that I've only been out of the castle for the day and yet you have already forgotten about me."

Minerva was staring at the person and started smiling. Neville did a quick double take and started grinning as well. Everyone else was at a loss. Albus did a quick glance around the hall and noticed Harry missing and figured it out. He said "Well then, it appears you are not too late for dinner then Mr. Potter. Please take your seat and then perhaps we can discuss where you have been today. As your magical guardian, I did not approve of you leaving the school grounds."

Harry pulled his hood down and said "I'm sorry Headmaster but you are evidently mistaken. I have no magical guardian as of today."

Albus looked at him and said "You are underage. Therefore I am your guardian. We will discuss this after dinner."

Harry said "No Sir, I think since you decided to call me out just now in front of all my peers that we will have to do discuss it now. May I ask when you were going to tell me sir?"

"Tell you what Mr. Potter?"

"I was referring to the tournament that I was FORCED into and how the binding magical contract for the champions in effect emancipated me. I was told that the paperwork had been forwarded to my Magical Guardian in November but I however did not hear of it until today."

Albus looked wary and said "And just where were you today Mr. Potter?"

Professor Snape started to say something to degrade Harry but Minerva stood and said "Mr. Potter came to me yesterday claiming that he had some family business today. His escort was a former teacher here and I approved it."

Harry nodded to Minerva. "I was at Gringotts Headmaster and what a rewarding trip that was."

"How so, Mr. Potter?"

"It seems that certain changes took place in me during my treatment after the second task. Do you understand what I am saying Headmaster?"

"Mr. Potter, maybe we should move this to a more private setting."

"Oh we will Headmaster but first you must call me by my proper name."

"And just what might that be?"

"Harry James Potter-Black."

Neville stood and approached Harry. He said "That's not true Headmaster. His true name is Lord Harry James Potter-Black."

"And how do you know this Mr. Longbottom?"

Neville smirked and said "Are you daft, look at the ring. By the way Harry, gray?"

Harry smirked back and said "Yeah, cool ain't it?"

Albus said "Mr. Potter, how could you betray your parents and the light side like that?"

"My dear Headmaster, how little you knew about my parents and yet you claimed to be their friend. They may have supported the light but they were always gray. House Potter has always been seen as a house of light much like house Black has been seen as a dark house. As my magic demands, my houses will now serve the neutral faction. From what I have learned, I think I will be much happier with that as the neutrals are the most sensible of all the factions in the wizarding world."

Most of the purebloods and half-bloods were taking interest in this. The balance had just been tipped in the favor of the neutral faction with the loss of Potter and Black from the extremists. Most students of the families with seats on the Wizengamot started hurrying their dinner so that they could post letters tonight. The balance of power was quickly changing.

Draco stood and said "I am to be Lord Black."

Harry walked to Draco and whispered "My blood adopted father would never have allowed that to happen. Isn't your mother a Black and by birth you as well? If you want to continue in this manner, you will sit down and shut up."

Draco said "When my father hears of this."

Harry cut him off and loudly said "Yes, yes, I've heard it before. Tell you what Draco, you may tell the Minor Lord Malfoy that I will welcome a discussion with him at any time as to whether or not members of his family are worthy of remaining in the noble House of Black."

Draco paled.

Harry turned and said "Now Headmaster, as it is within my rights, I demand a Lord's suite if I am to remain in this castle. Of course, the Scion of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom will be joining me. It seems only fair that he help teach me the ways of my station which my Magical Guardian neglected to do for these last four years."

Minerva stood and said "I will attend to it personally Lord Potter-Black."

"Thank you Professor."

Neville laughed and whispered "You did all this on purpose to push the issue."

"Who me?"

The rest of the meal went by quietly with no one willing to approach the newly emerged lord. Albus and Minerva walked up. Albus said "I think we need to have a conversation Lord Potter-Black."

Harry turned and said "We will soon Sir. It's like I said in the hospital the other day, I am still trying to come to terms with everything that has happened recently. I am not angry at you so much as disappointed in some of the choices you have made regarding me. On the other hand, I also feel that some of your mistakes have worked quite well in my favor."

Albus said "Then I look forward to that conversation. I do have one question. You are the hope of the 'light' and you just declared yourself gray. May I ask why?"

Harry looked around and saw that everyone was once again paying attention to their conversation. He said "Sir, I just combined a light and a dark house under one head. As Lord Potter-Black, I recognize that dark does not mean evil and light does not necessarily mean good. I have learned that it is our will and intent that defines us. I also find my conscience requires me to be fair and just to everyone regardless of their race, affliction, or parentage. If that is not the very definition of neutral them I don't know what is."

Albus smiled and said "A very mature attitude Lord Potter-Black. I look forward to discussing this further with you." With that said, he made his way out of the Great Hall. Harry just shook his head at the sudden turn around of the Headmaster.

There were quite a few of the neutral families listening intently to this. An alliance with Harry would only further their cause. There were even several Slytherin students were elated by his statement. Harry's statement to the Headmaster also made quite a few others think that maybe Harry's point of view was the better one. They had all been subjected to the ridicule by both the light and dark families and now saw a leader emerging in the neutral faction that carried a strong name and a lot of political clout. All they had to do now was to screw up their courage and step out in support of Harry.

Minerva stepped up and said "Your suite has been prepared. I had an idea of what you were up to and started preparing earlier in the day. I will lead you there once dinner is over. At that time, I would like to sit down with you as I think we have much to talk about."

Harry nodded and called for Dobby. When he arrived Harry asked "Dobby, could you go and remove mine and Neville's belongings from the Gryffindor tower and place them in our new room?"

Dobby smirked at him and said "Already done Master Harry. When the call came to the elves, me and some of my honeys got your suite ready and moved you. Now if you are finished with me, I've got a date with a set of twins."

Harry palmed his face and said "Damn, you spent way too much time with Paddy." Dobby laughed and popped away.

Harry stood and said "Lead the way Professor." The rest of the hall watched in amazement as Harry and Neville were led away. The people who used to surround Harry watched as he withdrew further and further from them. They had all looked forward to returning to the dorms so that they would get the chance to talk with him and try to win back his friendship.

****HV****

Professor McGonagall escorted her two lions to a tapestry just down the hall from the Gryffindor dorms. The tapestry was of a Gryffin in full rage. As she approached, the Gryffin turned his head and asked "Are these my two charges?"

Professor McGonagall said "Yes they are Clarence. Allow me to introduce Lord Harry James Potter-Black and Scion Neville Franklin Longbottom. Please take good care of them."

"I will do my utmost to ensure their safety Deputy Headmaster. Now, my young lord, would you like to set the password?"

Harry glanced at Neville before smiling and saying "balance"

Clarence said "Very well. For safety reasons, their must be one adult staff member who has access to your suite. Unless you have any objections, I will place Professor McGonagall in this position."

Harry said "I think that would be most appropriate." Minerva looked up at his choice of words and the smirk on his face.

Clarence swung aside and allowed them to enter their suite for the first time. The common room was smaller than the Gryffindor one but had plenty of seating with several couches and a few arm chairs. Towards the back of the room, there was a small kitchen and dining area with a large table that they would be able to work at. Dobby and his girls had evidently done a thorough job as one door leading to a bedroom had the Potter-Black crest on it while the other was adorned with the Longbottom crest.

Minerva was watching their smiling faces and said "I take it that you are satisfied with your accommodations?"

Harry said "Oh yes ma'am, these are great. The best part is I no longer have to suffer through the snoring thunderstorm every night. Thank you again…grandmother."

She gasped and said "You knew?"

"Not until today. I would have known a long time ago if my parents will had not been kept from me. I also know the whole story so there is no need for explanations. My mother's letter explained it all."

"Can you forgive me for my inaction with you?"

"While I can't say I am not disappointed at not learning this sooner, my mother specifically asked or should I say demanded that I not hold it against you. It may seem odd that I can accept that but I feel I have no right to refuse the woman who gave her life to save mine. I guess in a way, I am fulfilling a debt I owe her. May I ask what kept you at bay for this long?"

"A good part of it was fear. Fear of what you would think of me along with the fear of what people would think when they found out just how badly I had failed as a mother. The other part was an oath I swore to Lily. The condition was for her to be able to explain it all in a letter that should have been given to you on your eleventh birthday."

"And you would have risked violating that oath to tell me?"

"I almost have many times. It also explains why at times I was cold to you. It was the only way I could stop myself from revealing everything. I know that sounds like empty words but I do mean that."

"Well, it is a good thing I already knew. I take it that you were going to attempt to tell me again tonight?"

"Yes Harry, I was. And it would help me to finally be able to tell someone else my story."

Neville stood up and said "I will just excuse myself so that you two can talk."

She said "You are welcome to stay Neville. You already know that I look upon your Gran as a sister and if things had worked out differently, you and Harry would have been raised as brothers just as James and Frank were and I would have been there right along beside you. When I saw you two truly together yesterday, my heart leapt in joy that my grandson was finally going to get the life he was denied."

Harry said "Yes Nev, please stay as after my grandmother tells her tale, I must also tell you mine so that you will know how I ended up here today."

Minerva started "Well, many years ago, I was married to Christopher McGonagall who was an Unspeakable. He had been tracking down some dark magic when he was killed for evidently getting too close. At this time, I believe that he was on the trail of Tom Riddle or Voldemort as he is known now. In my heart, I believe it was he who killed him as the method of death still gives me nightmares to this day. At the time of his death, I was pregnant with your mother and it was in fact his death that caused me to go into labor early. Your mother, Lily, was born and I am sorry to say in my grief over Christopher, I did not take as good of care of her as I should have. My parents came in and basically rescued your mother from me as I was neglecting her in my depression. It was thought that my failures to take care of Lily had damaged her magical core and that she would end up as a squib. It was my parents' decision to find Lily a proper home since I was incapable of doing it. Our family and the Evans were very close and my parents asked their oldest son to take her in and adopt her."

She stopped for a minute and wiped a tear from her eye. Harry got up and went around and put his arm around her. She gave him a weak smile and continued.

She said "The Evans' oldest son and his wife were childless and had wanted a child for several years so they naturally agreed. I think that the only reason Petunia was ever born was due to the magic in your mother reversing whatever had caused them to not be able to conceive. It took several years for me to come to terms with everything and during that time, I had obtained my Transfiguration mastery. In penance for what I did to Lily, I pledged myself to teaching magic to children. It was also my hope that one day; I would be able to form some sort of relationship with my daughter. My fondest wish came true when your mother arrived at Hogwarts. When she was sorted into my house, we formed a mentoring relationship and became very close during her time here. I was too much of a coward and to indebted to the Evans for the wonderful job they did to ever tell the secret."

She paused again before continuing as tears were freely flowing down her face.

"As you know, the Evans were targeted by death eaters when they couldn't find your parents. Upon Marie Evans' death, a letter was presented to your mother that explained everything. Lily and I sat down and talked, screamed, cried, and then came to terms with everything. The Evans were wonderful people and her life had been much better than yours has been."

Harry asked "What do you know of my life?"

She said "Harry, I had my suspicions along with the reports Poppy would give me and like Poppy, I tried to do everything I could for you. My biggest regret is that it wasn't enough. But I did know or suspect more than most. I also argued against Albus placing you with those dreadful people on that night."

Neville said "Might I ask what you mean by this?"

Harry said "You would find out eventually but my life with my 'relatives' was not that great. I was starved, beaten, and treated worse than the Malfoys treated Dobby. I lived in the cupboard under the stairs until I got my Hogwarts letter. My life was nothing like those books about me being the pampered prince."

Neville came and put an arm around Harry. He said "Why didn't you say anything? My Gran would have tried to help."

Minerva said "It's not that easy Neville. Harry has been being controlled ever since his parents died which is why I could never act on my suspicions. As it was, Albus had covered all the bases to protect you and with you not getting the letter, there was no way I could approach you about it and not suffer the consequences."

Neville said "I'm sorry mate. I thought my life was tough with my Gran but I have no reason to complain."

Harry said "Neville, count yourself lucky, your Gran may have been tough but you always knew that she loved you."

Neville nodded in response.

Minerva said "Let me finish up. Lily and I decided to keep our relationship a secret until you learned of it through her letter even though we knew it would hurt us both. She was very smart and thought it would be the best to keep us both safe until we could take control for ourselves. She was also aware that unless something major changed in our world, she would not live to see you enter Hogwarts."

Harry asked "Why couldn't you take control for me?"

Minerva said "You already know the answer to this. I was a lady from a minor house that could not withstand the Lords of the major ones and then you have to add Albus in there. Lily knew that Albus would hide you away until you came to Hogwarts. Don't ask me how. I think she was part seer sometimes but I also think it may have been her friendship with Selena Lovegood. Anyway, no matter if I was your grandmother or not, there is no way the Lords would allow me to take control over the Potter heir and then there was the oath as well."

Harry said "I can see that now but at the time it would have been nice to have someone to love me."

Minerva's eyes grew wet and she said "I have always loved you Harry. Like your godfather, I haven't been able to be there for you as I should have. Of course, none of this would have happened if Neville's parents had not been attacked as well."

Harry said "You've been there as best you could due to the circumstances. And then there was the Nimbus. No professor would spend that much on one of her students even if said professor was as big a Quidditch fan as Oliver Wood."

Minerva said "Well, I feel as if a weight has been lifted off my chest. Now, if I may call you grandson?"

"I would like that but Harry works too."

She smiled and said "Now grandson, you promised a tale of your own."

"Yes I did, now, for me, grandmother seems so formal so I think as your eldest grandchild, I will claim the right to call you Nana."

She smiled and hugged him. "Thank you Harry, I would love it."

Harry asked "What about in public?"

"Mr. Potter, I am still a Professor at this school."

With a grin he said "Just checking. And just so you know, I have always looked upon you as a grandmother anyway so it really won't be that different."

"Now, as you know, I was in the hospital wing after the second task and by all accounts, I was dying. I will say this for Albus, when the chips were down and they were out of options, he didn't consider the consequences and did what was necessary to save my life. His only option was to bring my godfather in and allow him to give me a whole lot of his blood to save me."

Neville asked "Who is your godfather Harry?"

Harry looked at him and said "Neville, this stays in this room. Very few people know this but Sirius Black is my god father."

Neville said "What? And he was here?"

Minerva said "Neville, calm yourself, Sirius is innocent of all charges. We just haven't been able to prove it to the ministry yet."

Harry said "Anyway, Nana, what happens when an older wizard shares his blood with a younger one?"

Minerva put her hand to her mouth and said "He blood adopted you?"

"Yes Ma'am. I now have two fathers. James Potter and Sirius Black. Now, something happened and I was once again dying despite Poppy's and Sirius' actions. Dobby felt this and popped in. He bound himself to me and started pumping magic into me to keep me alive. Fawkes was there and saw what Dobby was doing. He landed on my shoulder and stabilized the bond and transfer of magic and even added some of his own. Although he was too weak to do so, Sirius saw what they were doing and did the same as Dobby. He took my hand, called me son, and told me he loved me. The burst of magic that happened next put us in a coma where we somehow all ended up in my head. I really think Fawkes was behind that. Anyway, here we are in my head in some kind of sitting room where we had time together. We talked and got to know one another and at the same time we planned."

Harry stopped for a second. He called for Dobby and asked him to bring them all tea. Once he had a sip, Harry said "Today was the start of those plans. Some things did happen that were not expected like becoming a gray lord but in my opinion, it all worked out for the best."

Neville said "I don't know if you truly realize what you did this evening Harry."

Minerva nodded and said "Yes, I think so as well. I know you were focusing on the Headmaster but I saw the looks of hope on many of the students' faces."

Neville said "Yeah, I agree. Your declaration today gave power to the neutral families. I mean the boy-who-lived declaring himself as a gray lord will change the flow of power in the Wizengamot. You can expect to be approached by several children of the neutrals in the near future. They may even start tomorrow and some may well surprise you. You will need to graciously accept their apologies as this will have a major impact on our world. If I were to guess, I would think that several of the less extreme families of the light and dark will make overtures towards you as well."

Harry asked "Nana, what do you think?"

"Harry, in this case you need to listen to Neville. His Gran has trained him in politics from a young age. I could hold my own but the political maneuvering is not in my area of expertise. You also need to realize that Albus is a lord of light and any advice he gives you will be for his benefit and not yours. To help you both in this, I think I will connect your floo between you two and Augusta so that she can guide you."

Harry asked "Neville, the Longbottoms were always a light family. Will this cause a problem?"

Neville laughed and said "Harry, the Longbottoms have always been gray. We just supported the light. Now that a true gray lord has emerged, we will follow the path of right and wrong once again. I already told you, where House Potter goes, so does House Longbottom."

Harry said "Thank you."

Minerva got up and said "I think that is enough for tonight. You two look like you could use some sleep."

Harry hugged her and said "Does the Headmaster know about our relationship?"

"He may have suspected but as far as I know he doesn't. Why?"

Harry said "I don't know, I think my Black blood is making me see things in a different light. I keep thinking that he may be some master manipulator that set many of the events in my life in motion."

"Albus is many things; manipulative may be one of them but not on this scale. I have known him for forty years and I know he would never intentionally cause harm to anyone. As far as you are concerned, he has loved you since you were a baby and looks upon you as family who he would do anything to keep safe. You also need to remember that he is not perfect."

"But you just said not to take his advice."

"No I didn't, I said to remember where his allegiances are which is to the light."

Neville stepped in and said "What Aunt Minnie (He smirked.) is saying is that you need to be your own man and make up your own mind. We will always be there to guide you and you can seek others' opinion but always remember that you have to do what you feel is right and make your own decisions. Our grandfathers were such men and because of that they held a lot of influence."

Harry smiled and asked "When did you get so wise Longbottom?"

Neville smirked and said "I have been listening to my Gran for fifteen years. Surely some of what she has taught me must have sunk in by now."

Minerva said "Neville is right. You are the Lord Potter-Black and if for no other reason than that, people will listen to you."

Harry said "Thank you both. I'm sure we will be having many more such discussions and hopefully soon will be joined by more family."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked my bank account, I knew I still do not nor ever will own Harry Potter or make money from this.**

**AN: Thank you for taking the time to review and give advice. It is much appreciated. I would like to remind you all that this is not a betrayal fic but there will be some disagreements. Gabrielle will start taking a bigger role soon so be patient.**

_**French Speaking**_

'**thoughts'**

**Chapter 4**

The owls had been flying fast and furious the previous night. Every student who was part of a politically connected family was quickly making contact with their heads of houses to forewarn them about the upcoming shift of power. Most of the students were wise enough not to act until they had the approval of their family. There were the exceptions and one student had been trained for a long time by the head of her family. Although she could not formally ally her family with another family, she was allowed to make overtures. She knew beyond any doubt that Harry declaring himself a gray lord was what her family had been awaiting for a long time.

For many of the politically aware students, breakfast was a disappointment as Harry and Neville had failed to make an appearance. There were those that were looking for the opportunity to speak with Harry and then there were others that were just waiting to see what they would do for an encore.

When the owl post arrived that morning, there was not a single child of a titled family who had not received a letter of some kind. The reactions in the letters were varied as some had been told to watch, some had been told to wait and see what happened, and some had been told to approach Harry as soon as possible. Several of the letters included a rare thing. Their parents or guardians had given them their trust saying that they were closer to the situation and were better able to make an informed decision that would benefit their cause and family.

Many of the politically aware students also knew what was coming. If House Potter now House Potter-Black had declared itself neutral, then House Longbottom would be right there with them. Most had always wondered why Harry and Neville were not as close as they should be and why Harry acted as if he was not aware of his place in their world or if he simply did not care. The things that were revealed last night had made it abundantly clear that his magical guardian had failed him and that any slights made against them were not of Harry's doing and it boiled down to the fact that he simply did not know.

It had also been made clear to them last night that he was fully aware of his position at this time and if they didn't move soon, they would lose their chance at allying with him. It was probably this fact that caused Draco to leave the hall last night. Everything that he thought of Harry had been wrong and based on the lies told to him by others. Once he cooled down from Harry's rebuke, he realized that Harry had not known what Draco meant with his offer on the train in their first year. As he thought of this, he also thought that if he had been told lies about Harry, what other lies was he told? No one saw Draco the rest of the evening. He knew he needed to talk it out with someone but he was surrounded by people who had such jaded views of Harry that they weren't approachable about this. He also realized that he was responsible for some of those views as he had fanned the flames quite well in his house over the past few years.

Since it was a Sunday, Harry and Neville had decided to stay in their suite for the morning. Dobby had provided them breakfast and was sharing the news of the castle with them. They had also been informed that Augusta Longbottom would be making an appearance this morning and neither of them wanted on her bad side by not being there. The floo flared to life and Augusta stuck her head through. She said "I have heard that you two have caused quite the stir yesterday evening."

Harry stood and bowed to her. "Yes ma'am, I would like to say that Neville's support helped me immensely."

"Please Lord Potter; call me Gran as Neville does. You are family after all."

"Thank you Gran, I will as long as you refer to me as Harry. I mean we are family."

She laughed and said "Minnie said that you may need some advice this morning."

Neville said "Gran, please come through, we are dressed and besides, this conversation may take a while."

She came through the connection and stepped over to Neville. She gave him a hug and said "I am very proud of you. Never forget that. You have taken the first step towards taking your place at the head of our family."

Neville blushed and said "Thanks Gran."

She then stepped over to Harry and gave him a hug as well. "You are the spitting image of your father but for some reason I see a little of that scoundrel Sirius Black in you as well. I am proud of you as well especially after Minnie sent me a copy of the memory from last night at dinner. She also added one of your private conversations. She thought it wise for me to be fully informed."

Harry said "I will have to thank her for that later."

"I think it will be much sooner than that. She said she would join us as soon as breakfast was finished."

Harry just nodded.

Augusta said "Now, I know what was said last night and from the letter from Neville, he said you may well need my help with another matter."

Harry said "Yes ma'am. If possible, I would like to claim my seats at the next session of the Wizengamot and I will need your coaching so that I don't make a fool of myself."

"That will be easy enough but I sense you have another agenda for that session."

Harry smiled and said "Yes ma'am, I do. I'm sure you are now aware of the plight of my godfather."

She nodded.

Harry gave her a pleading look and said "I'm begging for your support to get him a trial."

"Hasn't he already had one?"

"No ma'am. He even swore on his magic that everything he told me was the truth. As I am sure you are aware, the godparent ritual that he and your daughter-in-law went through would leave no room for betrayal of any kind. There is no way he could have caused harm to either my parents or me and still be alive."

Augusta softly said "I believe you Harry. In fact, I never believed him capable of it. He may have had questionable morals when it came to his romantic life but when it came to you and your parents, there was never a doubt. I saw with my own eyes the love he had or should I say has for you. He would have died first."

Harry wiped a tear from his eye. He asked "So is that a yes?"

"That is exactly what it is."

"Thank you."

She smiled and said "It's what family does Harry. Get used to it. Now, getting down to business, Neville, you will start instructing him in manners and etiquette immediately and I will be stopping by on Sundays to check on your progress. From what I have seen, that shouldn't be too difficult as Harry already shows good form. Next Sunday, I will coach you through what you need to do to take your seats. We then will start going through your duties as quickly as we can to prepare you for what is ahead."

"Gran, if we can get my godfather cleared, my plan is to have him proxy my seats until I am older so we don't have to rush too much on that training. He has already agreed to this to allow me time to ease into the position."

"Very good, I think that is an admirable plan. You could also join him and learn first hand how things work. I had planned on doing that with Neville beginning next year. I may move that up if you start to attend."

Neville said "I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news but don't we need to get Sirius cleared first."

Augusta said "I am not concerned about that. If Sirius Black says he is innocent then I have no reason to doubt him."

Neville said "Yes ma'am."

She looked at him and said "Don't take it as a rebuke Neville. You were right in pointing it out but I can promise you that Sirius Black was no liar."

Neville nodded just as Minerva stepped through the portrait. She smiled and said "Good morning Gus. I see you beat me here."

Augusta got up and hugged her. She said "Yes Min, I did. We have already put some plans in place."

She stepped over and hugged Harry. She said "Young man, you have set the castle on its ears. I was told that there was not a post owl to be found by curfew last night."

Harry asked "Is that a good thing?"

Augusta said "I think it may be Harry. As I know Neville explained to you last night, your declaring of your houses as neutral has shifted the balance of power. There will be many houses flocking to your banner."

Harry frowned and said "Yes, Neville told me that last night."

Augusta said "The lack of post owls is a testament to just how major of an event this is. Since you covered everything last night, the only thing I really want to say is for you not to enter in any alliances without speaking to me first."

Harry smiled and said "So you want to control who I ally myself with?"

Augusta smiled and said "Very good, it shows you were listening. No, you will have the final say but as you are new to this, I can give you more information than you have available. Other than ours, there is only one other alliance that I wouldn't question and that is House Bones."

Neville smiled and said "Harry has also garnered the attention of the Delacour."

Augusta said "Now that would be quite an alliance. They are very powerful in France and hold to similar views as we do but have never made any approaches due to the political climate here. If the opportunity presents itself, you can say that you would be open to talks with them but would need your advisors before any decision could be made."

Harry nodded. "Yes ma'am. Sirius explained a lot of it to me and quite frankly, I would welcome your help with all of this."

Augusta said "That is what we are here for young man. Now, as your house has declared itself neutral, House Longbottom must do so as well."

Harry looked down and said "I am sorry Gran if this is going to cause problems for you."

She laughed and said "Oh heavens no Harry, in fact I feel relieved that we no longer have to follow Albus and his 'Greater Good' crap. Sorry Min but his ideals do not always coincide with our house's views on what is just and right."

Minerva laughed and said "Nor do they with mine but up until now I didn't have much of a choice and did as I was told."

Augusta said "Well I think this old woman has taken up enough of your time and given you much to think on. Neville and Harry, watch each others' backs as I am sure there will be some people not happy with recent events."

They both said "Yes Ma'am" and gave her a hug before she stepped back through the floo.

Minerva said "I must return to my duties. If you need my help, you know where to find me."

They both turned to her and said "Thanks Nana."

She mock glared at them and said "Don't make me regret allowing you to call me that."

****HV****

Harry and Neville appeared in the Great Hall at lunch. As they had been doing since Halloween, they sat at the very end of the Gryffindor table and away from their housemates. Neville had convinced Harry that he needed to be seen and be available to those who may wish to approach him.

Fleur strolled over and quickly sat with them as if it was where she was supposed to be. They didn't mind as she was quickly becoming much like an older sister to the both of them. She sat with them for two reasons. The first was that she really liked them. The second was just to annoy those that had hurt Harry. To her, it was a not so subtle reminder of their mistakes. Fleur admitted to herself that she enjoyed twisting that knife if only because of the half breed comment. Deep down, she wished that more people were like Harry and Neville who only saw Fleur and not the Veela or the Delacour heiress or anything else. They were probably some of the closest friends she ever had.

She said "Judging by last night's performance, I can assume that everything turned out well for you."

Harry smirked at her and said "Yes, everything worked out just as planned."

Fleur smiled at him and said just loud enough for others to hear "So you are now Lord Potter and Lord Black. Are you going to abandon your friends now that you are so important?"

Harry laughed and said "Why? Are you worried?"

"Maybe."

"My dear Fleur, anyone who knows me would know that I never abandon those who are truly my friends. If nothing else, since you are the Delacour Heiress, you would have nothing to worry about anyway."

A quick glance around was enough to know that their words had the desired effect. Many of the Gryffindors were looking down into their plates while others were more obvious. Hermione and Ginny had tears streaming down their faces and Ron was turning red in anger. The only thing that kept him in line was that the twins had used a sticking charm to keep him in his seat. They also quickly placed a silencing charm on him.

Fred leaned over and whispered "He is just giving us exactly what we deserve for doubting him. Keep your mouth shut and ride it out. If you blow up at him, he may never allow any of us near him again."

Fleur decided to twist the knife a little more and said "Good! My Mama and Papa would like to meet with you and thank you for what you did for Gabrielle. Not many would do that for a mere half breed. At first we were going to ask that your hostage join us for helping get Gabrielle to shore but after his half breed comment, we didn't think he would want to be in our company."

Harry heard the muffled sob from Hermione. He thought 'Damn she's good. Her cuts make Paddy look like an amateur.' He glanced over and saw Ron had his head down. He thought 'Ron just may get it eventually. Well I can always hope.'

Harry asked "How is Gabrielle by the way? I would love to see her to make sure she is okay."

Neville was watching the whole thing and trying to keep a straight face.

She thought, 'I think Mama might be right. There is some type of connection between them. He has asked about her every time he sees me.'

Fleur said "Well then, we would be honored if you would join us for dinner next Saturday and you can see for yourself."

"Fleur, you know I am new to all this so please forgive my asking but is this a dinner with the Delacour or with Fleur and Gabrielle's Mama and Papa?"

"My, aren't you learning fast. The dinner is simply a thank you for saving Gabrielle. Who knows, if you make a good enough impression, it could turn into a meeting with the Delacour. Papa might even offer you contract of marriage for your actions."

He looked at her apprehensively which caused her to giggle. She said "Seriously Harry, Mama and Papa just want to say thank you but I think Gabrielle would like to thank you in a more personal manner. She is Veela and you know that we are all easy."

Several people winced at that comment. Neville choked to keep from laughing. He knew Fleur and Harry were laying it on thick but it was having the desired effect.

Harry looked horrified and said "Fleur, she's what eight or nine?"

She laughed and said "You have much to learn my young friend."

Harry smirked and said "Then why don't you teach me?"

She giggled and said "Maybe I will one day My Lord. Until then, you will just have to live with the thought of my baby sister grabbing you and snogging you senseless."

Harry thought 'Let's stir things up a bit.' He said "In that case Miss Delacour, inform your parents that I accept their invitation. Let me inform my assistant so that he can mark it in my appointment book. Dobby."

Dobby popped in and said "You called Master Harry?"

Harry said "Yes Dobby, please mark down dinner with the Delacour for Saturday evening."

"At once Master Harry."

"Thank you Dobby." He popped away.

Harry whispered "Wait for it."

He wasn't disappointed as Hermione came over and was wagging her finger in his face. She said "Harry James Potter, how could you enslave poor Dobby like that. That is just so low, even for you." When she realized she said that last part she put her hand over her mouth and said "Oh Harry, I'm sorry, I never meant to say that."

Harry glared at her and said "Miss Granger, I think it was you who told me once that the truth always comes out in unguarded moments or moments of extreme emotion. It is good to now know how little you truly think of me. As far as Dobby is concerned, ask him what happened. I give my permission for him to tell this to you only. If you will excuse me, I think I could use some fresh air." Harry rose and headed towards the entrance hall.

Neville glared at Hermione and said "You people just don't know when to quit. Harry is no longer the little boy you all thought you could bully into doing what you wanted. He almost died yet again and you think that it doesn't affect him? You may not like it but he has changed. I think it is a change for the better so I suggest you accept it or move on. Until you can grow up or learn to control your mouth, I would advise just staying away from him. He no longer has the time or desire to deal with your childish games or bullying."

"He never acted like this before."

"Yes, he did. We just didn't pay enough attention or listen to him. He grew up which is something we could all benefit from. He has learned quite a few things about himself and decided that he could no longer abide with the prejudiced and derogatory comments that are spouted around here."

"They never bothered him before."

"You never asked. You come over here to accuse him on putting Dobby in slavery but like everyone else, you jump to conclusions. You are no different that the rest of the sheep."

"HE is my best friend."

"Then start acting like it. Listen to his opinions instead of inserting your own. You may claim to be one of his best friends but how well do you really know him? I can promise you that in the last few months, I have already learned more about him than you have in four years."

She stood there staring at him and he said "Hermione, I have always thought you to be an incredibly bright and gifted witch. You need to get all the facts before you come to a conclusion. I would like you to think about something else, other than a select few people who have wronged him, have you ever heard Harry speak badly about anyone?"

"No"

"Then I suggest you take that to heart and do some thinking if you would like to continue being his friend."

Hermione walked back to her seat very dejected. She had been chewing out Ron for his bad choice of words and here she had gone and done the same thing. As she sat down, Ginny leaned over and said "Nice job Hermione. Between you and Ron, we will be lucky of Harry ever speaks to any of us again."

Hermione put her head down in her hands and started crying. Minerva watched the whole scene play out and was disappointed in Hermione. She didn't like what Harry was doing but knew that it was necessary. No longer could he live with prejudice of that kind with how he had declared himself. He was committed to his beliefs and if they wanted to be his friends, they would have to modify their views on the world or be left behind. Hermione was one of her favorite students but had her head stuck so far up the Headmaster's 'light' ideology that she no longer thought for herself. As far as Ron was concerned, she didn't know what to think. The Weasley family didn't share those views, well at least most of them didn't. She assumed that Percy and Molly had more of an influence on him than the others as they were the most opinionated but she saw how the twins and Ginny were trying to handle him. She sighed and resigned herself to having a long talk with Miss Granger in the near future. She would watch Ron and if his siblings couldn't fix the problem, she would contact Arthur.

The whole meal, a young lady was screwing up her courage to approach Harry. She watched the disagreement between Harry and Hermione and knew it may be a bad time but stepped forward anyway. She laughed to herself that for a Hufflepuff, she was sure acting like a Gryffindor. She caught him before he made it out the door and said "Lord Potter, may I have a word with you?"

Harry turned and asked "What can I help you with Scion Bones?"

She said "In private?"

He said "I'm sorry but my advisors have forbidden me from being alone with anyone except Scion Longbottom. They said something about safety and propriety."

She answered "I understand." She then stood there for a minute and gathered her resolve as he looked upon her.

The rest of the students knew at that point that the only way Harry would accept an apology or an approach was in the public forum. It made many nervous at the repercussions they would receive from their housemates but they would do as they were instructed by the heads of their family.

She finally curtsied and said "Lord Potter, I offer my formal apologies for my treatment of you these past few months. I can only apologize and plead stupidity for allowing peer pressure to influence my actions."

As he was still looking at her and not saying anything, she said in a soft voice "Harry, I'm so sorry. You have never given me any reason to doubt you and yet I did anyway. I hope you will give me another chance to show you that I can be a better friend than I have been."

Harry looked at Fleur and Neville who both nodded and he turned back to Susan and said "Apology accepted Susan. Would you do me the honor of writing the Lady Amelia and asking her if she would meet with me and my advisors in the near future?"

Susan smiled and said "I would be happy to. I will send it at once and inform you as soon as I have a reply."

"Thank you Scion Bones. Now if you will excuse me, I have duties which I must attend to."

As Harry was leaving, he heard Pansy say "Who the hell does he think he is? I will never bow to that half blood."

Harry turned and said "Draco, I hope the rumors aren't true that you are betrothed to Miss Parkinson. I would hate to see your legacy removed because of her. By the way, Gringotts confirmed that my mother was a pureblood raised by muggles so I think that would make me a pureblood as well. It is now quite clear why the Black family magic readily accepted me as Lord of the family."

****HV****

The next week went by fairly quickly for Harry and Neville. They would attend classes and then return to their suite afterward. Without the distraction of the dorms, they were able to complete their homework the day it was assigned. Once they were done, Neville would move towards the lessons his Gran had assigned and then spend the rest of the evening either reading or talking.

Mealtimes had become part of their lesson as Fleur and Susan would join them and help Harry learn what he needed. Susan's aunt had agreed to a meeting on Wednesday evening and after dinner that evening, Harry, Neville, and Susan went to the suite where they were met by Minerva. To avoid any impropriety, she went in with them and escorted them through the floo to Longbottom Manor. They were met at the fireplace by Augusta and Amelia who were ready to discuss formalizing an alliance between their houses. As the introductions were made, Amelia asked Harry to call her Aunt Amelia as she had been close to his parents. As Minerva was about to excuse herself, Harry grabbed her hand and said "Stay Nana. You are family after all."

When Susan and Amelia looked at them strangely, Harry responded "She is my natural grandmother. I share this with you as an act of good faith that I am being truthful with you."

Amelia nodded her head and Susan said "We will keep your confidences of course."

As they sat and talked, they came to terms in a loose political alliance and one of mutual support. None were naïve enough to believe they would agree in all matters and it was agreed that they would respect each others' opinions. It was also agreed that at the end of the day, no matter what happened in the Wizengamot, they would remain friends.

Susan said "Harry, I know I already apologized in public but I vow to never turn my back on you ever again."

Harry said "I appreciate that Susan but I would like to say something to everyone. I am not arrogant enough to believe I am right all of the time. Hell maybe not even half of the time. Neville has become my brother in every way that matters. I would like to think you will become a sister to me much like Hermione is. I have two grandmothers and a favored aunt. I now have the family that I was denied for so long and only ask one thing."

Harry was greeted with smiles by everyone and Amelia asked "What's that?"

"Family is not afraid to say what needs to be said to each other. Before you say anything, I still consider Hermione my sister even though we aren't seeing eye to eye. If I am not mistaken, Nana has a plan for that. (He got a nod from Minerva.) I may not like it but I will respect what you tell me so please don't be afraid to say what needs to be said."

Neville laughed and said "Yes, some of our conversations have been painful for both of us in more ways than one."

Harry left it up to Augusta to breach the topic of Sirius Black. The discussion became quite heated until Amelia was finally convinced to look into it. Her main argument had been based on the fact that they were all friends and she had literally hated him for what he had done to James and Lily.

Harry stood and said "Aunt Amelia, where do you think I got the title of Lord Black from? He is my godfather and now father by blood adoption. He and Aunt Alice did the godparent ritual so there is no way he could have caused me or my parents harm. If that wasn't enough, he wasn't the secret keeper. If you still have doubts, get the trial transcripts and see for yourself."

Augusta said "Sirius Black was no liar. If he swore to Harry then that is a good enough reason for me for me to look further into this matter. At least do us the courtesy of looking into it Ami."

Amelia sighed and said "This couldn't have been simple could it?"

Harry said "Nothing worthwhile is ever simple. All I ask is that you look into it and if we are right, then House Bones support our efforts to get him retried."

She replied "If what you are telling me is correct, then there was never a trial in the first place. As the director of the DMLE, it is my duty to correct this error and even if there was one, I will at least offer my support to reopening the case."

Harry smirked and said "Thank you. By the way, I would like to do it at the next session when I take my seats."

Amelia smiled and said "Impatient little bugger aren't you. Don't worry, I will be ready."

Minerva stood and said "I think I need to get these three back before curfew."

As they were leaving, Augusta pulled Harry and Neville in to a hug and said "We will have everything ready. I will see you on Sunday and Harry; just do your best on Saturday. I'm sure Fleur has filled her parents in on your situation."

Harry smiled and said "Thank you all and goodnight. Come on Nana, or do I need to buy you a broom to speed you up?"

Augusta and Amelia laughed as they heard Minerva saying "MR. POTTER!"

Augusta said "She loves every minute of it."

Amelia said "I can tell. She hasn't been this happy in a long time."

As soon as she stepped out of the floo, Harry grabbed her in a hug and said "Love you Nana, I think I'll go to bed now."

She melted at that and said "I love you too even though you are your fathers made over."

Neville said "I'm going to walk Susan to her dorm. I will be right back."

Harry laughed and said "You two be careful. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

They both blushed and scurried out the door. Minerva followed but not before saying "That was mean. Don't embarrass them like that."

Harry said "Yes ma'am. See you in the morning."

****HV****

As the week continued on, Harry was plagued by requests to meet with the Headmaster. On Friday afternoon, Harry finally gave in and brought Neville along with him. When they arrived in his office, Albus said "Thank you for escorting Mr. Potter-Black to my office Mr. Longbottom. I think we can take it from here."

Harry said "I'm sorry Headmaster but my advisors have made Scion Longbottom swear to never leave me alone in the presence of others. His family's sworn blood oath is the only reason I am allowed to be alone with him."

Albus said "And just who are these advisors that I may discuss this with them?"

"Well Sir, as of now they are the Lady Augusta Longbottom and Lady Amelia Bones and anything you have to say to me may be said in front of Scion Longbottom. He has my complete confidence."

Albus really couldn't say anything as he had used that statement in regards to Severus.

"Very well, I really wanted to thank you for forgiving me for the mistakes I have made in your life. I know that they must seem quite large from your point of view but the fact that you can see your way past them gives me hope."

"Headmaster, while I have forgiven you for the mistakes you have made, I will never forget them. I know that you only acted in what you thought was in my best interest but honestly sir, I don't understand how you could have placed me somewhere and then not checked on me. I have seen my parents will and I know they were on the list of guardians. I also know you didn't take over as my magical guardian until after Sirius was locked up. One of the things that I will say in your defense is that you never thought that as my magical guardian that you had the right to help yourself to my accounts. On the other hand, if you had followed my parents will and made sure the monthly stipend was given to the Dursleys, my life may have been a little better there."

"I find it offensive that you even entertained the thought that I would steal from you but as I have seen it happen in the past, I can understand your concerns. I know they are just words but I am truly sorry for the pain I have caused in your life."

"Yes Sir, like it is with many of my classmates, they are just words that don't have any meaning until actions back up the words. The fact that I won't forget your actions does not make us enemies or adversaries in my eyes; it just means that you no longer have my trust. That being said, I will not discuss the events that have happened recently with you. Like you, there are secrets about myself that I would like to keep."

"I understand Mr. Potter-Black and would probably act the same way if I were in your shoes. Would you allow a foolish old man one question?"

Harry laughed and said "Headmaster, we both know you are anything but foolish. Ask your question."

"Your speech about combining the Potter light and the Black dark to cause you to be gray might fool some people but I know different. Magic chooses its focus based on what is inside us. What caused you to become gray?"

"You ask for an answer that will painful to the both of us. Truthfully Headmaster, in a large part you did and it is due to quite a few things. Along with my less than happy childhood, the fact that I have been put into dangerous situations every year and had to fight my way out and do whatever I had to in able to save the people I care about had a big impact. The staff has repeatedly failed me every year by their inaction as I have been wrongly treated by the students for things I had no control over. A good example is this year when my name came out of the hat. You KNEW that I had nothing to do with it yet you allowed everyone to turn their backs on me and did nothing to stop it. While I know you cannot control everything, maybe a simple announcement would have been enough to curb some of the attitudes. Then again, maybe not but it would have meant a lot to me if someone other than Neville had stood up in support of me. And last but not least, this year the people I considered my brothers and sisters would not believe me and treated me like the dirt beneath their feet. I think that hurt the most and if it had not been for Neville, I probably would have left the school."

"You would have lost your magic if you did not compete in the tournament."

Harry sighed and said "At that point, it did not matter to me. In what way have I been treated better in the magical world than in the non magical one? In the non magical world, I could get lost in the masses and would not have to put up with my so called fame."

Albus said "You have given me much to consider. I did not realize that I had failed you so bad that you would have considered the loss of your magic as a good thing. Again I am sorry and will do my utmost to earn your trust again and reaffirm your faith in the staff."

Neville said "Headmaster, I want you to know that if it weren't for this tournament binding Lord Potter to this school, we would have already sought other educational options. As of now, my intent is to help my brother survive this year. Once it is over, we will then be weighing our options to decide if Hogwarts is the best place for us to be."

Albus was scared by that fact. The loss of Harry at the school would have disastrous effects on their world. He said "Well then I hope we can live up to your expectations for the rest of the year."

****HV****

The statement by Neville had unnerved Albus. He called a staff meeting to try and deal with the situation. Once they all arrived he said "Thank you for coming on such short notice. We have a problem that I would like to address this afternoon."

Minerva knew what was coming and asked "And just what is the problem Albus?"

Albus said "While some of you may not deem it necessary or even an issue, I on the other hand do. Due in large part on some of my failures and therefore at the same time some of yours, we have a couple of students that are threatening to not return to our school next year."

Severus said "Let me guess, Potter is unhappy with his accommodations and wants better. The brat has an inflated ego just like his father."

Filius said "I disagree with you Severus. Mr. Potter is one of my best students and I find him quite humble."

Albus tried to reassert control over the discussion before it went to far astray. "Lord Potter claims that we have failed him on many occasions. A good example is how we handled the aftereffects of when the Goblet announced the champions. He claims that we knew he didn't put his name in yet we allowed him to be mistreated, accused of being a cheat, and berated in many instances."

Severus said "Tell him to go whine to his mommy." He said it before he thought and instantly regretted it. The other professors were glaring at him harshly at the same time. Even Albus showed great disappointment.

Minerva was on her feet in a second and got right in Snape's face. "Well, I guess you made sure he couldn't do that didn't you Severus. Yes, I know! Lily Potter sent me a letter detailing your confession to her before she died."

Albus asked "Why would she do that?"

Minerva said "That is my business Headmaster. If I thought you needed to know, I would have told you."

Albus said "We are getting off track here. Mr. Potter is vital to the morale of our world and we need to do all that we can to ensure that he remains at Hogwarts."

Severus said "Let the brat go, the school would be better off without him."

Albus shouted "Severus that is enough! Your stupid grudge with James Potter died when he did."

Minerva said "Yes, evidently you got the last laugh, didn't you Severus? So leave the boy alone."

Severus said "He is just like his father."

Albus said "Severus, you will leave the boy alone."

Severus sneered in response. Minerva said "I promise you this Albus, if Lord Potter leaves this school for any reason, you will have my resignation."

Snape snapped "Such loyalty to one of your students. I'm shocked."

Minerva glared at him and before he knew it, she had pulled her wand and fired a bludgeoning hex at him and sent him into the wall. Everyone sat there in shock as she stalked over to Severus cast an enervate on him. She growled "Mess with him again after what I know you cost him and I will bury you."

She looked at everyone in the room and said "We will each do our best for each and every student in this school whether they be in our house or not. If not, I will make it a point to make sure none of you are here next year. Do I make myself clear?"

She got nods from everyone in the room. Minerva then stalked out of the room as everyone sat there in shock. After a few minutes of silence, Albus said "Well then, I think we are all on the same page now as they say. I suggest we all do our jobs before Minerva decides to hang us from the towers. Severus, I suggest you go see Poppy right away and while you are there, see if she can find a way to help you keep your boot out of your mouth."

****HV****

Near Paris, France, Gabrielle was going through her closet and tossing clothes to the side. She was frantic as she could find nothing to wear for the dinner with Harry tomorrow. Her mother found her lying on her bed crying her eyes out. Appoline said _"What's the matter baby?"_

Gabrielle said _"All my clothes make me look like a little girl. Even if I wear something elegant, Harry will still only see a little girl."_

Her mother hugged her and said _"It's okay Gabrielle. I can feel the change building in you. You won't remain that way for long. Soon all he will see is a beautiful young woman."_

Gabrielle said _"It won't be soon enough."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make any money from Harry Potter. **

**AN: Thank you for the awesome reviews. I rewrote this chapter several times before I came up with this version. Much of it focuses on Hermione and her journey to realization. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 5**

Minerva requested a conference with Hermione on the Friday that seemed to be the day for meetings. Luckily for Hermione, it was before the rather tense staff meeting in which the normally stoic Minerva lost her cool. Once they were seated in Minerva's office, Hermione asked "Professor is there a problem?"

"I should think so. My main reason for speaking to you today was to find out where your head is."

Hermione looked at her stunned.

"I am very concerned that two of my best students, who are also best friends, seem to be constantly at odds with each other now. What I don't understand is how you could help Mr. Potter one minute and then berate him the next."

"Professor, I…."

"No let me finish. I always had some peace of mind that with you beside him, he would avoid some of the things he seems to get himself in to. I think I was completely horrified when someone who most everyone considers a most intelligent young lady would accuse her so called best friend of something you know he is incapable of."

"I'm worried about him, he is not acting like himself. I am just trying to get him to come back to himself."

"Miss Granger, at this point, you are doing a better job of pushing him away. I have had several long discussions with him and he is the same exact young man who saved you from that troll. The only difference is he is more confident than he was before and seems to know what he wants."

"But Professor, he is claiming to not be a light wizard any more. He is going dark."

"Miss Granger, being a gray wizard does not make him evil. In fact, I believe he is far from it. Mr. Potter has faced many challenges ever since he was one year old. Very little of it was good and I hate to say it but that young man has lived through stuff that would have broke a weaker person. Don't you think that could be a factor in his beliefs?"

"But….but you are a professor and a 'light' witch. How could you agree with the choices he is making?"

"Miss Granger, do not mistake choosing to do what is right with being 'light'. Would you consider Professor Moody to be a 'light' wizard?"

"Yes of course, he fights against evil."

"I have known Alistair for many years and I can promise you he is anything but a 'light' wizard. He is as 'dark' as they come but chooses to use his magic for good. Being light does not make you good and being dark does not mean you are evil. Sirius Black comes from a dark family and his magic is considered dark. You have met the man. Do you consider him evil?"

"No of course not. I have seen the love he has for Harry and his compassion for Professor Lupin. There is no way he is evil."

"Miss Granger, even evil people have the capacity to love. I am going to say it one last time. Being light, dark, or gray does not matter. It is what you do with your abilities and magic that matter. Your friend Harry has chosen the gray path. Does that make him any less of your friend?"

"No but he has changed so much."

"And I say he hasn't Miss Granger. He chooses to do what he feels is right and might I say that his moral compass is very well tuned. He has had to fight for those he loves at risk to his own life several times as you well know since you were involved in many of his adventures. He has had to live with the fear that one of you could be hurt by just being friends with the famous Harry Potter."

"But we choose to be beside him."

"Not lately you haven't. I know you apologized to him and he did accept it. I can promise you that he in no way hates any of his closest friends. The problem is that you and Mr. Weasley can't seem to keep your feet out of your mouths."

"I'm used to him listening to me."

"You are used to bullying him into doing what you want."

"I never bullied him."

"You keep telling yourself that. He would have done anything you asked until you didn't believe him about entering this tournament. The boy was in love with you for Merlin's sake."

"Was?"

"Yes was. His feelings for you changed after the second task. I really don't have an explanation for it. It may have been that with you being Mr. Krum's hostage that maybe he felt that you would never share his feelings. It could be something else entirely. I really don't know."

Hermione sobbed and said "Why are you telling me all this now?"

"Because if you want to salvage your friendship with him, you will pull your head out of your arse and realize that Hermione Granger is not always right."

"But I don't think…..what should I do?"

"I think you should do some research. I suggest you talk to some 'dark' and 'gray' witches and make your decision based on facts. Don't base it on what I or any other professor has said. Do what your friend has done and make up your own mind."

In response to the talk, Hermione went to the library to do some research into the subject. Daphne Greengrass had been there and had paid attention to some of the books she was picking up and going through.

She approached her and said "Miss Granger, may I sit with you? I know you have no reason to trust me and probably have reason to hate me but I promise to be civil. I also feel we may have something in common."

"Miss Greengrass…"

"Please call me Daphne."

"Okay, well then you may call me Hermione but to be blunt, why would you want to speak to a mudblood like myself? And that being the case, what could we possibly have in common?"

Daphne winced "I can only apologize for not defending you. House politics kept my mouth shut but recent events have shown me that we are in need of the same thing. I too would like to speak with Lord Potter and feel I need to apologize to him as well and if possible, start over."

"I don't know if I should be the one to help you. I have my own problems with Harry at the moment and I need to find a way to bridge the gap that has developed between us."

"Maybe we can help each other. I watch what is going on around me and I mean no offense when I say this but most of the problems you have is that you don't have enough knowledge of our world to make informed decisions."

"Did Professor McGonagall ask you to speak with me?"

"No she didn't. Is this something she suggested?"

"She told me that the world is not light and dark but gray."

"She is correct to a point. Most of us fit into the areas of gray."

"Us?"

"Yes Hermione, us. I know you consider yourself a witch of the light but if you knew the truth, you would more than likely change your views on our world."

"You are right. I am having a hard time believing you."

"Let me just say that I have had reason to question many of the things that I have been told over the years. I propose a truce. You need something I have and hopefully you will have something I need soon."

"And just what is that?"

"Information. By your question earlier, I assume that Professor McGonagall asked you to speak with someone from a neutral family."

She nodded.

"I could give the insight you seek. I don't really think you need to do anything with the light side as you are very aware of their views but I think it would benefit you to talk with me. There are a lot of students from neutral families. You already know Susan Bones and she has firmly placed herself in Harry's camp. In my opinion, it was a gutsy move and probably the first of many. My own family has always remained neutral and was one of the more powerful neutral families until Harry came along. It wouldn't surprise me if others didn't approach Harry real soon."

"Daphne, not to be rude but why are you telling me all this?"

"Well, I think by helping you, I can help myself. You have always had Harry's trust. If you can learn to trust me, all I ask is that you set it up where he will hear me out."

"If you help me to understand all this, I will promise to try."

She smiled and said "That's good enough for me. I always knew you were honorable and loyal to your friends."

"Is that what we are now? Friends?"

"Why don't we say we are research partners and see if we can find some common ground?"

"That sounds acceptable. If that's the case, can you explain this whole gray or neutral business and what does it mean?"

"Gladly. There are two parts to consider. The first is that a neutral family sees the world differently than the others and seems to be more tolerant of others. Some take it a little further to include all magical races. To them, magic is magic no matter what your species is and I would think Harry falls into this category. He is well known to be friendly with other races as demonstrated by his friendship with Professor Lupin. They also believe that the non magical world is a valuable resource that we can all benefit from. The neutrals are also more concerned with truth and justice or right or wrong more than the light and dark sides are. With the other two factions, they only see their way as the right one."

"Then why does Harry have Dobby as slave?"

"Hermione, one thing you need to learn is that house elves need to be bound to a wizard or witch. If they aren't, they will go insane and die."

"Dobby was never sane."

Daphne laughed and said "Yes, I know but that was Lord Malfoy's fault. First he mistreated Dobby and second, he never fully let Dobby bind himself to any of the family. That is why Dobby was able to seek out Harry in our second year."

"But the mistreatment is what worries me the most."

"Hermione, you have known Harry for four years. Would he hurt Dobby in any way?"

"No"

"Then you have your answer. Instead of trying to free them, you should be trying to make sure they are protected and not mistreated. I remember Dobby from growing up around Draco and I can promise you that he is happy now and loves being with Harry. To be honest, I am glad things worked out well for him."

"That gives me more to think about. What is the second part of being gray?"

"That is where things are a little murkier. If I were to ask you if Harry would do anything in his power to protect those people close to him, what would you say?"

"I would say that he would do absolutely anything to protect someone he loves even if it cost him his life. He had demonstrated it many times."

"Now, think about the next question and answer me honestly. Would he use a dark spell if it was the only way to save you?"

Her eyes moistened. She said "If it had been before the Goblet and my foolishness, I would probably say yes, now though, I don't think so."

"Why do you say that?"

"He hates me now."

"No he doesn't. He is mad and disappointed with you but he does not hate you. If you wonder how I know, let's just say that I watch people and his eyes still hold care for you. But let's get back on topic; if he would do that then you just described a gray wizard. They will use both light and dark magic to do what they must."

"I don't understand."

Daphne smiled and said "I'm going to simplify the whole thing and give you a headache at the same time. The grays believe magic is magic. There is no such thing as dark or light magic for the most part."

"That's ridiculous."

"Okay then. You say that dark magic is evil and light magic is good."

"That's what I have been taught."

"That is the way of the light side. I propose that you consider the idea that magic is all about intent. Light magic can be used for evil just as dark magic can be used for good. Magic does not take sides. Let's say that someone attacks you with a light spell and Harry comes to your defense and he uses a dark curse to protect you. If his intentions were to protect you even if he used a dark curse, did he do evil? Flip the coin and ask yourself if the person attacking you with a light spell was doing good."

"I…I don't know."

She smiled at her and said "I told you I would give you a headache. I am going to say one last thing as I have already given you a lot to consider. Good is good and evil is evil no matter what kind of magic you use."

"I…thank you Daphne, you have given me a lot to think about. Can I ask you something? Why wouldn't they teach us that?"

"To be honest, some of the dark arts can be unsettling and might push you over the edge no matter what your intentions are. There are some spells that are pure evil. On the other hand, Dumbledore is the Light Lord and wants everyone to follow him. To him, he is doing the right thing but like I said, not all light is good."

"The light cannot survive without the dark."

"Exactly, if all dark is vanished, then the light will fade as well. Light must be balanced by dark. That balance is the gray."

"So in essence, Harry is the balance."

She nodded.

"Could we meet and talk again?"

"Yes, I think it would do us both good."

They departed the library unknowing that Dobby was like a taboo. When Harry's name was spoken, he would show up to hear what was being said. As any good friend would, he told Harry and Neville what he had heard. The information helped them plan and prepare how to proceed next.

Harry was pleased that Hermione was trying to understand and was taking steps to be better informed. She didn't like being wrong and would do whatever she needed to correct a mistake on her part. It was one of the things he loved most about her and the fact that she would work to change the views of those around her.

As far as Ron was concerned, he wasn't really mad at him either except for the fact that he said some inappropriate things on occasion. He knew Ron just suffered from foot in mouth disease and he hoped that the cure he was trying would do the trick. He knew that Ron was not prejudiced against magical creatures but the coming weeks would be test their friendship as Dobby had informed him that several Slytherins were on the verge of approaching him. Harry was hopeful that Ron could rise above his normal stance on the house of snakes.

****HV****

Saturday after lunch, Harry asked Neville and Susan to join him in a stroll around the lake. Harry noticed they were holding hands and asked "So when did this come about?"

Susan replied "Well, I have always liked you both but when you told me I would never be more than a sister to you, I went for it."

Neville smiled and said "Yeah, when I was escorting her to her dorm the other night, she shoved me up against the wall and kissed me. Who am I to say no to that?"

Harry laughed as they both blushed. He said "I'm happy for the both of you and I think you make a great couple. Um...Susan, have you become an outcast for associating with us?"

"Maybe at first but once I 'explained' things to my house mates; they have seen the light so to speak."

"Wow, how did you do that?"

She giggled and said "I told them I had no use for cowards anymore and would do as I thought best. I also said that I can see a lot clearer now that my head is out of my bum and that I would associate with them again once they had pulled theirs out as well."

Harry asked "You told them that?"

"Yep and Cedric's reaction was my favorite. We are real close and he is more like my big brother than anything else. When he tried to tell me that I couldn't hang around with you, I told him that I had found a new brother so his concern was unwanted. I think I woke him up."

Harry said "I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble."

"Nonsense, it is them who need to wake up. Now, if you believe in family so strongly, why are you treating Ron and Hermione the way you are?"

Harry said "Truthfully, I'm still a little mad from where they didn't believe me after the Goblet. I'm not too proud to admit that their not believing me really hurt."

"I can understand that as I too am at fault in that regard. I regret not standing up sooner to support you."

Neville said "Susan, I did that and look where it got me. I was ignored by everyone in my own house because I stood with Harry. I didn't have many friends to begin with so the choice was easy where you are a very social person and the results would have been bad for you as you have recently seen."

Harry said "It doesn't matter because it is in the past. My attitude towards Ron and Hermione is to try and get them to rethink some things. I have found the 'light' to be just as bigoted and prejudiced as the dark. If they want to stay in the 'light', then they need to realize that things will never be the same between us. I will remain their friend but not in the way it was in the past as we won't share the same ideals."

Susan said "Well then, I guess it is the three of us against the world then."

Neville said "Maybe for now but I have a feeling all of that is going to change soon. For now though, I think it is time to go get Harry ready for his date with the Delacour."

Harry groaned.

****HV****

While Harry was strolling around the lake, Hermione was once again in the library. Her talk with Professor McGonagall and Daphne had really got her to thinking. As she was sitting amongst the tomes to try and find her answers, she was approached once again. Daphne had another member of Slytherin House with her. Hermione glanced up and saw the gorgeous blonde haired girl who she knew as Tracey Davis.

Daphne said "Hey Hermione, our talk yesterday intrigued me and I asked Tracey if she would come speak with you. Her family has always remained neutral in their political leanings and like I said, they were probably the most powerful 'gray' family next to mine until Harry made his debut."

Hermione said "Hello Tracey, I…I want to thank you for taking the time to speak with me. Has Daphne told you what we talked about?"

Daphne said "She explained most of it and to be quite honest, I would never refuse the request to try and corrupt a light sider to our way of thinking."

Hermione's eyebrows rose at that. "Corrupt?"

Daphne laughed and said "She's having you on Hermione. You know a little dark humor. (She gave her a scowl.) Oh lighten up; she is just as intrigued by you as you are by her."

Hermione said "I'm sorry, it's just everything is so confusing right now."

Daphne said "I promised that I would help you and this is part of it. In fact, I would like to join you as I too would like to hear her side of things."

Hermione said "Please sit Tracey, I would appreciate any insight you could give me."

Tracey smiled as she sat and said "Daphne already gave you the main parts of our point of view so there is really not a lot more I can say about the neutrals' beliefs or theology. I think I can tell you more about my family as it may shed some light on all this for you. First off, during the first war, my father was an auror. In fact he was partnered with Amelia Bones during that time."

Hermione said "I'm sorry to interrupt already but that is confusing. I already know that Susan has allied herself to Harry but if you say that Amelia and your father were neutral and were Aurors, then that doesn't make sense. How can you be neutral but yet support the Ministry?"

Daphne smiled.

Tracey said "I think I would have thought less of you if you hadn't said anything then. That is where the biggest misconception about the neutral families occurs at least from the 'light' side. The Ministry is made up of all kinds. At times they do good and other times they don't. The Ministry's job is to enforce the laws and help us therefore, the Ministry is technically neutral."

"Okay. I am following you so far. But if he was fighting against You-Know-Who as an auror, then how can you be neutral?"

Tracey said "As a neutral, we don't subscribe to the ideology of either the 'light' or 'dark'. In other words, we don't choose sides. Now getting back to my father being an Auror, did he fight against Voldemort? Yes, he did."

"Then that makes him 'light'."

"No it doesn't. Enforcing the law and doing what is right is the whole basis of the neutral philosophy. He fought against Voldemort because he broke the law and was immoral. He fought to get justice for those who weren't given a chance."

Hermione nodded.

Tracey asked "Hermione, have you ever heard me call you a mudblood?"

"No."

"And you never will. Even though I am in Slytherin House and do believe in pure blood traditions, I also believe you have every right to learn about magic and try to be the best witch you can. If I were to say something I didn't like about you, it would be that you and about every other muggle born student comes in and decries our traditions without trying to learn about them. I'm sorry to say that your friend Ron was raised in those traditions and every time you bash them, you hurt him and those around you."

"I'm sorry. I never thought."

Tracey smiled and said "I'm not mad at you. As a neutral, I respect the fact that you have a different opinion than I do and your being muggleborn makes no difference to me. In my eyes, a witch is a witch. If you ask why I never approached you before now, my only answer would be house politics and rivalry the same as Daphne."

"I don't understand."

Daphne said "Slytherin is different from the other houses. Up until now, Draco held the power because of his father and was pretty successful because there was no one else in the school that was as strong politically. Now that Harry has come out as the Lord of both Potter and Black, Draco is at a severe disadvantage because much of the power of the Malfoys was based on the power of the Blacks."

Tracey added "Not to mention that Harry outranks Draco now."

"I know I don't have the right to ask, but would you teach me these things. I have evidently been offending a lot of people and that was never my intention."

Daphne reached over and laid her hand on Hermione's. She said "I will if you would do the same and teach me about the mug…non magical world."

Hermione beamed and said "You have a deal Miss Greengrass. When would you like to start?"

"I thought we already had."

Tracey smiled and said "Well, would you consider sitting with us at lunch so we can continue our talk?"

Hermione looked down and said "I don't know if I can do that yet Tracey. I'm sorry but I guess I am a little afraid of what the others will say."

"You don't need to be sorry. My father asked me to approach Harry and I have been a little afraid of what others will say as well. Susan did it and ended up taking a lot of taunting by her housemates which led to her standing up to her whole house."

"I used to be that way but without Harry behind me, no one cares what I think."

"Then I guess you have already made your decision?"

"Yeah, I choose Harry every time. I just needed to understand what he wants now."

"Harry is the same person he has always been. His only difference is that now he knows his place in the world and has decided to make his stand. I hope to be standing beside him one day."

"That is my hope as well. Right now, I would be happy to just be his friend again."

****HV****

Susan had taken a look in Harry's wardrobe and sent Dobby out to purchase more clothes for Harry. She had claimed the right to dress him much to his embarrassment. Once he had thought about it, he settled down because he really was clueless when it came to this stuff. She had picked out a nice emerald green oxford shirt with a pair of black trousers. She topped it off with a pair of black dragon hide dress shoes and one of his gray robes with his family crest over the breast. When he came out of his room, he blushed as Neville and Susan whistled at him. She stood up from the couch and made a few adjustments to him and then pronounced him fit.

Harry said "Thanks Susan, I really want to make a good impression on them tonight and you have done a great job."

"Anytime Harry, it is what we sisters do for our brothers."

He gave her a hug and said "Neville, you had better hold on to this one or I might just have to change my mind about the whole sister thing."

Neville laughed "Don't worry about that, I plan to. Come on, we want to take a walk and it just so happens that the Beauxbatons carriage is on our way."

"You guys don't have to escort me. I think I know the way."

"Nonsense, it is my sworn duty to escort you all the way to the gates of hell."

Susan said "Stop it Neville, Harry is nervous enough as it is."

Neville had coached Harry on how to carry himself and it was having the desired affect. All the way through the castle, the students were stopping and staring at the lordly Harry. Neville and Susan were walking behind him and he could hear Susan giggling at the reaction of the female students. At one point she said "Harry, I will admit that I did an awesome job of dressing you but I think we may need to stop and get Filch. Someone is going to slip on all the drool that you are causing."

Harry flushed slightly and gave her a mild scowl. He was able to escape the teasing earlier than expected because Fleur was waiting for him in the entrance hall. She smiled brightly and said "Mon Dieu Harry, you look great. I may just have to keep you for myself."

"Is that a proposition Miss Delacour?"

"It just may be. Oh well, we don't have the time to consider it right now. I have to get you home so that Mama and Papa can decide on the marriage contract."

Neville and Susan started laughing at this and walked off as a grinning Fleur grabbed his arm to lead him to the carriage. They used the floo in the carriage to go directly to Delacour Manor. As they staggered out of the floo, they were met at the fireplace by the rest of Fleur's family. Jean and Appoline quickly hid a smile as Harry and Fleur steadied themselves after the longer than normal floo travel. Once she had recovered, she said "Mama and Papa, may I present to you Harry James Potter-Black."

Harry bowed before Jean and said "Lord Delacour, I am honored to be welcomed into your home this evening."

"Lord Potter, it is we who are welcomed by your presence."

Harry smiled and nodded and then took Appoline's hand and brushed his lips across the back of it. He said "Lady Delacour, it is evident to me where your daughters get their beauty. I thank you for the invitation."

With a smile she said "Aren't you quite the charmer. Now that all the formalities are out of the way, please call us Jean and Appoline. Fleur has told us of your 'lessons' and I think you are doing very well."

Fleur said "Mama, don't embarrass Harry. I think he is doing quite well. Now, I think one final introduction is on order even though you have already met. Harry, I would like to introduce you to Gabrielle."

Gabrielle stuck her head out from behind Appoline and smiled. Harry's breath caught in his throat as he gazed into the bright blue eyes. Harry dropped to one knee and held his arms open. Gabrielle launched herself at Harry and wrapped up in a tight hug.

"I am so glad to see you are okay my little mermaid."

She couldn't say anything as tears of joy ran down her face. Once she composed herself she said "I am so happy you are better. I'm so sorry you went through all of that for me."

"I think you were worth it and would do it again in a heart beat."

She kissed his cheek in reply to that.

As he stood, Jean stepped over and put his arm across Harry's shoulders. He said "Please call us Jean and Appoline. It seems as my daughters are quite taken with you and after bringing Gabrielle back to us, the least we can do is treat you like family."

"Err…Sir? How much like family?"

Fleur burst out laughing and said "Oh Harry, you are too easy. Mama and Papa don't believe in marriage contracts. I was just teasing you."

Jean saw an opportunity and with a wink at Harry said "That doesn't mean we would be against one with a young lord such as you. I fear we may have trouble finding a proper husband for our eldest daughter since she has scared away most of the decent suitors who have approached her. Maybe we could discuss this at some later point."

Fleur and Gabrielle paled. Harry said "I don't know sir. There would have to be a substantial offer before I would even consider being tied to her for the rest of my life."

Fleur sputtered as Appoline laughed and said "Oh, well done Harry. I think she has finally met her match."

Jean laughed and said "I think you may be right my dear."

Jean led them into the dining hall and as they were about to be seated, Gabrielle squeezed into the chair beside Harry before Fleur could sit down. The whole dinner was spent in polite conversation to which the older three Delacours noticed that Harry and Gabrielle could not keep their eyes off each other and were quite often holding a quiet conversation between the two of them.

After dinner, the family retired to the sitting room where they proceeded to get to know one another better. Harry found that he was completely at ease with this family that he had only just met. Judging by their reactions to him, he could tell that they to were comfortable in his presence. It made things easier when Jean breeched another topic.

Jean said "Harry, I see the way you treat my daughters and believe we share many of the same views of the world. I would like to formalize the friendship between our houses and form an alliance."

Harry said "Jean, I appreciate the offer but I will need my advisors to be involved in any talks such as this. There is some other information that I think you need to know before we go any further."

Jean said "I'm listening."

"Sir, as you know I am also the Lord Black."

Jean nodded.

"My godfather and adoptive father passed that title along to me and I'm not sure you would be so willing to ally with my houses if you knew who he was."

Jean smiled and asked "So how is the Padfoot?"

"He is fine sir….wait, you know Sirius?"

"Of course I do, good man he is. I never believed that crap about him from the beginning. I can see you are confused so let me say that we unofficially worked together during Voldemort's first rise. I still remember the day that he came in with the widest grin on his face saying that James and Lily had asked him to be your godfather. He also told me that he did the godparent ritual. Even though that ritual was looked down upon by your government, they did it anyway as another layer of insurance to keep you safe. When I heard the reports, I knew he was innocent but there was nothing I could do to help him."

Harry just looked at him.

Appoline said "Don't be so surprised Harry. The magical world is not so large. Most noble and ancient houses are well acquainted with one another no matter what country they reside in."

Jean said "I assume that you took his title so that you could be emancipated and also gain access to the Potter title. I would also assume that the plan is for you to use your titles to force the issue and get him a trial or just outright cleared."

Harry nodded.

Jean laughed and said "Don't look so shocked, I've been in politics for a long time and it just seemed like the most likely scenario."

Harry said "I just want him safe. My family is not large enough where I can afford to lose anyone."

Jean reached in his pocket and pulled out a coin that had the Delacour crest on it. He tapped it with his wand and then handed it to Harry. He said "Give that to Padfoot. It's a portkey this house if things don't go according to plan. He will always be welcome here as long as the old dog doesn't try to chat up my wife or daughters."

Harry grinned and said "I can't make any promises about that Sir but I will pass along the message."

"Good, now if you would speak to your advisors and set up a time for us to get together. May I ask who your advisors are?"

"I have Madam Augusta Longbottom and her grandson Neville along with Madam Amelia Bones and her niece Susan. Sirius is an unofficial one at this time and then I have another who I am not ready to expose her connection to me at this time."

"You have chosen well. Augusta and Amelia are both formidable witches and you will benefit from their experience. I think it would be best if we held the meeting here which would allow Sirius to join us and not put Amelia in any conflicts with her position as head of the DMLE. It would also get him here where he would be safe for the time being."

Fleur stood and said "I think it is time we went back before it gets too late."

Harry looked at his watch and then remembered it didn't work. Jean smiled and handed Harry a box. He said "Fleur told us that your watch quit working while you were in the lake. We bought this as a small gesture of our thanks for what you did for our family. My family is precious to me and in my eyes; this doesn't begin to repay the debt we owe you."

"It is not necessary but thank you anyway. As I'm sure fleur has told you, I would do it again in a heartbeat. I am just glad everything has worked out as well as it did and that Gabrielle is unharmed."

As they were led to the floo, Gabrielle had a tight hold on Harry's hand the whole way. After bidding his farewells to Jean and Appoline, he got down on one knee and hugged Gabrielle once again. He then kissed her cheek and said "I will see you soon my little mermaid."

Gabrielle kissed his cheek in return and shyly asked "Would it be alright if I wrote you?"

Harry smiled and said "Nothing would make me happier. I will look forward to hearing from you."

Before they could leave, Appoline hugged them both and whispered in Fleur's ear. "_I think it is time you had a discussion with him about the Veela. I think he deserves the truth and is made aware of Gabrielle's true age. I am sure that they share a connection."_

Fleur whispered back "_I see it too. I will speak with him soon."_

Harry turned and said "Thank you for the wonderful evening. Your hospitality has been unmatched and I look forward to getting to know your family even better. Jean, I will speak to my advisors tomorrow so we can work out a time to meet. Would it be alright if Fleur acted as our go between since she has floo access to you?"

"That is a splendid idea Harry."

Appoline stood and watched as Harry and Gabrielle still had not let go of each others' hand. She thought 'If my hunch is right Harry, you will be quite familiar with our family before too long.'

Fleur grabbed Harry arm and said "I'm sorry Gabrielle but I am going to have to steal your boyfriend and take him home." Gabrielle and Harry both blushed and released each others' hand. Come along Harry, if it is not too late, maybe we can have a chat before you return to your quarters."

They stepped through the floo and ended back up in the Beauxbatons' carriage.

Back at Delacour manor, there were tears running down Gabrielle's cheeks. Appoline pulled her into a hug and said "You will see him again soon and I think you worried for nothing. He was quite taken with you. Imagine what will happen once Fleur tells him your age and explains some things to him."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or make any money from doing this.**

**AN: I apologize for taking so long to update but life does get in the way sometimes. I have sent both my boys off to college and then was really busy with work. If that wasn't enough, my wife got sick and my mind has not been on writing. She is better and we are continuing with tests to see what is going on but as such, I have been preoccupied. I hope you enjoy this chapter and before you ask, this is a Harry and Gabby only pairing and will remain that way. **

**Chapter 6**

Fleur escorted Harry halfway across the grounds before Harry turned and said "Thank you for tonight Fleur. I had a good time and your family was great."

"That sounds like a dismissal."

Harry smiled and said "No, I just don't feel right with you escorting me back to the castle and then you having to walk back to the carriage alone."

"Ever the gentleman." She kissed his cheek.

"Good night Fleur."

"Night Harry."

Harry watched as she walked back to the carriage and then entered. He turned and strolled towards the castle while thinking about the wonderful evening he had just shared with the Delacours. When he got to his suite, Neville was waiting in the sitting room. Neville visibly relaxed when Harry entered the suite just as curfew went into effect.

"So how did it go?"

"Pretty good, they want to ally themselves with us and would like to meet as soon as possible."

"How much did you tell them?"

"They know who my advisors are and about Sirius. Jean said he knew Sirius from the first war and offered him a place to go if things went bad. The only one I didn't identify was Nana. I think it would be better to hold off on that one for the time being as her leaving the castle would draw attention."

"Yeah, I think it would be best to continue keeping her hidden for now. So, how was it being surrounded by three Veela?"

"Well, to be honest Nev, I really liked them. I felt like I was at home if I had ever really had one since Mum and Dad. They were all nice. I mean you already know Fleur but Gabrielle is going to be gorgeous in a few years and Appoline, holy cow, she's something like forty and still looks like a super model."

"I'm glad you had a good time. You deserve it."

"Did anything interesting happen around here today?"

"Well yeah, Ron and Hermione had another row. It seems he caught her talking with Daphne Greengrass and blew up at her. His outburst got them thrown out of the library which just made Hermione even madder."

"I can imagine. Anything else?"

"Well yeah, Susan and I snogged on the couch in here for about two hours."

Harry laughed and said "Glad to see your afternoon and evening weren't a complete loss."

"Damn straight!"

"So do we need to contact anyone so that they know I made it home okay and am not a slave to the Veela?"

"Nah, they all know the Delacours. It was why they didn't require that I come along."

****HV****

Harry was awake early and had an early breakfast with Minerva to discuss his evening at the Delacour house. As he told her all about it, she got the distinct feeling that Harry was quite taken by the youngest daughter. At the end of their time, she told Harry that if Augusta and Amelia approved of the alliance then she was all for it. After he left, she made a quick floo call before attending to her duties in the castle that morning.

Around mid morning, Harry, Neville, and Susan used the floo to go to Longbottom Manor for a quick meeting of which the topic was the proposed alliance with the Delacour. It was discussed and after Harry told them of what they offered Sirius, the elders of the alliance were agreeable to the meeting. After checking their appointment schedules, it was decided that another Wednesday evening meeting would work the best for all of them.

The three of them returned to Hogwarts in time for lunch and they took their normal seats sat at the end of the Gryffindor table. Fleur came in and with a smirk said "Good morning love, I was worried when I didn't see you at breakfast that Papa had scared you way with the offer of that marriage contract."

Harry replied "Nothing could be further from the truth. I just needed to discuss the possible terms with my advisors. You know, I needed to weigh all available options. I wouldn't be wise for me to jump at the first offer now would it?"

"Papa said he would make a very lucrative offer."

"I know my dear and while I do love you, I don't know if I could live with you."

"Milord, you are breaking my heart."

"I'm sorry my dear for that was not my intention. If it makes you feel better, my advisors were very positive about the proposal and would like to further discuss this matter on Wednesday evening. Would you check and see if Lord and Lady Delacour would be available at that time?"

"I will try to contact them this afternoon. In the mean time, maybe you could allow me to convince you of the benefits to being betrothed to me."

"I look forward to it."

Neville whispered "Will you two knock it off? You've got the whole bloody hall staring at you."

Susan giggled and whispered "Hush Neville, let them have their fun."

Harry and Fleur laughed as she put her arms around him and gave him a hug. She whispered "Harry, we do need to have a talk today if possible."

"Neville, do we have anything this afternoon?"

Neville smirked and said "No, Susan and I were going to go for a walk after lunch so you are welcome to join us, at a distance."

Harry grinned back and said "It's so nice to be as loved as I am. Miss Delacour, would you join me for a stroll around scenic Black Lake after we finish here?"

"It would be my honor my most handsome and noble lord."

The four of them continued to snicker all the way through lunch. They found the looks they were getting to be most amusing which ranged from hostile to down right needy. The needy look was of course coming from Hermione as she looked as if she really wanted to sit with him but was afraid to make an approach in the fear that she would mess up once again. The hostile looks however came from many sources. The girls were glaring because Fleur was making a move on Harry and the boys were glaring because Harry obviously had the lovely French champion's attention.

****HV****

As the four of them were walking towards the lake, Fred, George, and Ginny approached them.

Fred said "Harry, could we have a word with you?"

Harry turned and said "Sure guys, what's up?"

George said "We just wanted to apologize again for...you know…not supporting you the way we should have."

Fred added "Yeah, we believed you but were just as bad as the others when we didn't say anything. I really am sorry Harry."

Ginny said "Harry, I owe you my life and what I did was unforgivable. There is nothing I could ever do to make up for it and I just want to say I'm sorry again."

Harry said "Guys, its okay. I'm not mad at you and I'm not really sure I ever was. I won't say it didn't hurt because it did as you have been the only real family I have hadthese last four years. In my eyes, I owe you a lot for looking after me and accepting me into your family."

Ginny said "Harry, it is probably not my place to ask but what about Ron and Hermione?"

"They are a bit different. They have been my best friends since first year and for them not to believe me was devastating. Hermione helped me with the tasks but I could tell she was resentful and just did it out of a sense of duty. Ron on the other hand wouldn't even talk to me and when he did, he said some of the worst things. I'm sure it will all work out but it may take a while."

George said "Harry, you are like the little brother we always wanted but how can you expect to fix any of those friendships when you moved out of the dorm and don't associate with any of us anymore?"

Neville stepped forward and said "I'm not trying to butt in on this conversation but I think something needs to be said. I was the one who helped him through all the hurt and feel I have earned the right to say that it isn't Harry's responsibility to repair any of it. He wasn't in the wrong and if I have anything to do with it, he will not be the one making the moves to fix the damage."

Fred smiled and said "Where did ickle Neville Longbottom go?"

Neville replied "He found his long lost brother and together they decided to take on the world."

Fred said "Good on you then."

Ginny walked up and put her hand on his arm and said "Neville, thank you for being there for Harry when we were too stupid to realize what we were doing. You really are a good friend."

Fred said "Yeah Neville, thanks for looking after our little brother while we were being stupid gits."

Ginny turned to Harry and said "Um…Harry, can I ask you why you went gray? I mean you were the symbol for the light and I just don't understand that part at all."

Harry smiled and said "Ginny, I'm still me. If you are worried about me turning evil then you have nothing to worry about."

George said "But Harry, why turn away from the light side?"

"Think about all the crap I've been through. Don't you think it has to have affected me in some way? When everyone turned their backs on me this year, I realized that I was pretty much on my own. I think it finally boiled down to the fact that I will do whatever I must to save myself and my true friends just like I have always done."

Fred said "But using dark magic will turn you bad."

Susan patted her chest and said "Magic is magic Fred. All that matters is what is in here. All magic can be used to do evil and except for a few spells and some darker rituals, magic is neutral. It only does as we intend it to do."

Harry said "In the muggle world, they have this same debate over guns. Guns are weapons that can easily kill but it is not the gun itself that does the killing. It is the person behind the gun that does it."

Fleur asked "If Harry were to kill someone trying to defend his friends or family, was it good or evil?"

Ginny said "If he was protecting them then he did good."

Fleur asked "If he did it using a dark spell, was it still good?"

George said "I'm not sure. We have always been taught that all dark magic is evil and cannot be good."

Harry said "Guys, you know how much I love your parents so I won't dispute what they have taught you but I feel that this is my path now. You don't have to agree with me but if you want to be my friends, you will have to accept that this is how I am now."

Fred grinned and said "We will try to help the others to see the light."

Harry chuckled at that and said "I would appreciate it. If you would do me a favor and keep Ron off Hermione's back for a bit. She is trying to get a grasp on all this and once she does, she should be able to help him understand."

Ginny asked "Um…Harry, are you really negotiating a marriage contract with Fleur's family?"

Harry, Fleur, Neville and Susan all burst out laughing.

Fleur said "My parents think those things are horrible but I'm not really sure whether they wouldn't do it if the stakes were high enough. We were just doing that to get a laugh. He is more like a brother to me than anything else."

George laughed and said "Nice prank. I guess that means we need to welcome you to the family then sister of Harry."

"Thank you, brothers of Harry. Would you do us a favor and not tell anyone about the marriage contract? It is just too much fun and if they knew, we would have to come up with something new."

Fred nodded and said "I guess we will leave you to it then. Thank you for hearing us out."

Harry looked at Neville who nodded back. He said "Guys, you could join us at the cool end of the table if you would like."

Ginny smiled and said "Thank you, we just might take you up on that."

The foursome resumed their walk with Harry and Fleur walking a little ways in front of Neville and Susan. Harry turned and said "So what was it you needed to talk about?"

"How much do you know about Veela?"

"Only that you are all incredibly beautiful and that you have a power over most men."

"Thank you, I will take that as a compliment. I am going to assume that from what you have told me that you don't know much about the Veela race."

"No not really."

"Okay, where to start. Well you are correct in that the Veela do usually have a power over most men. It is usually the very strong mentally or magically men that are immune to our allure. The allure is hard to describe as it is both magical and hormonal at the same time and because of that, there are very few men who have the willpower to remain immune to it. For a Veela, to find someone who is immune to our allure is a dream come true. You and Neville are very rare men who would be looked upon by a Veela as a very desirable mate."

"Why is that?"

"We've gotten to know each other pretty well over the last month and I think you could understand better than most. You see, most men can't hold an intelligent conversation with a Veela because the allure takes them over and makes them blubbering idiots. A good example would be my date to the Yule Ball. Most men don't see the woman inside but only see the Veela on the outside. It would be like your 'fan' girls. They only see the hero and don't see Harry."

"Okay, I think I understand you."

"What I am about to tell you is very private but I only do it because I trust you and because you have become one of my closest friends. The best way to describe a Veela is sort of a cross between a witch and a Phoenix. Our scholars think that we have phoenix blood in our ancestry somewhere along the way."

"Wow, that's so cool."

"I think so too. It also gives us some control over the element of fire along with a natural animagus form which is avian."

"I want to learn to be an animagus like my father and godfather. So you can just change into a bird?"

"Not really, under stressful or highly emotional conditions, we retain our human shape but take on avian qualities."

"So if I make you mad, you'll change and then blast me with a fireball? Remind me not to make you mad."

"I doubt you will ever make me that mad. Anyway, except for the phoenix ancestry, those are probably the things most wizards know about us."

"I have a feeling there is more coming."

"Yes Harry, I need to explain some more things as I think it will help you understand us better."

"Okay"

"Well the first thing that you need to know is that Veela are always female. Since there are no male Veela, a daughter born to a Veela has a fifty percent chance of being a Veela. In our eyes, you are either Veela or you are not. Many people say I am a half or quarter Veela, but in the eyes of my race, I am a Veela because I have the Veela trait. Just like a witch, our magical core determines just how strong we are and how much power we have."

She looked at him to see if he was growing nervous around her yet and smiled that he was not. She continued "Because of the beauty we gain from being a Veela, there are certain natural defenses that are genetic to all Veela."

He laughed and said "You mean you have worse powers than throwing fireballs?"

"Shut it you. I'm being serious. Now, most Veela will remain in the form of a small girl until she is mature enough to handle her powers. In most cases, it usually will happen around sixteen but it has been known to happen earlier and later than that."

"So some young Veela may not be ready to deal with their powers and beauty so it waits for them to be ready. That's probably a pretty good thing. I know some half crazed Veela running around throwing fireballs at me would scare the crap out of me."

She laughed and kissed his cheek. She said "Thank you for making this easy. It is not an easy thing for me to be telling you this."

"Fleur, there is not much you could say to me that would change my opinion of you at this point. I have seen the real you and you are just as beautiful on the inside as you are on the out."

"You are going to make some girl very lucky one day."

"But Fleur, I thought you wanted the job."

"I did consider it but I think you are more of a brother to me at this point than anything else. I have never had someone to confide in before and I would hate to lose that."

"I know what you mean; we are too much alike and would not balance each other. You were telling me about coming into your powers. Can I assume that you remain in the form of a young girl until your powers manifest?"

"Yes and when they do, you mature physically to catch up with your emotional level."

"You mentioned that some Veela come into their powers early. What causes that?"

"It is usually when something major happens in your life. It would have to be something that affects you mentally and emotionally. Almost like a traumatic experience."

Harry nodded and said "My childhood caused me to grow up rather quickly so I can understand that. So what are you working up to?"

"Harry, what I'm trying to tell you is a Veela can be almost fourteen and still look like she's eight or nine."

The realization struck Harry. "Gabrielle?"

"Yes Harry, she is a third year and is almost fourteen even though she doesn't look it. Whatever happened in the lake has awakened the Veela in her. It is very possible that the trauma of the situation did it but I wanted to tell you that she will begin to change rapidly and didn't want you to be shocked by it."

"Thanks for the heads up. She's really sweet and I would hate to upset her in any way."

"I knew I could count on you." She turned and gave him a hug.

"What was that for?"

"Oh, just being the brother I always wanted."

"Awww, don't say that. By saying that, you make all the flirting seem so wrong."

She giggled and said "Well yes but that is only if it were real flirting. Since we are just playing, it's ok."

"Well it is fun freaking everyone out."

"It is at that. Well, kind sir, since we are close to the carriage, I think I will go contact Papa so I can give you an answer about Wednesday. I will see you at dinner."

"Okay, see you later. Tell Gabrielle hey for me."

She just nodded and smiled at him.

****HV****

Sunday evening brought the news that the meeting was on for Wednesday evening. Jean thought it best to send portkeys for the advisors so that they travel to Delacour Manor without raising suspicion as to what they were doing. Harry sent Dobby to deliver the portkeys to his advisors. He added a small note explaining their purpose and a confirmation of the day and time of the meeting.

Harry's note to Sirius was much longer. Fleur had informed him that Jean and Appoline had insisted that Sirius and Remus come immediately as they wanted to try and help him. It had become evident to the Delacours that Sirius was still suffering from the effects of Azkaban and they wanted to do all they could to help the old dogs. In the note, Harry pleaded that Sirius leave at once just so Harry didn't have to worry for his godfather's safety.

Sirius and Remus did the only thing they could and took the portkey to France.

****HV****

Wednesday evening rolled around and after checking in with Minerva, Harry, Susan, and Neville met Fleur at the carriage and used the floo to return to Delacour Manor. Contrary to previous meetings, what they found when they arrived at the manor was almost a party. The adults were laughing and having a good time as Jean and Sirius were telling stories. The changes to the people in the room were obvious as soon as the arriving quartet laid yes on them. For Fleur, her parents seemed more relaxed and at ease than she had ever seen. For Susan, Amelia looked happy and relaxed which was not a common thing. For Neville, his Gran had a happy and yet hopeful look in her eyes. To him, it was almost as if a burden had been taken from her shoulders. For Harry, Sirius seemed to be in better health and the haunted look in his eyes was starting to fade. Remus looked more confident and less haggard. And then there was Gabrielle. He could see that Fleur was correct and she was starting to change.

Once everyone noticed the new arrivals, Gabrielle was the first out of her seat and in a blonde blur already had Harry in a hug. She stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. He smiled back at her and said "It is good to see you too my little mermaid." He responded by giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Neville said "It seems the party has started without us."

Augusta got up and went to her grandson and gave him a big hug. He saw the fire back in her eyes and said "It also seems we have missed something important."

Harry said "Yes, I would like to know what has you all bouncing off the walls."

Sirius said "I guess I will start then. Remus and I arrived Sunday evening as you requested and Appoline immediately took us to the Veela healers. By the way, thanks for that Harry. Neither of us have ever been surrounded by that many beautiful women in one go before. We even got some dates out of the deal."

Harry shook his head as the others laughed and said "Get to the point you old dog."

Sirius laughed and said "Well, they examined both of us and found some interesting things. They managed to remove all kinds of charms and hexes from us and then set about healing some of my problems. To make a long story short, my ailments should be healed within the month."

Harry looked up and said "What about the….you know?"

Sirius looked down and said "Sadly no. You will have to keep the title of Lord Black. That cannot be reversed and it was caused by a hex that was left untreated too long."

"Any idea who?"

"Pretty good idea but nothing I can prove."

Amelia spoke up "As much as we enjoy your speaking cryptic, Sirius is correct and we cannot prove anything."

Harry nodded. Susan asked "Judging by the way you are all talking, you didn't just arrive."

Augusta said "You are correct. I arrived shortly after lunch and Amelia came around two this afternoon. We thought it best to get a lot of the details out of the way before you came so that you could return to school at a decent hour."

Harry said "We are covered for the night. Now Remus, what has you all worked up?"

Remus replied "As Sirius said, Appoline took us both to the healers and they checked us both out. It seems the Veela have been researching my affliction and have found a way to help those of us cursed with it. It won't be recognized in England at the moment but I feel it is only a matter of time before that is corrected."

Harry asked "What does it entail?"

Appoline said "I don't know if Fleur told you but I am a Charms and Runes Mistress. Through the use of runes, we have found a way to change the disease. What this would do is mutate Remus from a werewolf to a lycan."

Susan asked "Aren't they the same thing?"

Appoline said "Heavens no child. A lycan has full control over their transformation and can do so at will. They also retain full control over themselves while they are transformed."

Harry said "So with a thought, you could transform at any time and fight in that form?"

Remus said "Yes and I wouldn't have to be locked up anymore at the full moon."

Harry went to Remus and hugged him. He said "Then I think you should do it."

Remus smirked and said "I'm so glad you approve Milord. It is scheduled for tomorrow."

Harry said "It will be good to have my godfathers back in my life."

Remus looked at him and gave him a hug. "You mean it?"

"Hell yes, who else am I going to talk to when he (pointing at Sirius) goes off on a tangent about his glory days. And Merlin forbid he stays here for a while and starts reliving them."

Susan asked "So Auntie, what has you all worked up and happy?"

Amelia smirked and said "I'm just proud of my niece and how she took the initiative for the family. I am also happy that our plans are starting to come to fruition."

Neville looked at his grandmother and said "I guess that makes it your turn then Gran."

Augusta said "The Veela healers have offered to look into your parents' case. In fact, I am transferring them to their facility this week. Appoline feels positive that they can help. They have access to information from around the world and feel a cure can be found."

Neville hugged her and said "I always knew allying with Harry would probably change my life but this is just way over what I expected."

Harry laughed and said "You know I don't do normal."

"Obviously mate."

Fleur said "I guess that makes it my turn. What has got you two so happy?"

Jean said "Well, I guess the main thing is that my family is healthy and happy and we now have true friends for the first time in many years. We have worked out all the details and the agreement just awaits the signature of Lord Potter and Black."

Fleur narrowed her eyes and said "Yes, I can understand all that but there is something you are not telling me."

Amelia said "We decided that in order to protect the younger members of this alliance, we would enter them into betrothal contracts."

All five of the younger family members yelled out "What?" at the same time.

Augusta said "Calm down and let us explain. Now to protect you from those who would try to gain control of you in this manner, we drew up several contracts with escape clauses. As you are all friends, we thought it best, for your protection, to do this. Once we start making our moves, you five will be extremely sought after."

Appoline said "We thought it best to contract both Fleur and Gabrielle to Harry as he is the Lord of Potter and Black."

Harry and Fleur both said "But he/she is like my brother/sister" at the same time.

They looked at each other and laughed.

Jean said "We know this and that is why we did it. We know that both of you look out for the other and would release the other once a suitable partner was found. This is only for your protection."

Harry looked at Gabrielle and asked "So this will protect Gabrielle as well?"

Sirius said "Harry, no one would challenge the lord of two ancient houses."

"As long as she is safe, I am alright with it."

The whole room had small smiles when he said this. The adults had held a long discussion that afternoon about what they thought was happening between Harry and Gabrielle and they felt this would offer some security to the two of them to allow their relationship to grow.

The biggest smile though was on Gabrielle's face as she sat closely to Harry and held his hand.

Augusta said "House Bones and House Longbottom have also come to a similar agreement. Like the one between Houses Delacour, Potter, and Black, yours is also completely legal but easily voided if you so desire."

Amelia added in "It also gives Susan the ability to move into your suite if needed for her protection."

Harry asked "You all keep speaking of safety and protection like we are going to be attacked."

Sirius said "While I won't rule out the possibility of that, it is more that the head and future heads of four ancient houses just changed their public affiliations. There will be some who are not quite happy that the balance of power has shifted."

Neville said "It's like we talked about the other day. The dark families will be unhappy with the loss of House Black as Malfoy used its votes to gain considerable power. On the flip side, Dumbledore and the light families are going to be equally unhappy with the loss of three ancient houses from his voting block."

Susan said "Since the death of your parents and Sirius' incarceration, the dark and light families have been equal in power in the Wizengamot. Bones and Longbottom couldn't stand alone with both houses being seen to by regents and by female regents at that. Our two houses decided to stand with the light for protection against an attempt to gain control over our houses. Now that you are taking control of Potter and Black, we were able to ally ourselves with you and not fear the attempts."

Amelia said "The close alliance of four and now five houses will be seen as a threat to the power the others have held for the last fourteen years. We knew full well that others would try and break the alliance and so with the addition of the contracts, it makes the alliance more solid and less vulnerable."

Harry said "So this is just a political move? I don't know if I am comfortable with you playing with our feelings like that."

Jean responded "Yes and no Harry. While the political aspect is just a side effect of the contracts, the intention here was to insure the alliance was strong. I know of no better way than to insure our families' futures than by binding it through marriage."

"I don't understand."

Sirius said "I forget how little you know about our world sometimes and please don't take that as an insult because as we see it, your views are going to help us change the world. We want to do what is right for our world and not take the easy way out which seems to be the order of the decade. Now to explain, you and Neville are bound to each other as god brothers through your mothers. (Harry nodded.) You and I are bound together through my being your godfather."

Harry said "Don't forget Remus."

Sirius said "I'm not but his house was not ancient or noble so in this case, they don't matter. (He turned to Remus) I'm sorry my friend if that didn't sound right."

Remus said "No, you are right. Even if I passed the headship to Harry as my heir, it wouldn't matter as there is nothing to gain from it."

Sirius said "Well just remember you are always part of our family. In fact, Harry could adopt you."

Remus laughed as did the others.

Sirius said "With the betrothal contracts, Jean has bound his family to yours. On the same token, Amelia has bound her house to yours by binding Susan to Neville. In essence, Susan becomes your sister through Neville."

Harry asked "And no one will go against this?"

"Again yes and no. The law protects your family and it would be a fool who tried to get between us in this matter. I'm not saying there aren't people foolish enough to try but it would be a big mistake."

Harry said "Well let's get everything signed and then you all can tell me how we need to proceed. I am assuming you have plans to further our cause."

After the documents were signed, they sat down for the next stage of their plans. It was decided that Amelia and Augusta would do a lot of the politicking in England while Jean would use his influence and friendships to aid them. The first matter was to get Sirius a new trial so that he could join them in the political arena. They also decided that any alliances would have to be made to either House Potter or Black. It had been decided that Harry would be the central figure in the whole thing with the understanding of who his advisors were. It was decided that Harry would take control of his seats at the upcoming Wizengamot meeting and would push for Sirius to be tried. If they were successful, Harry would then turn his proxy over to Sirius.

****HV****

On Friday morning at breakfast, Fleur came in and told Harry that Remus' procedure had been successful and that he was resting comfortably from his ordeal. She said that her mother made the comment that Sirius had never left his side and was making plans for them to get acquainted with as many of the ladies in the Veela enclave as they could. Harry had a very good day from that point on and nothing could bring him down. By lunch, Harry's good mood had bubbled over into a mischievous streak and not even a summons to the Headmaster's office could bring him down.

The rumor that they were now in fact betrothed had made its way around the school. As he stood up from the table, he pulled Fleur up and gave her a quick kiss in the lips. He winked at her and whispered "That should keep them busy for a while."

When Neville and Harry arrived at the office and entered, Albus said "Mr. Longbottom, your presence was not requested for this meeting."

Neville said "Headmaster, as we have already been over this, I didn't think it would be necessary for me to repeat myself in saying that I am duty bound to attend any meeting where Lord Potter is required."

Knowing Neville would not budge, Albus said "Very well. Now, it has come to my attention that you have become betrothed to Miss Delacour. I did not sign anything permitting this and therefore will be cancelling the contract."

Harry said "Headmaster, as you are no longer my magical guardian, you have no say in the matter. I also believe you to be operating under false information. I am not betrothed to Miss Delacour but to the Misses Delacour. My contract is to both Fleur and Gabrielle."

"That is unacceptable and I will be taking steps to have this contract cancelled along with you being placed back under my charge. It seems you are incapable of the responsibilities that have been thrust upon you."

Harry stood and said "Headmaster, I am the Lord Potter and the Lord Black. You have no say in my life at this point unless it concerns school."

Harry and Neville turned and left the office. It was decided that Neville would go contact the others while Harry would inform Fleur that the opening shots had been fired. They were lucky that they had thrown Albus off balance enough for him to reveal his plans. In the long run it wouldn't matter as they could not remove Harry's titles unless he committed a crime. They knew he couldn't use Sirius as an excuse as that would backfire on him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters therein. In addition to this, Auror Hammer is the creation of Old-Crow.**

**AN: Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I've had most of this chapter written but something just didn't feel right and I played with it for a time. It seems that whenever I got passed whatever it was, the words started flowing once again. **

**AN2: In response to a couple of reviews. First, I know I said this wasn't a soul bond and I honestly was trying to not treat it as one even though some aspects are screaming soul bond. What I will say is that they have a strong emotional connection but their relationship will develop over time. I didn't want some magical ba-da-boom and they are together. As far as the looking back part goes, I had originally planned on maybe two or three chapters but here we are on number seven and I haven't even gotten to the point that I had originally planned. Again, this will only be Harry and Gabrielle. The contracts were something I hope to have some fun with later. In my eyes, Fleur and Harry are growing into a brother/sister pair that will move heaven and earth for each other so stay tuned.**

**Um..what else? Oh yeah, thanks for the well wishes for my wife. The doctors have ruled out the worst scenarios and are looking at other options. It is times like these that I wish some of this we write were real. Treating someone with a simple potion would be such a blessing at times. **

**I hope you enjoy this latest chapter. **

**Chapter 7**

"Evidently I either didn't make myself clear enough or you are just going senile and don't care what others say."

"Whatever do you mean Minerva?"

"I thought I made it quite clear in our last staff meeting to leave Lord Potter alone. I swear on my magic Albus, if you keep screwing with his life, I will do everything in my power to help him take you down."

"I have done nothing to Lord Potter."

"That's a load of manticore crap and you know it Albus. He told me about your last meeting. I'm going to say this one last time. LEAVE MY CUB ALONE!"

With that said, she turned and stormed out of the headmaster's office. When next she saw Harry, she said "I don't think I can keep this a secret any longer. It won't be long before one of them cross the line and I hex their bits off."

Harry laughed and said "You can let out the secret anytime you want Nana. We have everything in place and I only kept the secret to protect your privacy."

"I know and I thank you for that. You're a good grandson."

"Aw shucks, thanks Nana."

She smiled and ruffled his hair. He asked "Breakfast in the morning?"

"But of course."

****HV****

Amelia, Augusta, and Jean had been busy over the last week and had garnered enough support for the trial to be pushed through. While there had been some who wanted to wait and see how things played out, there were a number of families that would be joining the 'Potter-Black' block. Over the course of the week leading up to the Wizengamot meeting, at least one student would approach Harry during lunch and dinner and formally apologize for their actions and ask to be allied with his houses.

During lunch on Sunday, Katie Bell approached Harry and said in a loud and calm voice "Lord Potter, I wish to formally apologize for my actions earlier this school year. We have been teammates for the last four years and you have never given me cause to not believe you. Harry, please forgive me and accept my apology."

Harry stood up and pulled Katie into a hug. He said "Thank you Katie. It was hard for me thinking my big sister didn't believe me."

She had tears leaking out of her eyes as she said "I would also like to formally ask for negotiations to begin for an alliance between our two houses just like it should have been from the start. Again Harry, I'm so sorry."

He whispered "Its okay Katie. Tell your dad to contact Madam Bones or Longbottom and they can work out the details."

She hugged him again as he invited her to sit at the cool end of the table.

That evening, it was two Slytherins who approached Harry. Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis apologized and offered alliances with their houses. When Harry accepted, he asked them to sit with him so that they could get to know one another. Fleur was very aware of the hungry looks in most of the female student's eyes when it came to Harry and played her part well as she made it clear that Harry was spoken for by holding his hand and sitting very close to him. Even though they weren't romantic yet, she was going to make sure that Harry was well protected for Gabrielle's sake. It was the unspoken part of the contract that Appoline had clued her in on. In Harry's mind, she was just playing her part to keep him protected from others who sought his power just as he would do for her.

Daphne had told them that by Harry taking the title of Lord Black had pulled a lot of power out from under Lucius Malfoy which had Fleur laughing. When they questioned her, she informed them that the Malfoys were once a client house of the Delacour that had dishonored their position and had been exiled from France.

The girls also informed them to expect several more Slytherins to join his block in the near future but their families' were waiting until the Wizengamot meeting played out to see where things would fall. Harry thanked them for the heads up and asked them to join him anytime. As they were sitting there in enjoyable conversation, Ron came by and asked "Harry, what the hell do you think you are doing by letting those snakes sit at our table?"

Harry looked at him and said "Mr. Weasley, you gave up the right to ask anything of me at the beginning of the year when you chose not to believe me. If you had been my friend, you would still be sitting beside me. As far as Daphne and Tracey are concerned, they have been nothing but delightful company and have even offered an apology even though they never went out of their way to degrade or berate me unlike a certain former best mate of mine."

"But I apologized."

"Yes, I believe that was right before you called my betrothed a Veela half breed. At the very least, you could have apologized to her sister who was present during your derogatory remarks."

"Huh?"

Neville said "You really are dense. He means when you called her bad names Ronald."

"Shut it squib, no one asked you."

Harry said "Why do you even care Ron? At least this way you no longer have to save me whenever I get into a dangerous situation."

That comment got quite a few laughs from the hall. Minerva was making her way to the confrontation just as Fred and George quickly grabbed Ron and led him away. Fred said "Keep it up Ron and we will be sending a letter to Dad."

As Minerva approached she said "Lord Potter, while I am aware that you didn't start the scene that just happened, I would appreciate if you would keep further disruptions out of the Great Hall and away from dinner."

He bowed to her and said "Yes ma'am. I apologize and will do my best in the future."

Snape walked by and said "Twenty points from Gryffindor for disturbing my dinner Potter. Miss Greengrass and Miss Davis, I expect to see you in my office in ten minutes to explain your current lack of intelligence."

Daphne stood and said "There is no need Professor Snape. Our fathers, who as you know are the heads of our family, have instructed us to approach the Lord Potter and Black about forming an alliance. As it is family business, we do not answer to anyone except our family heads in this matter."

"Ten points for your cheek. I had thought better of you Miss Greengrass."

"Yes sir. I will inform my father that it is now against school rules to answer a question truthfully and inform him that family business is no longer protected at Hogwarts."

Neville said "As Lord Potter is already aware of this, I will inform Madams Bones and Longbottom. It is quite obvious that the heirs and Lords of the neutral ancient houses are no longer welcome at this institution. I think the Salem Academy is looking better than ever for next year Lord Potter."

"Yes, I think you may be right Scion Longbottom. Please have Lady Augusta contact them for information and brochures that we will have available for our allied houses."

Albus approached and said "Surely that will not be necessary Lord Potter."

"That remains to be seen Headmaster. Good day." Harry turned and strolled out of the Great Hall.

****HV****

The next day must have been the Ravenclaw's day for making their moves toward Harry. The first to approach him was Luna Lovegood and even though she had never said anything at all to him, she apologized anyway and told him that their mothers had been close friends. He was then approached by Lisa Turpin, Morag McDougall, Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein. After a bit of discussion and apologizing, they were welcomed into the group and told to have their head of family get in contact with either Amelia or Augusta.

The next day was evidently the Hufflepuff day but Susan found it quite disappointing. Her best friend and former honorary big brother (Cedric) didn't even make a move to apologize to them or at least her. For Susan, it had become the last straw and Harry's suite added another bedroom. Evidently the only ones who would brave the ridicule of their house were Ernie Macmillan and Leanne Wells who was one of Katie Bell's closest friends. They both apologized and were asked to join the group. It was now very obvious to the other scions and Albus as to where the power now resided in the upcoming shift of power. Albus was mentally kicking himself for his mistakes with Harry as he saw the days of his influence over British magical society coming to a rather quick end.

****HV****

The week leading up to the Wizengamot meeting was full of anticipation. All four heads of houses were inundated with requests by the scions of sitting members to attend the Saturday session. Everyone knew it was going to be a historic session and the family heads were going to be relying on their heirs to help them in making a decision that would affect their houses for years to come.

Saturday morning rolled around and there was a large exodus from the school. The scions were in their finest robes as they were retrieved by their parents or family heads at the gates of the school. The only exception to this was Harry, Susan, and Neville who used the floo in their apartment to floo directly to Longbottom Manor. Harry had invited Fleur along as her father was going to be watching from the visiting dignitary section. As Fleur was the scion of House Delacour, she was allowed to join him.

Dobby was waiting for Harry with his Wizengamot robes in hand. Once Harry had donned them, he turned to Dobby and said "Okay my friend, you will be the key to everything today. Keep your ears open and I will let you know what I need whether it is to bring Nana or Blaster to me and then if we get the chance, the dogfather."

"Dobby not let Master Harry down."

"I know you won't. You never have and I'm sorry but I'm just nervous that something will go wrong."

Sirius stepped up and said "Everything will be fine. You have a lot of support so they won't have a choice."

"I know…I just…I guess I'm just scared. There's a lot riding on today."

At that moment, Jean, Appoline, and Gabrielle portkeyed into the manor. Gabrielle ran to Harry and pulled him into a hug. She kissed his cheek and said "Don't worry Harry. You will do fine. We are all here to support you."

Everyone noticed that Harry visibly relaxed into her hug and said "Thanks my little mermaid."

She beamed up at him and said "If you are going to keep calling me that then I guess I will just have to give you a nickname."

Harry laughed and said "Just don't name me something like aquaman; I sank like a rock remember."

Gabrielle got a sad look on her face after he said that and he said "I'm sorry Gabrielle, I didn't mean to upset you. I meant it as a joke."

"I know but it would have never happened if you hadn't tried to save me."

"As if I could leave a beautiful little mermaid down there all alone."

She looked at him wide eyed and asked "You think I'm beautiful?"

At this point, everyone started busying themselves with something else. Harry said "I think you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

"But I look like a child."

"For now but I am sure that the beautiful child will grow into an even more beautiful woman."

She looked up at him and said "Just promise me you won't forget about me."

"How could I? Besides we will be seeing each other often and I promise to spend as much time with you as I can since you are my betrothed. Our family knows the truth so it won't be awkward around them."

"If you say so Harry." He bent down and kissed her cheek. He said "Well, thank you for calming me down. I guess I'd better go get this over with. Will you be here after?"

"Oh yes, Papa said we would be having a victory party when you got back."

He kissed her cheek again and said "Good, I will have that to look forward to."

****HV****

Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore opened the session of the Wizengamot with a bang of his gavel. He said "Before we begin, we have a young lord wishing to take his place amongst this body. Will the petitioner please enter?"

With that said, the doors swung open and Harry strode into the chambers wearing his plum colored Wizengamot robes which were adorned with the crests of both House Potter and Black. As he stepped forward, Albus asked "By what right do you stand before us and petition to join this august body?"

"In the matter of House Potter, by right of line secession from my father Lord James Charlus Potter. In the matter of House Black, my father Lord Sirius Orion Black has relinquished the title to me citing failure to uphold the requirements as stated in the Black family charter."

Cornelius Fudge spoke up and said "Sirius Black is a fugitive and if you have any evidence as to his whereabouts, it would be in your best interest to disclose that information right now. As he is a fugitive, your claim to that title is rejected."

Harry held up his hand and said "The family magic of House Black has already chosen me as its Lord. There is nothing you can do to dispute my right to it."

Fudge said "I may not be able to dispute your claim to the title of Lord Black but I can dispute your right to vote the Black seat on the Wizengamot. Besides, it is a documented fact that you are in fact a half blood so there is no way you would have been accepted as the lord of House Black. What proof do you have of these claims?"

Harry smiled and thought 'He is making this too easy.'

"I can assure you that I am as pure blooded as you. My mother may have been raised in a muggle household but she was born of pure blood."

"I require proof."

"As you wish Minister Fudge. Dobby."

After a soft pop Dobby said "Yes Master?"

"Bring Master Blaster and my grandmother to me please."

"At once Master."

A few minutes later, the doors opened to admit Blaster and Minerva.

Fudge asked "What is the meaning of this and what is Professor McGonagall doing here?"

Harry said "You required proof and you shall have it. Master Blaster, did the Black family magic choose me as the successor to my father as Lord to House Black?"

"Yes Milord and to not waste anymore time, the inheritance test also showed you to be of pure blood."

"May I ask how this is so?"

"Yes Milord, your mother Lily Marie Potter nee Evans was born Lily Marie McGonagall."

All eyes turned to Minerva. She took a deep breath and said "Yes, it is true. I am Lily Potter's natural mother. To my shame, when Christopher died, I was in a deep depression and was not doing my best for my daughter. My parents came in and took her from me for her safety. Due to her neglect in my grief, it was feared that my daughter's core had been damaged so she was taken to some close family friends in the muggle world to be raised. In penance for what I had done to my daughter, I vowed to do my best for other children from that point on."

Harry stepped up and hugged her before turning to Fudge and asking him "Was that satisfactory?"

"Yes, that is acceptable. Professor McGonagall, you have always had my utmost respect and I offer my apologies for forcing this issue into the public's eye."

Minerva gave a slight bow and said "Thank you Minister Fudge but in reality you have done both of us a service by having this exposed."

Albus was looking on and some of the questions he had of late were being answered. Well at least the questions regarding Minerva's behavior as of late. He was quickly formulating a plan where he could remove Minerva's protection and guidance of Harry.

Harry turned to Blaster and said "Thank you for your valuable time Master Blaster. May your gold always flow."

"Yours as well Milord."

After he left, Harry escorted Minerva to the visitors' gallery and sat her beside Fleur. Harry returned to the center of the floor and was trying to remain calm. He asked "Is there anything else you require Minister Fudge?"

Fudge asked "You claimed James Potter and Sirius Black as your fathers. How is this possible?"

Albus spoke up and said "I am aware of a blood adoption ritual being performed."

"That is illegal."

Amelia stood and said "No, it is not. It is merely frowned upon. In most cases, it is done between a godparent and godchild when the godparent is male and has no heirs of his own."

Fudge nodded and asked "Do we have any objections to the petition?"

Albus said "I feel that Mr. Potter-Black is too young to assume his position on this body and ask this court to place him back under my care so that I may guide him and better prepare him for his role in our society."

Harry replied "Are you referring to where you were my alleged magical guardian?"

Albus said "I have acted in that capacity since you were one year old."

Harry said "And we are both well aware of the results of that but the truth is, you were never legally my guardian in the first place."

"I have always assumed that role for all muggleborn children at the school." Albus instantly realized his mistake as Harry smiled.

"That is curious Sir as I am not muggleborn and according to the Potter account manager, my guardianship has never changed even though many attempts have been made to do so."

Fudge asked "What is he talking about Albus?"

Albus was trying to cover himself and replied "The child is merely angry at me for some of the choices I made in his life."

Harry angrily replied "The child is now an emancipated adult and is standing right in front of you and can answer for himself."

Fudge asked "How is this possible?"

Amelia stood and said "As soon as he was entered into the Tri Wizard Tournament, a tournament this very ministry declared could only be for adults, he was emancipated once he was forced to participate. If that weren't true, magic and Gringotts both would have never allowed him to take the title of Lord Black."

Lucius Malfoy sat there and debated whether or not to argue over the title of Lord Black but realized he had already been beaten by the previous statements. The thought of aggravating Lord Black even further would not go well for his family.

Lord Davis stood and said "I think I speak for everyone in this room in saying that we would like to better understand just what Lord Potter and Black is referring to."

Albus said "I don't think now is the time to be going into the details of the life of Mr. Potter-Black."

Lord Bell stood as well and said "I think it is the perfect time. My own Katie speaks very highly of him and I for one would like to understand why you are trying to deny his rights that have been guaranteed to him by our own laws."

Harry stepped forward and said "My Lords, the story of Harry Potter is not something that could be covered in one session of this august body and I for one do not wish to waste any more of your valuable time."

Albus sighed in relief.

Harry spoke again saying "I will indulge My Lords with a condensed version. After my parents were murdered, I was taken away from my rightful guardian and hidden away. Along the way, my parents' wills were sealed until I became emancipated or of age. As I am sure your heirs have informed you, the Harry Potter who showed up at Hogwarts over three years ago was not what was expected at all. Since I was deprived of contact with my legal guardian, I was not prepared to take my place in society and have floundered repeatedly in learning my place in this world. I can honestly say that it was an accident during the last task of the Tri Wizard Tournament which allowed me to learn of my place in this world and to finally gain the family that I had been denied these last thirteen years. It was their love and tutelage that has brought me before you today."

Albus spoke up quickly. "I think a vote is required at this point. All in favor of denying this request and placing Mr. Potter-Black back under my care, please cast your vote as aye. And nay if you disagree."

Once the votes were counted, he said "It is clear we don't have a majority so all in favor of allowing this petitioner to claim his seats, please vote aye."

With that said, most of the lights in the room lit up. Albus said "Well Lord Potter and Black, it seems you have gained your title in this body. As is custom, a new petitioner is granted a request upon his joining this body. Since I am sure you are aware of this, you may state your request at this time."

"Thank you Chief Warlock. My request is simple and is not for myself but to correct a grave miscarriage of justice that has been done by the ministry. My request is that former Lord Sirius Orion Black be given a trial as was his right fourteen years ago."

The courtroom grew quiet for a minute and then exploded into sound. Albus and Fudge both paled at this request even though Albus suspected Harry would pull something like this.

Harry spoke up and said "I assure you my request is legitimate and will take an oath on it if I must."

Fudge stood and said "We are not prepared for this and the accused is not even here."

Amelia stood and said "I can assure you Minister Fudge that the DMLE is prepared for this case and at present, the accused is in my protective custody. I admit I thought it would be safer that way than if he showed up here with your 'kiss on sight' order in effect."

There were more angry shouts from the gallery and the sitting members. Finally Lord Greengrass stood to be recognized. When he was called upon, he said "I for one would like to see Lord Potter's request fulfilled and would also like to know how an heir of a Most Ancient and Noble House could be locked up in Azkaban without a trial."

Harry turned and nodded to Lord Greengrass.

Harry said "So Minister Fudge and Chief Warlock Dumbledore, will you grant my request?"

Fudge was pale and trying to think quickly. He finally said "No, I won't allow it. He is a mass murderer and a danger to our society."

Harry said "If that is so then it will come out in the trial and he will be brought to justice without complaint from either of my houses. To refuse would be once again denying this body's authority in this matter."

Amelia stood "It matters not what the minister says in this case. It falls under the jurisdiction of the DMLE and I can assure you if my department failed in its duty then it is up to us to correct the wrong. My investigation has shown that Sirius Black never received a trial and to correct this wrong, a trial will be given at once."

"Thank you Madam Bones, you are restoring my faith in the ministry."

"Your welcome Lord Potter but I regret to inform you that you may not vote in this proceeding as your family connection to the defendant is evident."

"I had planned on excusing myself from the vote as I didn't want it said that I had influenced the votes and that the trial was biased."

"Very wise Lord Potter, if you would please take your seat."

"Yes ma'am." As he walked, he told Dobby though their bond to bring Sirius to the doors of the chamber where Amelia had Aurors waiting for him.

When the doors opened, Sirius regally strolled to the witness chair and bowed to the court while he was flanked by two of the top Aurors, Hammer and Robards. Once he sat down, he thanked them before turning to Amelia.

Amelia said "Sirius Orion Black, you are aware of the charges. What say you to them?"

"Madam Bones, I plead not guilty to all the charges and willingly submit myself to any method you wish to prove my innocence."

"Since yours is a special case, I'm going to ask that our Unspeakable liaison administer the potion and use legimancy on you at the same time so that there can be no doubt as to your guilt or innocence."

"Madam Bones, I will willingly do anything you ask to clear my name. I have lost too many years with my son along with my ability to perform my duties as Lord Black. At this point, I just wish for this to be over so that I can get on with my life."

Unspeakable Croaker stepped forward to dispense the serum. He said "So that there can be no doubt, I will administer the maximum dosage of five drops. As you well know, you will tell us anything we want to know."

Sirius nodded.

The potion was administered and they waited until his eyes glassed over. When they had Croaker began the questioning.

"What is your full name?"

"Sirius Orion Black"

"Where is Black Manor?"

"I cannot tell you as it is under the fidelis charm."

"Do you have an heir?"

"Yes, I blood adopted Harry and made him my heir and son."

"Were you the Potter's secret keeper?"

"No, I was too obvious of a choice and we switched it to Peter Pettigrew."

"Have you ever served the dark lord?"

"I would rather die."

"Why did you keep saying it was your fault that the Potter's were killed?"

"Jamie and I thought it would be a great prank to have everyone chasing me while the secret keeper was really Peter. It was my fault because I agreed to it when I knew I would die before I gave away the secret. I allowed it which made it my fault because I failed James, Lily, and Harry. I live with the guilt every day and don't think I will ever forgive myself."

"Did you kill Peter Pettigrew and those thirteen muggles?"

"No. it was Peter. He cut off his finger and then morphed into his animagus form of a rat and scurried away into the sewers."

"Peter Pettigrew was not a registered animagus."

"No he wasn't but neither were Jamie or me."

"Is there anything else you need to tell us?"

"If you need proof that Peter is alive, have Harry show you his memory from last year when we caught him. Other than that, the only thing I can think of is that I slept with over half of the wives in this room."

Many of the Lords were looking around the room at the other Lords. They felt sorry for the others as they were sure that it was the other Lords wives that Sirius had spoken of.

Croaker chuckled and said "I think that will be enough. If it pleases the court, I will administer the antidote now."

With a grin, Amelia nodded. She stood and said "As this is a criminal investigation, I have been satisfied that the accused is innocent of all charges. I now call upon you to vote. Aye for innocent and nay for guilty."

The room lit up and the votes were tallied. In the end, Sirius was acquitted of the charges with a three quarter majority. Lord Greengrass stood once again and said "One of our own has been denied his rights and made to suffer like an animal. If that is not enough, his illegal incarceration destroyed his ability to fulfill his duties as Lord Black. I find this intolerable and make a motion that Mr. Black be compensated for this matter in the form of one hundred thousand galleons per year he was locked away and on the run as it was a direct result to his loss of title and family fortune."

Lady Longbottom stood and said "I second that motion."

Albus wearily said "We have a motion, a vote is in order."

The Wizengamot voted unanimously and Fudge sputtered. He said "That is over a million galleons. The Ministry does not have the funds available for such a thing."

Lady Longbottom stood and said "Madam Bones, were you able to determine those individuals who violated the former Lord Black's rights?"

Amelia said "Yes Madam Longbottom. The initial arrest report shows that Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore, former DMLE Director Barty Crouch, and Senior Undersecretary Cornelius Fudge were the ones responsible for this travesty of justice."

Lord Greengrass stood and said "If that is the case then I don't see why the magical people of Britain should have to pay for their 'mistake'. I say let the reparations be paid from their personal vaults."

With a round of agreements, the fate of Albus Dumbledore, Barty Crouch, and Cornelius Fudge had been decided. Albus was thankful that Harry had chosen not to reveal many of the decisions that he had made for Harry's life but Albus was no fool and knew that Harry was holding back for a reason. Harry had him over a barrel and now he would have to figure out why he hadn't acted.

Albus awoke from his musing and called for new business and again Harry stood up. When he was called upon, Harry simply stated that as he was still in school, and since his father had been cleared of all charges, that Sirius would act as his proxy until he was older and ready to assume his seats.

After the new business was complete and the old business was tabled until next session, this session was called to a close to the relief of Albus and Cornelius. Harry stayed around and personally thanked many of the members who had given their support in helping him free Sirius. Most of the members were impressed by his sincere thanks and felt good with their decision to support him and even ally their houses with his. Many of the members who were on the fence before this session were now firmly in Harry's camp. Most Lords had dreams of changing their world for the better when they joined the Wizengamot. Those dreams had died over time in dealing with the realities of having a seat there. Harry emergence into the body was breathing new life into old dreams. Dreams that would make the world better for their children.

****HV****

Jean and Fleur were the first to arrive and share the good news with Appoline and Gabrielle. They were quickly followed by Susan and Neville who were quite exuberant with today's events. It would be another half hour before the others would arrive after taking their time in speaking to the other Lords and Ladies. It was a very anxious Gabrielle who pounced on Harry as he and Sirius had been the last to arrive. He took her hand as she led him to where the others were.

When they entered the sitting room, Harry said "I think it would be a good idea to go ahead and discuss today's events and our reaction to them before anything else takes out attention away. It would also be a good time to share any news that may have not been passed on with the preparations earlier. So, with that said, what do you think?"

Sirius said as he went around the room and hugged everyone. "I'm really thankful for all that you have done for me. A man couldn't ask for better friends or family. On the same note, I'm sorry that you had to dredge up those memories in front of the whole Wizengamot Minerva."

She said "You have nothing to apologize for. I am relieved that it is in the open and that I no longer have to hide the pride and love I have for my grandson."

Harry stepped over and hugged her. He said "I love you too Nana."

Neville said "Well I must admit that Harry did extremely well today. I'm proud of you brother. There were times when I thought you were going to lose it but then you pulled yourself back together."

Everyone nodded and Susan said "You impressed quite a few people today Harry including me."

Harry laughed and said "I even amaze myself sometimes."

Everyone laughed and Augusta said "Both of my grandsons made me very proud today. Harry for his performance and Neville for the job he did in preparing Harry. You both remind me so much of your grandfathers and I can see the two of you being a positive force for the future."

Harry and Neville smiled at the compliment.

Amelia said "I just glad the trial went as well as it did. I was a little afraid when the mutt made the comment about the Lord's wives."

Jean laughed and said "I wasn't. They were all looking at the others thinking 'those poor men."

Everyone laughed at that and he said "I do think you managed to take Cornelius and Albus down a few pegs."

Fleur said "Yes, I do think you ruffled several feathers today. You could have ended Dumbledore's influence once and for all. Why didn't you?"

Neville said "We didn't want to. Harry and I thought he could be useful in the future if we could moderate him a little."

There were several 'whats' heard around the room.

Sirius said "I've got to hear this."

Harry said "It's simple, Albus knows we could have destroyed his influence very easily today. We are just lucky that no one really thought about everything and pinned all the blame on him. We plan on talking with him and slowly making him see that our greater good is better than his."

Minerva said "How very Slytherin of you both."

The boys smiled and looked at each other. Harry asked "How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"The sorting hat wanted us both there. I didn't like Malfoy and Neville nor was I ready at that time. Can you imagine if we had been raised together? We would have had that house on its knees by now."

Minerva said "Yes, I do think you would have." Everyone laughed at that.

Harry asked "What else do we have?"

Augusta said "We have invited a few families that had allied with us and were instrumental today to celebrate with us."

"Oh really? Who?"

Amelia said "The Greengrasses, Davises, Bells, and Macmillan's. Sadly, the last family acted like it was beneath them so declined."

Susan said "That sounds like them. Ernie is an arrogant prat."

Harry said "Okay next?"

Sirius said "Dobby and I are going to start visiting the various estates of Potter and Black. I know the shape my parents' home is in and it will take a lot of work but the wards there are powerful and it would make an excellent place as a safe house for the entire family. It is probable that my Black blood is just making me be paranoid but I like having options. I may need your help to get into Potter Manor and then we can see what kind of shape it is in. It is my hope that we can use that as your main home."

Harry asked "Do you mean the cottage in Godric's Hollow?"

Sirius said "No son that was your parents' hideaway. The house I'm talking about has been the seat of House Potter."

Amelia said "The cottage has been taken over by the ministry as a national monument."

Minerva asked "Did they pay the Potter estate for it or just take it?"

Augusta said "I think they decided a galleon was a fair price."

Sirius said "Unacceptable. Either they can pay Harry a fair price or we can give them a galleon back and retake control over it."

Harry said "Give them five galleons. They have no right to my parents' house."

Amelia said "Just bring it up in the next session. I'm sure they will be more than willing to give it back just to keep you happy."

Sirius said "Except for a few vacation type properties and any of significance, I think it would be best to fix up the houses and then sell them off. While both of our families were well off, the extra houses are just a drain of finances through upkeep and taxes."

Harry said "I can agree with that. It's not like we can live in more than one house anyway."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, I think we will need to visit Gringotts soon. While you cannot access the funds in the family vault until you are seventeen, you can control how they are invested."

Jean said "We have made a lot of money in the muggle world lately and I would be happy to help you there."

Harry said "Dobby?"

"Yes Sir?"

"I wanted to thank you for your help today. You did a great job."

He smirked "I know it but thank you."

"As much as I hate to do this, I'm going to need you to help the dogfather take a look at all the Potter and Black properties and make a plan to get them repaired and running. I would also like to make you my head elf to oversee all that is going on."

"I am honored but please Master, don't make me do that. Dobby is Harry's elf. Not Potter or Black."

"Okay, then will you help Sirius find us a head elf and an elf staff?"

"Yes Sir. Dobby thinks Winky would make a good head elf until yous has babies. Then she will want to take care of them."

Harry blushed and said "Why don't you ask her and get back to me. Sirius wants to start on this soon."

Dobby saluted and said "Aye Aye Sir" then popped out.

Harry looked at Sirius and said "He was crazy before but time with you has made him go around the bend."

Everyone laughed at that and Harry said "Okay, we have heard from everyone but you Maman. Do you have any news for us?"

Appoline smiled widely at his name for her and it took everything she had not to run over and wrap him in a hug. She said "My news is good and not as good but not bad."

Everyone chuckled at the joke but Fleur rolled her eyes and said "Just tell them Maman."

Appoline laughed and said "Frank and Alice are showing progress but we feel that we have brought them as far along as we can on our own."

Neville quietly asked "What does that mean?"

"What it means is that we are going to need your help. They are responding to us but we lack the bond that you share. We think that with your help, we could enter their consciousness and lead them out."

"How?"

"Our mind healers want to link with you and take you inside. At that point, we feel that the connection you share with them would be enough to give them the courage to come out from where they are hiding themselves. There is some risk but we think it is in the acceptable range. Our plan is to bring Alice out first. Her maternal connection to Neville and Harry and their magical strength should be enough to break her free."

Augusta asked "What about my Frank?"

Appoline said "Frank is further away than Alice. Our theory is that he in some way shielded her for some time. It is our hope that once we bring Alice back, we can make the attempt with her and you in the link. From what I understand, he was a fierce Auror."

Sirius said "Damn right he was." Amelia nodded as well.

Appoline smiled and said "Siri, were you his partner?"

"On occasion, but I was mainly paired with Jamie. But that's not to say that we didn't have each others' backs many times."

"So he trusts you?"

"I don't know if he will or not. I was arrested before he was attacked so he may think of me as a traitor."

"Well, we will keep you in reserve. My main point was that in his profession, he was less likely to trust so it would have to be people who he would have absolute trust in. Namely his mother and wife. Harry and Neville would be good choices but sadly he does not know them as the young men they are now. If more power is needed in the connection, then we will send them in to stand with Augusta and Alice."

Augusta asked "And all this is based on my boys pulling Alice out?"

"Sadly yes."

Harry said "I say we go next weekend and every other weekend until we have them back."

Neville looked at Harry and said "I can't ask you to risk yourself like this."

With a glare, Harry said "Brother, Alice is just as much my godmother as she is your mother. So do not think that for a minute I am not coming to help either of them. She is family!"

Neville got up and gave Harry a hug. "Thanks Harry." Augusta came around and wrapped her arms around both her boys.

When they stepped back Harry said "We won't fail you. I promise."

"I know you won't."

Minerva asked "While I have the utmost confidence in both of you, how can you stand there and make a promise like that?"

Neville smirked and said "Because my brother is Harry "Freaking" Potter and failure is not an option with him."

Sirius laughed really loud and said "I think the whole family should go so that we can all be there to help."

Jean said "Splendid idea. You can all stay with us."

Sirius asked "How is Remus' progress?"

Appoline's face fell a little and said "Remus vetoed the lycan idea after some thought. He felt that if Greyback found out about it and achieved the same thing, no one would be safe. We are working with him to customize a new form of the Wolfsbane potion that will be tailored to his specific needs. It is our hope that it will give him more control and maybe lead us in new directions towards a cure. We are forwarding our research and results to a group in America who are using very advanced muggle technology to try and cure the disease."

Harry asked "Will we be able to see him?"

Jean said "Of course you will. He is staying with us at the manor when he is not undergoing tests."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own Harry Potter. It's a shame isn't it?**

**AN: I thank those who have reviewed for taking the time to do so. As I was telling FantasyLover74 the other day, this started out as a short story and kind of grew into this from there. That should explain the scene at the beginning where Gabrielle is thinking back on the past. The funny thing is that I haven't even gotten to the part I had planned on writing. With that said, I guess I will continue on as long as you are enjoying it. Maybe somewhere down the road, I will get to where I wanted to be with this story.**

**Chapter 8**

Harry ended the family meeting once everyone had their say. Harry made it a policy that everyone's opinion was welcome and they would be heard no matter their age. It was just one of the things that endeared him to them as Harry had taken the role as the head of the 'family'. Harry knew that in the public's eye, he would be seen as the leader of the group but the truth was, he deferred to the wisdom of his elders more often than not in fact he quite welcomed letting them make the decisions that would affect their future. Harry had stated many times that he wasn't Albus Dumbledore and welcomed their opinions.

Augusta watched the interplay and the closeness shared by Harry and Neville which reminded her of Eugene and Charlus, their grandfathers. Even in later life, they were thick as thieves and inseparable. James and Frank had also been close when they were younger but their differing personalities caused them to drift apart as they grew older. While they had still been still close, their differences were what allowed Sirius to become more of a brother to James than Frank was. Augusta was pleased that the Potter/Longbottom brotherly affection had resurfaced one generation down the road in the form of her grandsons.

Most everyone had been lost in their thoughts when Augusta finally said "Our guests should be arriving soon. I think it best that everyone go get ready."

Harry went over to Fleur and had a whispered conversation with her. When they were finished, they approached Appoline and Harry asked "Maman, has anyone tried Phoenix tears to try and heal Remus? I know that when I was bitten by the basilisk, it was Fawkes tears that saved me and negated the effects of the venom in my blood."

"I don't think it has been considered but it may be worth a try. The only problem is that as far as I know, Fawkes is the only one that is around at the moment."

"If you don't want to approach Dumbledore, maybe you could try Veela tears. From what Fleur has taught me, your tears hold many of the same healing properties."

"I don't know why we haven't thought of that. It is also said that the blood of some of the stronger Veela is rumored to possess similar healing qualities and a strong resistance to dark magic. Thank you Harry, you have given me some new ideas to try."

****HV****

The victory party was in full swing after the guests had arrived. The family was joined by Jonathan and Faith Greengrass and their two daughters Daphne and Astoria and the Davis family was comprised of Damien and Hope Davis along with their daughter Tracey. When Harry gave them a second glance at the names of their mothers, Tracey quickly informed him that they were sisters. The Bells were next with Jason and Heather Bell being introduced followed by Katie and her older brother Thomas. Harry remembered Thomas as a seventh year in his first who was nice and took the time to help him on occasion.

Pleasantries were exchanged as everyone mingled and got better acquainted with one another. The initial political conversation was well met by the newcomers when Harry and Neville laid out their hopes and dreams for their society. The adults were equally impressed when Harry said "I know our plans are ambitious but as we see it, the time is ripe to start pushing through these changes. You are no longer out numbered and we are all working to bring more support to our cause. In fact, Neville and I have the most ambitious plan of all. We plan on swaying Albus Dumbledore to our cause."

Jonathan laughed and said "If it was anyone else, I wouldn't believe them but with what you have already accomplished in such a short time, I can't help but think you will succeed."

"Mr. Greengrass, Neville and I would not have accomplished as much as we have if it wasn't for the support of our family. A family that I hope will be added to by your own. It has taken a concerted effort on all our parts and now that Sirius and Minerva are out in the open, that task should become even easier. All I am is the face in front of the crowd."

Amelia said "You are also the heart of our family Harry. None of us would be doing what we are doing if you and your brother had not moved us into action."

Damien said "Brother?"

Neville answered "Harry is my god brother. Both our mums were each others' godmothers and our fathers were raised as brothers. We really connected this year and found what we have both been missing. Harry gave me the confidence to be the Scion of House Longbottom that I had been training for."

Harry said "And Neville taught me how to be a Potter and to take up my place in our world. I also have to thank my sisters Fleur and Susan who helped teach me how to be well mannered and a gentleman. Of course my Gran beat some of those lessons in as well."

Augusta smiled and said "I didn't hit that hard."

Harry just smiled and said "Yes ma'am. If you say so."

Daphne asked "Lord Potter, may I ask a question?"

"Of course Daphne and please drop the Lord Potter crap. That is not necessary amongst friends."

Jonathan asked "Friends?"

Harry answered "Well I certainly hope so. I had hoped that you and your families would be more than that by the end of the evening. But as I am just a kid and an idealistic one at that, I will leave that up to the adults to discuss. I will say that I think you would make a welcome addition to our family. And just so you know, there are no ulterior motives here. Our five families have joined together because we have common goals and ideals. Not only that, we truly enjoy each others' company. You know my Nana and Gran as well as anyone else. Have you ever seen them so relaxed?"

Minerva's patented "Mr. Potter" could be heard across the room as everyone laughed.

Jason Bell said "You're a cheeky little shit aren't you?"

Harry nodded towards Sirius and said "I learned from the best. Of course, Fleur could give him a run for his money."

All the kids were nodding in agreement at that one. Harry said "I have been taught by some of the best and I hope to add your families as my guides as well. It is not my intention to be a smart ass but as you well know, sometimes the situation calls for it. I've only been doing this for less than a month so please forgive my errors or slips. At the same time, I also wanted to prove a point. There will be times when we don't agree and may even be in session and yelling at each other but the one rule of this coalition or family as I like to call it is that at the end of the day, we are all entitled to our opinions and that they deserve to be respected and heard."

Damien looked at him skeptically and Harry said "Everyone's opinion is welcome. I even respect Dobby's opinion."

Daphne asked "Dobby?"

"Yes, my personal guard, house elf, and not to mention close friend."

Dobby popped in and hugged Harry. He said "Yous the greatest Master Harry" and popped back out to everyone's shock.

Harry said "He is entitled. He saved mine and my father's lives by risking himself. Now Daphne, you had a question?"

"Um…yes Harry, um…I have seemed to forget what I was going to ask you after all that."

"I'm sure it will come back to you. I think it is time for the kids to go somewhere else and let the adults have their fun. Neville, if you would lead the way."

The kids got up and went to a comfortable library to hang out. Once they had left, Jonathan asked "He has quite the presence, doesn't he?"

Amelia said "Yes he does but I can assure you, he meant every word he said."

Damien asked "Has he really only been at this for less than a month?"

Augusta said "Yes and to be quite honest, he IS a Potter, would you expect anything less?"

Hope said "No I wouldn't but I can see a lot of Black in him as well. I know he is your grandson Minerva but what do you really think?"

"Honestly, I know I am biased but I think he and Neville are our best hope for the future."

Jason Bell said "It seems our children certainly think so."

****HV****

When the kids had settled in the library, Daphne asked "Harry, at school you referred to Fleur as you betrothed and here you called her your sister. Which is she?"

Fleur said "I am both. We are betrothed but it is mainly for his and my protection. As it is the same for Susan and Neville. The adults did it so stop anyone from trying to put us under contract and using us to get close and try to gain control of our families. Harry is also betrothed to Gabrielle."

Tracey said "She's what ten?"

Gabrielle grew teary at that and Harry's arm immediately went around her. When she saw his reaction, Tracey said "Oh, I'm so sorry Harry and Gabrielle. I didn't mean for it to come out that way. Its just most of the girls would like nothing more than to be Harry's intended. Including us."

Fleur said "It is alright. Gabrielle is just a little sensitive about it at the moment. You see, she is really thirteen but our Veela nature causes us to age differently from a normal witch."

Harry said "You are just as normal as I am Fleur."

"Thank you but at thirteen, a Veela feels everything that any normal teenage witch would except that she has the body of a nine or ten year old which only makes it worse."

Tracey ran over and knelt in front of Gabrielle. She said "I'm so sorry Gabrielle. I never meant to hurt you with my stupidity."

Harry said "It's alright Tracey. We all make mistakes. The trick to it is learning from them. Oh crap guys, I'm starting to sound old. Please, let's find something stupid to talk about. I've been talking with adults too long today."

Susan asked "What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know, pick something. How about Ron Weasley's table manners?"

"Oh gross."

"You too huh? I mean at least you didn't have to sit across from him for the last few years."

"I did."

"Yeah Nev but thank god we were banished to the end of the table."

"Yeah, thank Merlin for small miracles."

Katie said "Well I always sat as far away from him as I could. I was afraid I would lose a hand. I never really could understand what you saw in him."

Harry said "At one point, he was like the twins and a good friend but I guess we just grew apart. I think now he is more like Percy the prat than anyone else. I've only met Bill and Charlie once but they seemed okay."

Susan said "Well, not that this is a much better subject but I think it is for the best that you have gone your separate ways. He will only hurt your image at this point."

"I know but he was my first friend ever. It's hard to let that go."

Daphne asked "Your first friend?"

Neville replied "Life for Harry before Hogwarts was not that great. I think we should just leave it there for now."

Astoria said "But the stories."

Gabrielle venomously said "Those books were all lies."

Susan added "That is why Harry was nothing like we expected. I think it was part of the plan to try and keep Harry isolated. As it was, his only friends were a light biased pureblood and a muggleborn who had about as much of a clue about our world as Harry did."

Daphne said "Speaking of Hermione, what are your plans for her?"

Harry said "I'm taking a wait and see attitude. I love her like a sister but at the moment she is a liability. Her intolerance is her undoing right now."

Tracey said "She is trying. Don't give up on her yet."

"I know and I won't. She would be a brilliant ally and a good example of the contribution that a muggleborn can make in our world."

Katie said "You really have thought about this."

"Of course I have. Nev and I don't sit around playing chess and talking Quidditch. We have been formalizing our plans for the last month."

Neville said "You all are welcome to join us."

Daphne said "I think I would enjoy that. Even though you have made quite the impact on the school and settled down some of the purists, it would still be nice to get away and have some intelligent conversations."

Susan said "Don't I know it. Why do you think I moved into the suite? My house has proven to be a bunch of idiots."

Tracey said "You moved in? Lucky girl."

Neville said "It isn't that great. Imagine having Nana pop in at the strangest times to make sure everything is proper. I think Gran and Aunt Amelia put her up to it. Not that they need help as they pop in at the oddest hours too."

Daphne asked "How?"

Harry said "Nana had our floo connected to the one here but don't tell anyone. I kind of like having family close by. At least they will sit with us and talk sometimes when they stop by otherwise Nev and I would have been struggling with our plans. Thanks to them, I think I know who my parents were better than I ever have."

Tracey said "Do you ever leave?"

"Yeah, but just for family meetings. It wouldn't do to hold them in the castle with all the ears and eyes around."

They all sat around and talked until late in the evening until the parents came to take them home. While the others had been sitting in an area with couches so that they could all talk to each other, Fleur and Thomas had moved off to the side and were holding a private conversation. Tracey and Daphne begged to stay with Susan and go back with the Hogwarts group in the morning. Faith Greengrass thought it a wonderful idea and even invited everyone to brunch at Greengrass Manor the next morning. With a smile, she looked at Harry and said "We are going to be family after all so I think it would be good to start acting like it. Hope and I have always hosted brunches for the family and swapped each week."

Appoline said "Well in that case, I guess brunch will be on us next weekend since most everyone is already coming to our home."

Tracey, Daphne, Astoria, and Katie's eyes all lit up. Tracey screamed "Really?"

Harry said "Yes really, Neville and I have an appointment in Paris next weekend that will tie us up most of the day but our being busy in no way hampers your ability to go out and enjoy the city."

Daphne said "I think I'm going to enjoy being your friend Harry."

****HV****

After Astoria left with the Greengrasses and the Davises bid their goodbyes, the Bells left with Katie and Thomas with a promise to see them in the morning. Neville escorted the girls to Susan's room and showed the others the ones they would be using. After a quick kiss to Susan, Neville left for his own room as the girls sat around to talk for a bit longer. The girl talk lasted for a few hours until Fleur finally took a sleeping Gabrielle to their bed.

Harry remained downstairs with Sirius so that they could go over a few things and set some plans in motion. After they covered everything, Harry asked "So how did it go?"

"They all took the oaths and have been brought up to date on all that we are doing. They agreed to use their contacts to swing more people to our side. You really impressed the hell out of them today pup."

"Anything interesting come up?"

"Yeah, they asked about the betrothals."

"What did they say?"

"They asked why we would do that to someone we loved if we are so intent on bringing our world into the modern era."

He laughed and said "I guess you explained it to them."

"Yeah and I think they were impressed with the idea of using a betrothal contract to protect their daughters from the less than savory houses. The way Jean put it, someone would have to get by both you and him before they could get anywhere with Fleur and Gabrielle. The men liked that idea and the ladies relented when they were told that the contract would magically break when one of the parties truly fell in love with someone else."

"You never told me that but as at least it will protect Fleur."

"What about Gabrielle?"

"I don't know. When we are together, I feel like that is where we are supposed to be."

Sirius nodded and said "Well pup, it's been a long day. What say we turn in?"

"I think you're right. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight and Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for everything. A man couldn't ask for a better son. I'm sure Jamie and Lils are very proud of you."

"Your welcome pop."

****HV****

In the middle of the night, Fleur woke up in a panic. Gabrielle had disappeared from their bed and she had missed her warmth. She ran to Harry's room to ask for his help in finding her only to find Gabrielle curled up with Harry in his bed.

Appoline had always been able to sense both her daughters' feelings and got up to see what had distressed Fleur. She found Fleur standing in Harry's door looking at her brother and sister sleeping so sweetly together. Appoline looked in and smiled. She pulled Fleur away and said "Leave them be. You knew it was going to happen the same as I did. Let's not disturb them."

Fleur pulled the door closed and said "They do look cute together."

Appoline said "Their feelings for each are strengthening. I for one couldn't be more happy."

When Appoline snuggled back in bed next to Jean, he asked "Is everything okay?"

"Yes dear, your youngest daughter is sleeping with Harry and is quite content."

"What?"

"Hush, you knew this would happen. Besides, it's not like anything will happen, yet."

****HV****

Brunch the next day was an even better experience for the group as they continued to get to know one another better. As they sat down to eat, Fleur chose a seat next to Thomas where they continued their quiet conversations. Harry gave them a wary glance before turning back to Gabrielle as they ate. Once done with the meal, Daphne, Tracey, and Astoria led them on a short tour of the house and ended up in one of the sitting rooms. Daphne said "It is too bad it is still winter. I would love to be able to take you out into the gardens and enjoy the day. It is so beautiful and relaxing when the flowers are blooming."

Harry said "Springtime is not so far away so I am sure you will get the chance."

Tracey asked "Speaking of spring, what are yours and Fleur's plans for the third task?"

"Right now, we just hope to survive whatever crazy task they come up with. Sadly, we have not had time to train and prepare as this last month has been rather hectic."

"I'm sure."

Harry glanced at Fleur and saw her smiling and talking with Thomas once again away from the others. He had a twinge of jealousy to which Gabrielle felt him tense up and just squeezed his hand to relax him. She whispered "I know you want to protect her but she will never find her match if you interfere. You are here if she needs you and we all know it. As do Papa and Mama."

Harry kissed her cheek and whispered "You are right my little mermaid."

Harry turned to Tracey and said "Fleur and I will have to start training soon. I think this time we will train together. It's going to feel good to have my sister watching my back. I've never had that before."

Daphne said "Yes it does feel good. We have been doing that for each other for forever but especially since first year."

Tracey asked "So what do you have to do in Paris?"

Harry looked at Neville who nodded. Harry said "We moved Neville's parents to France a few weeks ago where Maman has had mind healers working with them. They have made progress but have done as much as they can. They think that Neville's and my connection to Alice may be enough to pull her out of her own mind and have asked us to come help."

"But you are just her god son."

Daphne quickly asked "Did your mothers perform the blood ritual?"

Neville nodded and said "Harry has my mother's blood in him as well so the magical connection is there."

Daphne asked "What about your godfather Neville?"

Susan said "Neville's godfather was my father."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. It may have taken a while but we three now have the family we were denied. We may not be blood related but we think that what we have is just as good."

Katie said "Mum always said that family is what you make it. At least you guys had the choice of being together rather than most everyone else who are stuck with whoever they are related to by blood. I have a few cousins that I'd love to never see again."

Harry said "I can understand that. I intend to never have to lay my eyes on my cousin and his parents for the rest of my life. I may have had to live there but they are not my family and that definitely wasn't my home."

In the Headmaster's office, a silver trinket blackened and emitted a puff of smoke. As Albus looked at it, he thought to himself 'Well that lasted longer than I thought it would.'

****HV****

Minerva left shortly after the brunch to return to her duties at the castle. She told the other adults that she would be in her office at five to allow the kids to floo directly there.

At five, the kids lined up and were giving out their goodbyes so they could return to the school. After hugs were exchanged, they started disappearing through the floo one by one. Harry waited as Fleur made her goodbyes to Thomas and he got his kiss from Gabrielle. He held her hand and said "I will see you Friday evening little mermaid."

"Will you please stop calling me that?"

"Um…sure Gabrielle. Shall I call you Gabby instead?"

"Well that is certainly better than mermaid. It makes me feel like a baby and reminds me of that day."

"Okay Gabby. I'm sorry." He leaned in and kissed her cheek and disappeared into the floo.

Once they had all arrived, they strolled down to the Great Hall together and took up their normal spot at the end of the Gryffindor table. As they sat there happily chatting and minding their own business, they were accosted once again by Ron asking why there were snakes sitting at their table.

Harry looked at Ron and shrugged his shoulders. He got up and said "Ronald. If you are the epitome of Gryffindor then I have no desire to sit here anymore."

He walked over to the Hufflepuff table, turned up his nose in disgust and then moved on to the Ravenclaw table. He asked "Would you mind if some of my friends and I sat here? The atmosphere at some of the other tables is quite unpleasant."

Morag stood and said "You are most welcome Lord Potter."

"Why thank you, Heiress McDougal. Please pass on my compliments to your parents and my hope that we will have the opportunity to get better acquainted in the near future."

Fleur and the others got up and joined Harry at the Ravenclaw table where they were all made welcome. This was all done under the watchful eye of the staff and none could fault Harry as he had been polite the whole time and avoided a confrontation. Minerva turned to Filius and said "Fifty points to Ravenclaw for their obvious hospitality. I wish I could say the same for the other houses including my own."

Once the others sat down, Neville asked "Why did you move Harry?"

"He is not worth arguing with."

To his surprise, Hermione got up and walked over to him. She asked "May I join you as well Harry? I don't think I can live up to the expectations placed upon us by the prince of Gryffindor."

"By all means Hermione. Please do."

She stepped over and sat next to Daphne and began to speak with her. A quick glance at Ron showed that his ears were red in anger at what they had done. Harry sighed and thought 'Give him what he wants and he's still not happy. You just can't please him.'

When dinner broke up, they all went their separate ways with Fleur returning to the suite with Harry, Neville, and Susan. Daphne, Tracey, and Astoria all returned to their dorms and Hermione joined Katie for her trip to the Gryffindor dorms.

After dinner, the Ravenclaws all retired either to their dorm or the library to either study or discuss the ramifications of the Wizengamot session from this weekend. Filius had always held these Sunday might sessions in the common room to discuss matters of importance to their world. His 'claws' were smart but that didn't mean they necessarily grasped the current events. The topic for tonight was the latest Wizengamot session and the views of the different factions. Filius tried to give an impartial overview of the main topics of contention between the Light, Dark, and the Neutrals and felt he had done an acceptable job. Of the topics that were discussed, some had naturally gone into more depth while others were easily understood. Filius eventually challenged them to make up their own minds about it and not just take up the views of their peers offered his counsel if anyone needed it. Before they finished, one of the older claws asked "So Professor, which views impress you the most?"

Filius said "For me personally, I think the neutral faction is the best choice."

"Why?"

"They are more accepting of me."

"I don't understand."

Filius smiled and said "That is a credit to your nature and upbringing. By my being a, excuse the term, half breed, the purists on both sides look down on me. That doesn't mean that the light side won't accept my help if needed but I think I would be more welcome in the Neutral or should I say Lord Potter's faction. Harry looks upon me as a man and nothing more or less."

"So you are saying that the Neutral faction is more accepting of others?"

"Yes, I would. According to Professor McGonagall, Harry and Neville's agenda is for equality amongst the magical races and blood statuses."

"The muggle world has those same goals."

"Yes they do and I applaud them for it. I feel it should be everyone's desire and goal for a peaceful world where everyone can live in harmony."

Filius said "I'm sure we might even be able to convince Lord Potter or Scion Longbottom to come one evening and discuss their views with everyone if you would like."

Cho said "Why would we want to speak with that liar and cheat?"

Filius said "Miss Chang, Lord Potter swore an oath before the staff that he did not put his name in the Goblet or ask anyone else to do it for him, as he can still perform magic, I see no basis for these false accusations."

Cho said "He is trying to steal the glory from my Cedric."

Terry Boot said "Cho, you should know better than anyone just how fierce of a competitor Harry is but in my opinion, he has acted with humility and has shown concern for the other champions just as he has always done. I apologized to Harry not because my father told me to but because I was wrong. As far as your seeking glory claim, the only ones who have inflated egos over this are Cedric and Krum."

Cho stormed from the common room in a huff followed by Marietta Edgecombe.

Meanwhile, in the Hufflepuff dorms, Ernie and Leanne were catching a little flak for their families giving their support to Harry. Hannah was even complaining about how Susan had betrayed her loyalty to her house and wasn't worthy of wearing the house crest any longer. Her biggest problem with Susan was that she wasn't supporting Cedric. The three of them had grown up together and while he felt they were his little sisters, Hannah had been crushing on him for the last few years and her emotions had blinded her to everything. She sat moon eyed as Cedric was strutting around the common room and taking full advantage of the attention he was being given. Whenever Harry was mentioned, he started spouting off about how he had gone dark and was how he was surrounding himself by whores such as the Veela champion. He never stopped to think that he had called someone he considered a little sister a whore. Another thing he didn't think about was how news travels within the walls of Hogwarts.

While the Puffs were puffing up their own egos, Snape was busy in the Slytherin dorms putting it back in order. Since Harry had effectively neutered Draco, he had removed himself from an active role in antagonizing the other students. This had set Pansy, Nott, Goyle, and Crabbe adrift without a leader. They had chosen to confront Daphne, Tracey, and Astoria about their families' alliances and had attacked them. The four junior death eaters were removed to the hospital wing after the attack and to Daphne's surprise, it was Draco who had come to their defense with Snape as he had witnessed the whole scene and proven their innocence.

As soon as Katie and Hermione entered through the Gryffindor portrait hole, they were set on by an angry Ron Weasley who was calling them both traitors to their house and were not worthy to be there. Fred heard the commotion and drug Ron off before he could say much more but then the unthinkable happened. Ron pulled himself from Fred's grasp and lunged for Hermione. In his rage, he drew back his hand and slapped her so hard across the face that it knocked her to the floor. When she went down, Katie was pulled with her as Ron drew his wand and had it pointing in Hermione's face as he continued to scream at her and call her every nasty name he could think of.

George came into the room and went after Ron after seeing him standing over Hermione. George tackled him to the floor and held him there and was quickly joined by a still stunned Fred. Ginny had come in with George and now stood over Ron with her wand pointed at him. Ron was screaming, "You're choosing that mudblood bitch over me, your own brother?"

Fred screamed back "Why did you do that? The only thing she has ever done to you is help you."

Katie had crawled to Hermione who was on the floor with her arms wrapped around herself and rocking back and forth. The normally strong Hermione had taken too many emotional blows this year and it had proven to be too much for her to handle. Katie wrapped her arms around Hermione and whispered comforting words to her but with no results. After five minutes, Hermione was still in a shocked state and would not respond to Katie.

Angelina came into the room and asked "What the hell is going on in here?"

Katie turned to her and yelled "Go get McGonagall. NOW!"

Not even questioning one of her best friend's demands, Angelina ran through the portrait to their head of houses office. She was yelling out "Professor McGonagall" as she was banging on the door. When she answered, Angelina grabbed her by the arm and drug her back to the common room.

Minerva asked "What's wrong Miss Johnson?"

"I'm not sure Professor but whatever it is, it's bad."

The tone of Angelina's voice scared her and she moved even quicker towards the common room. The Fat Lady swung open as she approached and as Minerva took in the scene she asked "What in Merlin's name happened here?"

Katie told her what had happened with Fred backing up her story. Minerva went to Hermione and tried to talk with her only to get a blank stare. She pulled her wand and cast a calming charm on her only to notice it had no effect. Minerva wrapped her arms about Hermione as well and could feel the shaking and hear the low murmuring coming from the girl. After about five more minutes of trying to snap Hermione out of it, she grew desperate and finally heeded the poor girl's murmurs. She called out for Dobby.

He popped in and before he could even say anything, Minerva yelled "Please bring Lord Potter here now."

When Dobby left, Ron started yelling again only to be hit with a silencing hex by Minerva.

He popped away as quickly as he came. When he arrived beside Harry, he said "Nana needs you." And he popped them out.

As soon as Harry arrived, he took in the scene and quickly moved to Hermione. He gestured for the others to let her go and once they did, he quickly took her in his arms and pulled her close to him. He started whispering repeatedly "I'm here Mione, your safe, I've got you." As he was saying this, he rocked her in his arms and then reached up and started running his hand through her hair. After about ten minutes, she finally started to settle down and come back to reality. He continued to hold her until she was responsive and he turned so that they were looking at each other. He gently traced his hand over her bruised cheek and asked "Who hit you?"

Hermione was still not willing to speak and lifted her hand to point at Ron who was still being held down by the twins.

Harry motioned for Katie who came up and wrapped her arms around Hermione as Harry tried to pull away. When she grasped at him, he turned and said "I'm not leaving you Mione. I will be right here but I need to take care of something first. Katie has you and no one will come near you. Dobby, no one but Katie or me can come anywhere near Hermione right now. If they do, protect her as if her life depends on it."

"Lord Potter, is that really necessary?"

"I'm sorry ma'am but right now, I will not trust anyone unless they are allied with my house, I have to believe that anyone else is a threat to Hermione or me." He gave her a small smile to apologize for saying that to her of all people.

"I understand."

Harry turned back towards the Weasleys and said "LET HIM UP!"

Fred looked at Harry and said "Harry, please don't kill him. Mum would be mad at us and you would never hear the end of it."

Harry stepped forward only to have Ron start running his mouth. He said "What are you going to do you runt?"

Harry turned and glared at Ron who only gulped. Harry snarled out. "How dare you hit Hermione? Just because you are angry at me does not give you the right to take it out on her. If you have something to say to me, then say it to me if you are man enough."

"You want to know if I am man enough when it's you who always runs away."

"I never run away Ronald; I walk away because that is what Professor McGonagall has asked me to do."

"See you are hiding behind her. You're nothing without me!"

"Is that why you are hitting young ladies now Ronald? To prove how great you are. Well let me clue you in, if you touch or even say something nasty to one of my friends again, I will show you how it feels to be hit by someone."

"Like you can do anything."

As everyone stood there stunned, Harry pulled his wand and went to stand overin front of Ron. He said "If you ever touch or hit Hermione again, I WILL KILL YOU! In fact, if you say anything to any of my friends, I will hurt you so bad that you will go crying back to your mummy. Ronald, I don't know what is wrong with you but I will not put up with your crap any longer. This was the last straw."

"You are what is wrong with me. You are rich and all the pretty girls want you. Hermione even chose you over me. You are the famous Harry Potter and no one sees poor old Ron Weasley who only gets the leftovers. Even my own sister gets new clothes while I have to wear hand me downs. "

"Ron, until I got my titles, you know very well that I had to wear Dudley's way too large cast offs that he had already worn out. And until this year, everything I owned would barely fill my trunk."

"Yeah but look at you now Mr. Lord of two Ancient Houses. You are richer than you were before and don't care about anyone anymore. You can't even die without coming out smelling like a rose."

Everyone in the room winced at that.

"Well Ron, all I can say is that I'm sorry I ruined your happiness by not dying. Since you'd rather that I be dead, what say we act like it and you never cross my path again? As far as my titles go, the only reason I have them is because my parents are dead and Azkaban destroyed my godfather's ability to father children thanks to his illegal stay in Azkaban. I would give anything to not have my titles and have my parents back and maybe have another god brother but life doesn't work that way."

Neville had come into the room at this point and was watching the scene. Ron said "I'll bet James and Lily are really proud of their choice of sacrificing themselves for a dark wizard like you."

Minerva shouted "THAT WILL BE ENOUGH MR. WEASLEY! Do not speak of them as if you knew them. You do not have the right."

Everyone stepped back as Minerva blew up.

Harry thought back on all the fights he had with Dudley and all that he had learned from them. In a move that was so quick that no one expected it, Harry jabbed with his left fist and broke Ron's nose. Before Ron could react and just as fast as the first punch, Harry stepped into a punch with his right and broke Ron's jaw while laying him out of the floor.

Harry then said "Since it is evident that I am not welcome around you anymore, I guess the best thing for me to do is cut all ties to House Weas…." That was when Neville interrupted him. Neville said "I know he is a prat but you can't punish the rest of his family for Ron's actions. To do so would put you on his level."

Harry nodded and said "You're right Neville. Thank You. Ginny, Fred, and George, I apologize to you for that but please inform your father of what has happened and pass along my regret that under the circumstances, I don't feel as if I would ever be comfortable in your home again and in this matter, I speak for Hermione as well."

Fred said "We understand Harry and quite frankly we don't blame you one bit. We would also like to apologize for Ron's actions on behalf of our family and we will be informing Dad this evening of what has happened."

Minerva said "That will not be necessary as I will see to that personally Mr. Weasley. I am sure he will want to speak with you very soon."

Harry said "One more thing, at this point, Hermione Jean Granger is now under the protection of Houses Potter and Black."

Neville stepped forward "And House Longbottom." Harry smiled and nodded at him.

"An attack on her will be an attack on our houses and will be dealt with harshly and in accordance with the law. In fact, attacking her will piss me off a whole lot more than attacking me so you might want to pass that around. Professor McGonagall, at this time, I no longer feel like Hermione is safe in these dorms and will be moving her to my suite."

"Under the circumstances, I quite agree with you Lord Potter but I would like to speak with you about this matter soon and make sure the arrangements are adequate and proper."

"Yes ma'am. I am always available for you."

Harry looked back at Ron and said "I hope you feel like a big man now that you have attacked a girl. You probably attacked the one person who would have still helped you until today. If you mess with my family again, I will prove to everyone just how great you really are."

Harry straightened up and walked to Hermione. He put his arm around her and led her out of the dorm and to his suite. Harry led Hermione to the sitting room and pulled her down with him onto a couch. One look at Hermione's face and Fleur asked "Who did this?"

Neville came in and said "I'll give you one guess."

Susan said "I'm going to hex the Weasel's bits off."

Neville replied "Don't worry love, Harry already broke his nose and jaw. I don't think he will be saying much for a while."

Harry looked up from where he was still holding Hermione as she clung tightly to him. He said "Sue, Hermione is going to be staying with us for a while. I couldn't leave my sister there."

"It's okay. I don't mind sharing with her. It'll be fun." She called for Dobby and asked him to gather all of Hermione's things and bring them to her room.

They were sitting in silence for a while before Minerva came through the entrance and asked "Is Hermione alright?"

Harry replied "I don't know Nana. She hasn't said a word yet. Could you get Madam Pomfrey to come and take a look at her?"

"I'm sorry Harry but it may be the morning before she can get to her. On top of Mr. Weasley's injuries, there are four Slytherin being treated as well. It seems that those four decided to attack both Misses Greengrass and Miss Davis when they returned to the dorm."

"Are they okay?"

"Yes, evidently they gave a whole lot worse than they got. By the way, when I informed Madam Pomfrey of what had happened, she said something about not having any pain relief potion available for when she set Mr. Weasley's jaw and nose. She also said she would come see Miss Granger as quickly as she could."

"Thank you Nana and I'm sorry I had to be so formal back there."

"No, you acted properly for the situation. You did very well except for when you hit him but to be quite honest, he deserved it and I wanted to smack the little prick as well."

Harry laughed and said "Why Nana, such the example you are setting."

"Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Nana."

Hermione squeaked out one word "Nana?"

Harry smiled and said ""I'll explain later."

****HV****

A little while later, Harry led the still silent Hermione to his bedroom and put her in his bed. As he turned to leave, she said "Please don't leave me Harry. Stay with me tonight."

"But that wouldn't be proper."

She quietly said "I don't give a damn about proper right now. Just lay here and hold me. I….I need to feel that somebody cares about me."

"Mione, you're my sister, even when we are arguing, I still love you."

"Then please come here and hold me and tell me that everything will be alright."

Harry kicked off his shoes and climbed into the bed. He wrapped her in his arms and held her and ran his hand through her hair as she quietly cried herself to sleep. When she had finally drifted off, he settled down and joined her in dreamland. Neville and Susan stuck their head in the door to see them cuddled together asleep. They quietly closed the door since Hermione was in such good hands.

****HV****

Minerva led Madam Pomfrey into the suite at seven in the morning to let her have a look at Hermione. When she didn't find her in Susan's room, she made a beeline for Harry's where he found them still cuddled together. She smiled at the scene but gently poked his shoulder to wake him.

She said "Harry, I brought Poppy to have a look at Hermione. Could you wake her and bring her out into the sitting room?"

"Yes ma'am. We will be right there. Hermione, you need to get up. Madam Pomfrey is her to take a look at you."

"Leave me alone. I was comfortable."

Harry smiled and said "Mione, Professor McGonagall just caught us in bed together and would like an explanation of why we are naked?"

She jumped up and said "WHAT?"

Harry started laughing and said "Come on Mione, Poppy wants to check you out."

"You prat! You scared the devil out of me. Oh, Good morning Professor McGonagall."

With a small grin she replied "And a good morning to you too."

Harry led her into the sitting room where Poppy started examining her. Susan and Neville heard the commotion and came into the room just as Fleur came through the door.

Poppy waved her wand a few times and the bruise disappeared. She said "Well, it wasn't as bad as it could have been. There now, the bruise is all gone but it may be sore for a few days. Just don't strain your face too much and it should be fine."

"Strain my face Madam Pomfrey?"

"Yes child, you probably need to hold off on any heavy snogging and the smiles that come from it."

Everyone burst out laughing. She then said "Now Harry, let me see your hand."

He held his hand up for her to see and she was impressed that he had not done any damage. She said "Well it is good to see that your hand fared better than his jaw. I'll have you know that it took me an hour to slowly move it back in place. The nose took almost as long. It really is a shame that I didn't have any pain relief potion available. I guess I will have to chastise Professor Snape for letting me run out."

Harry got up and kissed her cheek. He said "You are one in a million Poppy."

"I know, well I guess I'd better move along. I'm sure I have some whining babies to deal with this morning."

Hermione said "Thank you Madam Pomfrey."

"You are very welcome dear and I am sorry you had to go through that."

****HV****

After everyone had showered and gotten ready for the day, the five of them walked down to breakfast. As they met up with the others, they went over to the Ravenclaw table and sat once again. In the middle of breakfast, the doors flew open and Molly and Arthur hurried in and headed straight for the Gryffindor table. They stopped and looked up and down the table and when they didn't see Harry and Hermione, they started looking around the hall. When they spotted them at the Ravenclaw table, they hurried over and Molly immediately pulled Hermione into a hug. She was crying and saying how sorry she was. Once she had calmed a little, she turned Hermione and looked at her face.

Harry said "Madam Pomfrey has already taken care of it."

Molly looked Hermione in the eye and said "I am so sorry. He was never taught that at home and I hope you can forgive our family for what has happened."

Hermione shrunk a little and moved towards Harry. He said "Mrs. Weasley, Ron's actions were his own. Your other children stepped in and protected her as quickly as they could."

"Hermione dear, I am so sorry. We are taking Ron home for a few days to try and get to the bottom of this. If he gives you any more trouble, please let us know."

"Mrs. Weasley, I have taken Hermione under the protection of the Houses of Potter and Black. She had also been placed under the protection of the House of Longbottom. If he gives her any more trouble, he will deal with me first and then you can have my leftovers."

Before Molly could say anything Arthur said "Of course Lord Potter. We will make sure he is very aware of that fact before he comes back."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: JK owns it all; I'm just playing in her sandbox.**

**AN: Thank you for the support and the reviews. **

**Chapter 9**

After Arthur and Molly had left to go see about Ron, Harry made sure that Daphne, Tracey, and Astoria were okay and after he was assured they were fine, he was filled in on all that had happened in the other common rooms the previous evening. Daphne and Tracey offered to escort Hermione to classes that day as they shared the same classes.

After a promise by them to keep her safe and Hermione saying "I will be fine Harry", Harry relented and wished them a good day but made them promise to call for Dobby if anything happened.

True to their word, Arthur and Molly took Ron home for the week to try and get to the bottom of the issues he was having. Minerva had not been very happy to find Harry and Hermione sharing a bed that morning. Even though she knew nothing had happened, she felt it prudent to convince Clarence to expand the suite yet again and add another bedroom. Her reasoning was to try and prevent any rumors but deep down, she wanted to give Harry and Gabrielle a chance to further their connection without interference.

****HV****

During their free period that afternoon, Harry and Fleur started working on a training schedule to prepare them for the third task. They had agreed on a physical regimen along with a magical training session. Fleur was confident that if they concentrated on the practical side of spell work, she could bring him up to her level of spells quickly and then they would advance from that point together. In their minds, as long as the spells worked, they had no reason to know how or why so for the task, the theory behind it was irrelevant. They thought that this would give them a larger arsenal of spells to help them survive the tournament. They also were going to ask Sirius, Jean, and Amelia to help them on Sunday afternoon in dueling along with spell knowledge. They planned to start the physical regimen by beginning the next morning with running and some exercises.

Fleur asked "What is going on between you and Hermione?"

"Nothing Fleur. Yes, she slept in my bed last night but it was only to comfort her after what happened."

"Well, I'm not really a big fan of hers after what she did this year. A true friend would never have acted that way towards you and what makes it worse, something happens to her and you run and save her just as you always have."

"Fleur, she is my sister. Nothing more and nothing less. I don't have those kind of feelings for her like I do for….."

"Gabrielle?"

"Yes, if you must know. It's confusing to me right now but I feel like Gabrielle is who I am supposed to be with."

"That's great!"

"Yeah I think so too but then we have the whole other thing to think about. In my heart, I know she is thirteen but then I look at her and see a little girl and I know we have to wait until she catches up. Anyway, about Hermione, you have been there when we have talked about it and you knew she would come back into my life eventually. It just happened sooner that I expected. The fact that I held her as she slept last night is nothing more than I would do for you if you needed me to."

"I know Harry and I am sorry but I thought it needed to be said. As far as the Gabrielle situation goes, just follow your heart and it will all work out. There is no hurry."

"Well speaking of things that need to be said, what is going on between you and Thomas?"

"Just talking. I find him intelligent and very nice and I enjoy his company. It seems that my allure doesn't affect him and as you know, that is a rare trait."

"Don't worry, I liked him too."

"If he asks, could I go out with him?"

"I don't see why you couldn't see if it could lead somewhere. Just promise me to take it slow. I know the princess will have to kiss a lot of toads to find her prince charming."

She laughed and said "Evidently my sister doesn't have to but I will. I need to start dating because I really don't fancy the idea of marrying my brother."

He laughed "I'm sure Hermione feels the same way."

"I didn't think of that. I'm sorry for earlier."

"Don't worry about it. I think this is what the adults were thinking of when they wrote the contracts. I for one feel better knowing that you will always watch out for me."

****HV****

"Dobby?"

He popped in "Yes Master Harry?"

Harry laughed and "Would you tell Sirius that I need to speak with him at once?"

"I can do that Master Harry."

"Thank You."

A few minutes after Dobby popped out, Sirius stuck his head through the fireplace and said "What's up Pup?"

"Hey Pop, I need you to do something for me. Would you let the 'family' know that we will need to meet Wednesday evening? I would also like for you to try and get Hermione's parents there as well. Here's the address." (Harry handed him a slip of paper through the floo.)

"Sure thing Pup but I thought you two were on the outs."

"Things have changed and I think we all need to sit down and talk. We may need to seriously consider our options for next year."

"Are things that bad?"

"Not yet but there have been a couple of incidents that I think you all need to be made aware of. I will let everyone here know and see if Nana can come as well and then we can discuss it as a group."

"Okay, I will contact everyone and let Augusta know to expect everyone."

****HV****

Tuesday morning found Harry and Fleur out running around Black Lake at dawn as they were determined to survive the third task. Harry led her through a few conditioning exercises that he remembered from primary school and after both had worked up a sweat, they went back to their dorms to shower before breakfast. They made a note to get some better workout clothes and books on conditioning and strength training over the weekend.

****HV****

On Tuesday afternoon, Harry and Neville were once again requested for a meeting In the Headmaster's office. When they arrived, Albus said "I once again want to apologize for the decisions I made in your life. I only asked you here to ask a simple question. You could have easily destroyed me in front of the whole Wizengamot, why did you hold back?"

Harry considered his question for a minute and said "For several reasons. One, the past is the past and although some of your decisions were shall I say poor choices, I now have control over my own fate and therefore that problem is resolved. I don't feel that you are some master manipulator or an even an enemy if that is what you think. I don't think you have been challenged much in the last few decades which led to complacency on your part. I think that at times you have become caught up in your own legend and believe you are the only one wise enough to figure things out. In my opinion, you have done some great things and are an extremely powerful wizard and I respect you for that but in the end, you are a man and as a man, you are prone to mistakes. I can say this because I expect to make quite a few in my life and am lucky I have good people around me to call me out on them."

"That's a very mature attitude to have Lord Potter. And the second?"

"That's easy Sir, you feared that I was becoming what you hate the most. Dark."

"But.." Harry held up a hand to stop him.

"Sir, I am still the same young man inside that I have always been. I turned neutral, so what. I have thought on this a lot lately and even went as far as talking to others and you know what I figured out?"

"Please tell me Harry so I can understand."

"Well, I found out that being light is not the right thing for me. In my opinion, your way is too restrictive. My being gray does not mean I am dark, it just means that I have a different view on the world than you do. Truth be known, I hate the dark as much as you. Well let me rephrase that, I hate evil as much as you do. Sirius' magic tends to be dark and yet he was willing to give his life for me because of his love. It was that love that made me realize how much like Sirius and my parents I am. The people I love mean more to me than life itself and I would do anything to protect."

Albus nodded.

"To me Professor, the light and dark are just different ideologies. I am not after revenge or anything like that. My goal is equality and justice for everyone."

"But you will destroy all that we have held dear over the years."

Neville, who had remained quiet up to this point, said "How can you be so sure? Because of things remaining the same for generations, Britain has suffered a dark lord every twenty or thirty years. At the same time, other countries have imitated the non magical population in their laws and ideology and their societies do not suffer the same problems we do."

Harry said "Headmaster, your voice could be a strong one for reason and change. Traditions have their place but not when it controls our society. The laws need to be fair for everyone and not just a few. I am sure you share my opinion that Hermione is a brilliant witch but the unfairness of our society puts her at a large disadvantage and would eventually force her out because she would not be given a chance to succeed."

"You both have given me much to think about. How about we stop here for the day?"

Harry and Neville rose to leave when Harry said "Thank you for listening to our opinions Headmaster. Just so you know, my third reason was that I felt you would an instrumental voice in helping create a better future for our society."

"I'm not so sure anymore. My mistakes have quite damaged my reputation."

Neville said "My Gran once told me that it took a big man to admit his mistakes. She also said that how we recovered and dealt with our mistakes were the true test of our worth."

"Lady Augusta is a wise woman."

Harry said "Yes she is. So tell me Professor, how will you deal with your mistakes?"

Albus smiled and said "I find it refreshing that two of my students had the courage to call me upon the carpet. I would like to thank you for our discussion today and hope that we could maybe do it again a week from now after I have had time to ponder all this."

Neville said "It would be our pleasure Headmaster. Both of us feel you have much left to teach our generation."

That statement made Albus smile as they left his office.

The young men waited until they got to their suite to discuss anything. They both felt that the meeting had gone remarkably well considering all that they had said to Albus. The held hope that Albus would grasp the olive branch that was being help out to him. They knew he was the key to making those families of the 'light' more accepting of their agenda.

**HV**

At dinner, Harry informed everyone that there would be a family meeting Wednesday evening and that they were to meet at the suite. Everyone buckled down hard that evening to make sure all their school work was done that would be due on Thursday. Most had figured that this particular meeting would have the potential to run late as they were sure Harry was going to inform the adults about the events that had occurred Sunday night.

At seven on Wednesday evening, the fireplace in Longbottom Manor lit up and started disgorging teenagers. The last to arrive were Harry and Hermione. She had been arguing with Harry that they would get in trouble for leaving the castle. His only reply was a smirk and a "No we won't."

She quickly quieted down when Minerva came through and said "Come along Miss Granger, we don't have all day."

Once they had arrived, Hermione saw her parents and ran to them engulfing them in hugs as tears streamed down her face. She turned and said "I don't know whether to hug or smack you right now."

"You can do that later. We have a lot to cover and not a lot of time to do it in." Before he could take another step, he was hit by a silver blur that had wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "Hey Gabby, I missed you too. Where are we meeting?"

She grabbed his hand and led him to the dining room. She said "Granny Gus said to meet in here since it would hold everyone."

"Granny Gus?"

"Yeah, I can't call her that to her face though. I'm too scared."

Harry laughed as he led everyone to the room. As they entered, Harry sought out the Grangers and said "Drs. Granger, it has been a long time but it is nice to see you again."

"You as well Lord Potter."

"There will be none of that. I'm Harry and we are all family here. Well not really but I like to think of it that way."

"Then in that case, we insist you call us Jake and Emma."

Harry nodded and then said "If we could get this started. Now, before we begin, I want all you parents or guardians to look at your kids and see that they are okay."

The adults shifted uncomfortably but did as he asked. Once they settled again, he said "Sunday evening was quite eventful at the castle and since I insisted on truthfulness within the family, I thought it best to get this out of the way."

Jake asked "Should we excuse ourselves?"

"No, this concerns you as well and since I consider Hermione my sister, you are family as well. Some of the things we will talk about may be confusing but if you are anything like your daughter, you will have a list of questions which I'm sure any of us will be glad to answer but try to hold off until the end."

Emma asked "How are you away from the school?"

"Easy, I pretty much declared Hermione my sister which makes her part of my family. We are here because I declared a need to conduct family business. It is one of the few excuses that a student can use to leave the school. In essence, I'm using the pureblood rules of the school for my own purposes."

"Pureblood?"

Amelia said "Jake, we will explain more of our world in the coming weeks so that you can better understand it."

Daphne stood and said "I might as well start. Tracey, Astoria, and I were attacked Sunday night in our common room. As you can see we are fine and we will go into more details about it later. I will say that we came out without a scratch while our four opponents ended up in the hospital wing."

Hope and Faith rushed around to hug their daughters while their fathers just smiled in pride at them.

Jonathan Greengrass asked "Who was it?"

Tracey said "Parkinson, Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle."

Astoria said "Strangely, it was Draco who testified on our behalf and kept us out of trouble."

Sirius said "I hope that he will eventually wake up and take after his mother. He might be one to watch and approach later once his father is no longer in control."

Emma asked "Just what are you all up to?"

Susan said "Harry and Neville plan to take over the world and the rest of us just happen to believe that they will do it."

Amelia said "Hush Sue. What is really going on is that Harry and Neville are planning to use everything they can to make the world a better place."

Hermione asked "I'm really not being critical or argumentative but I haven't heard this yet and would like to know what your goals are. While I am at it, what gives you the right to decide what is best for everyone?"

Harry smiled "Mione, while I may be close to perfect, (Everyone snorted) I am not egotistical enough to think that I have all the answers. The Neutral faction, or at least the group that I am part of, is after equality for the magical races."

Jake asked "What about the non magical races?"

Neville said "We are all people and everyone deserves to be respected and have their rights protected."

Hermione said "And blood purity?"

Harry said "We know that blood will be an issue for many years. We want to put in anti discrimination laws and work towards a more harmonized society."

Fleur turned to Jake and Emma and said "In the magical world of England, each and every one of us is looked down on for one reason or another. I am considered a half breed because my father is a wizard and my mother is a Veela which is another magical race. Susan and Katie are considered half bloods which mean that one of their parents were muggleborn. Harry was thought to be this until recently. Harry, Neville, Daphne, Tracey, and Astoria are pure bloods which mean that both their parents came from wizarding families but because they side with the Neutrals, the light and dark factions look down upon them. Hermione is a first generation witch meaning her parents were non magical as you know which in the eyes of the blood purity faction, they are the lowest class with the half breeds and half bloods being slightly above them."

"That's just…"

Harry said "Yes ma'am. We quite agree. It is also one of the things we want to change."

Harry looked over at Hermione for a second before sitting back down and pulling Gabrielle into his lap.

Hermione said "You might as well tell them Harry."

"No. It's not really my story to tell so I think it would be best if it came from you and Katie."

Her eyes opened wide and she shook her head. Katie decided to get it over with and told the story. Jake was enraged and sought out the eyes of Minerva.

Minerva's head bowed and she said "I'm so sorry for failing you."

Harry said "The only person who is at fault here is Ron. Nana has done everything in her power and that's where I came in."

"You?"

"Yes Sir, Nana called me to help and I took care of her since no one else could calm her down."

"Where were you? The way she writes, you two are always by each other's side. Hell we thought that we would be planning a wedding for you two in a few years."

"Dr. Granger, while I do love Hermione, I'm not sorry to say that it has never been in that way. To me, Hermione is the sister I never had and always wanted and until recently, no one ever come close to filling that role."

Hermione looked at the floor. "I'm so sorry Harry."

Harry said "Our distance did not lead to this. This attack was not your fault and the blame for it lies solely on Ron. How many times have you told me that everyone needs help sometimes? It just happened to be me that helped YOU this time instead of the other way around."

Emma asked "Is she safe?"

Harry said "As safe as I can make her and that is what we need to discuss. I declared her my sister and took her to my suite to live."

Jake asked "You're not in the dorms? I don't know how I feel about her living there with you."

Gabrielle whispered "Me either."

Harry smiled and said "Dr. Granger, Hermione is my sister and that will never be a concern for you."

He turned to Gabrielle and said "Or you."

Susan said "Sir, we all have our own bedroom and bath and both Neville and I live there as well."

Amelia said "Not only that but we have access to them at any time and make spot checks to make sure everything is proper."

"Dr. Granger, I put Hermione under the protection of both my houses and Neville added his house's protection as well. For someone to mess with her now would result in serious consequences for the attacker along with their families. Even though it is a bit late, I would like your permission for Hermione to remain in my suite."

Emma said "You have it Harry. Hermione has spoken of you often in her letters and if there is one thing I know, it is that you always keep your word."

Harry smiled and said "Thank you. Now along those lines, I don't want Hermione being alone right now in the castle. As we are all going to Paris for the weekend, I would also like your permission for her to accompany us."

Jake said "Paris for the weekend? You'll spend most of your time traveling."

Sirius said "Do you remember how you got here?"

"You said it was a portkey. Can they reach all the way to France?"

"Yes but we also have what the kids did to get here which is called floo travel. Under normal circumstances, you couldn't do this but Augusta and Jean have a direct connection between their houses."

Appoline said "You are both welcome to come as well. We had thought we would take the girls out shopping on Saturday."

Emma said "That sounds lovely and yes, Hermione can go with you."

Hermione said "But won't I get in trouble?"

Harry laughed and said "Welcome to my new life Mione. Why settle for Hogsmeade when we can shop in Paris?"

"Thank you Harry. I don't know what I would have done without you."

He let go of Gabrielle for a second and went to her and hugged her. He said "Hermione, you are one of the strongest young women I know."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. Listen to me. Ron took you by surprise and the shock at his betrayal left you reeling. If you add that to all the crap that has been going on this year, I think it was a perfectly normal reaction. Even for you. Any other time and he would have been blasted into the wall or worse, had his nose broke by that right hook of yours."

Neville said "Listen to him Hermione. He knows what he is talking about."

"He's just saying it to make me feel better."

"Hermione, you once told me that one of the things you loved most about Harry was that he never lied to you."

"Thank you for reminding me of that Neville."

Heather Bell asked "Is Katie safe?"

Harry said "Yes ma'am. Underneath it all, Ron is a coward and he went after the weakest one there."

Hermione's eyes grew teary at what he said. "Hermione that was not a reference to your ability because you are one of the strongest and smartest witches I know. I guess I should have just stated it plainly. He went after you because you are a muggleborn."

"But he doesn't believe in all that stuff."

Neville said "Ron is a light side bigot Hermione. Why do you think he argued with you all the time? He tolerated you just so he could stay close to Harry."

Tears were running down Hermione's face now. She looked to Daphne who said "I'm sorry but he is right."

"Why?"

Harry said "I don't know Hermione. The rest of his family isn't like that except for maybe Percy but only he can answer that question. It also brings up the question of whether he was ever my friend or just another Pettigrew."

"But that would mean…"

"All it means is that he used us. The good news is that he can no longer do that and you no longer have to tolerate him because of me."

"It was worth it."

"I glad you think so. Now that we have that settled, Neville and I made our first attempt on the Headmaster today."

Neville said "He actually listened and said he would consider our words. He asked for a rematch next week."

Minerva said "I am impressed. He usually dismisses everything he doesn't agree with right off. What did you say?"

Neville laughed and said "Harry may have told him that he was too caught up in his own legend to listen to anybody else."

Justin said "You are brave."

Harry laughed "He actually thanked us for calling him on the carpet."

Jonathan said "Are you sure you don't want to take your seats now? There is no telling how far we could get with you talking."

"No, I bow to my elders who told me to allow them to soften up the opposition for me. The Headmaster is a different matter because for some reason, he needs me a whole lot more that I need him."

Sirius said "I think you may be right. I have never understood his obsession with you."

"I think it is time we start doing some research. (Two Granger heads popped up at that time.) Ah, I see I caught some attention. Amelia, we need to look into a few things. I've heard about the ancient or old laws that have been in place for centuries but is there a way to get a copy of this?"

"I think we can arrange that."

"Good, from what Neville has told me, the old laws were more equitable and if they are still in place, we could use that to smooth a lot of feathers as maybe a return to our roots. I think we could also look into the laws created within the last one hundred years and try to slowly get those stricken from the books."

Justin said "Most of those laws were put into place to protect the purebloods. We will have a fight on our hands."

"Maybe but I think we will have a lot more support now."

Hermione said "There are copies of the law books at Hogwarts. I just never really found law that interesting."

Neville said "Gran, it might be best if we had our own copies. It wouldn't be good if everyone saw us looking into the laws."

Augusta said "I will see to it tomorrow and send them along."

Harry said "Thank you Gran. Now the last part I would like us to look into is the non magical laws regarding discrimination and equality. It may even be good to look into the ones from America as well."

Emma said "I would love to do that Harry."

Harry smirked and said "I was wondering who Hermione got it from and now I have my answer. By the way, welcome to the family and the grand conspiracy Emma."

Both Granger girls blushed at his comment. Emma said "I think it is us who should thank you. These last four years have seen our daughter moving further away from us. You are giving us a chance to be an active part in her life once again."

Heather said "Just as it should be. I have always regretted the distance between myself and my parents. I supported this cause because it was right but I think you just gave it new meaning for me."

Many heads were nodding in agreement. Harry said "One last thing and then you can use the rest of the time however you wish. Fleur and I have the third task facing us and we are sure it will be the worst yet. (Gabrielle hugged him closer.) Hermione's previous research into the tasks shows this will more than likely be a maze or a puzzle of some type that we will have to get through to win. She also found that they have put all kinds of nasty creatures in there to stop the champions. We have decided that we will work together to keep each other safe. To that end, we need help. We have started a mild workout to get us in better shape physically but our methods could use some help. Not only that but we would like to use Sunday afternoons to train with some of you."

Jean looked at Sirius who nodded. He said "Sirius and I will be glad to help."

Amelia said "Just what are you looking to do?"

Fleur said "We could learn to duel but in a battle with creatures, we think we need to learn to fight more. We feel that being able to fight will be more useful."

Katie asked "What's the difference?"

Jean said "While they are similar, for Harry and Fleur, they really mean they want to learn battle magic which is much less formal than dueling. Siri and I have done a lot of fighting and will help with that. If I remember correctly, you were quite the brawler as well Ami."

She blushed and said "I could hold my own but if you want to get nasty, then I think you'd better invite Jonathan along."

Sirius said "Definitely, I still remember the licking he gave me in Auror School."

Jonathan said "That is just because you wanted to play. Count me in. We might even have to expand it to the others once we get these two past the task."

Jake said "If you need help on the physical part, I would be glad to give you the workout schedule we used in the SAS. It would be brutal but after a month, there wouldn't be many who could touch you if you followed it."

Amelia asked "You were SAS?"

"For five years."

Amelia said "Take him up on it you two. You will never get a better opportunity."

Hermione said "If we could get the floo hooked up to our house, maybe we could come over several times a week and use our gym. Hogwarts doesn't have anything like a weight room."

Augusta said "Let me take care of the floo. If we made a private connection then it would only connect to here and no one would know about it. It would also give the Grangers an avenue of escape if anyone went after them as a way to get to us. The kids could floo here and then turn around and floo there. I will have it done by the end of the week."

Harry said "Thank you everyone I knew I could count on you."

**HV**

At munch on Friday, Fleur kissed Harry's cheek and said "I will see you this evening. I am leaving from the carriage in a few minutes so I can help Maman prepare for all of you."

"Okay, we will see you in a few hours."

Friday evening finally rolled around and found the group of excited girls once again using the floo to head to Longbottom Manor. Harry and Neville remained at the back of the group and maintained their somber moods. While they did not fault the girls for their excitement, this trip had a whole different meaning for them and they had grown more nervous as the week went on. Susan was the only one of the girls that knew the complete story so it was her that detached from the other girls and came and put an arm around both of them. She said "It will all work out and you know I will be with both of you throughout this." She received two nods in response.

When everyone had arrived at Longbottom Manor, Augusta gave Amelia's apologies for not being able to come due to her duties. Harry gave Minerva's apologies citing the same reasons. Since Susan and Harry were not going to be part of the 'tour' group, they had discussed it and decided it would be better not to rearrange their lives so that they could attend. Minerva and Amelia had agreed on the condition that if anything were to go wrong, they were to be contacted immediately.

Delacour Manor was quite large but not so much that everyone could have their own room so the girls were doubled up with Tracey and Daphne sharing a room along with Katie and Hermione. Neville and Harry were placed together as were the two other bachelors of Sirius and Thomas. Susan was going to share Fleur's room for the weekend. The whole group was in one of the sitting rooms talking about their plans for the next day. While Fleur and Appoline were suggesting some of the places they could go, the men were equally planning out their day far away from the craziness of shopping with the ladies. Jean, Justin, Thomas, and Jake were all avid golfers and had convinced the others to give it a try. The excitement in the room became too much for Harry and Neville and they had quietly slipped out of the room and out onto the grounds where they walked in silence. Words were not needed as they both felt the pressure of how important tomorrow would be.

Gabrielle and Susan were caught up in the excitement of the other girls and had not noticed the quiet exit of Harry and Neville. It had been confusing for Gabrielle as she could feel the anxiety flowing off Harry ever since they arrived and while he greeted her warmly when he arrived, he and Neville were withdrawn from the rest of the group. Gabrielle glanced around the room then grew panicky as she noticed Harry missing. Her eyes met Appoline's who motioned with her head to go. She stood and stepped over to Susan. She whispered "I think we are needed."

Susan did a quick glance around the room and noticed the absence as well. With a nod, she stood and followed Gabrielle. Their actions caused the rest of the room to finally notice the absence of the young men. Sirius started to jump up and go after them but was stopped by a hand on his arm. Appoline said "The girls can handle it."

Hermione finally asked "Is something wrong? Harry and Neville have been increasingly distant since Wednesday."

Augusta said "They are under a lot of pressure right now and I think it is my fault."

Sirius placed his hand on hers and said "No, you said what needed to be said."

"But I basically said that if this fails, it will be their fault."

Fleur said "That is why they won't fail. Harry and Neville wanted everyone to have a good time this weekend and to enjoy themselves and let him and Neville handle this."

Hermione said "I really wish you would tell us what is going on but no matter what I owe it to them to help after what all they have done for me."

Appoline said "Susan, Gabrielle, and Augusta will be there with them. They wanted everyone else to go have fun."

Tears were gleaming in Hermione's eyes. Fleur looked at her and said "I promise we will explain everything on Sunday. I too would like to be there with them but Harry made me promise to make sure you all had fun this weekend. They both are in very good hands if it is not evident by who are not in the room right now."

Harry and Neville had walked until they came to a beach that had been built along a vast lake. Without words, they both sat in the sand and gazed across the water. They were still like this when they were found by Susan and Gabrielle. Both girls sat between the boys' legs with their backs against their chests. They both grabbed their arms and wrapped them around their bodies. Even though the boys were quite chilled, a feeling of warmth and peace flowed through Harry and Neville and managed to dispel some of the anxiety they were both feeling. They sat there in silence for a good bit longer until a house elf popped in and said "Mistress says it being late and yous needs to come in."

Once they had started walking back to the manor Harry whispered "Thanks Gabby". She smiled up at him and said "I will always be there for you" and kissed his cheek. The boys escorted their young ladies to their room where they were left with kisses on their cheeks. Harry and Neville made it to their room where they prepared for and climbed in their beds. Harry said "Nev, I want you to know that we will keep doing this until we have them back."

"I know, and thanks. Until this year, I've never had anyone I could rely on before."

"Me too, at least not like this. Even when Ron was okay, I could never talk to him about a lot of the stuff we talk about."

They boys laid there for a good bit not being able to sleep. Some time later, their door opened and Gabrielle and Susan came into the room. Without a word, they climbed into the beds and wrapped their arms around their boys. It was this that finally calmed the four of them enough to be able to sleep. Appoline found them like this the next morning and woke them so they could get started on the day. Augusta had joined them for an early breakfast and then they were gone before the others had awoken.

**HV**

The room they found Alice in was quite different from what they expected. She was not in a bed but lying on a pillow laden floor in a large room. Both boys went up to her and kissed her cheek before Neville said "Hey Mum, Harry and I are here with Gran and a couple of young ladies we'd like you to meet. Harry and I are coming in to get you."

They both held her hand as Harry asked "So what do you need us to do?"

Harry was amazed that the procedure looked like something he had seen Spock do on the rare occasion that he had seen Star Trek. The healers positioned themselves where one would be between Alice and Harry, another on the other side between Neville and Alice, and yet another between Neville and Harry. As Harry and Neville held onto Alice's hands, they raised their hands between all three temples and completed a circle. Appoline stepped up to the one between Harry and Neville and laid her hand on his shoulder as they were all sitting on the floor. Her role was to monitor the whole group as a safety measure and add her magical power to the connection. The theory was that the four healers would be able to pull the boys out if they ran into a problem.

Harry and Neville quickly found themselves in a long tunnel. They could feel the others around them but did not see them. There was a light shining in the distance and they made their way towards it. As they walked down the tunnel they noticed it was really a hall with many doors. Curious, Harry stopped and put his hand on the doorknob only to receive a shock.

They heard Appoline say "It was the same for us. We think that the curse somehow locked those memories away and then caused them to be too painful to reopen. That alone has helped us in our research into the long term effects of the curse."

Harry said "So to bring her back, we will have to open all these doors?"

"We don't know. We are hoping that she will do it herself when she sees you."

Both boys continued down the hall. In the outside world, Augusta had taken the two girls to eat a quick lunch as the boys had already been gone for five hours. As the boys approached the end of the hall, they started noticing some doors were open and took that as a good sign.

Appoline said "Those doors were the only ones we were able to convince her to open but the pain from it was so great that she retreated from us once again."

Neville started calling out "Mum, are you here?"

After several minutes they heard a faint "Neville?"

The boys started hurrying towards the lit room. Once inside, they found Alice sitting in a chair with her arms wrapped around herself. Surrounded her were pictures of Frank along with Neville and Harry as babies. The pictures were moving so they guessed that they were memories that she had unlocked. Neville said "Mum?"

She looked up with hollow eyes and said "Neville?"

"Yes Mum, Harry and I are here. We've come to take you back."

She jumped up and pulled them into a hug one at a time. When she looked at them, she said "My how you both have grown. If I couldn't feel it was you, I would have never known who you were."

Harry said "Aunt Alice, Neville and I need you, why don't you come back with us?"

She shrank into herself once again and said "NO, I can't. It hurts too badly. The others helped me unlock these memories but the pain was just too great. I can't come back out."

Neville said "Mum, we will stay and help you. We will help you deal with the pain."

"I said NO Neville. I think the better idea is just to keep you here safe with me. It is too dangerous out there." With that said, the door slammed closed and trapped them inside.

Appoline said to the healers "You need to batter down that door. We will lose them if she traps them there for long."

Even though they were already exhausted, the healers tried to take down the door. They didn't have the strength to do it and Appoline said "Augusta, take the boys hands. Maybe you can reason with Alice. She has decided to keep them in there with her where she thinks it is safer."

Augusta did and immediately found herself in front of a door. She knocked and said "Alice, you need to let them go. You will kill the boys if you continue to lock them in there."

"Mother Longbottom? No, they are safer here with me. I need to keep them safe. Please Mother Longbottom, let me protect them."

"Boys, you need to come out. It is not safe for you to stay here."

"Yes ma'am, we are trying but don't have the power to break through the door. Mum, I'm sorry but we can't stay here with you. We have people who depend on us out there and we can't leave them. You have to let us go."

Alice screamed "NO!" and then sat there sobbing. They heard her mumbling that "They won't take you from me again."

Harry managed to get a stray thought to Appoline. She relayed it to Gabrielle and Susan who came up behind the boys and wrapped their arms around them. Harry and Neville immediately felt the same warmth they felt last night and felt more energized.

Appoline felt a little better but was still concerned, the procedure had taken longer than they thought it would and had drained all their magical cores significantly. If they couldn't get the boys out, they would lose them. She finally heard Neville say "I'm sorry Mum but we have to leave here. If you don't let us out, we will have to blast our way out. You won't see reason so IF we come back, we will have to do things differently."

"No Neville, don't leave me."

"Gran, go back please and hurry."

"I won't leave you."

Harry yelled "Gran go NOW. You will be in danger when we try and escape."

With tears in her eyes, she let go of their hands and stood back. She asked "Appoline, what are they planning?"

"I don't know. They have hidden that from me." She looked up and noticed that the healers were about to drop and said "Whatever you are going to do better be quick, we can't hold on much longer."

She got a "Yes ma'am" from both of them.

She heard Harry say "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I think it is the only way."

They both pointed their wands at the door and after a 'bombardia' found themselves back in the hall with Alice screaming in pain behind them.

Harry yelled "Pull us out."

The healers broke the connection and everyone collapsed on the floor. Appoline was left swaying on her feet and summoned some more healers before she too collapsed. As they came in, they levitated them to other rooms where they could rest and recover. The girls were levitated with the boys as they wouldn't let go and refused to leave them. The whole group was placed in beds and given rejuvenating potions to help them recover from the ordeal. Alice was the last to be moved and Augusta noticed there were tears leaking from her eyes. For the first time in thirteen years, the glimmer of hope she held for her son's and daughter in law's recovery was beginning to grow.

Augusta went to Appoline's room and in the moment before sleep overtook her, told Augusta to head back to the manor and inform the others that they were all fine.

Upon arrival, she was greeted by Sirius and Jean who said "We were worried."

Augusta collapsed into a chair and said "With good reason but they are all fine. They are all resting now but should be back by lunchtime." She looked at her watch and saw that it was three am. She said "I'm going to get some sleep. It's been a long day."

Sirius asked "How about Alice?"

"I don't know but I did see her crying for the first time in thirteen years."

"Well that's a good sign. I think. We will see you in the morning."

"Goodnight."

**HV**

The next morning found Augusta already gone back to the hospital. When the others rose, they asked about their missing companions and were told they were fine but exhausted and would hopefully return by lunch. Appoline staggered out of her bed to check on the others and surprisingly found Dobby sitting with Harry and Gabrielle. He looked up and said "Master and Mistress should be waking soon."

"Mistress?"

"Dobby can feel the magic between them. Master gave his magic to Mistress before to keep her alive and this time Mistress gave her magic to help him get better. Dobby senses changes in Mistress and it is somehow connected to Master. Dobby feels their magic is drawing them together."

"I felt the same thing."

He looked at her for a minute and said "Dobby will protect Master and Mistress. Dobby won't let anyone come between them."

"Thank you Dobby. You are a good friend to Harry."

Dobby smiled and said "Dobby knows."

**HV**

Fleur had decided to take the girls out for another excursion that morning so that they weren't in the manor when the others arrived. The procedure had been really hard on both boys emotionally and it showed by the number of times the boys and their girls could be found in a four way embrace as they were unable to stop the tears that were leaking down their faces. Their emotions were so raw that they asked Augusta to take them back so they could return to the privacy of their suite so that they didn't have to answer any questions right now. After a long hug to Appoline and a quick kiss to Gabrielle by Harry, Susan, Neville, and Harry followed Augusta through the floo but not before telling Appoline that they would return next weekend. Harry's hand remained in Gabrielle's until the floo took him away.

After a quick hug to Augusta, the three of them left through the floo and returned to their suite where they holed up the rest of the day. Augusta had the presence of mind to alert Minerva to all that had happened so that she could check on the kids and once that was done, she too crawled into her bed and lay there sobbing over the pain that both of those wonderful boys had endured to try and help Alice. She cried even harder when she thought of Harry's parting words to Appoline. Those two would keep doing it for as long as it took. The elves could feel her distress and while one of them popped into the room the try and sooth her, another popped away to try and find some help.

**HV**

The manor was still quiet when Fleur and her group of laughing and happy girls and ladies returned. The men were in the sitting room when they arrived and Fleur asked "Where are the others?"

Jean said "Your mother is trying to comfort Gabrielle in her room. Susan, Harry, and Neville already returned to school."

Fleur turned and ran to Gabrielle's room and found her sitting in her mother's lap crying. She asked "What happened?"

Appoline said "It did not go as well as we had hoped. Alice trapped the boys in her mind and they had to force their way out."

"Are they okay? Is she?"

"They are disappointed and upset. I think they feel that they hurt Alice when they escaped. As far as Alice goes, there were physical reactions to all of this that we are taking as a good sign."

Gabrielle said "Fleur, may I ask a favor?"

"Anything princess."

"You and Hermione need to go to Harry and take care of him since I can't. Neville has Susan but Harry needs someone. He blames himself for the pain Neville is going through and Neville is taking the blame for almost getting Harry trapped. Please don't leave him alone for long."

Fleur hugged her sister and mother and said "We will leave at once. I will call you in the morning. I love you both."

Fleur ran to her room and with a wave of her wand, had all of her things packed and ready to go. She ran out of her room with her bag in hand and ran into the one Hermione was using. She waved her wand again and packed all of Hermione's things. With both bags in hand, she ran to the others and handed Hermione her bag. Hermione looked at her and asked "What's wrong?"

"Things didn't go too well and Harry and Neville are not taking it well. Sue is with Neville but can't deal with them both. Gabrielle asked us to go take care of Harry."

Hermione turned to her parents and gave them both hugs and kisses on the cheek. She said "I'm sorry but I need to go. I love you both."

Emma said "We love you too. Go take care of him."

Fleur gave Jean a kiss on the cheek. "I love you and will talk to you tomorrow."

She took Thomas' hand and squeezed for a minute before disappearing through the floo.

With their fun weekend over, the others started packing to leave so they could give Appoline time to recover. Once they arrived at Longbottom Manor, they were met by an elf that told them that Lady Augusta was not feeling well. Before the ladies could go check on her, the elf informed them that Lady Amelia was already with her. Upstairs, Amelia heard the floo going off and then the elf talk to the family. She sat there and held Augusta as she cried for the two boys.

**HV**

After talking to Augusta, Minerva had hurried to the suite to check on her young ones. She found Neville curled up in a ball on his bed with Susan comforting him. A small smile from Sue told her that she was handling it and a small nod towards Harry's room was all she needed.

Minerva went to Harry's room where she found the room destroyed and Harry's clothes lying all over the place. She found Harry on his bed in a fetal position much like Neville was. They only problem was that he was alone and did not respond to anything she tried.

She called for Dobby who said after he popped in "Master needs Mistress but Mistress is too upset right now to help. (He got a far away look in his eyes.) Mistress sent other help."

Dobby set about cleaning up the room as he waited for the help to arrive. Minerva was standing at the window gazing out when she noticed the door to the Beauxbatons' carriage fly open and Fleur and Hermione come hurrying out.

A few minutes later, the door to the suite opened as they made their way inside. Minerva heard a whispered conversation with Susan before they appeared in Harry's room. One glance at Harry and their cloaks and shoes were quickly discarded into a chair. They both climbed into bed with him and wrapped their arms around him as they started whispering soothing words to him.

Minerva smiled at the love Harry was being shown. She said "I'll leave him in your capable hands. Let me know if you need me or Poppy. And Fleur, I will let Maxine know where you are."

Hermione said "Thank you Nana. Give us a little bit and then we will let you know something."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters created by JK or intend to make any galleons from this.

AN: Thanks for taking the time to review. I think that the next chapter will start getting to the heart of the matter.

Chapter 10

Sunday night turned out to be a very long night for everyone. Amelia sat with Augusta until she had finally exhausted herself and fell asleep. Even then, she was very restless. Amelia had been in contact with Minerva and knew that Susan was fine and was taking care of Neville. Minerva's report on both of the young men was a little unsettling and required a good bit of her willpower not to run off to the castle to check on them. She settled down into a chair with a book for the night, her mind kept asking the question of whether the rewards were worth the risk to Harry and Neville.

Minerva had not heard anything from the three young ladies all evening and thought it best to go check on them once again. When she got to the suite, it was still quiet except for the low murmuring coming from both rooms. When she checked on Neville, she found him sitting against the headboard with Susan curled around him and whispering to him. Every few seconds, she would reach up and wipe the tears from his eyes.

She said "You seem a little better Neville. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I…I…don't know what to say. You should be angry at me for almost costing you Harry. I should have never agreed to it."

"Neville, first off, you did not drag my grandson there. He went willingly because he loves you and would do anything for you."

"I know and that makes it even worse. I know how badly he was hurt and do you know what he said? He said we will be back next weekend to try again. I can't do it."

"Why not?"

"Because I am weak and scared. I'm not Harry. He is the bravest person I know and can face anything. Nothing scares him."

A low voice was heard in the room. "There is plenty that scares me Neville. My biggest fear is losing my brother."

Susan jumped up and gave him a hug. "Harry! How are you doing?"

He stepped over to Neville's bed and then sat down. "About as good as Neville." Harry looked at Neville and said "You feel guilty for me being there but where else would I be? You didn't let me go through all the crap that happened this year alone and I'll be damned if I'm going to let you."

Neville said "But she could have killed us."

"So what. I don't have a death wish Neville but I am the bloody boy who lived. Hell this year alone I should have died twice already but for some reason I keep coming back."

Hermione came up behind him and put her arms around him. She said "Let's not forget once as a baby, twice in first year. Once in second year. And I don't know how many times in third year. One thing I learned Nev is that when you're with Harry, life and death situations just seem to happen. The other thing I learned was that as long as I am with him, whatever it is that protects him will do the same for me."

A small grin appeared on Harry's face. He said "So now I'm charmed?"

She smiled and said "No you idiot, you are not charmed, you are a survivor."

"Well one of these days my luck is going to run out. Besides, it was Neville who thought of a way to get us out of there. I was just following his lead."

"It's because I couldn't let you down."

"You could never let me down."

They all sat there in silence before a small grin appeared on Harry's face. "Is it too early to talk about next weekend?"

Neville snorted.

Susan huffed and said "I don't believe you two. Here you are barely recovered and now you are thinking of another way to do it. At least do all of us a favor and give us a chance to rest before you go off and try to kill yourselves again."

"Neville?"

"Yeah"

"I'm starting to think that Sue would miss us if something happened."

Smack.

"Ow, Sue, that hurt."

"Serves you right mister."

"Nev?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think it's me she'd miss."

That was all it took and Susan tackled him to the floor. With a grin, she sat on his chest and said "I'd miss you too you big prat."

Minerva looked at the kids and said "As much fun as this is, Augusta took this kind of hard and Amelia is sitting with her. Maybe a quick visit will put her at ease."

Harry jumped up and ran to his room. After pulling on some clothes, he met Neville at the fireplace and they dove through. Amelia heard the floo go off and then heard feet running through the manor. When they got to her room, they opened the door and crept in. Neville said "Gran?"

She groggily sat up and said "Neville? What are you doing here child?"

Harry said "Nana said you didn't take our condition too well. We came to check on you."

She held out her arms and started crying again as they both hugged her. She said "I'm so sorry you had to go through all that. I have decided that no more attempts will be made. I can't see you go through that again."

Neville stepped back and said "Gran, I love you but it is not your choice. Yes, we had a rough time of it but we decided before we ever started that no matter what that we would stick to this through the end."

"The risk is too great. I can't lose you too."

Neville said "Gran, I have Harry 'the boy who lived' Potter with me. How can we fail? You won't lose us. I promise."

Amelia shook her head and asked "How is Susan?"

"Tired but good enough to still slap the fire out of my arm and then tackle me to the floor."

"What did you do?"

"I might have teased her."

"Are you going to do it again?"

"Probably."

"Fine then, your death warrant. I don't care if you are Harry Potter. Suzy is quite scary when she is mad."

"Yes she is. Now Gran, don't worry anymore. We came so that you could see for yourself that we were okay so you can rest better. We love you."

"I love you too."

Neville said "We best be off. Nana said something about tanning our hides if we didn't come right back."

**HV**

When they arrived back in the suite, Harry said "Suzy, go tuck Nevy into bed and kiss him goodnight." They both blushed at his comment.

Minerva asked "Be nice Harry. How is Augusta?"

"Better now she has seen us. I don't think she could handle another weekend like that."

Minerva said "But they are going to happen, aren't they?"

"Yes they are."

As soon as she and Fleur left, Harry visibly sagged. Hermione wrapped her arm around him and led him to his room. As she undressed him and put him in his bed, she said "Nice acting."

"I thought so. I have to keep up my image you know."

"Talk to me Harry."

"I don't know what to say. I heard Neville and couldn't let him beat himself up over it. Then I heard Gran had a breakdown and couldn't let her beat herself up either. The rule is I'm the only one allowed to beat himself up over stuff."

"Then who will be there for you?"

"I was hoping you would do the job for a while."

She smiled and said "You know I will."

"Thanks for that. Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight Harry"

She left the room and went and got ready for bed. Before she climbed in, she walked back over to Harry's room to check on him one last time and found him staring out the window. She wrapped her arm around him and led him to his bed. When she put him in, she climbed in right beside him and said "It's my turn." He settled in her arms and drifted off to sleep.

**HV**

Fleur was surprised when Harry showed up the next morning for their run and workout. She looked at him and asked "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Yeah, Hermione held me down and made me."

"Good for her, I guess it's my turn now." She shoved him forward and led him on the run. The girls had worked out a plan where Hermione would attempt to settle his mind at night while Fleur would use the workouts to push him physically and work off the anxiety he was feeling. After a few laps, she showed him some exercises that had been taught to her by Jake. For the first two weeks, they were to just work on toning and endurance. The second two weeks would be strength training. For their dueling practice that afternoon, they would be working on getting Harry up to her level in spell knowledge and then move forward with the list that had been composed by the adults. Sirius, Jonathan, and Jean and also given them some exercises to do to familiarize them with dodging and quicker movements.

Both were dragging by the time they made it to breakfast but Fleur was happy in their efforts. Hermione's plan was to not give Harry time to think about anything. Her hope was that they could move him past what he felt was a failure before he even realized he had done it. If there was one thing you could say, Hermione knew Harry very well.

Breakfast brought forth a new challenge in the form of the return of Ron Weasley. As Harry sat down, Ron came over to him and said "I know I've been a right bastard to you this year and wish to apologize for my actions. Hermione, all I can say is I am sorry and that I don't know what came over me. I don't deserve your forgiveness and won't even ask as what I did was unforgivable. I hope you both can see your way past it one day."

Without waiting for a response, he turned and walked away. Most of the group didn't know what to say and just continued eating. Classes resumed and Hermione made a point to keep Harry as busy as she could. She could only hope that Harry and Neville could stay out of trouble while they weren't being watched over by Fleur, Susan, or her.

**HV**

Between attending classes and training with Fleur in every spare minute, the week flew by and much of the guilt from Sunday evening had faded away. It had probably helped that Harry and Neville had found some time to themselves and talked through some things along with making plans. Once Friday evening had arrived; Harry, Neville, and Susan were sneaking off with Fleur. She had several tasks this weekend of which the first was getting them into the Beauxbatons' carriage to use the floo to go straight to Delacour Manor. Once her first task was complete, Fleur returned to the castle to do her second task which was keep Hermione occupied and try to hold the rest of the family at bay.

Fleur had argued against Harry's decision to continue with Alice but he had defeated her with logic. His simple logic was that until he completed this, then his focus would not be fully on the tournament and that might get them hurt or killed and in the end, Fleur begrudgingly agreed. As it turned out, Appoline had even failed to tell Jean of their plans. She didn't lie to him but she didn't want anyone from the family accusing him of keeping secrets. Her defense would be that Harry and Neville had extracted an oath from her about their plans.

They were greeted by Gabrielle and Appoline upon arrival and after a quick hug between Harry and Gabrielle; they turned and used the floo to go to the hospital. The plan was for everything to be ready for their arrival so that they could start the procedure as soon as they got there and before the rest of the family found out. Harry and Neville's talks had left them more determined to see this through and they presented a united front to try and convince Susan. In the end, she finally agreed if only to keep from having to stay behind and hide it from everyone. Their talks had also given them a new idea to handle the situation without giving Alice the opportunity to trap them once again.

With the same setup as before, the boys entered Alice's mind but had Susan and Gabrielle's arms already wrapped around them to give them the comfort and strength they would need to proceed with their plans. A little research this past week led them to believe that once they were in Alice's mindscape, they could do almost anything and had based their plan of attack on this.

They looked to the light and both thought themselves right outside that door. Upon arrival, they looked behind them and saw several more doors had been opened but many others were now glowing with a blue energy. Harry cast a shield around them as Neville called out "Mum?"

"Neville? You came back after what I did. I'm so sorry. I thought about what happened and realized I almost caused what I was hoping to protect you from."

Harry said "Aunt Alice, would you come out here?"

"I...I don't know if I can. It took so much to open those other doors. I just don't think I am strong enough. Why don't you come in here?"

Neville said "I'm sorry Mum but we can't do that. I won't risk losing Harry like last time. We have an idea. It will be painful but we promise to be with you the whole time and give you our strength."

She sobbed "I can't."

Harry glanced at Neville who raised his hand and said "Accio Mum." One of the things they realized is that inside the mind, you didn't need a wand to use magic.

She was pulled through the door into the hallway screaming and fighting the whole way. When she landed in Neville's arms, she tried to run back into her room but Neville held her in a firm hug until she settled a little bit. Once she was calmer, they explained their plan.

Harry stepped to the first door and waved his hand unlocking the door. He then grasped the handle and felt like he was being electrocuted. He fought through the pain and shoved the door open. They fought through ten doors like this while alternating between holding Alice and opening a door. Although painful for Alice, the unlocking of memories was bringing back the woman she used to be. It was after the tenth door that she had led them along the hall towards another door. Even though she was sobbing, she said "This one next. I think I will be able to help you once we open it. I want to warn you though; I think it will be the worst one yet."

Neville said "Let me do it."

"No, I don't think so. You just had the last one and I feel that somehow Gabby can help me with this. You hold onto your Mum."

Harry stepped to the door and again unlocked it with a wave of his hand. He took a deep breath and then gripped the door handle. The pain that he experienced was incredible. It lit up his nerves like his whole body was on fire and drove him to his knees screaming. Much like electrocution, Harry's hand acted involuntarily and contracted around the door handle. Frozen in place and not being able to release that which was tormenting him, his eyes managed to drift over to Alice and Neville who were also on the floor in agony. Appoline was having all her senses assaulted much like the other healers but managed to open her eyes. What she saw terrified her as she saw Neville jerking in spasms and Susan holding on tightly to him with her mouth open in a silent scream. She looked to Harry and saw the same thing but her daughter was fighting through the pain and was emitting an aura that was pushing itself into Harry in her efforts to keep him sane. A quick look at the clock showed them to have been at this for seventeen hours.

Far away in England, Dobby and Sirius were touring Potter Manor when he suddenly stopped. With an expression of fright on his face, he said "Master" and disappeared. Sirius knew Dobby well enough to know that for him to act like that, something was very wrong. Dobby's reaction scared Sirius enough for him to apparate directly to the front gates of Hogwarts. He wasn't aware of any plans for the weekend and thought it to be the place where Harry was. He burst into the Great Hall during lunch and headed straight for the head table. When he got there, he asked Minerva "Where's my son?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since dinner last evening."

He turned and frantically looked for anyone who might be able to give him the answers he needed. He spotted Fleur and Hermione and ran to them. "Where is he?"

Hermione said "They left me a note saying they had some business to take care of and would be back this evening. Oh No. You don't think?" She turned to Fleur with a hard glare.

Fleur said "They went back to help Alice."

Sirius exploded "AFTER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME? Damn those two. Dobby just disappeared from me in a panic."

Fleur stood in a panic and grabbed his hand. She said "Are you coming Hermione?"

Albus said "And just where do you think you are going?"

Sirius said "Sorry Headmaster, family business."

"And just where is Lord Potter?"

"Again family business, Headmaster. If he wants to tell you, he will."

The three ran to the carriage and disappeared through the floo. Fleur grabbed Jean as they arrived at Delacour Manor and then flooed to the hospital. Once they had cleared the fireplace, Jean commanded "Where are they?"

Dobby was drawn to his Master and Mistress's distress. He instantly knew what he needed to do and wrapped his arms around Harry and was drawn into Alice's mind with Harry and Neville. What he saw horrified him as Harry was lying there screaming with blood dripping from his nose and ears. Neville and Alice were also lying on the floor in pain and screaming but weren't nearly as bad off as Harry. One look at the door and Dobby banished it. In his rage that something would hurt his Master, Dobby threw up his hands and blew every door in the hall apart. They would no longer hurt his Master and Master's brother.

Dobby's actions had the desired effect and Harry and Neville were no longer thrashing about on the floor. Now, they were just lying there very still and very exhausted. What caught his attention now was brother's mother was screaming even louder. She was holding her head and he could feel that it was due to her mind reasserting itself. A few moments later, he saw Harry crawling over to her and along with Neville, wrapping his arms around her giving her what little strength and comfort they had. Dobby watched over them as they lay there with her until she calmed. A few minutes later, her eyes opened and she said "Boys, thank you but you need to go back before you don't have the strength to leave. Dobby stepped forward and "Dobby will take them back."

""I don't know you. Who are you?"

"Dobby is Master Harry's bonded elf. Dobby always takes care of Master Harry and his family."

"Thank you Dobby."

Dobby levitated both boys and guided them back out. Once they arrived, the healers along with the four teens all collapsed just as the door flew open and Sirius, Jean, Fleur, and Hermione all piled in the room. They took in the scene and saw Appoline and the healers with dark circles under their eyes lying on the floor. The next thing they saw was a very pale Susan and Neville with their arms about each other also lying on the floor with the same dark circles. The next thing they saw was a very pale Gabrielle who was lying there holding on to Harry for dear life. She had a faint light blue aura that was somehow flowing into Harry. The most horrifying thing was when they saw a deathly pale Harry with blood trickling from his ears, nose, and eyes. Sirius was the first to notice Dobby standing over them fretting and saying "Dobby will take care of Master and Mistress. Mistress will wake soon and then she can help Dobby."

Jean turned and yelled for healers who poured in to the room. All the commotion had stirred Alice who opened her eyes. She looked around and said "Sirius?"

"Hey Alice."

She said "When I get my hands on you" and then fell asleep.

Sirius looked at the others and said "Looks like they did it."

**HV**

In their brief moments of alertness, Alice and Appoline demanded and large room where the whole family could gather and where they could see their children when they were awake. They had left the four teens together as they found it nearly impossible to separate them. It was a few hours later before Neville, Susan, and Gabrielle started to stir. The rejuvenating potions were having the desired effect and were working their magic.

Jean briefly left the room to inform the rest of the family and it was a much frazzled looking Augusta, Minerva, and Amelia who were the next to appear. With tears in her eyes, Augusta checked on Neville first. The healer told her and Amelia that they were just exhausted would be awake soon. Augusta then made her way over to her daughter in law. As she approached, Alice opened her eyes and said "Mother Longbottom" Augusta broke down in tears and hugged Alice tightly.

Minerva joined Sirius who was waiting by Harry's side. She asked "How is he?"

Sirius looked up and said "Magically exhausted with some physical trauma. When we got in the room, he was lying there with blood trickling from his ears, eyes, and nose. The only thing I can compare it to is over exposure to a torture curse."

"The others?"

"We are waiting for them to wake up so that we can find out what happened and then maybe we will know what to do."

**HV**

Appoline was the first to wake up. She took in the room and then got up and went to Neville and Susan. After waving her wand, she saw the results she wanted and then went over to Alice. She studied her for a minute and then touched her forehead. Alice's eyes gently came open. Appoline said "Your son is about to wake, I thought you might like to be there when he opens his eyes."

She smiled and was helped up by another healer and made their way over to Neville's side. She said "Neville, it's time to get up honey."

He opened his eyes to his mother sitting there smiling at him. He jumped up and engulfed her in a hug. He asked "Are you okay?"

"As good as can be expected. Maybe you need to wake up your young lady there."

"That's not just any young lady Mum. She has stood beside me throughout this whole thing. I know without a doubt that she will be my wife one day."

A sleepy grin appeared on Susan's face and she said "I'm going to hold you to that Mister."

Amelia jumped up and had Susan in a hug. "Don't think that you all are going to get away with this stunt. I can't believe you would sneak off without telling anyone."

She smiled sweetly and said "It was Harry's idea."

Appoline had moved over to Gabrielle. After a quick diagnosis spell, she raised an eyebrow and then moved to Harry. She waved her wand and grew concerned. She performed another diagnosis and then smiled. At this point, she had everyone's attention and had just become aware of it. "He is mostly fine but it may take a little while for him to wake."

Sirius asked "Why?"

"He wasn't magically exhausted like the others. It was more a case of being overloaded. My guess is that Harry and Gabrielle shielded everyone else from the magic that was released."

"Where did it go, we didn't feel anything?"

"Well, Gabrielle shielded Harry somehow and then pulled the magic into her."

Fleur asked "If she pulled it into herself, where did it g….she didn't."

Everyone asked "What?"

Appoline said "It seems our little Gabrielle will be quite a powerful witch when she matures. It seems that she channeled that magic into her core which doubled its size. It is something that could only happen during the form of puberty that Veela go through."

Neville sleepily said "From what Fleur has taught us that kind of makes sense."

Sirius said "How so?"

With a smile on her face, Hermione said "If what you all have said is true and that Harry and Gabrielle are bonding in some way and will end up together, based on what Fleur has taught us, her Veela magic is instinctually making her better suited to her mate."

Appoline turned to Fleur with a smile and said "I am very proud of you my daughter. They have a better understanding of Veela than most everyone else."

Fleur smiled in response.

Amelia asked "I still don't understand."

Susan laughed and said "Harry is more powerful than Hermione is smart."

Minerva beamed and Hermione blushed.

Sirius grinned and said "Imagine a fully corporeal patronus able to drive away one hundred dementors and that was in third year."

Amelia's jaw dropped. "Merlin, if I didn't know and love the rascal, I would be afraid of him."

Neville said "As interesting as all this is, what is going on with him?"

A croaking voice said "I was meditating and enjoying a good cuddle with Gabby. So if you all wouldn't mind, I want to enjoy this while I can."

Alice left Neville long enough to hug Harry. "Thank you for coming for me Harry. I'm so proud of both of you."

Hermione asked "Meditating?"

"Yeah Mione, thanks to Sirius, my Black blood gave me natural mind defenses. My time in Aunt Alice's head gave me some ideas and I was working on them."

Alice asked "Um…Harry? Just what did you see?"

He rose up and looked her in the eye. "Everything behind that door passed right through me. I have been sorting ever since and had to build a new mindscape to handle it."

Alice paled and then looked at Appoline. She asked "Would you move you daughter for a minute? This is important."

Appoline nodded as Alice climbed on the bed and straddled Harry. Minerva said "What on earth are you doing?" But before she could do anything, Augusta pulled her away and said "Alice will never hurt Harry intentionally."

Alice took Harry's face in her hands and stared into his eyes. They connected without a spell and Harry let her in. She found herself on a Quidditch pitch with snitches and quaffles flying all around. She asked "You created a mindscape from this. You are such a man."

Harry appeared next to her and said "I thought it was a good idea."

"Where are the memories hidden?"

"The snitches of course."

"Anyone can catch a snitch."

"Want to bet on that?"

To the rest of the room, Alice spoke "Is Harry a seeker?"

Neville said "Mum, Harry is not a seeker; Harry is 'THE' seeker. He hasn't been beat yet at least not really."

Back in the mindscape she asked "So what do you know?"

"I know that you and Mum were Unspeakables and I have a general idea of what you were working on and why both our families were targeted and it wasn't because of some bullshit prophecy. You and Mum figured out Tom's secret and were the real threat to him."

"Yes Harry. That is why that room was protected better than any others as I had locked it away so that no one could access it or even obliviate it away. So now that you know mine and Lily's secret, you know that through our blood, the secrecy oaths fall on you too. Once they find out, it will only be a matter of time before you are recruited and if I am correct, Jean is probably high up in the organization."

"Yes ma'am, I kind of figured all of that out."

"Now, they say you are a pretty good seeker. What are your protections?"

"Well, the quaffles hold basic memories and knowledge. The snitches are set from beginner to professional and then impossible. They hold the important stuff. The impossible snitches hold what you are worried about and it will be some time before I will be able to catch them."

"People can alter their abilities in a mindscape."

"Yes I know and even if they catch any of them, they will never be able to open it or figure out how to. Even if I were to catch one of them, they won't open for me until I am ready to handle it."

"That's really good work. To an occlumens, it would seem that you are a weak minded jock."

Harry laughed and said "I guess I shouldn't tell you about the dementors and bludgers that will get you if you get too close."

She laughed "Merlin, you are so much like Lily."

"Thank you."

"No Harry, thank you. I can just imagine what mine and Frank's condition have been like for Neville and it seems you have had a good influence on him. He is no longer the timid withdrawn boy I would catch glimpses of when he came to visit us."

"He has had just as much influence on me."

With that said Alice drew herself out and then got off the bed. She turned to the rest of the room and asked "Where's Frank?"

Appoline said "Are you sure?"

Alice nodded. When Neville and Augusta started to protest, Harry said "Let her handle it, she knows what she is doing."

Appoline led her to the room she and Frank had been sharing. Alice turned and said "Give us a little while. I'll be fine. Just put up some silencing wards please."

With a devious smirk, Alice went over to Franks' bed and started disrobing. She then pulled down his blankets and raised his hospital gown. She smiled as she thought of the horror if Augusta ever knew that her son's libido was just as bad as James' and Sirius' ever were. The only consolation was that he had set his sites on Alice early and they had learned together. She started stimulating her husband and was soon rewarded by what she had missed for longer than she wanted to think about. She climbed on top of him and once situated, started rocking on him gently. Her next move was much like she did to Harry where she placed her hands on his face and then dove into his mind. With her knowledge, she brought him out of his safe room and destroyed the barriers that were holding him in. His extraction was much easier as she had him completely distracted by her ministrations. When he started actively participating in the act, she knew he was back with her. The stories about Sirius were nothing in comparison to her Frank, his stamina was incredible and he kept her busy for another hour. Their eyes had been locked the whole time and he knew everything she did. After a quick rest, he said "Guess we had better go see everyone."

Frank and Alice stepped over to a wardrobe and found a change of clothes and got dressed. They walked hand in hand and back into the room where the rest of the family was. Frank said "Hello Mum" and Augusta promptly fainted.

Appoline said "How?"

Sirius looked at them both and burst out laughing. He said "I'd recognize that look anywhere. Quite ingenious Alice."

Due to the time they spent together in Harry's mind, it only took a second for Harry to understand what he meant while everyone was still trying to figure out what Sirius meant. Harry said "Thank god I woke up when I did."

Sirius started roaring in laughter as most of the women, especially Alice, grew bright red. She retorted "I was wrong about you; you are James Potter through and through."

Sirius laughed again and said "He's worse. He is the both of them rolled into one."

Harry joined Sirius in laughing just as Frank was engulfed in a hug from Neville. Alice joined in and they stayed that way for quite a while. Not really wanting to break up the reunion, Harry said "Um...could someone wake up Gran, she might like to get in on that."

That sent the whole room into laughter and then a mad dash was made to wake up Augusta. Once on her feet, she was brought into the family hug and Harry had tears streaming down his face in happiness for Neville. Even if he couldn't get his parents back, he was happy that Neville had his once again.

After a quick diagnostic test by Appoline, Harry and Gabrielle quickly left the group and went back to Delacour Manor where they took a long walk on the grounds. Even though they walked in silence most of the time, they never let go of the others' hands. They had finally come to a stop at a spot overlooking the lake when Harry turned and pulled her into a hug. He said "Thank you. I never would have made it without you." He followed this up with a quick kiss on her lips.

They knew this would be their last time seeing each other for a while since the third task was fast approaching and he and fleur would be using all of their available time to train and get ready for it. They could see movement around the house and knew that everyone was returning from the hospital. She led him back inside where he bid his farewells and stepped into the floo but not before sharing another small kiss with Gabrielle.

Harry's arrival at Longbottom Manor was quickly followed by Hermione, Sirius, and Minerva. Before they could turn around and floo to the castle, the Longbottoms along with Susan and Amelia arrived. Susan said that Fleur was going straight to the carriage from home and would see them in the morning. Sirius pulled Harry to the side and quietly admonished him for what he had done but at the same time gave him a hug and told him how proud he was. Before he could leave, Alice once again pulled Harry into a hug and thanked him along with asking him to stay the night. With a quiet 'your welcome', Harry declined saying that Neville needed this time without him around. With a smile to Neville, he stepped through the floo and into Minerva's office.

Minerva followed quickly and before he could leave her office, she pulled him into a hug. She said "I'm very mad at you and very proud of you at the same time. Can I ask why you didn't take Alice up on her offer?"

Harry sighed and said "I don't know. I felt like I would be intruding on their time if I stayed."

"Nonsense, even though it may not seem like it to you, Alice thinks of you as her own child just as much as Neville thinks of you as his brother."

With a few tears leaking down his face, he said "Its just so…..damn….I am happy for Neville. More than you can imagine. I felt if I could do this one thing for him then maybe I will have made up for all that he does for me. And then we do it, and I feel jealous because he got his parents back and I can never do that."

She grabbed him into a hug and said "Even though James and Lily aren't here, you are no longer alone anymore."

"I know it's just not the same. Don't get me wrong, I'm thankful for you and Sirius but after today, I think I miss them even more."

Harry was in the process of giving Minerva a tight hug when the door flew open and Dumbledore stepped through just as Hermione stepped through the fireplace. He said "I demand to know what is going on. Lord Potter, from now on, if you have business outside the castle, you will have to get MY permission to leave."

Minerva bristled and said "Back off Albus. He is my responsibility and is an adult so you have no say over his comings and goings as long as it doesn't interfere with his classes."

She turned and looked at Harry with a questioning look and got a nod in return.

Harry said "Even though it is none of your business Headmaster, I will tell you that Scion Longbottom and I have been working with mind healers in an attempt to improve Lord and Lady Longbottom's condition. I am pleased to say that we were successful today and at the present time they are recovering with Neville and Augusta at their home. Scion Longbottom and Scion Bones will return to the castle tomorrow."

"Frank and Alice are awake?"

Minerva said "Very much so."

A scowling Harry said "If that will be all, I would like to return to my quarters now that is if I have your permission Headmaster."

"Of course Lord Potter, I was merely concerned for your safety."

Harry glared at Dumbledore before saying "Why the concern all of a sudden? You weren't too concerned over my safety before I came to Hogwarts."

"Lord Potter, I have offered my apologies for my failures. I had hoped we were past this."

"But yet you come here and say that I am required to ask your permission before handling the affairs of my family. The more things change, the more things stay the same. In your eyes, I will always be the orphan boy who you hid away and let his relatives abuse and starve. I wonder Headmaster, are you that desperate to control me?"

Dumbledore stood there pale and silent.

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and strolled out of the office. As he left he said "I guess I have my answer then."

After they had left the room, Minerva glared at Albus and said "You just can't help it can you? You might as well go ahead and sign the transfer papers after your little stunt tonight."

"I won't allow it."

"It is no longer your decision as he can make his own. He has the loving support of a family now which is something you denied him in his earlier years. Another mistake on your part and I will personally help him fill out the transfer papers along with anyone else who chooses to go with him."

**HV**

With Frank and Alice on the mend, Harry was able to put his distractions behind him and focus intently on his training and every available minute was used in getting ready. After a few weeks, the results of Jake's physical fitness regimen was showing results as Harry and Fleur were easily the most fit people at Hogwarts. For Fleur, it only enhanced her already incredible features and made her even more desirable to the males of the school. It proved to them that physical strength had a direct relation to magical strength as her allure became even more pronounced. Harry was often quite amused by the idiots who walked into walls whenever they passed them in the halls.

Fleur wasn't the only one that the conditioning affected. While Harry's body had improved due to the adoptions ritual, the results of the workouts were giving him a much more defined physique which had more than a few witches around Hogwarts drooling. Their evening spell work and dueling practice had also seen Harry improve greatly. After three weeks of practical spell work, Harry had reached Fleur's level and by her teaching him, her spell work had gotten even better. The fourth week had them working on the lists given to them by the adults in the family.

The bad thing was that they had spent so much time catching Harry up that they were quickly running out of time. They knew that practice with the adults would have been a big help but after Harry's last encounter with the Headmaster, he was being stubborn and refused to go anywhere near Dumbledore. This especially included the indignity of having to ask permission to go spend time with his family. Over the course of the past few weeks, Harry had repeatedly ignored all of the summonses to the Headmaster's office.

**HV**

Albus called Minerva into his office and asked "Why hasn't Lord Potter responded to my summons?"

"He asked me if there were any school related issues that had come up regarding him and when I replied 'No' he said something about not listening to an old goat shoveling a bunch of dung. Can I assume he was referring to you?"

"I have invited him to my office several times to try and clear the air between us."

"Albus, Lord Potter has made it quite clear that he wants nothing to do with you ever again based on the fact that you and you alone have done more to ruin his life than Voldemort ever did."

"That was never my intention. I only wanted to keep him safe."

"I'm sorry Albus but he doesn't see it that way anymore. You little tantrum in my office destroyed any chance of reconciliation between the two of you and where he once thought of you as a potential ally, he now sees you as a threat to his family."

Albus hung his head as she walked out of the office.

**HV**

As the weather started warming up, Harry and Fleur had taken their training outside in the evenings. They had chosen to wear shorts and tank tops as their workout clothes and had attracted quite a following by the various witches and wizards of Hogwarts anxious to watch two of the hottest people at the school as they got sweaty from all the physical activity. Most nights, they were followed by the other members of the 'family' who would work to keep everyone away. One particular night, Victor and Cedric had decided to watch and spent the whole time ridiculing them as they practiced dueling and their agility training.

Cedric made the comment "What a couple of pathetic losers" which was followed by the laughter of their groupies. Susan glanced up and saw Hannah laughing right along with them and it broke her heart and enraged her at the same time. Before Neville could grab her, a red faced Susan had approached Cedric and smacked him soundly. If that wasn't enough, she got right in his face.

"I will tell you what pathetic is. I was pathetic because I used to love this boy who was kind and sweet and never said harsh words to anyone except in defense of others. Before long, I came to look upon him as my big brother and he saw me as his little sister. Over the years, we grew really close. Sadly, the young man I thought of as a brother died this year when he let his ego run away with him. I really miss him but thankfully, I found a new brother who acts much the same way as the other one did. The best part is that my new brother has the power to back up what he says."

Hanna said "Says the little slut who moved in with two boys and is probably spreading her legs for both of them."

Harry and Neville both went after her at the same time only to be stopped by Fleur and Daphne.

With tears in her eyes, Susan turned and focused on Hannah. She said "Miss Abbott, I am under contract to Scion Longbottom. As those of you who know the rules and laws governing the Most Ancient and Noble Houses, at the time of my marriage, I am required to be a virgin at the time of my marriage. This may come as a shock to you but there is nothing I want more in my life than to complete this contract so along those same lines, there is nothing I would do to risk it. This year you tossed me aside over some boy and I just wonder what happens next year when your hero is gone and you find yourself all alone. Your actions this year and the things you just said about me just reaffirmed by choice of removing you from the wards of my home. I will have Tippy gather all your belongings at my house and return them to your parents."

She turned on the spot and went back and sat down with the others. All the while, Cedric and his groupies were looking at her incredulously as Hannah looked as if she had been struck. Without really having anything to say in response, they turned and walked back towards the castle.

Harry asked "Sue, you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Harry. I guess I just let them get to me."

"Don't worry about it. I don't mind scary Suzy when it's not directed at me."

Neville said "Damn right."

That broke the tension and everyone chuckled.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters created by JK Rowling but I can dream can't I?

AN: I had fun with it, I hope you do too. Thanks for taking the time to review. Your support means a lot.

Chapter 11

The day finally came that they had worked so hard to get ready for. The headmasters had set up a party on the night before the task so that everyone could show their support of the champions and wish them well in the task ahead. Harry had planned on avoiding the party until Hermione literally dragged and pushed him to the Great Hall. Once they had arrived, a quick glance around told Harry all he needed to know. Cedric and Victor were completely surrounded by their groupies and were reveling in the attention. If that wasn't enough, they were both boasting about how the two lesser champions would never get anywhere near the cup.

Another glance showed Fleur surrounded by some of her schoolmates but it was obvious that she wanted to be anywhere but here. Hermione led him to yet another group that was comprised of his friends and supporters. To his surprise, he saw Ron sitting on the outskirts of the group.

It didn't take long before Dumbledore spotted Harry and start slowly making his way over to Harry. Once Harry spotted this, he turned and said "I'm sorry guys but I don't feel like dealing with this crap tonight and especially his. I'm going back to the suite." Once he had said that, the invisibility cloak slipped over his head and he quickly left the Great Hall.

When Dumbledore had finally reached where Harry had been, he noticed that he was gone and asked "Where did Lord Potter get off to? I just saw him a minute ago."

Neville said "Quite frankly Headmaster, he saw you coming and decided to leave. It is amazing how your very presence just ruins the moment. I think I will join him."

Susan jumped up and grabbed his hand. "Hang on Nev; I think I'll join you."

Albus turned to Hermione and said "Miss Granger, you need to convince Lord Potter that this petty grudge he has against me serves no one."

"I'm sorry Headmaster but Lord Potter vowed to never ask anything of you ever again and ever since has tried to avoid any dealings with you. Now with your PERMISSION Headmaster, I think I will join my brother since he is not allowed any contact with the adults in our group."

"I never denied him contact with them."

"No, you just violated his rights as an adult and the Lord of his houses and we won't even discuss the first ten years of his life. There was no way he would ever bow to your demands and ask permission for something that he was entitled to."

Before he could respond, she walked out of the Great Hall. It wasn't long before he noticed the harsh glares aimed at him from the group of Harry's friends and quickly made his way back to the head table. Once he took his seat, he was also met with glares from Minerva along with Madame Maxine as she sat and watched her champion leave the hall as well.

**HV**

The next morning at breakfast, it was announced that there was a special treat for the champions and that their families had come to spend the day with them. With smiles on their faces, Harry and Fleur started towards the antechamber of the Great Hall. As he passed Minerva, he noticed that she wouldn't meet his eyes and knew something was wrong. As they entered the room, Fleur ran to her parents as Harry saw that Victor and Cedric were already speaking to their families. As Harry looked around, he saw no signs of Sirius or Alice. He was also quite disappointed that there weren't any other members of his family there as well. What he did see was the red heads of Molly and Bill Weasley. They smiled at him and waved him over to which he forced a smile on his face and approached them.

When he got in range, she grabbed him in a hug. Once he was released, he asked "Mrs. Weasley, what are you doing here? Where's Sirius?"

"Sorry dear but Dumbledore said he couldn't make it and asked us to step in for him. He didn't want you to be without family today."

"I appreciate the thought Mrs. Weasley but I have family here. Maybe I could introduce you."

"Who?"

"After the second task, Fleur and I grew close and I began spending some time with her family. Jean and Appoline have become a close Uncle and Aunt to me and I have also grown quite close to Gabrielle as well."

Bill said "Wow Harry, could you introduce us? I sure would like to bag a Veela."

Harry scowled at him.

"Hush William, now Harry, you need to be around a proper family and not one full of half breeds. It is evident that the Headmaster was right and that you have strayed from the light. I think you will need to stay at the Burrow for the summer so I can straighten you out. "

Harry stood there in shock as he now knew where Ron got it from and how she had just confirmed Dumbledore's interference. He stood there for a full minute before he finally blinked and reacted the only way he could. "Mrs. Weasley, as much as I appreciated and enjoyed spending time at your home, you just insulted some people that have been very good to me. I really do appreciate you coming here today on my behalf but I can see it was just another attempt by the Headmaster to try and control me. If you will excuse me, there are others here that accept me as I am."

He turned and started towards the Delacours as Molly shouted "You will come back here right now young man. I didn't raise you to be disrespectful."

Harry turned back and shouted "You didn't raise me at all. Thanks to your precious Dumbledore, there has never been anyone there to raise me, so do me a favor and please leave."

Molly stormed out of the room followed by Bill. Harry turned and saw the shocked looks on everyone's faces and returned a cold glare. Before anyone could react, he spun on his heel and left the room. As he stepped out of the room, he noticed Molly in full rant at Dumbledore and he continued to walk. Before he got to the door, Albus said "Lord Potter, may I ask where you are going?"

"No Sir, you may not. I have better things to do than waste my time on you." It was this point that the other champions and their families had come out of the anteroom.

**HV**

As soon as Harry left the hall, he made straight for his suite and grabbed the map and his cloak to help him in avoiding everyone. He had done a good job because by lunch, Minerva and the Delacours were growing worried as they had not seen him all morning. When lunch came for the champions, Albus and the other judges joined them for the meal which was at a separate table in the Great Hall. It did not go unnoticed by everyone in the room that there were empty seats at the table and that Harry was not there.

Albus looked around the room and said "I wonder what has held Mr. Potter up."

Fleur said "I'm sure LORD Potter decided he had better things to do than sit here and listen to these two (she pointed at Cedric and Victor) prattle on about how great they are and then of course subject himself to you."

Georgia Diggory asked "But what about his family? Surely they are here somewhere."

Appoline said "I'm sure they would have been since Harry means the world to them but yet they aren't here, makes me wonder if they were even invited."

With a glare to Dumbledore, Fleur said "We didn't know about the family invitations until they surprised us with it this morning but I am sure Mr. Black and Lady Longbottom will be here for the final task since they are at least aware of that event."

Amos said "Well that is just ridiculous. Sirius needs to be contacted at once. I don't know who dropped the quaffle on this but I find it reprehensible that Lord Potter's family were not informed."

Jean glared at Dumbledore and said "I couldn't agree more. If you will excuse me, I think I will go find Lord Potter and bring him back."

Gabrielle giggled and said "You don't need to do that Papa. I can find him anytime. Dobby?"

He popped in. "Yes Mistress?"

"Where is my Harry?"

This drew a few shocked looks from those sitting at the table.

"His father just arrived and they are going for a walk to discuss some family matters. He asked for you to join him at a picnic and said to extend the same invitation to our family."

She held out her hand and with a grin, disappeared with Dobby.

Appoline stood and said "I think that sounds wonderful and will join them as well. If you will excuse me, I find the air in here somewhat unappealing."

She got up and was quickly joined by Fleur and Jean as she left the Great Hall. It didn't go unnoticed by the whole hall that the others at the champion's table had just been snubbed.

Dobby had popped in Sirius and had started setting up the picnic as they took a walk around the lake. As they talked, both lost their tempers at different times with some rather loud results. The first time it happened, Sirius leaned over to Harry and said "See that rock? Imagine its Dumbledore's head." With a smile, Harry pointed his wand and destroyed the rock. It seemed as if it were happening about every five minutes. Not that they really thought about it or cared, the noise was easily heard in the Great Hall.

Minerva stood at the noise and said "With your permission Headmaster." He nodded and thought, 'Great! Now she is in on the act as well.'

When Gabrielle had arrived with Dobby, she sat down on the blanket and watched the show. The rest of the Delacours showed up about ten minutes later and asked "Where's Harry?"

Gabrielle just giggled and pointed across the lake where Harry could be seen destroying yet another rock. Fleur was shocked at how loud the 'booms' were echoing across the lake and was nervously waiting for someone to come check out the noise. They all knew that Harry was powerful but to see Sirius point out a rather large boulder and then see Harry blow it to powder brought the point home even more.

I guess it was good fortune that brought Minerva. They thought if it had been Albus, either Harry or Sirius or maybe both may have taken him out on the spot. As she approached the impromptu picnic, she asked "What in the devil is going on out here?"

When she followed where the others were pointing, she was witness to Harry destroying an even larger boulder. She finally said "Well, it seems Albus has finally gone too far. Mind if I join you?"

Jean laughed and said "Not at all Minnie. It seems they have reached a decision since they are heading this way."

Once Harry and Sirius arrived back at the blanket, Harry sat down and Gabrielle was in his lap in an instant. He kissed her cheek and wrapped her up in a hug. Minerva asked "So what have you decided?"

"Nana, I'm sorry to say that this will be my last year at Hogwarts. Sirius is going to quietly approach Salem Academy over the next few days to see if I can be enrolled. I love this school but I just can't deal with all of this anymore."

"What about the others?"

"They need to make their own decisions. These problems are mine and I won't force them to do anything based on what I do. I know I am asking a lot but if they decide to stay, it is my hope that you will remain as well to protect them."

"You know I will. I am assuming Sirius would stay here to take care of everything. Are you willing to go and be there alone?"

"If necessary then yes, contrary to popular belief, being alone does not bother me. In my years before coming here, it was when I was alone that I felt the safest."

"What if Albus pulls some stunt and no one will accept you?"

"Then I will hire tutors or find another way but either way, once this task is over, I am leaving."

"I understand and believe it or not, support your decision."

"Thank you."

"When are you going to inform the Headmaster?"

Harry smirked and said "Right after Fleur and I win this damn tournament."

That statement took the dread Fleur was feeling and completely washed it away. She jumped up and hugged Harry tightly.

**HV**

When it started getting close to the champions' call time, Fleur and Harry excused themselves to go get dressed for the task. As Fleur made the short trip to the carriage, Harry left for his suite and walked hand in hand with Gabrielle. As they walked, he received several comments and snickers aimed towards him and Gabrielle. As they passed several Huffelpuffs, the comments got louder. Hannah Abbott was laughing and pointing at them and said "Oh look, Potter is such a loser that he can't even find a girlfriend his own age. Hey Potter, is the little Veela good in bed?"

What happened next caught Hannah by surprise. Harry came to a dead stop and turned to look at her. "Miss Abbott, I would have thought you would have learned from your mistake with Scion Bones but it seems you are too stupid to learn to keep your big mouth shut."

By this time, a crowd had started to gather. She said "I agree with Cedric and that you are pathetic much like the Veela whore you always hang around with. So what can you do?"

Harry put his arm around Gabrielle as saw tears leaking down her face. He turned to Hannah and gave her a glare that made her step back. "I find it amusing that you of all people would have the nerve to call someone else a whore after what you have been doing for Cedric and Victor this year. If that wasn't enough, you stand there and besmirch the honor of the future Lady of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Black along with her sister who also happens to be an Heiress and the other the Scion to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Delacour. I would suggest you leave my sight and quickly contact your father. You will need to inform him of what you have said and impress upon his need to satisfy my family honor by being very creative and generous when he begs forgiveness for your words. If I am not contacted in the next few days, I will use every resource I have to completely destroy your family."

She gulped and then heard another voice. Neville said "In matters such as this, Lord Potter speaks for the whole family and as Potter and Black go, so does Longbottom, Bones, Bell, Greengrass, Davis, and Delacour. You have made some powerful enemies for your family tonight Miss Abbott."

Hannah ran from the entrance hall as Harry nodded to Neville and then resumed his trek to the suite never letting go of Gabrielle's hand. He was followed by all of the kids of the family, except Fleur, who waited as he ducked into his room to get dressed. Before he left the room, he summoned Dobby and asked him to pack all of his things and take them to his room in Potter Manor.

As Harry opened the door, the others could see Dobby working at a feverish pace. Hermione asked "What's going on Harry?"

Harry went and sat beside Gabrielle. He laughed and said "There is more going on than you might imagine. First off, it is the end of the year and I haven't had one meeting with Tom yet. I'm pretty sure it will happen tonight during the task and you know as well as I do that my being in this tournament is because of some plan of his."

"Yeah and again, I'm sorry." Harry waved her off.

Neville said "What about last year?"

"I think the Dementors kept him away. At least that is the only thing I can come up with."

Gabrielle said "If that's true, then you need to be safe."

"I will and it helps to know that Fleur and I will be watching each other's back."

Gabrielle said "Please watch over her."

"I will."

Hermione asked "So what else is going on?"

"I've made a decision. After tonight, I am resigning from Hogwarts and will attend Salem Academy in America next year."

"Why?"

"Listen you guys, you know what Dumbass has been doing to me this last month and I just can't take it anymore. Before you say anything, it's not just this last month but my whole life up until this point. The only way I can see having any kind of peace is to get away from here."

Tracey asked "What about us?"

"You are more than welcome to come with me. I apologize for making this decision on my own but it became very evident today and I have to look out for myself in this case."

Susan asked "What happened today?"

"Dumbledore didn't invite any of my family to come spend the day with me, he chose to ask Molly."

Hermione said "I can't believe you are leaving."

"Me too but like I said you are all welcome to come. This was just a decision I couldn't make for the family and I would rather you sit down with your parents and talk about it before deciding one way or the other. I will understand both ways and you will always be my family."

He continued "If it helps, Nana and Sirius agree with me. She has also agreed to stay here and protect any of you who remain and on the same note; Sirius will be handling my duties while I am gone."

Neville said "I don't care about any of that. I just don't want you to leave. If Dobby is packing your things, when are you planning on leaving?"

Harry smirked and said "Right after Fleur and I kick the two ponces' asses and win this thing. I think I will use the awards ceremony to deflate Dumbass' ego."

Daphne said "Trying to make a statement Harry?"

Harry laughed and said "Something like that. Remus just says it's the Marauder in me coming out. He said both my fathers went for the shock factor most of the time."

After a round of hugs and a few tears, Harry got up to go but was stopped by Dobby who held out a package. "Everything is ready Master Harry and all your things have been sent home. Master Jean sent this and asked that you wear it. Miss Fleur has been given one as well."

Once he opened it, he found a dragon hide vest and immediately took off his robes and put it on before pulling his robes over his head once again. "Thank you Dobby. Don't forget the plan. I expect you to keep track of us at all times and come the instant I call."

"Don't worry Harry, I will be there."

"I know you will my friend, just like you always have been." Dobby beamed at him and then popped away.

**HV**

Excitement was in the air as the third task was minutes from starting. Frank and Alice had arrived for the task and after they had been informed of it were irate over what Dumbledore had done to Harry. In a rare change of pace, it was Sirius who was holding her back from going up and showing Dumbledore her displeasure. After many hugs from their extended family, Harry and Fleur made their way to the entrance of the maze.

Once there, they were once again subjected to more of Cedric and Victor's attempts to psyche them out. All of their attempts were met with smirks by Harry and Fleur which just infuriated the other two even more. After a word or two by their parents after lunch, both young men were severely warned about what they said to the young Lord. Word had already blasted through Hogwarts of Harry and Hanna's confrontation and both fathers wanted no part in that. They were also told that once they entered the maze, they could do what was necessary to win. It was obvious that Cedric and Victor were favored for this event by the judges after their performances in the last task where they had both received high marks. Fleur's failed attempt to rescue Gabrielle had led to low marks and with Harry's dying during the task, he received low marks even though he did save two hostages.

Up in the stands, Fred, George, and Ginny were taking bets. They had long ago learned to never bet against Harry and were welcoming any bets against him. They did this even though they didn't have the money to cover their bets. What everyone didn't know was that Sirius had held a secret meeting with before the task saying he would cover any bet they made.

The cannon went off and Cedric entered the maze first. Five minutes later, Victor entered and met up with the waiting Cedric. They joined together and fought a few creatures as they made their way through the maze for a bit before setting up an ambush to take the other two champions out of the contest.

Harry had been allowed to enter ten minutes later. Once he stepped inside, he sat down facing the inside of the maze and waited for Fleur to enter. Once she was in, they moved a short distance into the maze and put their plan in motion. They quickly cast disillusionment charms on themselves and then added stealth and anti sensory charms as well. The anti sensory charms aided the other two charms as it would also mask their presence by hiding them from the normal five senses but now even their smell was hidden. Those charms would also make up for the deficiency in the disillusionment charm by hiding them even when they were moving. The next thing they did was cast a communication charm on each other that was exclusively used by the Unspeakables. It was part of Alice's knowledge that Harry had access to and he had taught it to Fleur. The charm worked in a way that they could speak to each other through the spell but worked like a silencing charm which would create a bubble around their heads to keep any sound from getting out. With all this done, they quickly started moving through the maze.

The beauty of their spell work was that the creatures in the maze paid little or no attention to them and they were able to move through the maze unmolested. In fact, only someone with the gift of 'mage sight' which could read auras or perhaps Moody's crazy eye would be able to find them. The point me spells they were using had finally led them to the point where Victor and Cedric were lying in wait for them. Even though they were well hidden, Fleur and Harry crept through the ambush and stopped to decide what to do next.

They first laughed at the two boys for their stupidity in giving up their time advantage just so they could prove how great they were. After a quick talk, they decided a little humility was what the situation called for and came up with a plan.

For the spectators, the third task was much like the second where little or nothing could be seen. They would catch a glimpse of a head every once in a while but it had been some time since that had happened and no one had seen Fleur and Harry ever since they entered the maze. They had also caught the flashes of spells as what they assumed were Victor and Cedric fighting their way through the maze. That was until now when several large volleys of spell fire were seen. To the spectators, it looked as if all four champions were throwing curses. In the stands, many of the groupies of Cedric and Victor were bragging about how the other two champions were being taken out of the competition at this very moment.

In reality, things were quite different. Harry had decided to be sporting and give the other two a chance to which Fleur reluctantly agreed. They removed their concealment and fired a few stinging hexes at the rears that were presented to them. Once the other two turned around, the battle had been joined with the nastiest hexes Cedric and Victor could think of being thrown towards Harry and Fleur. After a bit of dodging and shielding, Harry and Fleur went on the offensive and were totally outclassing the others. Victor got lucky and managed to hit Fleur with a 'stupefy' to the leg and she went down. Before they could team up on Harry, he dodged and evaded his way over to her and cast a shield around both of them. With his wand hand busy holding the shield against the onslaught of Victor and Cedric, Harry reached down and placed his other hand on her forehead and said "wake up". Harry didn't expect it but her eyes snapped open and she saw Harry straining to hold the shield. Another glance widened her eyes completely as she saw the red beam of a 'Crucio' heading their way. Acting on the instincts they had developed, she pushed Harry away as she rolled in the other direction allowing the curse to hit the ground where they just were.

As they both jumped up, Harry said "Play time is over! Take them down."

As one, they started unleashing a volley of spells at the other two that would eventually have them completely defensive and then laid out and bound within minutes. Once they were out of the tournament, Fleur asked "What should we do with them?"

"Fire the red sparks and let the staff deal with them. We have a tournament to win."

She did and then asked "Do you want to recast the spells and slip through?"

"No, I think we should just deal with everything left as it comes. I want to try out some of those spells your dad gave us. They seem pretty nasty."

With a grin she said "Yeah they are."

"What did you say your dad does?"

"Oh, well we don't speak of it."

"Ah"

**HV**

Harry and Fleur continued on through the maze and overcame several obstacles along the way but nothing to really slow down their progress. They were walking along laughing and joking until something rather unexpected happened. As they turned a corner with Fleur in the lead, she ran into a scene showing Gabrielle laying there with tridents sticking out of her broken and bleeding body. One glance at her lifeless eyes had Fleur on her knees crying. The scene also had the effect of ripping Harry's heart out and leaving him staring in shock. Following the shock was righteous anger for what they had done to his Gabby. It was his anger that kicked started his brain once again and he realized what was going on. His reaction was to step between the vision and Fleur which had the effect he was looking for. As the vision changed into a Dementor, a cold smile grew on his face. He dredged up a happy memory of Gabrielle as he cast 'expecto patronum' but along with the happy memories, he pushed his anger in to the spell as well. His results were surprising and actually scared most of the spectators as a giant stag emerged from his wand. Hermione was familiar with the stag but what was in front of her was unlike what she had seen before. The glowing silver stag was fused with a reddish tint as it looked upon the Dementor and then attacked. Prongs impaled the boggart/Dementor on his antlers and caused an unearthly scream to be heard by all in attendance. The entire stands stood there in shock as the stag swung the creature over his head as he continued to eviscerate it until it screamed one last time and exploded.

Sirius asked "Was that?"

Remus answered "Yeah, looks like something pissed Harry off. I've never seen a boggart destroyed that way or a patronus that took on solid qualities like that. I've got to get him to tell me how he did that."

Albus stood in the judges' booth and watched the carnage. When it was over, he was visibly shaken by the power that Harry had shown.

Once the boggart was destroyed, Harry pulled Fleur up and into a hug. He whispered "It's gone. She's safe. I wouldn't let anything happen to her ever."

"I know Harry. I just saw that it hit me what could have happened if you hadn't saved her."

"Come on, let's go."

The nest obstacle they ran into was the sphinx. As they approached, it said "To get past me, you must answer a question or solve a riddle. A wrong answer will force me to attack but you can walk away and then come back and try again if you do not have an answer."

Fleur stepped forward and said "Ask your riddle?"

"Before Mt. Everest was discovered, what was the highest mountain on Earth?"

Fleur smiled and said "Mt. Everest."

"Correct, you may pass."

Fleur stepped past the sphinx and waited for Harry. As he stepped forward, he said "I am ready."

"Very well young Lord, what is the average flight speed of an unladen swallow?"

Harry thought for a minute and then smiled. He said "African or European?"

"Crap, I always stop wizards with a Python question. Very well young Lord, you may pass."

Harry walked by the sphinx and took in Fleur's amazed expression. She said "I didn't know you were a Monty Python fan?"

"Who isn't?"

"Well yeah, you have me there."

Once they had turned another corner and into an open area, they could see the Tri Wizard Cup shining brightly. With smiles to each other, they stepped forward and approached the cup. Before they could make it three steps, a giant acromantula stepped in their path and effectively blocked them. Harry looked up at it and said "How are you Aragog? You didn't bring your children with you again did you?"

"Hello friend of Hagrid's. No, I didn't think they could control themselves with so much fresh meat running around."

"Well that's good. Would you please move aside so we can end this stupid tournament?"

"I'm sorry but I cannot. My friend Hagrid told me to protect this cup and try not to let anyone touch it."

"But Hagrid is my friend too. Didn't you tell me that the friend of a friend is a friend the last time we met?"

"Not exactly, I told you that I would answer your questions before I let my children have you."

"True but I killed the basilisk that you were afraid of so wouldn't that make us allies and you in my debt?"

"Well, I guess I could look at it that way. Hmmm….for the good deed you did for me and my children, I will let you pass."

"If you are leaving, it might be funny if you charged at the little stage that only holds five humans. They are the ones after all that made Hagrid bring you here."

"I will consider it."

"Okay, thanks."

They stepped around Aragog and moved to the cup. As they both touched it at the same time, the portkey activated and took them from the maze. They had a hard landing in an eerie graveyard. The first things Harry noticed was the cup was lying a few feet away and Fleur knocked out on the ground. It was evident that she had stumbled during their landing and hit her head on one of the headstones.

Harry heard the creepy hissing voice of Voldemort say something about killing the spare. As soon as he saw the green light heading for Fleur, he jumped in front of her to protect her body causing the curse hit him squarely in the back. His thoughts were "Crap, not again" and he fell right on top of Fleur.

He awoke in Kings Cross and before anyone could approach him, he was thrown back into his body. As he was slowly coming around, he heard the creepy voice say "Wormtail you fool, you killed Potter. Tie him to the headstone quickly so we can get his blood."

As Harry felt himself being lifted to the headstone, he thought 'Dobby, come get Fleur out of here and keep her safe no matter what.'

As quick as a flash, Dobby popped in and popped back out with Fleur. This pissed Wormtail off as he was sure his master would let him have her for a while. In his rage, he started casting cutting curses at Harry and soon the whole front of his body above and below his chest was a mass of bloody gashes. Tom admonished Wormtail and had him start the ritual and it was a few minutes later before he came over and gathered some of Harry's blood. Harry watched in a daze as Voldemort was resurrected and took on a new body.

The next few minutes were even hazier as Harry continued to lose blood and was close to passing out. He thought 'This is great, I died only to come back to life only so I could die again.' The next time he came back around, he was surrounded by about thirty death eaters who were laughing along with their master at the boy-who-lived. The next thing he remembered was being cut down from the headstone and lying on the ground. He felt even more pain as Voldemort started throwing cutting curses at him which were so powerful that they overcame his dragon hide vest and started taking their toll on his chest and stomach. In a final moment of lucidity, he felt one last slash that hit him in the face. It was this last slash that caused him to lose consciousness. Deep inside, Harry was in agony and prayed for death.

As he faded deeper into the blackness, he felt two people grab him and pull him into a gray area. When he looked up, he saw his eyes staring back at him. A glance to the other person in the room saw his same messy hair. He croaked out "Is it over? I can't take much more."

"Yes and no baby. If you are asking if you are dead then the answer is no."

"Where's Dobby?"

"Even though it is killing him, he is following your orders and keeping her safe. He so much wants to come for you but will never disobey you."

"Damn I'm too noble for my own good sometimes. So how do I get out of this?"

Back in the graveyard, Voldemort had levitated Harry to where he was sitting up against a headstone and with a bit of inspiration, levitated the cup over and placed it in his lap. His plan was to cut off Harry's head and send it back in the cup to Hogwarts but that was after he made sure there were pictures made. He wanted to remember this forever as it was truly a Dark Lord Kodak moment.

Before he could proceed with his plans, James and Lily each took a hand and controlled it for Harry. They knew he was unconscious and even if he wasn't, he was too weak and tired to help himself. Using some of their essence, they pushed magic through his hands and activated the portkey.

The last thing he heard was Lily's voice saying "You safe baby. You're back at the castle. Look into mine and Alice's research. Your sacrifice for Fleur destroyed a Horcrux that was in your scar. With it gone, your magic will grow stronger now. Rest now my baby. We love you always."

Harry muttered "Not safe here."

**HV**

Harry awoke two days later with bandages around his head. He groaned and found Sirius standing over him in a flash. He said "Thank Merlin son, you had me worried."

Harry quietly said "Pop..take me…Mungos…not safe…dumble."

Sirius stood and called out for Poppy. When she arrived, he said "Prepare Lord Potter for transfer to St. Mungos at once."

Albus strolled in the door and said "That will not be necessary Mr. Black. Harry will be just fine here under Poppy's care."

"I'm sorry Headmaster but Lord Potter commanded me to take him elsewhere. No offense Poppy, we both trust you implicitly but I would feel better if he was in a more secure ward."

"I understand Mr. Black. I will draw up the necessary paperwork."

Albus said "You will do no such thing. I forbid it. Lord Potter is to remain here while he recovers."

It was about that time that Amelia and Alice would make their daily check on Harry and they walked in the door as this was going on. Amelia said "Just what is going on here?"

Sirius said "Harry woke up and told me to take him to St. Mungos. When I asked Poppy to prepare Harry for transfer, Albus walked in and forbid Harry from leaving."

Amelia turned her monocle wearing eye upon Albus and asked "Is that so Headmaster?"

"Yes, I wanted to ascertain the events of the evening of the third task. As a Tri Wizard judge and Mr. Potter's headmaster, I felt I was well within my rights."

"As this was a matter which occurred off the grounds of this school, it clearly falls under the jurisdiction of the DMLE or in other words, MY jurisdiction. Not only that but as an adult, he requested to be moved. You have no rights in this matter."

Harry croaked out "Headmaster, if you would schedule the awards ceremony this evening, I will be there and we can bring the tournament to a close. I'm sure the other schools are ready to return home."

Poppy said "Lord Potter, Harry, as your healer, I won't allow it."

"Then I'm sorry to say that you're fired as my healer. I will be there no matter what. And while I'm at it, take this damned bandage off my head."

Sirius said "I don't think you want to do that Harry. It's bad."

"Will someone please remove it so I can see?"

Alice said "No Harry, not yet."

"Fine! Dobby!"

POP

"Master Harry is awake. Dobby is awaiting punishment for not helping Master Harry."

"There will be no punishment Dobby. You saved and protected Fleur just as I told you to. In fact, thank you for that. You are truly a good friend."

Albus said "What did Dobby save Miss Delacour from?"

"Not what but who. Voldemort used my blood to return to a body in some creepy ritual. I sent Fleur away because I knew what they would do to her. You can see the results of their anger."

Amelia asked "Who was there?"

"Other than Pettigrew and Voldemort, I have no idea. By the time the others showed up, I had already been cursed almost to the point you have before you. I don't remember much after they killed me the first time."

Alice said "What?"

"Killing curse, straight to the back. I had to do that to save Fleur from it."

"Why?"

"I made a promise to Gabrielle that Fleur would come back to her. I don't break my promises. Dobby, take this damn bandage off my head, now!"

Dobby snapped his fingers and the bandage disappeared and everyone gasped. Harry said "Someone give me a mirror."

Sirius conjured one and handed it to him. Harry looked at his face and winced. He now had a new bright red scar that ran from his right temple across his nose and down to the opposite jaw. If that wasn't enough, the rest of his face looked as if someone had taken sandpaper to it. His demeanor dropped and he looked down.

Poppy said "I'm sorry Harry but they used dark magic and there is no way to heal the scars. We were lucky to get them closed. To be honest, if it wasn't for Severus, we never would have been able to do it."

Harry just nodded. Poppy then said "You were lucky. The vest you were wearing took a lot of the curses but I believe it saved your life. On the positive side, we were able to heal your eyes when we worked on you."

Harry looked at his reflection once again and a tear ran down his face. He looked at Albus and said "I hope you are happy with the results of your forcing me into this damned tournament. After this and what you pulled the other day, I will never forgive you for everything that you have done to me. I'd even bet that you still have no idea how my name got in the Goblet. Hell, it was probably you who put it in just to see if there was another way you could screw my life up."

Albus said "For what it's worth, I am sorry."

"Those are only words Mr. Dumbledore. I already told you that an 'I'm sorry' just won't make up for the crap of a life that I have had thanks to you."

Albus responded "We still need to work together Lord Potter. As you said, Voldemort is back out there."

"I'm sorry Mr. Dumbledore but I don't think I can do that. At least if I turned my back on Voldemort, I would know what to expect. With you I can never be so sure. I'm sure that whatever you did, it would be for someone's benefit but I'm pretty sure that it wouldn't be for mine."

By this time, even though he was in a lot of pain, Harry was standing and looking Albus square in the eye. Albus finally backed down and said "Well, I think I will resume this conversation when you can speak in an adult manner. These childish antics wear thin after a while."

Alice said "I think Harry explained himself calmly and in a very mature manner. I think it is you who do not like having the truth pointed out to him."

Albus stormed out of the hospital wing.

Amelia said "We caught who put your name in the Goblet. Alistair was being impersonated by a death eater. We found Auror Moody dead in his house last night."

"I'm sorry Auntie; Sue always said he was a good man and an even better babysitter."

Sirius said "What now pup?"

"Get me through tonight so we can get out of here. I won't spend another night in this castle. Dobby, if you would, get me some clothes and make sure they will leave an impression." He lay back down in the bed to gather his strength for the coming evening.

**HV**

In Harry's suite, the rest of the kids were sitting around talking. After the incident with Dumbledore, Harry had refused any visitors except Sirius and Dobby. Hermione knew something was wrong and that Harry was shutting everyone out. She knew it because she had watched him do it many times during their friendship.

Susan came in and said "I just talked to Fleur and he won't even see Gabrielle. Auntie said it was pretty bad but wouldn't give me any details.

Neville said "Mum wouldn't either. I'm kind of worried. He won't even see me."

Hermione said "Well, they are having the awards ceremony tonight so he has to be there."

Daphne chuckled and said "Yeah. I can't wait to see Victor's and Cedric's faces when that cup is awarded."

Tracey smirked and said "Especially after Harry and Fleur handed them their asses."

Susan said "Well, whatever is going on, I guess we will find out soon. You guys ready to head down to the Great Hall so we can get a good seat?"

Hermione said "Yeah, let's go. I'm tired of sitting around here waiting."

**HV**

In the Beauxbatons' carriage, Fleur and Gabrielle were having an argument over going to see Harry. Gabrielle said "Why can't I go see Harry?"

"Maman and Papa said he needed some time. He was hurt pretty bad and is not healing easily."

"But I want to help."

"I know you do Princess but we will see him tonight. Just be patient."

**HV**

Harry took one look at the clothes Dobby had brought him and smiled. Harry was not one to get excited over clothes but he felt that this set truly represented how he felt about himself. He also smiled as he realized that Dobby knew him well and had gone out today and bought these for Harry. The clothes must have been from a muggle army surplus shop and was comprised of a black t-shirt with a skull that read 'Death Before Dishonor' and was finished out with a pair of black combat pants, black combat boots, and a black webbed belt. To complete the ensemble, Dobby had brought his charcoal hooded robe with the Potter-Black crest on it.

Harry stepped out of the loo after showering and dressing to receive a low whistle from Sirius. "A little dark there, don't you think Harry? You look like one of those Black Ops guys."

"That's kind of the point. Few people know of the hell I have been through and at this point, I feel like a veteran like Moody. I certainly now have the scars to show for it."

"I guess you're right. Come on; let's go get this over with so we can get the hell out of here."

Poppy stepped out of her office and saw Harry about to leave. As soon as he saw her, he moved over to her and to her surprise, gave her a hug. He said "Thanks for everything Poppy. I don't think I would have lived this long if it hadn't been for you."

With a tear in her eye, she said "You just take care of yourself. I'm sure we will see each other again. Oh and Harry?"

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Go down there and give them hell."

Harry smiled and pulled his robe on and raised the hood. He then stepped into the hall with Sirius and headed for the Great Hall. They arrived just as dinner was wrapping up and Albus had started making announcements. When he called for the champions to come forward, Harry strolled in and down the aisle between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. He kept his hood up as he joined the other champions in front of the head table. He received several strange looks for doing this but shrugged them off. They would just have to deal with the hood because the reality of him being without it was very unpleasant. The Great Hall was packed with visitors who had come for the awarding of the cup and from what Harry saw, quite a few were those he called family.

Albus said "I know we are here to award the title of Tri Wizard Champion but I think something needs to be said. The night of the third task, a death eater turned the cup into a portkey and whoever touched the cup would be taken to a location far away and used in a ritual to resurrect Voldemort. (He paused at the gasps of breath.) If anyone else had touched the cup, I doubt we would have four champions standing before us tonight. (He turned to Harry) Lord Potter-Black, I owe you many apologies but I truly believe what I just said."

"As it was, Miss Delacour and Lord Potter touched the cup first and were taken away. From what I understand, Miss Delacour was incapacitated and as the killing curse was coming at her, Lord Potter did the remarkable yet again and blocked the curse. As he was falling, He called for his faithful friend Dobby to get her away from danger. In the process of saving his friend, he sealed his own fate and was grievously injured. The details are fuzzy for even Lord Potter but after much torture, magic herself must have intervened and Lord Potter was somehow brought back to us. As it is, Lord Potter just awoke today from his injuries and insisted that the ceremony be held so that the other schools could return home. According to Madam Pomfrey, Lord Potter is only here by the strength of his will and should still be in bed."

The whole hall sat there stunned.

"So without further ado, it is with great pleasure that I name Hogwarts own Lord Potter the Tri Wizard Champion."

As the applause began, Harry raised his hand in a plea for silence. Once they had quieted down, Harry said "I'm sorry Headmaster Dumbledore but I cannot accept such an honor. The title should reside with Miss Delacour as I wasn't a true school champion."

Albus whispered "It has been decided that your accomplishments make it a Hogwarts' victory."

Harry said "I appreciate the gesture but will not accept. I cannot accept it on behalf of Hogwarts as I resigned from this school this afternoon."

Albus lost it and said "I will not allow it. You must stay here." Albus went to grab for him and pulled his hood down by accident.

The gasps from the head table were enough to draw attention and everyone was trying to get a look at whatever was going on. When Fleur was able to get a good look, she gasped and burst out in tears. Albus looked apologetic but knew he had just added more hate in to the mix as Harry said "Thanks a lot you old bastard. They did not need to see this."

Minerva was up from her seat but couldn't get to him in time. Harry was livid and turned to the audience. He snarled "Take a good look at the freak while you can."

He pulled his hood back up and stormed up the aisle. Sirius met him at the door and loudly said "Let's get the hell out of here."

"Gladly, these bastards have taken enough of me already especially that old one that calls himself the leader of the light. I refuse to stay here and lose a piece at a time like Moody did."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

AN: Thank you for taking the time to review. Your support means a lot. A quick warning, the Harry that emerges after waking up from the third task is very angry and conflicted. Just add to it that his emotions are all over the place and his mood swings are much greater and faster. I think I did okay with it but if not, that was what I was going for. Along with all that, time will be moving quickly in this and the next chapter.

Chapter 12

The Great Hall was in shock. Did he mean it? Was Harry Potter leaving just after they had found out that Voldemort was back? The sheep didn't care if he was injured. They didn't care what his life had been like. They needed him to save them. It never occurred to them that whatever was going on, they had just as much a hand in it as Dumbledore did.

One Ravenclaw student even yelled out "Madam Bones, go arrest him before he gets away. We can't let him leave if Voldemort is back."

Amelia looked disgusted at the student and those surrounding her as they nodded their heads.

Ron Weasley stood and said "Leave him alone. Haven't we done enough to him already? Doesn't he deserve some peace in his life? Merlin knows he hasn't had any yet."

Minerva was back in her chair with her head held low. She knew the plan and had even agreed to it but not like this. She cursed Albus for keeping her so busy today that she never got a chance to go see Harry after he had woke up. When she had checked on him this morning, his face had still been wrapped up and even though Poppy had told her how bad it was, nothing could prepare her for seeing it for herself and she found herself reacting just as badly as the rest of the staff. She had failed him yet again. The sight of her beautiful grandson with the massive scar across his face was not nearly as bad as the ground beef like texture that the rest of his face had taken. According to Poppy, they had used some dark curse to literally rip the skin from his face leaving it a bloody mess.

As Albus tried to recover from the incident and make it seem like nothing had happened, he attempted to present the cup to Fleur. She looked between him and the cup and said "I don't want it. The price was too high. I…I… Harry was forced to compete and did so with more honor and courage than any of the rest of us. Why don't you give it to one of those fools?" She said while pointing at Viktor and Cedric.

"But Miss Delacour, you reached the cup at the same time as Mr. Potter. The glory is yours."

"That is LORD POTTER you imbecile and I didn't win it, Harry did and I am only alive because of him."

She stepped down from the platform and went to her parents who pulled her into a hug along with an inconsolable Gabrielle.

The kids of Harry's group sat at the Gryffindor table in shock. The ruined face of Harry was permanently etched in their minds and every single one of them had tears in their eyes. As their parents gathered around them, they noticed one missing. Alice had chased after Harry the moment he left the hall. Halfway across the grounds, she caught up to them and asked "Where are you going?"

Sirius said "Harry needs time to heal and get used to this. I think we will just go away for a while."

Harry said "Will you do me a favor?"

"Anything Harry"

"Sirius and I, well, please take over my proxies until he or we can return."

"Don't leave, we can help."

Sirius said "We've talked about this and we decided to leave for a while. Harry needs to be away from this. If we stay, I hate to think what would happen to him. I messed up when he was one and I'm not going to do it again."

"Aunt Alice, about the research, my scar was one. It's gone now."

She nodded and said "I'll take care of everything. Just keep in touch. Does Gabrielle know?"

"No and she won't. I will not have my beautiful little Veela stuck with a monster for the rest of her life. It isn't fair to her."

"You are not a monster." He pulled down his hood and she winced. "See even you can barely look at it and you're my godmother. How can anyone love this? How can any child of mine have a normal life with such a freak of a father?"

They turned and walked to the front gates and disappeared. Alice fell on her bum and started to cry and was found like that an hour later by Frank.

**HV**

The next few days were hard for most everyone as Harry and Sirius had simply vanished. There were no letters, no notes, no anything. Even their attempts to summon Dobby went unanswered. The Delacours decided to stay for a few more days and help the rest of the family deal with the aftermath. Appoline and Jean also felt that it might help the girls as well. It wasn't hard to see that Fleur's guilt was eating her up.

**HV**

There was one point when Gabrielle was alone that she summoned Dobby. Once he appeared, she pulled him into a hug and asked him to take her to Harry. "Dobby is so sorry Mistress but Master had forbidden it."

"Why?"

"Master says that that his beautiful Veela should not be subjected to a monster or a freak. Master says she deserves better. I am sorry Mistress."

Dobby looked to the floor with tears in his eyes and popped away.

**HV**

The kids had all met up in the suite and were sitting around talking when suddenly Fleur burst into tears. Hermione went over and put her arms around her. She said "Just talk to us. Maybe we can help."

Fleur steadied herself and said "I just feel so guilty. If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't be going through all this and would still be the handsome young man we all knew. I don't understand why he did it."

Susan sniffed and said "That's the easy part. Harry did it because he loves you."

"But why did he send me away and then stay?"

Neville said "That is just Harry. Think about Hermione and the troll, Gabrielle and the Merman, and Mum and her mind. He takes on the impossible and usually comes out ahead. He said not too long ago that his luck would eventually run out."

Amelia and Minerva had come in the door and heard what was being said. In a soft voice, Amelia said "If it helps, when he sent you away, he had just been hit by the killing curse and somehow managed to hold on long enough to get you to safety. According to him, he was already dead and his dying act was an act of love to save someone who meant a lot to him."

Daphne said "But he lived through it again."

"Yes he did. I was there when he first talked about it and I got the impression that there was a lot more to the story than he told."

Tracey asked "So he crossed over and came back. How is that possible?"

Neville said "Harry has always had a lot of willpower but Mum has another theory."

Hermione said "Lily Potter."

"What?"

Hermione said "Lily Potter has been there to protect his life force ever since she died. I once talked about how he always seemed to be protected in dangerous situations. In my heart, I feel that she has always been there and looked after all of us."

Neville said "My Mum thinks so too."

Fleur sobbed and said "But when he came back to life, he could have called for Dobby and saved himself."

Hermione said "By that point, I don't think he wanted to. He knew how badly he was injured and for once Harry did what was easiest and gave up."

"What makes you so sure?"

Minerva said "Because she has been there for him and with him ever since he came to Hogwarts. His injuries are such that Poppy is unsure what his quality of life will be. If that is not enough, being unable to defend himself will just make it easier for them to come back to finish the job. I personally think they made the best decision for Harry."

Once Minerva returned to her office, she found a letter on her desk. It was addressed to Nana in Remus Lupin's neat handwriting. With shaking hands, she opened the seal and unfolded the parchment.

_Minerva,_

_Just so you won't be confused, Harry is dictating a letter to me for you. Due to the massive amount of tissue and muscle damage, he does not have the ability to write at the moment. With what we are dealing with, I am surprised that he was able to stand on that final evening at Hogwarts. According to Sirius, he collapsed once they made it out of the gates and has been bed ridden ever since. Here is Harry._

_Hey Nana,_

_I'm sorry I wasn't able to give you a proper goodbye but know that it was all I could do to stand at that point and only managed to hold myself up by the grace of God. I know you and you need to know that in no way have you failed me in this. _

_If she hasn't already told you, ask Aunt Amelia or Alice about what they walked in on in the hospital wing and you will understand why the decision was made. It was not our intention to leave you out of it but we worked out that Dumbledore had probably given you duties to purposely keep you out of contact with me._

_You were aware of the original plan but with my injuries, there was no way we could stay in England as I recovered. Physically, my body is a big train wreck and it will take sometime to recover from the damage. Emotionally, I don't know. I am fine with the choices I made and would do so again. When I thought I was dying, my only thought was to save Fleur. After she was gone, I was content with whatever fate had in store for me. When I came back, Tom had arisen and decided that it would be fun to brutalize me while I was defenseless. A body can only take so much and I soon found myself fading again. It was then that Mum and Dad came to me and dragged me back from death. It was also them who used their magic to activate the portkey to bring me back. I only know this because I had nothing left and it had to be them._

_I think the worst part of it all was waking up and removing the bandages to see what I have become. I had always wondered if I was abnormal before but I have the physical proof now to know that I am. I also know that if I were to stay, the staring would only increase but instead of awe or scorn, now I would be looked on with fear and pity and I couldn't live with that._

_At this point, I highly doubt Salem will be in my plans for the next term. I guess it is good I have two brilliant Marauders to teach me and keep me up on my studies. If you would, inform the headmistress on the day term begins and offer my thanks and apologies at the same time._

_Finally, please inform the family that we are safe and that we love them. Their love and caring for two old Marauders and one young one have made us feel more welcome than we have ever been. _

_I love you and will see you again one day._

_Harry_

**HV**

The next day, Fleur was outside walking with Hermione when they were approached by Cedric. Before they could even say anything, Fleur turned and said "Go away, we are not interested in becoming part of your fan club."

Cedric said "I came to apologize. I wasn't raised to act this way and can only say that I let the attention get the better of my ego. My father sat me down and helped me understand just what a fool I have been. So I am here not because he told me too but because it is the right thing to do. It's really all I can do at this point because the right thing would have been to not treat you both that way in the first place."

Fleur smiled and said "I accept your apology. How could I not after I had done the same thing to Harry up until after the second task."

He nodded and started to walk away before turning back around. He said "If you see Lord Potter, please convey my apologies and offer my help if ever he needs it. The same goes for you, if you both hadn't taken us out of the tournament, we may have well not been alive at this point."

Hermione said "We will pass it along when we get the chance."

"Thank you." He turned and left.

A few days later, the Delacours were giving their farewells before they made their way back to France. Once she had settled her family back in, Appoline sought out Remus Lupin. As soon as Harry had awoken, Remus had left to return to his research project in France. She was pretty sure that he knew where Sirius and Harry had gone and for the sake of her daughters, she was willing to do just about anything to ease their pain. Sadly, once she arrived, she was told that Remus had disappeared as well.

No one knew Harry's plans except that he had planned on enrolling at Salem Academy for the next term. In a desperate attempt to find Harry, the Delacours travelled to Salem to try and catch Harry at school. The presence of three Veela and a high ministry official from France did not go unnoticed and just added fuel to the rumors that Harry Potter was coming to America and would attend Salem Academy. In the end, the Delacours and the Salem students were disappointed as he was never seen. The only one who knew he wasn't coming was the headmistress who had received a letter that very morning thanking her for the privilege of allowing Harry to attend but due to his physical condition, it would be impossible at this point. She was also asked to keep it as quiet as possible.

**HV**

In their last family meeting before returning to school, the kids found out that the Delacours' attempt to contact Harry had failed just as had every other lead. Minerva told everyone that she had received a package from the Headmistress at Salem saying that she was returning Harry's transcripts to her for safe keeping and that excuses were made that Harry was not yet physically ready to resume his education. The family could only assume that he was hurt much worse than they were aware of and even though she wanted to tell them what she knew, Minerva kept most of the contents of her letter to herself but did tell them that she had been asked to give them his love and let them know they were safe.

Hermione sat in the meeting and a light went off in her head as she solved the dilemma of where Harry was. She knew that he had he returned with Sirius to the tropics to rest and recover as Sirius had done the previous year. Out of respect for her very best friend along with his wishes, she never told anyone of the secret Black Island in the Caribbean. The only two people who knew about it outside of Harry and Sirius were her and Remus and she knew Remus would have never let them go without him.

When the kids moved off to their own room as they always did, they gathered around the two depressed Veela. Hermione did her best to console Gabrielle but the girl just wouldn't come out of her funk. Fleur had found an incredible find with Thomas as he was kind and understanding and supported her as she dealt with her guilt over Harry's condition. He was aware that as long as Harry was missing that there could be no future for them. Thomas had sat and held her on many occasions as she cried. His heart had told him early on that she was the one for him and he was patient because in the end, she was worth it.

With none of the family having contact with Harry over the summer, everyone returned to Hogwarts on September first just like they had for the last few years. Hermione, Neville, and Susan had an empty feeling as they walked back in without Harry. For Hermione, the castle felt as if it too were missing Harry. She realized it was a part of growing up but things had changed and in her opinion, they weren't for the better. A quick glance at the head table showed Dumbledore looking much older than he had in the past. It was rumored that in his guilt over what he had done to Harry, he had spent the entire summer searching the globe for the young man he had wronged. In her mind she thought it served him right.

It had been a very subdued Headmaster who had given the welcome speech before a pink haired toad had stood and tried to steal the spotlight. Hermione shivered as she thought of the trouble that this woman could cause and only hoped that the protection of the Houses of Potter, Black, and Longbottom would be good enough.

**HV**

Mid October brought some unwelcome news to the House of Delacour as a Goblin had personally delivered a letter. Jean had a sense of foreboding as the only times that a Goblin would personally deliver a letter were in matters of great importance. Jean read the letter and physically sagged at the news. Not only had Harry broken all contact with the family but now he had cancelled the marriage contracts between House Potter and Delacour. It was like a car wreck that you couldn't look away from that caused him to continue reading. When he had read further down, he noticed it had been cancelled on the basis that Harry was undeserving and no longer worthy of the Delacour daughters and that they should be given their freedom to find a suitable husband. A husband that could give them the future they deserved.

When he finished, Jean sat down heavily in a chair. At Appoline's questioning look, he handed her the letter and watched as tears were leaking down her face. They both knew that the girls would be devastated by this news but for different reasons. Fleur would be upset because Harry was broken and she blamed herself. Gabrielle would think that Harry no longer loved her but they knew different. Harry loved her so much that her happiness meant more to him than anything and he didn't want her to suffer because of him.

**HV**

When they had arrived at the island in early July, Sirius insisted on regular healer visits for Harry to help in his recovery. The first visit had not gone as well as they expected when the healer told him that he would have to live with the effects of the damage for the rest of his life. That visit had led them to a more progressive healer who used muggle and magical methods on her patients. This healer held more hope for his recovery but after a few scans, warned him about using magic. Her scans had showed that Harry's core was in a state of flux. What it meant was that his magical core was going through some major changes as well as growing quickly. In order to maximize the potential, he would not be allowed to practice magic until things settled down.

Two months later, Harry was still banned from magic but his core had shown signs of slowing down. She also warned him off of physical activity yet. Harry's temper flared as he told her "Hell Doc, I can barely even walk and you are telling me to hold off on working out."

"I'm sorry Harry but I think things will turn around quickly. Just be patient."

Harry limped out of the door saying "Patient, Merlin, you are not the one who is a dead man if he is caught."

Sirius gave her an apologetic look and said "Sorry Doc Lewis, he is just a little frustrated."

"I understand Mr. Black; I do have a good idea of what he is up against. Just keep him settled. I think the next two months should be good for him."

**HV**

August had seen Remus and Sirius starting Harry's studies. He was taking the Marauder version of school and found it better suited to him. Remus explained the theories behind the spells in a way that was just easy for Harry to understand. The practical parts of his lessons were done with a blank wand that Sirius had picked up somewhere and it was their thought that even though he couldn't use magic, he could learn the incantations and wand movements and practice them. Before Harry knew it, they had covered the entire fifth year curriculum and had moved on to other subjects such as Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. With the way Remus and Sirius taught it, it only took a month for Harry to catch up to fifth year. Remus promised him that another month would see him ready for his OWLS in those subjects.

Late November saw Harry once again returning to the healer. Once she was done with her scans, she smiled at him and said "Very good Harry. I see you have done as I asked."

"Yes ma'am. I may be an idiot for taking it out on you in the past but I do want to get better."

"It's no problem Harry. I do understand. I also remember what it was like to be a teenager and get told to be patient. Not an easy thing."

"So where are we now?"

"First, your core has stabilized and from what I can tell, it has completely filled and is no longer trying to do three things."

"What do you mean?"

"Before, when your core was expanding, you magic was trying to stabilize the core and at the same time fill it. It was also trying to heal your many ailments. Now that your core has stabilized and filled, your magic will channel itself into self healing."

"So the less I use magic, the quicker I will get better?"

"Yes and no. I don't have all the details but there was something wrong with you not long before you came to me and I don't mean your injuries. The best way I can describe it is a magical leech that was draining your magic. What this did was make your body learn to make it faster or as in some cases, draw it in from around you quicker."

"Then why did it take so long for my core to fill?"

"I can only make a guess but I think that every time you died this year, your core expanded to compensate. I know it sounds crazy but like I said, I am only guessing here. The last time, it was like you were touched by something that caused your core to double but at the same time, it completely drained you."

"So my own magic did something to make my core double and in the process, it took six months to recover from it."

"As I said, I can only guess but that is what I think."

"So what does all this mean?"

"It means young man that you may get a wand and use magic but I would suggest not overdoing it so that most of your magic's attention is on your body."

"Thanks Doc"

"That's what I'm here for, now I don't want to see you for two months. I hope by then that I can fully release you."

"Doc? Have you come up with any ideas for my face?"

"A few, we will talk about it in January. Right now, I think your being healthy is more important than that but we will see to it in time."

"Thanks again Doc."

**HV**

There was a small magical community a few islands over from Black Island that held the shop of a wand crafter. It was an excited Harry who entered with Sirius and Remus as he was about to get another wand. When Harry entered, the shop keeper took one look at him and bowed. "Welcome to my humble shop Lord Black. What may Lobo do for you today?"

"I need a new wand."

"Very well, if you would follow me, we will see what you are drawn to."

Lobo led Harry into a room with about a hundred wood blocks and instructed Harry to pass his hand over the blocks and see which one or ones pulled at his magic. In all, he had four that called to him. Once Lobo had pulled out the blocks, he led them into another room where he laid the blocks on a table. He then took Harry to another room that was filled with jars. These were core materials and Harry was asked to do the same thing again. This time he only felt pulls from three items. Lobo picked up the jars and led them back out into the room with the table.

"If you would have a seat."

After Harry sat down he said "I want you to see how good a connection you have to what we have here and I want you to hold your hands over the table as I do a spell."

Harry did as asked as Lobo waved his wand over the table and the woods and ingredients started moving around and then grouping themselves together. Another wand movement and the group under his right hand lit up with a bright blue glow. As he waved his wand over the left hand group, he got a pale or sickly blue glow.

Lobo ceased his wand movements and looked at Harry for a minute before saying "I can make a wand for you from these items that would be a very strong match for you. The wand would be strong enough to handle the power that you are radiating. As far as the others go, they are almost a perfect match for you but are missing something."

"Hmm...the first wand will be Aspen and Cherry wood. Aspen represents determination along with overcoming fears and doubts. Cherry represents rebirth, death, and new awakenings. The liquid core is the tears of a thestral along with a solid core of a thestral heartstring. This wand will be well suited to Harry Potter. It will give you the power you need to defeat your enemies."

"How do you know who I am?"

"I mean no offense young master but your aura is very distinct and is filled with sorrow. I sense a recent decision that hurt you greatly. Maybe perhaps you tore your heart up for what you felt was the benefit of another."

Sirius came around and asked "What did you do Pup?"

"The only thing I could, I cancelled the contract with the Delacours. She doesn't deserve to be saddled with a monster."

"Young Master, may I see what has you so troubled?"

Harry nodded and pulled down his hood. Lobo looked a him for a few minutes and said "All is not lost; I may know someone who might help you. I will contact her and let you know when you return for your wand. May I ask do you love her?"

"I think so."

Lobo gave him a look and said "Let me rephrase that then. Is she the first person you think of when you wake and the one you are thinking about when you go to sleep?"

"Yes"

With a small smile "Do you care about her happiness?"

With a pained look Harry said "It's everything. That's why I want her to move on. I have nothing to offer her anymore. I can't even kiss her. My lips are mostly gone and if she touches my face, she will come away with a bloody and oozing mess on her."

Lobo smiled "Then I think we have solved the problem of your solid core. From the stories I have read, I assume it is the younger Miss Delacour?"

"Yes"

Lobo smiled again and said "Well, that explains it then. The woods are Cypress which represents sacrifice and Sycamore which represents communication, love, and learning to receive as well as give. If I were a betting man, the solid core will be a hair from the young lady and then if you notice the jar, it has a red liquid in it. The only thing in that jar is colored water but it is charmed to represent your blood. This wand would only work for the two of you and would be extremely powerful."

Lobo stuck out his wand and cast a spell at Harry's arm and a vial of blood appeared.

Harry looked down at his arm for a second and then said "But I can't ask her that. Not now."

"I promise you young master, if you have this strong of a connection to the young lady, your scars will have no meaning to her. She only sees your heart."

"But everyone else would see this beautiful woman with this hideous man. I don't think I could handle her being pitied because of me."

"Then you need to come to terms with it because she will be happy just to have you in her life and won't care what others think."

Sirius said "Please listen to him Harry. It is the same thing we have been telling you for a while now. Her beauty lies within and that's what she sees when she looks at you."

Lobo said "I'll tell you what, let's see if my friend can help you and then if she does, we can discuss this later. But I promise this, you get that hair and I promise you that you will feel everything that she feels for you."

As they were leaving, Sirius turned and whispered "I'll get the hair, you make the wand."

Lobo said "If it were given with love, the results would be unbelievable."

**HV**

When they returned to their house, Sirius excused himself and went to his room. He sat there for several hours as he tried to come up with the right words to say. He was well aware that Jean and Appoline may have taken offense at what Harry had done but all he could do was hope for the best.

_Dearest Appoline,_

_First let me apologize for Harry and my running off. At the time, we felt it was for the best and Harry was too close to an emotional breakdown for us to remain. We have basically been in seclusion since July and only make occasional trips out to consult with healers about Harry. These last six months have been hell on him and he has just now recovered magically. Physically he has a very long road ahead of him and I don't envy him at all and can only be here in support. Emotionally is a whole different matter. In many ways, he reminds me of myself when I first escaped from Azkaban. His emotions are all over the place and he will bounce from depressed to angry in the space of a minute. _

_I wanted to tell you all of this not to gain your sympathy but to try and explain what he is going through. I can only apologize for him cancelling the contract. If I had known what he had planned, I would have stopped it but I only found out about it today. As you well know, Harry is noble to the core and it was his nobility showing through because he loves your daughters so much that in his mind, he was doing them a favor by allowing them to not be tied to him any longer. _

_His self perception and worth is tied to his looks. Just today, he admitted that he still loves Gabrielle with his whole heart. He also admitted that he cancelled the contract because someone a beautiful as Gabrielle should not be in a relationship with a 'monster' or 'freak'. I think he even admitted that he wouldn't be able to handle the pitying looks she would receive for being with him._

_So now I ask you to talk to her and tell her not to give up hope. He is hurting and is lost at the moment. As I said, he loves her still. I can only apologize for his actions with the contract but you know as well as I do that it was only a formality. I know they are meant to be together as do you and will do everything in my power to ensure that it happens._

_I know we have no right to ask anything of you but I find myself asking, no that's not right, begging you to do something for Harry. I don't know if you knew it but Harry's wand was lost in the graveyard. We don't know if it was taken or destroyed but either way, he no longer has it. We went to a wand crafter today to have him make a new wand for Harry. He has two choices but one of them is a wand that I think will start helping him heal his emotions. Without going into too many details, the wand crafter requested a hair from Gabrielle to complete it. But there is a catch, I don't know how she feels about him anymore but it needs to be a hair given with her love. I can only assume that it means that she has to willingly pull it from her head._

_I'm so sorry that things are the way they are. It is my hope that one day he will be healed and we can return home._

_With Love,_

_Sirius Black_

He sealed the envelope in a letter, addressed it, and called for Dobby. When Dobby popped in, he said "Will you take this to Stoneclaw so that he can deliver it for me?"

"Will this help Master Harry find his heart again and get better?"

"I hope so my little friend."

"Then Dobby takes it straight there." POP

When Dobby arrived, he found Appoline in her sitting room with a book in her hand.

She looked up when he arrived and her eyes immediately darkened. "What are you doing here? Hasn't Harry caused my family enough pain already?"

"I'm sorry Mistress' Maman, Master is in much pain as well. Master Sirius sent a letter. If you want to reply, you can do so by calling Dobby. Dobby only wants Master and Mistress to be happy again." POP

**HV**

When Jean came home that evening, he found Appoline still sitting in the same place that Dobby had found her. He immediately saw the tears streaks down her face and ran over to her. "What's wrong my love?"

She looked up at him and handed him the letter. "It's from Sirius."

Jean's eyes darkened and then he read the letter. When he finished, he said "What do we do now?"

Appoline stood and started pacing the room. "I don't know. Get her hopes up in the chance that things will work out? I don't know if I can do that to her."

He smiled "I know but shouldn't it be her decision?"

She glared at him. "You know what she will say. Did Amelia ever tell you what they used on him?"

He winced "Yes and it wasn't pretty. I can understand Harry's point in a way. The flaying curse used on his face will never heal. It boils down to the fact that Harry's afraid that she will find him repulsive."

She sighed "It's not his face she is in love with."

Jean stood and came face to face with her. "We know that but he doesn't. He barely understands what he feels for her thanks to his relatives. Right now, he thinks that everyone else will see him as he sees himself."

She turned away and started pacing again "Fleur didn't help."

He smiled kindly "No she didn't and it haunts her everyday. I wish we could get them all together and let them all talk it out."

She sadly said "We will, I just don't know how soon."

Softly, he said "I think we should tell Gabrielle."

"Alright but you're going to be here if she falls apart again. We'll do it this weekend. And please quit taking his side."

He smiled "I'll be here. And I don't call wanting what's best for my daughter to be taking sides."

**HV**

Sunday evening, Dobby had disappeared for a bit and then he was back and handing Sirius a letter. Harry looked over and asked "What's that?"

"Just a response to a letter I wrote."

"Anybody I know?"

"Yeah I think so."

Sirius opened the letter and a bunch of slivery blond hair fell out. Once Harry saw it, he screamed "You didn't!"

"I most certainly did." He pulled out two pieces of parchment, one of which was addressed to Harry. He handed it to him and said "Seems you have a note as well."

"Why are you interfering? This is the best thing for her."

Remus scowled and said "Hmm…So you know what's best for her. You sound like Dumbledore now."

Harry screamed "Screw You!" He stormed out of the room with the letter still in his hand.

Sirius raised an eyebrow and Remus said "What? Nothing else has worked."

"Think he'll read it?"

"Eventually, so what does Polly say?"

"She ever hears you call her that, she will skin you alive."

"Probably"

Sirius read the letter and smiled a few times before handing it to Remus.

_Dear Sirius,_

_I really don't know what to say. Jean and I debated telling her for a while but he eventually convinced me. He said something about wanting the best for his daughter. Jean finally revealed what had been done to Harry and between that and your letter; we filled many vials with Veela tears. It seems to be a pattern in our house lately. Gabrielle has been just as devastated by all of this as he has and does not understand. All she wants is to be there and help him heal._

_The contract is of no consequence. Yes, it hurt but that was mainly from the feeling that they were being rejected in some way. Your request for her hair answers a lot of questions for me and we too will do all that we can until they can be reunited. At least one thing is certain; I think you can tell what Gabrielle thinks by what she sent. We had to stop her from pulling out all her hair and sending it to him._

_Take care of Harry and yourselves and get him better. If the opportunity presents itself, please get my daughters and your son together as soon as possible. I fear that Fleur can't move on from this because she blames herself for Harry's condition. At the least, have him write her a letter to ease her fears. It would make Jean and me very grateful._

_With Love,_

_Appoline _

**HV**

Gabrielle's letter lay on Harry's nightstand for three days before he got up enough courage to read it. He knew it if she sent the hair that he shouldn't be afraid of what she said but he just couldn't do it. It was also three days before Harry began speaking to Sirius or Remus again.

In the meantime, Sirius had popped over to Lobo's shop and delivered the hair. When Lobo saw the amount of hair, he laughed and said "Miss Delacour sends much love."

Sirius smiled "Yes she does."

"How'd he take it?"

Sirius sighed "Not well, he hasn't spoken to us since it arrived."

Lobo placed his hand on Sirius' shoulder and said "You did the right thing. It will either get much worse or much better soon. Be prepared to stand your ground and keep pushing. If you don't, he will never recover enough to move in society again."

"Thanks, did you talk to your friend?"

"As a matter of fact I did. She said she would take a look and see what she could do. She practices black magic but is a good soul. I told her everything I knew and what I suspected had been used on him. Just do me a favor and go into it with an open mind."

"Why?"

"She's the local Voo Doo priestess and some of her rituals are quite bizarre but they work."

"Will you go with us? Believe it or not, Harry liked you."

"I think I can arrange it. Calypso said she would clear her calendar on Friday for you if that is acceptable."

"Sounds great. Meet you here?"

"Yes and after we are done with her, we can come back here for the wands. They should be ready by then."

Sirius smiled and said "Thank you for everything. We will see you early Friday."

Lobo smiled and said "Don't thank me yet, you haven't seen the bill."

Sirius laughed as he started out the door and said "In that case, just show it to Remus, he's the worrier."

**HV**

That night, Harry reached for the letter with trembling hands. He slowly opened it and began to read.

_Harry James Potter-Black,_

_How dare you try and push me away. I thought we were better than that. Okay, I said it so now let me say what I really want to say. _

_Well from what I've been told, you were hurt pretty bad and your face got messed up. So what! I don't care about that. You are still my Harry. Now, I know you are changing well guess what, I am too._

_I am trying to make this a simple as I can because I know you aren't too bright sometimes. If my hair will work as a core for your wand, then I know you love me. I know this because I am a Veela and I know a lot more about Veela stuff than you do. Another thing you need to know, if I didn't love you as well, my hair wouldn't work so I guess that answers some of your questions._

_I know you are hurt and scared. I understand that but don't push away the ones who want to help. Together we can tackle anything. Maman told me that it's going to be a long time before you come back and are ready to take up the fight once again. As long as you are not telling me that you don't love me, I can live with that and will wait as long as I have to._

_Okay, I said it. I hope I haven't scared you but I promise I will not leave you or abandon you. NO MATTER WHAT!_

_I ask two things of you. Please write me and let me know how you are doing. I don't expect a letter every week but if this is the only way I can help, then I can accept it. The other thing is for you to please write to Fleur. She blames herself for your injuries and cannot move on from it. Thomas Bell has stood beside her and is being a wonderful friend but they could be so much more. In my opinion, they balance each other much like we do. _

_Love always,_

_Your Gabby_

Harry was lying in his bed clutching the letter and crying and had been at it for a good little bit. As Sirius had done every night, he had gone to check on him before he turned in for the night and found him like this. He went and sat on the bed and laid his hand on Harry's shoulder.

When Harry looked up, he asked "Want to talk about it?"

Harry sobbed out "She won't let go. She's ruining her life."

"No son, she's going after the life she wants. In her eyes, there isn't a future unless you're in it. Besides, that is her decision."

"But she's wrong."

"Is she? Ask yourself something, will you really have a life without her in it?"

He sobbed "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I love you and whether you realize it or not, you can't truly live without her. James, Lily, Remus and me only ever wanted you to be happy. Are you happy Harry?"

"How can I be?"

"Well, why don't we see what Lobo's friend has to say on Friday before you abandon the rest of the world?"

"You're an ass Sirius."

"So are you. I guess we make quite the pair."

For the first time in a long time, Sirius saw a glimmer of a smile. He said "So what did the little princess have to say?"

"She would never leave me and to write Fleur."

"Good, write them both tomorrow. Get some sleep, you look like crap."

With a chuckle, Harry said "Not too hard with this face."

"Now there's my son I've missed. We will figure it out son."

"I know. I've got to be patient."

**HV**

The next day, Harry sat down and wrote letters to the Delacour girls in which he apologized for the contract cancellations. In the letters he said how much he missed them but he felt that everything needed to happen this way until he was better and ready. He worded Fleur's letter much like he would if he was trying to convince himself and did everything he could to alleviate her guilt. In the end, he told her to quit worrying about him and to get in with her life. His last line told her to grab Thomas and snog him senseless. Any man who would sit with her for hours and listen to her cry was worthy enough in his book and a great catch. It just so happened that Jean and Appoline felt the same way.

**HV**

Friday came and the group met up at Lobo's and then went to see Calypso. One look at him and she had Harry lying on the floor in her hut. Thankful for the heads up about her methods, Harry just relaxed and let her do whatever it was she did. She first drew a pentagram around him and then started placing symbols at the points. Lobo was helpful in that he explained that the symbols were Voo Doo runes and would aid in her treatment.

As she sat down beside him, she reached into a basket and pulled out a six foot bushmaster. When it started hissing, she hissed back "_Settle down little one_" and Harry turned to look at her. When the snake hissed "_What do you want with me_?" she answered "_I need your help to remove the evil that has been visited on this young one_".

The Bushmaster flicked his tongue out and tasted Harry's messy face. He said _"Speaker, I cannot help you, he has the essence of the king in him."_

She turned to look at Harry and before she could say anything, he hissed _"I was bitten by a basilisk three years ago."_

She placed the bushmaster back in his basket and hissed _"Go back to sleep little one."_

She turned to look at Harry and asked "Why didn't you tell me you were a speaker? Or that you had venom in your veins?"

Harry just smiled and said "You didn't ask."

Calypso threw back her head and laughed. "You are right young one. Oh well, this whole thing just got that much more complicated. The speaker part will make it easier I think but the venom in your veins might complicate things."

"So you can't help me?"

She smiled "I didn't say that, I said things were more difficult."

Harry deflated and said "So I am stuck like this."

"Young one, I can see the pain this is causing you in your eyes. I also see the love you are denying yourself because of your disfigurement."

"I will make a deal with you, I promise to figure out a way to fix this if you promise to not give up on your love. You also need to get a proper wand, one that will let your power flow once again."

Harry looked at her and asked "That's it? What if I don't have a wand?"

Lobo smiled "It just so happens that I finished them last night. You never know what to expect with Calypso so I thought it best to be prepared."

Calypso said "You need to be the first to handle the wands before I test them."

Harry took the wands in his hands and was rewarded with warm glows from both of them. When he handed them to Calypso, she immediately picked his Cypress/Sycamore wand and said "This one is stronger. It has the power of love in it as it holds the essence of their love."

Harry nodded.

Calypso smiled "Young one, let me explain how I see magic. You know I practice Black magic. It is different from the dark magic you have encountered but not by so much that I cannot understand it."

Harry croaked out "Yes ma'am."

She continued "Love based magic can do a lot of things. I think it will be the key to healing you." She placed her hands over his heart and went into a trance for a minute.

When her eyes opened, she said "You are very lucky, you were always special but now joining your mother's essence in you is both of your fathers, a extremely loyal companion, a creature of light, and not in the least a young lady."

Harry asked "What do you mean by essence? You used that term when describing my wand."

She smiled as she thought 'he's listening finally'. "Your essence is what makes you who you are whether it is your magic or your blood. Your father here shared his blood and magic with you. It also means that everyone I just spoke of shared their magic with you."

"I don't understand."

"The only way to truly share magic is through love. Your magic is based on love. Have you ever noticed that when you are acting out of love, you are much stronger?"

He nodded.

"I'm going to say something and you just need to accept it. If you accept the love that is given to you and I mean embrace it and hold on tightly to it, nothing can stop you. Reopen your heart to all that your young lady has to offer. If there is one thing I have learned in my years, love can heal anything and the darkness cannot penetrate its power."

"Will you help me understand something else?"

She nodded.

"Voldemort used my blood to come back. Does he now have my essence in him?"

She smiled and said "Very good, you are thinking again young one. The answer is yes and no. (She chuckled) He took your blood so yes. Our magic is in our blood but your magic is based on love. What is the main truth about love?"

He looked confused and Sirius sat down beside him and placed his arm around him. She said "Help him out dad."

Sirius said "Love can only be freely given. It can never be taken. Darkness only takes."

"Is that why you left?"

"Yes son, my family only took, they never gave anything. Darkness does not know love."

Harry put his head in his hands and shook his head. "You are all confusing me. Are you telling me that I am light after all?"

Remus laughed and said "As light as they come."

"Then why the grey?"

Sirius sheepishly said "It's just like you said, you've had a crappy life and your magic chose to help you by giving you new friends."

Remus growled out "Tell him the truth Padfoot."

"What truth?"

Sirius said "I knew what would happen when you took my blood. Understand that there was never a question of me doing everything I could to save you."

Harry nodded.

Sirius said "Your father and I performed a blood brother ritual when we got out of school. We would have done it with Moony too but he was afraid of infecting us. Anyway, Jamie's light aura and my dark aura both changed to gray."

Harry asked "It did that because you shared blood?"

Remus said "They shared blood but it was an act of love. The act of love he showed by sharing his blood gave you the same gift along with making him your father. Calypso is right, love is powerful magic. Sirius gave you back the power of choice."

Calypso said "Choose wisely, young one, but use your heart in the decision."

With a wide smile, Sirius asked "Calypso, what do you require for payment?"

With a smirk she said "Not much, maybe the first born daughter of this one and the Veela."

Harry shouted "WHAT?"

She laughed "You are too easy young one. It is payment enough that we set him back on the proper path. I too am aware of his role in saving our world. On second thought, if you would give me access to Black Island to collect ingredients in an unspoiled environment, I would not turn it down."

Harry said "Consider it done." He was not about to ask them how they knew about the island.

Sirius smiled and asked "What about the wands?"

Lobo said "I think one hundred galleons ought to cover the materials. The cypress wand was just so much fun and such a challenge that I couldn't charge you for labor. I don't get many challenges like them anymore so I enjoyed the work."

Sirius said "Make it five hundred. You did much more for Harry than make wands and your counsel and wisdom has been a tremendous help. Not only that, I can assure you that I will be sending more work your way when we return."

Lobo sat down on the floor with Harry and started explaining his wands. The Cypress wand, which he had dubbed the 'Love" wand, had a cypress handle with a sycamore shaft. The other wand, or as he dubbed it the 'death' wand, had an aspen handle with a cherry shaft. Both handles were carved with runes that would boost the power along with stop anyone else from using it. They also included runes for strength and to make them impervious. Remus made note that they would also add better grip to the handles so it didn't slip.

Calypso reached up and touched where his lightning bolt scar was and said "If you run across another one, the 'death' wand is better suited to dealing with it."

Lobo said "I can see my nickname for the wand makes you uncomfortable. Just call it the Cherry wand. I only named it that because of the materials. Thestral are always associated with death and the woods just follow the same pattern. Either wand will serve you well."

"Thank you both."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Harry Potter.

AN: This chapter continues with the time jumps. Harry's emotions are still in turmoil and a darker Harry emerges. The more I think about it, Harry is a little nutty like Bella at the moment so expect the flip flop of his emotions. Lyaser, he is a teenage boy, he learns the hard way. HP-DG-SB, be nice. Gabby is a purty girl who hasn't been given the attention she deserves. LOL. For those of you wondering about Gabby, she will be seen soon. Everyone else, thank you so much for your support. I am trying to work on my presentation and know I have a ways to go but am trying to smooth out the conversations to where they flow more smoothly.

Chapter 13

After his visit to Calypso, Harry seemed to start coming out of his shell and started to slowly rejoin the world around him. He was still self conscious over his appearance but was moving past it. Even with all this, he was still hesitant of ever seeing Gabrielle again. He and Remus spent the next month getting ready for his OWLs and by the time they arrived, both felt he was more than ready.

The three of them arrived at the Salem Academy and faced a new dilemma. It wasn't over his identity as they knew who he was and had agreed to keep it quiet. It was more along the lines of Harry preferring to keep his hood up during the test. It eventually led to the Headmistress being called in to resolve the issue. A quick trip to her office quickly solved the problem and she even volunteered to administer the tests personally. After three long days, Harry was worn out but satisfied with his results. He had achieved two O with honors in Defense and Charms mainly due to his patronus charm an O in Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures. The grade in Care was given to him after he submitted a pensive memory of him riding Buckbeak. For Potions, Runes, and Arithmancy he had received E's and he finished up with an A in History of Magic.

Harry was a little disappointed in his History grade but it was laughed off by the Headmistress when she said that he did well considering most of his history was taught by a ghost who was stuck on Goblin Rebellions. Harry raised an eyebrow at that comment.

**HV**

That evening, the Headmistress of Salem Academy sent off another package. In it held Harry's OWL results and a letter.

_Minerva,_

_I think you should take a look at these results and then add them to the package which I returned to you. I saw him and now understand his reasoning. He is a bright young man and you have every reason to be proud of him. He claims that he has been taught by the Marauder School of Magic. I've never heard of it but as you can see from the results, they are effective._

_Talia O'Quinn_

_Headmistress Salem Academy_

The students around Hogwarts had a hard time figuring out Minerva's good mood for the next week. It was Hermione who cornered her in her office one day and said "You've heard something haven't you?"

She smiled and handed her a sheet of parchment. Once Hermione had read it, she ran around the desk and hugged her saying "I'm so proud of him. I know you are too."

*HV**

Once they returned home, Remus suggested that Harry share his good news with Gabrielle. He sat down that evening and composed a rather long letter to catch her up on everything that had been happening. He then expressed his anxiety over his coming healer visit and his desires to have the physical restrictions removed.

Gabrielle was pleased with the letter and in it she saw a Harry that was starting to live again. Her thoughts were 'I can wait, he's worth it.' She got up and walked to the mirror and looked at herself. The changes in her were becoming more pronounced and when next he saw her, well, that thought was a little naughty and she just smiled that he wouldn't know what hit him.

She went over to her window and sat down, her thoughts of Harry and all that they had gone through were going through her head. She stared out over the grounds as she silently cried for her hero. It wasn't long before Fleur found her like this and just walked in and pulled her into a hug. No words were needed.

**HV**

The January healer visit finally came and Harry got one of his wishes which was he was released from his physical restrictions. His other wish of finding a way to heal his face was dashed as she could find no way to heal it.

The day after they returned home, Harry started trying to get his physical strength back and decided to follow the same regimen that he and Fleur had used to get ready for the third task. At first, the progress was slow and painful and the Marauders were subjected to numerous fits of anger and frustration. The workouts gradually became and before the summer started, he was back in his previous top form only a year after the attack had taken place. Harry thought that if it was good for him, then it would also be good for Sirius. He dragged Sirius kicking and screaming the whole way but after a few months, his body was finally losing the last traces of his stay in Azkaban. Remus would join them on occasion but the wolf in him already kept him at his peak.

Remus and Sirius often took Harry to see Lobo as they had all come to enjoy their time sitting and talking with him. The Marauders found that he had a way of reaching Harry that they just weren't able to pull off. They also found out that he was a British expatriate that had left with his nephew during the first rise of Voldemort after his brother and sister-in-law had been killed right in front of their son. It was for this reason that they had chosen to live a simple and mainly muggle life out in the islands. Lobo credited his abilities with Harry from having to deal with the anger that was in his nephew. That was when an idea popped in his head and Harry was directed to a martial arts dojo that was ran by Lobo's nephew.

At their home that evening, Lobo asked Dean to spend some time with Harry and show him a few moves. As they discussed the young man, Lobo told him that he was uniquely suited to help Harry regain some of his focus. Dean agreed and those few hours a day quickly led to a close friendship where Dean saw the underlying rage that he too had fought to control. He was also pleased with how quickly Harry picked up what he taught him and thought that much like himself, it would be a way for Harry to gain control over his emotions. Harry was so taken with what Dean and his lessons that one day he handed Dean a Gringotts' draft for twenty thousand galleons. When Dean saw it, his eyes bugged out and he asked "What's this for?"

Almost pleadingly Harry replied "I want you to be my personal trainer and bring me up to a level where I can win and survive what faces me."

Dean stared at him for a minute as if he was looking inside Harry and Harry said "Get me ready and you will get another just like it when we are done."

Dean incredulously said "Harry, it's too much. I won't make this much in my life."

Harry smirked and said "You will now. Will you do it?"

Dean paused for a minute and then said "It'll be hard but give me at least a year and I'll have you ready but you will be here every day for at least eight hours a day."

Harry nodded and started to walk out the door when Dean said "We start now."

Harry smiled and turned around. Dean threw a gi at him and said "Get changed and you can keep your money as long as you don't waste my time."

The first thing they had to do was make Harry more limber. The scars were a large portion of the problem as scar tissue was not as flexible as muscle and tendons but they eventually and painfully got Harry to an acceptable point after several weeks and then continued to work on it for as long as they worked together. After working with Harry's injuries, Dean could probably take a job as a physical therapist.

Harry spent every day with Dean and every night with Remus going over his lessons. Dean also taught him meditation to calm his mind and to focus his anger on one thing. Knowing Dean fought the same demons that he did; Harry was able to accept what Dean was teaching him. As they dug deeper, Harry revealed that most of his rage was directed at Voldemort and his group of merry men. When Dean asked why, Harry could only answer for his parents, the life he was forced to lead, and the way that they had stolen his future. Dean could relate to his feelings and told him that the pain and anger and hate would all fade over time but if his anger got out of control, to either come to the dojo and release it or if he was in England, to do them both a favor and take out as many of the bastards as he could. When Harry gave him a confused look, Dean said "Look, I'm not saying violence is the answer but the way I see it, they started it so they get what they deserve."

Harry said "At least you're not Dumbledore, he'd be telling me to forgive the lot of them."

"Forgive? Who could ever forgive them for what they have taken from us. Deal with it better, maybe. (He walked over to a bookshelf and pulled out a book and handed it to Harry) Read this book. It was written by Master Auror Moody and he said the death eaters were rabid dogs that need to be put down."

Harry smiled and said "I met him once before they got him."

"Then you know that he probably dealt with as much pain as you have. If you meet up with them, put them down. Don't give them the chance to fight you again. I hope that once it's over, you can embrace our main teachings of inner peace and defense."

By the time March of Harry's sixth year rolled around, he could hold his own against Dean and had progressed to a third degree black belt in several disciplines. Sirius and Remus would watch at times and were amazed by his progress. Harry had always had quick reflexes but there were times now when he was just a blur.

At the end of the session, Dean said "I'm also teaching Harry to channel his magic to enhance his abilities."

Remus said "I would say so. I think he could give me a run for my money."

Harry smirked and said "I doubt that you would stand much of a chance old man."

Remus laughed and said "You may be right. I guess that brings us to dueling practice then."

Dean said "Good idea, why don't we change the program a little and instead of Harry working out with me on the weekends, you should start getting him used to using his wands again in combat. You can also use that time to wrap up his studies for the year."

Harry looked shocked when Dean said "Starting Monday, we will begin weapons training."

The weapons training started out slowly with Dean testing Harry with different weapons. It was quickly realized that Harry's skill leaned towards the sword and they had focused in that direction. It was well over a month before Harry learned enough control over the sword to where he wasn't a danger to both of them. The day Dean pulled out two katana swords was the day Harry fell in love once again. For some reason, it just felt natural in his hand and from that day forward, the sparring took on a whole new level of intensity. Their normal routine would be about four hours of working with the sword which was followed by four more hours of training with various other weapons, Harry found that he enjoyed learning how to handle and use throwing knives and stars and they spent a good bit of time working on his technique and accuracy which bled over and improved his accuracy with his wands. The weekend duels with Remus and Sirius had quickly progressed to a two on one match with Harry now winning more than he lost.

The duels also challenged the Marauders and honed their skills to new levels. After a month, Harry completed his sixth year work and now the focus was on taking him beyond NEWT level and building his arsenal of spells. When they ran out of spells to teach him, they decided to forego dueling one day and take a quick trip over to America and a rather large magical book store. Dean had provided them with a book list that had been forwarded to him by a friend in the American Auror corps. This friend was also a mage and from the way Dean described Harry, he was pretty sure that he would have the power for most of these spells. The list only contained five books but they were all on the topic of American combat magic.

Harry devoured the books at night and practiced what he had learned on the weekends with Remus and Sirius doing the same thing. However they all agreed that the combat spells would never be used in their duels, they were just too dangerous. They also realized that they were becoming a deadly trio. Dean knew that his time with harry was running short and started pushing Harry even harder His addition of knives to the mix of Harry's abilities completed the set of skills that he felt Harry would need in the near future. One day after they had finished, Dean found himself in his uncle's shop. He had a special gift in mind for his student and needed his uncles help to get it.

**HV**

July also saw them receiving a letter from Alice.

_Dear Harry, Sirius, and Remus,_

_I have some bad news. Albus was attacked and killed in a death eater raid at the castle at the end of the term. I don't know if you are ready yet but the time has come for you to return. With the loss of Moody and now Dumbledore, there is really no one else that can stand up to Tom. _

_After Albus' death, many members of our family have been attacked and we now have them all living under the wards of our home. Next to Hogwarts, it is the strongest place we know. If you have any better ideas, we are open to them. I just hope our wards will be strong enough._

_Just yesterday, the ministry fell and we feel it is only a matter of time before Hogwarts is placed under the control of that monster. As it is, it is only Minerva and a few others there that are left to protect the students. With Albus now gone, you are our last remaining hope. I'm so sorry to put this burden on you but I've seen inside you and know you have the strength to end this madness._

_Harry, the research project was successful and only one remains. Albus was many things but after he realized his mistakes with you, he searched the world trying to find you in order to help you in whatever way he could. In the end, he returned and was very instrumental in helping me with the project. He also left a letter for you along with a trunk. _

_Awaiting your response._

_Love,_

_Alice_

Harry stood and handed the letter to Sirius. He started pacing the room. After Sirius and Remus had read it, they sat and waited for Harry to say something.

Finally he turned and asked "What do you think?"

With conviction in his voice, Sirius replied "Its time to go take care of our family."

Harry nodded. "I agree. Are we ready?"

Remus said "Yes, I think so. You can never be too sure with Riddle but I don't know of anything else we can do."

Harry asked "Sirius, do you know if Blaster managed to get the floo network working?"

"Yes, he said it works perfectly. Except for Grimmauld Place, we have direct floo connections to any of the other Potter and Black houses anywhere in the world. If we need to retreat, we can be on the other side of the world in minutes. It has two ways to activate; one is by your ring and the other works on the same principle but is keyed to mine or Remus' magical signature. It is activated when we push our magic into a certain rune they have engraved into the fireplace."

Harry asked "Why not Grimmauld?"

Remus said "The Order has been using it so we don't feel it is secure enough for our purposes. We also know that there are several families hiding there our presence could also put them in danger. The protections on it are formidable plus it's under the Fidelis. Tom would be a fool to attack there but we didn't feel it was worth the risk."

Harry turned and started pacing again. Sirius said "There's more. Although it is part of the ministry's network, it is also independent which means that the ward stones on our houses provide the power for it and they can't be cut off or blocked."

"Will it be able to bring us here?"

"Yes, but only if you grant entrance. This place will always remain a secret."

Harry smiled and said "Well, I guess we should start packing to go back."

Sirius said "I'll write Alice and tell her we will be there within the month."

The next day, Harry was back with Dean and was fighting aggressively putting Dean much on the defense and also a little shocked at Harry's mood. When they finished he asked "What's got you so worked up?"

Harry sighed and said "We got a letter from family yesterday. Things back home are really bad and they need us. We will have to leave in a few weeks."

Dean placed a hand on his shoulder and said "Harry, I believe you are as ready as you can be but if it makes you feel better, we will work on a few surprises before you go."

**HV**

A few days later in England, Blaster appeared outside the wards on Longbottom Manor and asked for admittance. Once inside, he handed a letter to Alice and then stepped to the fireplace. After waving his hands and chanting for a few minutes, he said "Instructions of Lord Potter. There is now a direct floo link between here and Potter Manor. You will be keyed into the wards once he returns but don't attempt it now as they are set to lethal and only Lord Potter or Dobby may enter."

Just as quickly as he came, Blaster left and disappeared. Alice finally realized that she was holding a letter and opened it.

_Alice,_

_We will be there within the month. _

_Sirius_

**HV**

The last few days on the island saw Dobby disappearing through the floo with most of their belongings. Harry had taken a liking to the clothes Dobby had brought him when they were leaving Hogwarts and asked him to get more. Since he found these clothes more comfortable, he was always dressed this way unless it was a special occasion. Harry had become partial to black combat or tactical pants but he also had several of the Vietnam Era tiger stripe camouflage one's as well. He no longer wore trainers and had about five sets of black dragon hide combat boots. If he was happy with his pants and boots then he was ecstatic over the variety of shirts that Dobby had acquired. Most were black and had Special Forces designs on them. Harry didn't know where Dobby kept finding them but most had a skull of some sort on them and he likened himself to the comic book hero 'The Punisher'.

Harry came down the stairs wearing his tiger striped camo pants topped off with a death card t-shirt.

Sirius looked at his shirt when he came down and shook his head. "Calypso is so going to love you today."

Harry beamed and said "Cool Huh? Dobby is a great shopper."

Remus said "Cub, you may want to ease off on the darker stuff when we get back; you're going to scare the crap out of everyone."

"They won't see it, it's not like I can ever take my cloak off around them anyway."

Sirius sighed and said "Come on you two, let's go say our goodbyes since we are leaving tomorrow."

The first place they arrived was at Dean's dojo. Harry stepped up to him and pulled him into a hug. He said "Thank you for everything."

Sirius stepped over to Dean's desk and placed an envelope on it. Whenever he opened it, he would find a note and a Gringotts' draft for fifty thousand galleons. The note was simple and said "Words cannot express my gratitude for your friendship and help. I can only hope you accept this in the spirit of thanks that it is given. Harry"

Dean replied "I enjoyed it. I learned as much from you."

Sirius stepped forward and shook Dean's hand. He said "I cannot thank you enough for your help in giving me my son back."

Dean smiled "It was my pleasure. Hey, are you going to see Uncle Lobo?"

Remus said "Yes, he is next on the list."

"Mind if I tag along, I've got some stuff to talk to him about anyway."

Harry said "Sure, come on."

When they arrived at Lobo's shop, they again thanked him for all his help. Before they could leave, Lobo said "Hold on a minute."

He went into the back and brought out two small and one large box. He placed the two smaller boxes in front of Remus and Sirius. "I took the liberty of making these for you."

They opened the boxes to find a new wand in each of them. They picked them up and felt a surge of power within themselves. Remus asked "How?"

Lobo smirked and said "Every time you came to talk, there were always either cores or woods lying on the table and you would fiddle with them. I watched your reactions and these are what I came up with."

"Wow, it feels incredible."

Dean pulled out six wand holsters and handed two to each of them. He said "My mage buddy sent these for you. He said they are what he uses with anti summoning, anti disarming, and auto ejection charms on them. They are made of dragon hide and should serve you well."

As Harry strapped his on, he said "Thank you. I wanted some of these."

Lobo said "Sirius' wand is made from walnut which symbolizes walking or creating you own path that makes you happy. The solid core is the fang of a grim with a liquid core of tears of a succubus. I really don't know what to make of this wand except that being a horny dog makes him happy."

Sirius barked out in laughter and said "You don't know how close you are to the truth."

Harry and Remus just smiled and shook their heads.

Lobo then said "Remus' wand is made from holly which is a symbol of protection, overcoming your inner demons, and shows him as a spiritual warrior. The solid core thestral hair and the liquid core is coral snake venom. I really don't know what to say about it other than an intelligent man wielding this wand will be quite formidable."

Harry nudged him in the side and said "You might even be able to beat me now."

"I prefer to fight the death eaters. They are easy compared to you."

Everyone laughed at that and then Lobo said "Aren't you going to open your box Harry?"

Harry reached for the lid and pulled it off. What he saw made his eyes widen and then tears form.

Dean said "It is tradition when a student graduates for his teacher to gift him with a sword. My uncle and I just decided to take it a step further and kit you out based on our work."

Harry pulled out a black dragon hide vest that was fitted to Harry and already had numerous weapons in pockets along with a slot on the back for the sword. He pulled on the vest and zipped it up and closer inspection revealed a full compliment of throwing knives and stars along with his knives placed in a way where all the weapons completely encircled his torso. When he pulled out the sword, Sirius and Remus were shocked at its beauty. The katana was completely black from tip to hilt except for the grip which was wrapped in a deep green. As he inspected the blade, Harry noticed his family crest engraved near the hilt. The other thing that caught his eye was the runes inscribed down the length of the blade. He could make out the ones for indestructible, impervious, strength, power, and a few others. When he looked confused for a minute, Lobo said "The others runes make it like your wand holsters and it will appear in your hand with a thought."

Dean said "Cut your hand with it and then let the blood absorb into the grip. No one will ever be able to use it against you and it will always return to its sheath if it were knocked from your hand."

Harry did as he was told and felt the magic of the blade align itself to him. When he looked up with tears in his eyes, he said "You have already done so much for me; I don't know how to thank you."

Lobo placed a hand on his shoulder and said "You can thank us by ridding the world of that dark idiot. Once you do that marry the girl and live the life you should have had."

Dean said "If all else fails, grab the girl, come back here, and raise your family anyway."

Harry smiled "I'd like that."

The last stop was to see Calypso. As they entered her hut, she looked up and smiled. "So the young warrior has finally appeared. Come; let me have a look at you."

She stepped over to Harry and rubbed her hands on his chest, shoulders, and arms and said "Your time here was good for you. You have grown strong." She placed her hand on his chest and said "Your heart beats strong once again. You have accepted your love."

Harry nodded.

"Then there is but one thing left to do. You must now accept the love she has for you. Completely. Only then will you be free of the curse. But know this young warrior, not all scars will be healed. Can you accept that?"

"How can I do that?"

"You must let her show you her love for you."

Still confused, Harry just said "Okay."

She turned to Sirius and Remus and said "He will figure it out. Eventually."

She turned back to Harry and looked into his eyes. She then said "Your sword has the power to destroy the last, much like your love wand. Never forget this."

Harry heard a snicker when she said love wand and sent a glare to Sirius. She laughed and said "Never mind him, he is a horny dog."

Harry laughed and said "Don't remind me."

As they stepped towards the door, Harry turned and said "Thank you for all that you have done for me."

She smiled and said "Hold on to your love young warrior, it will see you through the dark times ahead."

**HV**

With one last look around, Harry said "I'm going to miss this place."

"Me too Pup."

"Pop?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Letting everyone down."

"You won't. You haven't yet."

"But I'm not the same."

Remus came up behind him and put his arm around him. "Harry, we've all changed these last two years. You'll always be my cub and I will always love you but you are no longer the boy we brought here. That man you became may be a little darker and more lethal he is still Harry."

Harry asked "What if I start to lose it again?"

"Then I guess we will just have to find something to keep you busy."

Sirius threw in "Or someone."

"You two do realize that Dean had me focus all my anger towards Tom and his idiots and that once I get started, I won't be holding back anymore."

Remus said "We know what to expect."

Harry sighed and said "The others don't. You'll have to keep them off my back."

Sirius said "We will do our best. Just try to keep centered and save it for the munchers."

Harry smiled and said "Give me a few minutes to reset the wards for you. We can't hide here forever."

As he stepped into Potter Manor, he was impressed at how everything was gleaming and ready for his return. Dobby popped in and said "Master Harry, thank you for bonding to my honeys. We've got everything ready for you and for when your family joins us."

"Thank you Dobby, it's the least I could do after you had been separated from them for so long. I don't think I can ever thank you enough for all that you have done for me."

Dobby smiled up at him "You don't have to."

"We need to reset the wards."

Dobby snapped his fingers and the large red book appeared in it. As he opened it, he noticed the only name listed was his. He asked "How come your name is not in here?"

"Wards recognize me as bonded to Master same as my honeys. You won't need to list any bonded elves as their permission will be through their bonds to their masters and mistresses."

Harry sat down with a quill and started writing his family's names. Once he was finished, he placed his ring against the book and pushed a little magic through it. He was rewarded by a flash saying that the book had accepted his changes and reduced the level down one notch from lethal.

He smiled "You can call the dogs in now."

**HV**

As Harry was moving about Potter Manor and checking on things, he had sent Sirius to Longbottom Manor to tell them that they were back in England. Sirius arrived into chaos as everyone was running around and the house elves were furiously packing up the house. In the background, he could hear the ringing of the wards.

No one paid him any attention as they were hurrying about until he spotted Alice and grabbed her by the arm. "What the hell is going on here?"

"We have been under attack for the last few days by death eaters. They finally broke through the outer wards and are working on the inner ones as we speak."

"Then crank them up."

"We can't, we already tried. We have the elves packing everything up and dumping it into our vaults at Gringotts. Most of our personal things are ready and we're preparing to start sending everyone through to the Delacours."

Just as he said that, the fire sputtered and died. Alice looked at it with a horrified expression and said "They just cut off the floo. We're trapped."

"That means they are close to breaking through. Get everyone ready to go quickly."

"But how can we leave?"

"Come on Alice, you've got elves don't you?"

"Yeah but not enough to get everyone out even with the other families' elves here we don't have enough."

He reached in his pocket and pulled out his trusty mirror. "Pup?"

"Yeah?"

"We've got a problem here, bad guys are about to finish off the wards. The floo is down and everyone is trapped here."

Sirius saw a scowl in the mirror. "Hang on."

Sirius could see that Harry was running with the mirror and he heard "I'm going to try something, hang on. REMUS, COME TO THE FLOO!"

Harry reached the fireplace and pressed his ring against the special rune. In Longbottom Manor, the floo fired up and Harry stepped through. He said "I guess it worked. Any idea for how long? Hey Aunt Alice." He stepped over and gave her a hug.

She stood back in shock at the man who had walked through the floo. The hood was still covering his face but the person in front of her was a warrior.

"I don't know"

"Aunt Alice, how many are out there?"

Shocked, she said "Twenty or thirty."

Sirius heard the smirk in Harry's voice "Get everyone out of here now. Frank needs to be the last one out. Tell him to set the wards to seal the house and then crank them up to lethal. At the least, it should protect the house for a while."

"Um…Harry?"

"I'm going to go buy some time. I might even have a little fun while I'm at it."

"Crap, then I'm coming with you."

"No, Remus is holding the connection on the other end. You need to be here to call in Dobby and the honeys if it fails. I need you to get them to safety."

"But…"

"I've got my portkey. I'll set it to activate if I go down."

"The wards?"

"Just signal me when you and Frank are leaving and I'll bail out."

"Crap, you'd better not get hurt."

Harry started walking towards the front door and said "Quit staring and start moving. I don't want to have my ass hanging out there any longer than I have to."

Alice looked at Sirius and asked "Was that really Harry?"

"Yep, cocky little bugger isn't he?"

"He's going out there?"

"Yep, told you he was cocky."

**HV**

Harry slipped out of the front door and cast those charms on himself that he and Fleur had used in the maze. He snuck around until he found the ward breakers and came up behind them. Five throwing stars were out and on their way before you could blink. In less than a second, the assault on the wards had ended as all five ward breakers were laying face down on the ground with the weapons protruding from the base of their skull. With a thought, all five stars tore themselves loose and came back to their place in his vest. Harry thought 'thank god we added the self cleaning charms to them.'

Now that the immediate threat was over, Harry went looking for the rest of the thugs. He felt a warm feeling from the mirror and took it out. "Yeah?"

"I don't know what you just did but the drain on the wards has stopped but if they were to attack in force, they'll probably come down completely. We've started sending them through but we've got another problem. My cousin is here with her husband and daughter and they aren't keyed into the wards."

"Crap, how much more time do you need?"

"Maybe ten minutes"

"Call me when all that's left is Frank, you, and them. I'll go home and add them. Let me see if I can slow them down some more and buy us some more time."

Harry pocketed his mirror and went looking for more prey. Harry found most of the groups patrolling in groups of four with five stationed in a position to defend the ward breakers. Harry laughed 'Oops. Too late for that. Let Tom deal with them when they go back.'

He silently snuck up on the first patrol and between two throwing knives and one good slash with his sword, he had the patrol down. Just as he was silencing the first patrol, another turned the corner and saw the men down. Harry summoned the knives back to his hand and let them fly once again. Two thumps let him know he had hit his targets and then two quick curses from his cherry wand had another patrol down. After finishing the two he took down with the knives, Harry moved out in search of another group. As Harry crept around, he came up behind another group and four quick thumps and the sight of all four bodies hitting the ground let him know that he was once again successful.

Harry was about to go search for the last patrol when his mirror heated up once again. "Go we're ready." Harry cancelled his charms and recalled his stars and knives. Another quick look around and he sheathed his sword. He used his wand to tap his ring and whispered "Potter Manor" and in a flash he was gone.

As soon as he landed in the foyer, he called for Dobby. "Bring me the ward book and hurry."

Dobby snapped his fingers and the book appeared along with a quill. He was about to write the names in the book when he all he could remember was Tonks. "Damn, Aunt Alice?"

"What is it?"

"What are the Tonks' names?"

He wrote as she told him and then placed his ring against the book causing a flash. Once done he called Sirius back "Pop?"

"I'm still here."

"Send them through. Ask Uncle Frank how far the wards extend."

"They are on the way. He says ten yards once he seals it. Why?"

"There are still a few chew toys left to play with. Bye."

Remus heard this and said "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not."

"Oh, hell yeah. I won't be long." He tapped his ring with his wand and said "return."

Harry landed and went looking for the last patrol. He was being as stealthy as he could but he was eventually spotted by the last patrol and curses started flying. As he was avoiding the spells that were headed his way, he ejected both his wands and started snapping off curses. A ribbon cutter from his cherry wand blasted out and took out one while he threw a bludgeoning hex in the general direction of the patrol from his cypress wand. He had decided to call it that after listening to Sirius snicker once to often.

Disappointed that he didn't hear the sound of a hit; he made a split second decision and threw out one of the combat curses he had learned. Since he had learned it from an American book, the incantation was 'Vader'. Only having a general idea of what it really did, he took a peek and watched as the spell grabbed one of his opponents, crushed them, and then tossed him to the side. He looked at his wand for a second before smiling and casting it again. He hit yet another death eater and made a move towards the last one. He cast another American spell with the incantation of 'wolverine' and was shocked when the curse dropped his opponent quickly with four deep slashes across his chest. Harry strolled over to him and pulled off his mask. "Well, hello Gregory, long time no see."

He choked out "Who are you?"

Harry pulled his sword and with a slash, opened up the sleeve of his robe revealing the dark mark. "What do we have here? Oh, Gregory, you shouldn't have done that. Not only are you one of Tom's butt boys but you were trying to hurt my family. Now I can't allow that. Can I?"

"Is that you Potter? The dark lord will reward me for telling him that you are back."

"Aw Gregory, you must have misunderstood. You won't be reporting anything."

With a slash of his sword, Gregory Goyle's head rolled way from his body.

Harry said "fat prick" before spitting on his body and then walking away to look for more prey. As he walked away, he wiped the blood from the sword on to his cloak."

He took one last look around and activated his portkey home.

When he landed in the foyer, Sirius was waiting for him. "What the hell was all that Harry?"

Harry flatly said "You were busy trying to get everyone out of there. You needed time. I gave you time."

Sirius shouted "You can't go off alone like that. That's not what we agreed to."

"I was fine. They never even touched me."

The noise started drawing a crowd and they took in the appearance of the man in front of them. A man dressed in black with a hood over his head and what was obviously blood stains on his clothes.

Hermione said "Harry?"

"Hey Mione."

"Are you bleeding?"

"Nah, not my blood."

Sirius said "How many?"

Harry flatly said "I got twenty one. The last five bugged out before I got back to them."

Sirius asked "How?"

"Mainly used Dean's methods. At least I won't be facing them again. By the way, those American mage spells, very cool."

Alice asked "You killed them?"

His tone dropped flat and he said "Isn't that what you wanted me home for? To eliminate the threat and save the world? What would they have done to you if they got past the wards?"

Hermione walked up to him crying and said "But why?"

Harry looked at her and said "Let's just say its payback for the graveyard and let it go at that."

Harry pushed his way through the group and went to his suite.

Amelia asked "Should we be concerned?"

Remus heatedly said "No WE shouldn't. He just returned home and hadn't been here for a hour when he finds out that the death eaters are screwing with someone in his family or in that case, his whole family. It pissed him off. Sirius, make sure you check on him in an hour."

"I was planning on it."

Hermione asked "Can I do it? I think I still know how to help my best friend."

Remus softly said "Hermione, as much as I would love for you to be able to do that, you need to give yourself time to reacquaint yourself with him. He is not the same as he was two years ago."

She deflated and said "I understand. I've just missed him so much."

"And he missed you. You don't know how many times we needed your help with him. He even told us how you or Neville would understand more times than not."

Sirius smiled and said "That was only until the healer released him from physical restrictions. He then either ran us to death or beat the crap out of us in a duel."

Hermione asked "His sword looks like a katana. Has he been taking martial arts?"

Sirius said "Yes he has, use it as a way to break the ice again with him but go slowly. He has had very little contact with people for the last two years. I think we need to get everyone settled in the meantime. Have your elves contact Dobby for the arrangements and Hermione, if you call Dobby, he will get one of his girls to help your family. If you want a family meeting later, let Dobby know, but I can probably say that Harry will not be there."

Sirius walked to his room that was right beside Harry's. When he entered, he heard Harry's shower running and sat down to think things over. He never expected him to be so aggressive in going after the death eaters but on the other hand, if anyone could, it was Harry. The last two years had seen Harry change from a beaten and broken boy into the warrior that landed in the foyer. At the moment he was torn between fear for Harry and his pride in him. He looked to the ceiling and said "Jamie, Lils, what do I do? I'm going to need help here." As he brought his attention back to his surroundings, he heard Harry's shower still running and after an hour and it concerned him.

He went into Harry's room and peeked into the bathroom. His heart broke as he saw Harry curled into ball and crying on the floor of the shower. He said "Harry, are you okay?"

"Just go away Pop, please, just go."

He walked out of the bathroom and called Dobby. He said "Keep an eye on him. Call me if he gets worse."

"I will. Master needs the other part of his heart with him soon."

"I know, until then, we will have to do the best we can for him."

**HV**

The others asked for a family meeting and Sirius obliged them after dinner. When they sat down, everyone had a million questions but Sirius held up his hands. He said "Please, one at a time."

Alice asked "How is Harry?"

"In what respect?"

She heatedly said "Right now, as in this very moment, how is Harry?"

Sirius barked back "Coping as best he can. He may be Harry 'freaking' Potter but he is still my seventeen year old son who has been asked to do the job that the rest of the country should have done for themselves."

Amelia said "Everyone calm down. Now, physically, how is he?"

Remus said "Physically, he has no match in the magical world. In short, he turned his anger inward and drove himself harder than I've ever seen anyone do before. If Moody were alive, he would be hard pressed to keep up with him. He uses a combination of magical and muggle fighting methods that are extremely effective. Hell, he beat Sirius and me and never drew a wand."

Alice said "He's my godson too Sirius."

Frank said "Knock it off Alice, Siri and Remy got the job of putting him back together. He has the right to be defensive of Harry."

"I would've helped if I had been given the chance."

Sirius got up and left the room. Remus said "Alice, we know that you would have helped but you were in the process of putting your own life back together. For that reason alone, you weren't asked and only because of that, you don't know what Harry went through. It took six months before he could even use magic and it was probably three months before he could walk."

Susan said "But he walked out of the Great Hall that night."

"He used every ounce of willpower and every bit of the magic he had left in him to do that. Sirius was carrying him when they got back here."

Andromeda scoffed and said "No one is that strong."

Neville stood and said "You don't know Harry. Think about the second task and rethink what you just said."

Harry stormed into the room to everyone's surprise. He said "I think you should hold this meeting when your emotions aren't running so high. I would also appreciate it if you would get off Sirius' back. He and Remus did what they thought was best for me. Quite frankly, they deal with enough crap from me without having to deal with yours too."

Alice asked "Why did you do that today?"

Neville forcefully said "Mum, back off."

Harry hotly said "Do you really want to know? I can assure you that you don't."

Remus said "Harry, please don't."

In a rage Harry screamed "Screw them Remus, they want to sit here and judge me for what I did. You don't think I can see the disappointment in their eyes. Then they can see what you and pop have had to look at and deal with for the last two years."

It was that point Sirius flew into the room and wrapped his arms around Harry. He said "Don't do it. Please son. I'm begging you."

He grew still for a minute and then turned to Alice. "You wrote ME asking ME to come back and now that I am back, you don't like what you see. You are all welcome to hide in my home while I go out and do what should have been done twenty years ago. If that had been done, I might still have my parents and hopefully I wouldn't be such a disappointment to my family."

Neville said "I want to help you Harry."

"Sorry Nev, not this time. You're not ready to go where I'm going."

Hermione asked "Where are you going?"

"Aunt Amelia, what is there estimated strength?"

"Around five hundred at last count. That number probably went up since they took the ministry."

"What are their favorite haunts?"

"Drunken Hag in Knockturn is one of the busiest. You can usually find about thirty in there every night."

Hermione said "You never answered my question Harry. Where are you going?"

"Gran, have you heard anything from Nana?"

"Yes Harry, they placed Snape as the Headmaster and put two high level death eaters in as teachers. She said the new punishment policies are horrid but she said she will stay until her last breath."

"Did Snape have anything to do with Albus?"

Neville looked at him and said "He killed him."

Harry nodded and started pacing the room. He then looked like he made a decision and walked out of the room to the shock of everyone.

Amelia went to Sirius and whispered "Do his emotions always fluctuate like this?"

"Not in a while, it must be the wonderful homecoming."

She frowned "Is he dangerous?"

"Depends on what you mean. For the death eaters, he's lethal. For us, not so much unless you choose to duel with him. Do me a favor and have a talk with Alice. If she keeps pushing, he is going to push back and hard."

"Don't think I'll have to, Frank and Neville look like they are about to crawl all over her. If they don't, Scary Suzy will. How bad is it?"

"What?"

"The damage."

"His body is fine but his face is still ruined. Hell, Moody would look like a model next to him. It's the core of his problem and why he is so mad."

"Help me understand."

"Gabrielle. Deep down, he is afraid that once she sees him, she will turn away from him."

"I thought he cancelled the contract."

"He did, she told him she that cancelling the contract didn't change a damn thing."

"Good for her."

A few minutes passed and several whispered conversations had occurred by the time Harry walked back into the room. At that time, all conversations stopped. Harry had come back in dressed in his normal black combat gear with a SAS t-shirt that had a skull on it and said 'who dares wins'. He had a ninja mask over his head and was carrying his vest. Sirius looked at him and said "Going somewhere?"

Sirius heard the anger in his voice "Yeah, bar hopping. Want to come?"

Alice jumped up and said "You will do no such thing young man. You go back to your room right now."

Sirius let out an "Uh Oh."

Harry turned towards her and said "Aunt Alice, I love you but first let me tell you that you are NOT my mother. I haven't had one of those since I was one. Secondly, I'm an adult now so I can do as I please. Thirdly, I am the Lord of TWO Most Ancient and Noble Houses so technically I outrank you. And fourthly, and I quote _With Albus now gone, you are our last remaining hope. I'm so sorry to put this burden on you but I've seen inside you and know you have the strength to end this madness._"

Sirius whispered "Let me deal with the crap here. Take Remus, he'll cry if you find Greyback first." With a nod, Remus slipped out of the room to change.

Harry pulled on his vest and zipped it up and pulled a pair of tight black leather gloves out of a pocket and pulled them on. He then set about making a few adjustments and then tested each of his wand holsters.

Tonks asked "Where did you get those? They are illegal unless you are an Auror."

He retorted "Why? Are you going to arrest me?"

She smiled "It might be fun to put you in handcuffs." Amelia looked at her and then palmed her face.

Harry chuckled "I can assure you Nymphadora that one look at me and you would run far away."

With a scowl to him she said "Let me go with you and help."

"Did you train with Moody?"

"No"

"Can you take down an untransformed werewolf?"

She laughed and said "Nobody can do that."

Remus walked back in dressed in all black and said "Harry can."

"Bull"

"He took me down."

"What does that have to do with anything?" This time the whole room palmed their faces.

Remus stepped up to her and let the wolf in his eyes glow. She stepped back and felt the wet spot in her pants.

Harry walked over to her and softly said "You may have been a good Auror but you aren't trained for what we are about to do. I dare say that only Moody would be."

Hermione finally screeched "HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

He sweetly said "Yes dear sister?"

"Answer my freaking question!"

"Hell"

With that confused Hermione look, she asked "What?"

"I'm going to hell, dragging it back here, and then unleashing it on every one of those bastards."

"Why you?"

"Nobody else will do what has to be done."

Most of the adults bristled at that statement.

She got up and hugged him. She said "Be careful, I just got you back and don't want to lose you again. By the way, daddy loved the shirt."

She could hear the pride in his voice as he said "I knew he would, that's why I picked it. His training program played a big part in my recovery. And don't worry we will be."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I still do not own any part of Harry Potter.

AN: I really appreciate the reviews. Your support means a lot. HP-DG-SB, first off, anyone is better than GW and I kind of like my version of GD. LOL….but seriously everyone, I usually don't do many fighting scenes because I really don't think I can do them realistically but I am very pleased you enjoyed it. More to come.

Chapter 14

Remus grabbed his arm and Harry tapped his ring and said "Gringotts". They arrived on the front steps of the bank and quietly and silently made their way into Knockturn Alley. Remus led him to the Drunken Hag. Harry applied the stealth charms to them both and they waited for the door to open so they could slip in. Once inside, they were disappointed by the lack of customers in the place. They overheard someone talking about "They just grabbed their arms and ran out of here."

Remus told Harry it was time to go and they slipped back out. Harry said "He must have called a meeting after what I did at Neville's. Why don't we go see if they are there?"

"Alright Harry but only to take a look. I don't want to get into a fight with his whole force tonight."

"I may be crazy but I'm not stupid. We'll leave the charms in place and go have a look."

Remus grabbed his arm again as Harry activated his ring to take them to Longbottom Manor. Once they arrived, they saw probably close to one hundred death eaters all firing spells at the wards. Luckily, Harry's suggestion with the wards was working because the house was untouched and they were taking more abuse than they were giving out.

Remus waved his wand and spoke an incantation before settling back into their hiding spot. He said "The wards are holding but are still weak. I think the only thing saving the house right now is the fact that it's sealed."

"Did you find any power stones at the manor?"

"No but I'm sure Dobby could find some for us."

"Would it work if we took a couple in there and connected them to the ward stone?"

"Maybe, I think I could do it but we would have to unseal the house to do it and that would probably cause the wards to completely fail."

"I guess we will just have to wait a few days and then try it."

"Hey Cub?"

"Yeah?"

"What is your problem with Alice?"

"I don't know. She looks at me like I'm a disappointment."

"Just remember, we had two years together and had time to get used to this. She probably feels guilty that she wasn't there for you and Neville. If you think about it, the last time she saw you, you were little Harry and then you come back as 'Blade'. Give her a little slack and don't throw that you're not my mum crap at her anymore. Everyone there is very aware of Lily's sacrifice."

"Okay Moony, I'll apologize. Come on, let's go home."

**HV**

Back at the manor, Sirius was wishing he had gone with Harry. Alice was on a long rant about how poor of a job he had done and how he just allowed Harry to do as he pleased.

After ten minutes, Sirius said "I'll tell you what Alice, you try and stop him. I can't. He'd wipe the floor with me inside of a minute. The best we can do at this point is to try and guide him."

"So my godson is some psychopathic killer?"

Sirius yelled "ALICE, What the hell is your problem?"

She sobbed "I don't know. I just never expected him to be so…"

A deep voice said "So what Aunt Alice?"

Everyone turned and saw Harry and Remus standing there. Most of the people in the room looked ashamed.

Harry walked into the room as he removed his vest. He then pulled his shirt over his head and you could see the scars that crossed his body. The six younger ladies took notice of the defined and strong chest and stomach that was displayed for them and didn't really notice the scars. Sirius and Remus bowed their heads because they knew what was coming next. He then reached for his hood and removed it to the gasps of most in the room. He said "Aunt Alice, look me in the eyes."

When she slowly did as he said, tears were welling up in everyone's eyes. He said "They made me into this. They took my parents. They took you, Sirius, and indirectly Remus away from me. Dumbledore denied me a proper home. Then they tried to take my sister from me. I jumped in front of an AK to save her and somehow came back once again. In their rage, they did this to me and I thought I was going to die yet again and to tell you the truth, I welcomed it. I begged for it to all be over. The next thing I know, Mum and Dad are dragging me out of the darkness and used whatever power they had to send me back to Hogwarts. When I woke up and saw what they did to my face, I died once again but not physically. My heart shattered because at that point I knew that I had nothing to offer anyone. To offer Gabrielle. How could I ever ask my angel to live with a freak of nature?"

Hermione jumped up and hugged Harry and was quickly joined by the rest of the kids. Crying, Hermione said "I don't care and neither will she. We just want you back in our lives."

"Hermione look at me and tell me truthfully, could you kiss this face?"

When she shrank in sadness, he said "Now you understand. How could I ever ask Gabrielle to love this?"

Sirius sadly said "That is not what she said."

"I don't care what she said. One look and the thought of kissing me will make her want to puke."

With tears I her eyes, Alice walked up to Harry and said "I've been stupid and I'm sorry. I didn't understand." She pulled him into a hug and then stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

She continued "Last year, we were all curious about the way our world was perceived in the mundane world and Jake and Emma decided to start a series of movies to show us. When the subject came to vampires, they showed us something called the Blade Trilogy. You can imagine my shock when I was expecting Harry but instead Blade himself strolled through the door."

A glance over at Remus earned him a smirk.

He said "Remus told me the same right before we came back."

Amelia said "You know, that's not a bad idea?"

Harry said "What's that Auntie?"

"Blade is out hunting death eaters, Not Harry Potter."

Harry thought for a second and then replied "Makes sense Amelia; they wouldn't be looking at any of the Potter or Black houses for me either. Dobby?"

POP "Yes Master Harry?"

"I need you to find me two or three ward power stones. Blaster might be able to get his hands on them."

"Dobby will go see him now." POP

Alice asked "What do you need them for?"

"Well the munchers went back and are trying to get in your house again. Luckily, sealing and lethal settings make a good combination but it won't last forever. We will wait for a lull and then sneak back in. Remus thinks he can connect them to your ward stone and boost the power enough to keep your home safe and also help the wards recover."

Jonathan Greengrass said "If he is not sure, I can do it. It would probably only take ten minutes. And Harry, if you are going hunting, I want in. Something you said earlier really bothered me and you are right, if we want our world back, we all have to be willing to fight for it."

There were several head nods around and Harry said "Thanks, I will never turn down help."

With everyone's expectant look at him, Harry said "You're going to make me step back into the role aren't you."

Neville said "Always, what do you command fearless leader?"

Harry pulled back on his mask and said "This is going to sound arrogant as hell."

Frank said "Just say it Harry. We've all been run out of our homes and then you come in and single-handedly eliminate an attack. I don't think you could hurt our egos much more right now."

Harry chuckled and said "Without violating any oaths, how many of you are at unspeakable level or better in your fighting skills?"

Jonathan asked "Dueling or fighting?"

"Fighting, we aren't at school." That got a chuckle from several in the room. But he got positive responses from Jonathan, Amelia, Alice, Frank, and Augusta. He turned to Augusta and with a wink said "I always knew you were a feisty one."

Jake said "Harry, I was SAS so my fighting skills are good but with no magic I would be a hindrance."

"Maybe not, I'm sure your expertise in other areas could be a big help and you could go in by special courier and then get back out the same way. If you were to teach hand to hand and tactics, it would give us a big advantage. Most of what I do relies on the skills I have learned more than it does magic. The munchers are thugs and have no discipline. I proved that this afternoon."

Hermione asked "Special Courier?"

"Dobby and the girls."

"Oh"

"You five need to go up against either Remus or Sirius in a duel so that we can see where you are."

Jonathan asked "Why not you?"

Sirius said "Trust me Jon, getting beat by him in less than a minute is more than a little humiliating."

Harry laughed and said "Okay, who is at auror level?"

Damien Davis, Jason Bell, and Tonks raised their hands.

Harry said "Dora"

"I go by Tonks."

"I understood your scowl when I called you by your name and will respect that but when there are three Tonks living in this house, I'm not going to call you that. So until you can beat me in a duel, I will call you Dora. Now, I need you to take, sorry guys, the kids and bring them up to your level. Use the Moody approach, short and sweet and all practical. Spells, shields, dodging, and throw in the kitchen sink. Sorry Mione but you'll have to read up on the theory on your own time. Jason and Damien, if you would, teach the others the basics. If I'm not mistaken, Andromeda should be able to be a big help with dueling. I'm sure she has to be good with being raised with Bella. Once all of you learn the basics, you can either change to healing or continue on with the training."

Harry was pacing the room again. He said "Remus, as soon as you're done with the testing, give them the American combat books. When you finish those, your job will be to join in with training the others."

Jonathan asked "Been thinking about this long?"

"Damn near every day since I woke up, the plan just gets adjusted as time goes by. Even if you don't join in the fighting, I will know that you can defend yourself long enough to escape."

Neville said "Um…Harry? We have less than a month. How do you expect us to learn all this in that amount of time?"

"Who said you only have a month?"

Daphne said "Six of us go back to school on September 1st"

Harry said "Seven"

Hermione squealed and ran and hugged him.

Neville said "What did I miss?"

Susan slapped the back of his head and said "Quit looking at my boobs and pay attention. Harry is coming back to school with us."

Harry laughed and said "Someone told me that Nana needed help. I plan on being there for her and maybe clean out the castle at the same time."

Sirius said "How do you plan on doing that?"

"I will let you know once I figure it out. The only thing I can really say is that I wouldn't get too comfortable here because more than likely I will need you there. I think the new headmistress will agree to an accelerated curriculum and for that I will need teachers. For those of you who want to learn healing, I'm sure Poppy will be more than happy to teach you."

Sirius chuckled and asked "Are you going to change the name?"

Harry laughed and said "I don't think Nana will go for it but I'll ask."

Alice said "What?"

Remus chuckled and said "Harry has been taught at the Marauder's School of Magic for the last two years."

Frank said "Oh hell." The whole room burst out in laughter.

Hermione said "Don't laugh, eight out of eight OWLS sounds like pretty good results to me."

Harry turned to her and asked "How did you know?"

"Headmistress O'Quinn sent Nana a copy for your transcripts. She showed them to me. Two O's with honors is quite an accomplishment."

He smirked "Thanks, my new patronus is being considered for the requirement needed for a Mastery in Defense and Charms."

"Oh Harry, I'm so proud of you."

"Me too, remind me to tell you how I came up with it. Now, it's been a long day for everyone, why don't we all turn in for the night and we can start planning tomorrow. Unless something comes up, let's say planning session at one." He turned and walked out of the room.

Alice and Frank looked around and he asked "Was that Harry?"

Neville laughed and said "No Dad, that was Lord Harry James Potter-Black."

"He's kind of a force of nature all to himself."

Sirius laughed and said "You have no idea."

**HV**

After Harry had taken his leave from the rest of the family, he returned to the master suite and began pacing. He started questioning what he had done downstairs and pulling the others into his fight. He tried to keep telling himself that it was only so that they could protect themselves but he knew different. Before this was all over, every one of them would have blood on their hands. He was unsure whether he could lead them down that path and whether they could handle it. There was a difference in defending yourself and actively going on search and destroy missions.

His thoughts finally turned to Gabrielle. He picked up a piece of parchment and started writing. He looked down at the parchment and then crumpled it up and slung it into the fireplace. He began pacing again and was at war with himself. How could he involve her in this? How could he not? He felt his anger rise once again and tried to find his center but it just kept slipping away. He sat down once again and tried to put his feelings down in a letter to her but after just writing Gabby, he just couldn't continue. His restlessness and anger just would not settle and he allowed his legs to carry him where they would.

The next morning, Sirius got up and stuck his head in Harry's room to make sure he was up and noticed his bed had not been slept in and saw a piece of parchment laying on the desk. He stepped over and saw the only thing written on it and started looking around the room. He noticed Harry's kit still lying in a chair and breathed a sigh of relief. "Dobby?"

"Yes Master Sirius?"

"Do you know where my son is?"

"Master Harry be in his training room. Master Harry had a very restless night."

"Do you know what's going on with him?"

"Dobby feels Master Harry being unsettled in being back home. He also afraid once Mistress knows where he is, Mistress will come looking for him."

"Have you been watching over him all night?"

"Yes Master Sirius"

"Go get some rest, let one of the girls handle things for you for a little while. And Dobby, thank you for always being there for him."

Sirius walked out of the door and went directly to Harry's training room. He found Harry kneeling on the floor in a meditative position. His hands were in his lap and were cut up and bloody from a long workout session.

Sirius sat cross legged on the floor and waited for Harry to come around. He sat there for a half an hour before Harry stirred and opened his eyes.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Am I doing the right thing training them?"

"Depends on what your motives are."

"I don't know. I mainly want them to be able to take care of themselves. It would be nice to have some help but I don't really want to drag them into this."

"Why?"

"It's simple, they have families, with us, and it's just me, you and Remus you know? We don't have anyone relying on us and if something happens to us, we won't be leaving anyone behind."

"What about Gabrielle?"

Harry snarled "Don't bring her into this."

Sirius shouted back "You know what? I tired of having this same argument with you over and over. You didn't hear a damn thing Calypso said so I guess I will explain it to you again. You know that you are nothing without her except a killing machine. You can fool most people but not me. Not now. You are so damn scared that she will reject you that you won't even give her the chance to prove you wrong. You know what I heard from Calypso? I heard her say that if you accept her love, you problems will be solved. Whether that means your face will be healed or you won't give a damn about it anymore I don't know. But I guess we will never know because you're too stupid and afraid to give her a chance."

Harry jumped up and was standing right in front of Sirius with his fists clenched.

Sirius said "Go ahead, I can't stop you from kicking my ass but I will say what needs to be said. Hell somebody has to because being around you is like being on a tightrope. You never know which way you're going to fall off."

"Get the hell out."

"Fine, I'll go but you need to direct your anger at where it belongs and leave the family out of your personal hell."

He got up and stormed out of the door. As he came out of the basement, he slammed the door as Remus approached him. "What the hell was all that? I had to put up silencing charms to keep the whole house from hearing."

"I don't know. I think coming back was a bad idea. He can't get centered here."

Remus said "It's time to write a letter."

"That's taking a big risk."

"I don't know what else to do. I think the not knowing and her being so close is pushing him over the edge."

Sirius sighed "Fine, you write the letter this time."

**HV**

Remus and Sirius ran their test that morning and were pretty pleased with the results. Augusta was the biggest surprise and she was truly a feisty one and gave Sirius a run for his money. When they were finally done, she looked at him and said "I haven't had that much fun in a long time."

Sirius said "I think you just got promoted to dueling instructor. Don't go read the books; I'd hate to see what you did with some of them."

They were in a room by themselves and she said "I heard the whole thing this morning. His anger is eating him up inside."

"We know. We just don't know what to do."

"I'll get you some targets and you can let him burn off some of that aggression at the death eaters."

He looked at her surprised.

She said "Listen, I love him as my own and I can see the war he is fighting inside himself. If he doesn't release that rage, it will destroy him."

Sirius nodded and went upstairs to his room. Once in, he heard voices coming from Harry's and took a peek to see what was going on. He found Harry's group of friends sitting around talking to him. He saw Harry laughing and went back to his room to shower with a smile on his face.

**HV**

After lunch, everyone congregated in the larger sitting room for the planning session. Harry said "Before we start, I need to apologize to you all. Especially you Aunt Alice. I…"

Alice said "No apologies are needed. I don't think any of us would have been able to do what you have or handle it as well. We can also understand your anger but remember that we are your family and love you."

"I am trying. Pop made it very clear this morning that I was being a self absorbed ass. Listen, being home had stirred up a lot of things I didn't need so if I storm out of the room, please allow me to get myself under control."

Alice asked "Harry, if it would help, we can go play Quidditch one day and see if it helps."

Harry looked at her and smiled "I think I'd like that. Maybe tomorrow morning in my training room?"

"I will be there." This got a big smile from him and confused looks from everyone else but it was not explained any further.

Still smiling, Harry said "As you know, the topic for this afternoon is storming the castle. You know what has to happen and that we have to get control over the castle and the wards."

Hermione said "I once read in…"

Harry laughed and said "We know. Hogwarts a History."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "At one time there were ancient wards that were much more powerful than they are now. Could they be turned on again?"

Harry turned to Jonathan and said "I can handle the wards on my houses but this is beyond me. What do you think?"

"It's possible, I will have to see the ward stones first."

"If it's a matter of power, could we find a bunch of power crystals or something and recharge them?"

"It depends but that may be a possibility. It would help if I knew more about them."

Harry thought for a second before calling for Dobby.

POP "Yes Master Harry?"

"Could you go see if Nana has time for a visit and if she does, bring her here? Oh and before you do, you'd better give me the book."

Dobby snapped his fingers and the book appeared. As he wrote the name in and pressed his ring to it, Dobby popped away.

Five minutes later, he popped back in and said "Miss Kitty is in a meeting with the greasy beak nosed bastard. I left a note on her desk to call me when she was available."

"Thanks buddy." POP

Harry turned to everyone and saw them holding back laughs. He said "What? Don't blame me, blame Sirius."

He started pacing the room far a second. He turned and then started to say something but shook it off and continued pacing. Hermione said "Just spit it out Harry. You'll never know until you ask."

"Well, until we know more about the wards, there is really no point in discussing them."

Alice said "Ask it Harry, damn."

He looked at her surprised and said "I already have you swearing within one day. Must be a record."

Everyone laughed and he asked "How closely does ward power resemble muggle electricity? Not only that but what can be done to power up a ward instantly. You guys know more about that stuff than I do."

Everyone sat there thinking and Harry said "Could lightning be used to pump power into a ward?"

Jonathan said "It's possible. I have heard of lightning causing wards to increase strength for a time."

Harry looked at Jake and Emma. Jake said "A lightning strike contains about a hundred million volts. If you are thinking of generators then I don't think they will be able to do what you need. For that you would need a nuclear reaction and that would be impossible."

Harry nodded and said "We can only hope that they are just turned off. Oh well, let's move on to timing."

Neville said "Too early and you'll have the death eaters down on you."

Daphne said "He could also block the train and keep us from getting in there."

Harry paced a little and said "None of you will be on the train anyway. They will be waiting at the platform to grab anyone who has been in hiding."

Damien said "I think they are right though. To pull this off, you are going to have to wait until the students get there to take over the castle."

Harry said "That just adds to the degree of difficulty. They also can't know I'm returning or Tom will have every bit of his army there waiting."

Tracey said "I think there are several of my housemates who are already marked so they could warn Tom before we could take over. We then have to hope the current wards can withstand him until the old wards come up."

Harry said "Okay, let's start working the problem and start coming up with a plan. We have two weeks and remember this; Dobby and the elves can get us in and out in a flash. Jonathan, as soon as Nana shows up, pick her brain for everything she knows about the wards. Hermione, try to find out when they failed. Maybe we can make a connection that way."

Alice asked "How do you want to do this?"

"Break up however you want to and we can meet back after dinner to throw ideas around. Hermione, grab your book and come to my room. I'm thinking we can still work pretty well together and have a habit of thinking outside of the box."

He left the room and she turned to Sirius "How long has he not been sleeping?"

"Last night as far as I know."

"Is he awake when you check on him in the mornings?"

"Usually" This brought the attention of Neville and Susan along with Jake and Emma.

She called Dobby and when he popped in she asked "Dobby, has Harry been sleeping at night?"

"Not in the last month Miss Grangy. Master been pacing all night."

She looked at everyone and took a deep breath. "I can calm him down but you are going to have to go with me on this. I'm going to start sleeping with Harry again. And no Padfoot, not like that."

Susan said "Fourth year?"

"Yes I think so. I did it before and it will only be until Gabrielle can be in the picture."

Sirius said "I'm willing to try anything at this point. Do me one favor, if he starts to lose it, call Dobby to get you out of there."

Hermione said "He won't. If there's one thing I know, Harry will never hurt me."

**HV**

When they first arrived in his room, she gave him a more detailed rundown on what the school was like with him not there. Just as he was starting to feel guilty, she quickly put a stop to it and told him "I had it easy; no one wanted to invoke the wrath of Potter, Black, and Longbottom. You have nothing to feel guilty about. In my opinion, Dumbledore set you up for this by making you compete. I think he was completely senile. This last year, we hardly ever saw him and the year before that, he practically let a toad from the ministry run the school."

Harry and Hermione were lying about on the couches in his room as she went through her favorite book. Harry asked "Does it say where the ward stones are located?"

"No, it just says they are beneath the castle in a hidden location. It also says they should have been powered for all eternity. According to this, the castle was built on a location where eight ley lines intersected so they should have been powered until the end of the Earth."

"Okay. Doesn't sound like it is a power problem, so that means that they were interrupted or turned off somehow. Only problem is if they are powered by ley lines, how long will it take for them to recharge and initialize?"

She scribbled yet another note down on her pad. She looked up and said "It says here that Headmaster Dippett had to have ward stones installed in a secret chamber off the headmaster's office during his term."

"Wasn't Dippett the Headmaster right before Dumbledore?"

"Other than the interim, yes."

There was a knock at the door. Sirius stuck his head in and said "Minerva is here and is asking for you."

Harry jumped up and raced out of the room yelling "Move your butt Mione." He bounded down the stairs and ran into the sitting room to the surprise of everyone and grabbed Minerva in a hug and swung her around.

With a grin on her face, she said "MR. POTTER, please put me down." He laughed as she pulled him in for a tight hug. "Of, I've missed you so much Harry."

"I've missed you too. You can't imagine all the mischief I've gotten up to with these two."(Pointing at Sirius and Remus)

"I can imagine, now what is so urgent?"

"We have questions so I'm sorry but time is running short and we have plans to make. Do you know what year the ancient wards fell?"

"Hmm…that was right before I started so I will have to say sometime around 1944 or 1945. Why do you ask? No one could ever find the ward stones to find out what was wrong with them."

Harry turned to Hermione and said "The timing is right. What do you think?"

"We would have to go check it out to see but it's a good possibility."

"Have Dobby pop us there in the middle of the night? We can use the map and the cloak to stay hidden."

"Maybe, if we used those charms you used in the third task, we would be able to get around without any problems."

Everyone was watching them go back and forth. Neville being used to this finally said "HEY! What are you two going on about?"

Harry laughed and said "Jonathan, how long would it take wards that are powered by eight ley lines to initialize and come to full strength?"

His eye brows rose. "Eight ley lines. Merlin. Um…depends on how we did it. I am assuming you know where the ward stones are?"

"Not exactly but we have it narrowed down."

"Where?"

Hermione said "Only the safest place in Hogwarts. The Chamber of Secrets."

Jonathan said "Makes sense, that would mean that they would tie directly into the lines. Without seeing them, I would say we could get in and get them restarted, let them start charging, and then when we are ready, we activate them and they should come up very quickly, I'd say they'd be up in less than an hour."

Remus asked "How long to charge them?"

Jonathan said "Maybe a week. The longer they are charged, the faster they will come up."

Harry looked at Remus who gave him a nod. Harry started pacing for a minute before reaching his decision. He asked "Nana, how many death eaters are in the castle right now?"

"Just Severus and the Carrows on a regular basis but they do have visitors from time to time."

"If that is all, we don't need a lot of security on this trip so, I know Jonathan and Remus have ward experience. Who has runes knwoledge?"

Andromeda, Alice, Hermione, and Daphne all indicated they did. Harry thought for a second and said "Remus, get them kitted out in protective armor. I don't think we need to put this part off. If there is a problem, the sooner we know about it, the better so the seven of us will go tonight. While we are gone, the rest of you can be solving the other issues."

Minerva finally said "Just what are you planning?"

Harry laughed and said "We are going to overthrow the current headmaster and install you in his place. Then I think we will clean out all the death eaters and start the real lessons."

"And just how do you plan on teaching these lessons?"

"I was going to reopen a new location of the Marauder School of Magic. And the teachers you will need are all around you."

She started to sputter for a minute before looking at the intensity Harry was showing and said "Very well, but the name is Hogwarts, not the Marauders' School."

The whole room burst out laughing at that.

Once the room calmed back down, Minerva asked "I'm not even going to ask. What about all the students in hiding? Should we contact them?"

Harry said "Only if you can do it without being caught." He turned and started pacing again. Hermione said "Enough with the pacing. Merlin you are making me nervous."

He looked at her then said "How do we get them in before we bring the wards up?"

Sirius said "We don't. We will be too busy to have to deal with that too."

Faith said "If they were to be told to wait until after September 1st, and then get in contact with us, we could have retrieval missions using either us or our elves. Anyone who came on their own would be taking the risk of trying to get in when Tom and his followers were banging against the wards."

Jonathan said "Once Minnie has control over the wards she can allow us in and out along with our elves. We will go over it later but any elves not in the castle should be blocked. If Tom had been smart, he wouldn't have looked down upon them and saw them for the resource they could be."

Harry said "I don't mean any offense to anyone in this room but with what I know now; there will be times when I would rather have Jake beside me rather than anyone else. So if he offers classes, take him up on it. I didn't use my wand for most of what I did yesterday and if you are limited to only fighting with a wand then you are at a disadvantage."

Daphne said "Will you teach us?"

Harry nodded and said "You get through Jake's class first and then we will talk about it. Until then, if you end up in a duel, you use everything you know to put them down and take them out of the fight or you will be facing them again a few minutes later."

Dora said "But the law."

Amelia said "Dora, Tom's law now rules. Do you want to face his justice?"

Hope said "Minnie, you might want to include the risk they and their families will be facing if they showed up for the Express."

Minerva said "That means that all that all we will have in the castle are pure bloods and some half bloods."

Amelia said "It just makes it easier. Wide angle incapacitation spell and we knock them all out. We can check for the mark and then toss anyone who is marked outside the wards."

Harry looked at her and chuckled. He said "Auntie, Did you enjoy the book?"

"At first no but some of the spells were ingenious. Have you tried any of them?"

"Um…yeah, I used 'Vader" and 'wolverine'." She winced as did the others.

When Hermione looked at him curiously, he said "The American mages must enjoy movies because they name their spells from them. Vader is a grab, crush, and throw and wolverine is a multiple cutting/slashing curse."

She shuddered and asked "Are you going to teach us those?"

He forcefully said "No, it's one thing for us to be doing this but I'm not going to put you guys through it. You're too young."

All the kids bristled. Hermione said "We're all older than you."

Remus said "In year's maybe, but not in experience. These are lethal spells that only do one thing. I don't think Harry wants that on your conscience."

Susan asked "What about yours Harry?"

Harry just remained silent.

**HV**

Harry's plan was simple and had the two Greengrasses being taken by their bonded elves as was Alice, since no one else had them, Harry assigned three of Dobby's honeys to take Hermione, Remus, and Andromeda. Of course Dobby was by his side. On the count of three, they all disappeared and showed up in Myrtle's bathroom. Harry quickly went to the sink and hissed _"OPEN"_. Once the pipe appeared, he said 'Okay everyone, it's nasty down so be prepared." He went to hole and jumped in. He was quickly followed by Hermione and then the others before Remus came down last. Harry stepped back over to the pipe and _"CLOSE". _Hermione asked "Why did you close us in?"

"Think Hermione, there's only two people who can open it."

"Oh, yeah."

Harry chuckled and said "Has being away from me caused you to slip?"

She slapped his arm before following him to the cave in. When he stopped, he asked "Any ideas?"

Alice walked past him and said "Men" before she waved her wand and the cave in disappeared and the walls and ceiling repaired themselves.

He took off again and came to the door to the chamber and once again hissed _"OPEN"_. When the door swung open, he waved hi wand and torches lit the chamber. When he looked in, he saw the basilisk still lying there looking as fresh as the day he killed it. Jonathan and Daphne took off inside and started looking it over. Daphne said "Harry, you can get a lot of money for this thing since you killed it." Jonathan, Alice, and Andromeda turned and looked at him.

He said "What? It bit me and pissed me off. Come on, that's not we're here for. We can deal with it later. If I remember correctly, those columns are cover in runes. Maybe they are what we are looking for."

Everyone moved over to them and Jonathan placed both hands on the column. After a few minutes, he said "These aren't them, they just don't have the feel of a ward plus most of these runes are decorative."

Harry was looking around and said "If he really wanted it hidden and protected then he…."

He walked over to the statue and hissed _"SPEAK TO ME SLYTHERIN, GREATEST OF THE FOUR"_. The mouth opened as it did before and Harry climbed inside. Once inside, he found a circular chamber that must have been the basilisk's nest and moved to the center. He looked down and saw something etched into the floor and used his wand to clean the area. The others had cautiously made their way inside as he did this and Jonathan and Remus quickly came up to see what he had found. The pattern on the floor was a circle divided into equal segments. Andromeda stepped over and said "They look like secret stairs. We had something similar in one of the Black homes."

Harry said "Aw crap, I knew I forgot something."

Hermione was right beside him and said "What?"

He stepped over to Andromeda and gave her a hug, He said "Welcome back to the family Andromeda Tonks nee Black." There was flash of light between them and she stood there in shock. She finally recovered and said "Thank you Lord Black."

Harry said "Oh no, none of that, we are family again so you will call be Harry."

"As long as you call me Andi or Aunt Andi if you prefer."

Harry smiled and said "Wow Mione, at the rate I'm going, my family will be bigger than the Weasleys."

She laughed and said "Try saying open or stairs. Hopefully one will work."

He hissed out _"STAIRS"_ and nothing happened. He tried _"OPEN"_ with no results in the floor but two doors appeared. They walked over and opened the door to find a potions lab and a library. Another door from the library led to a bedroom and a bathroom. On the desk in the bedroom was a book written in Parselscript. Once Harry looked at it for a minute, the lines reassembled themselves into English. He opened the book and started scanning quickly and then laughed out loud and walked back to the circular chamber. Once inside he hissed _"SALAZAR'S JEWEL" _and the steps receded into the floor. Once the stairs stopped dropping, he lit his wands and led the way down to the ward chamber.

They found an extremely large ward stone that was easily as big as the Head table in the Great Hall. There were runes inscribed all over it except for in six places. Jonathan studied the stone for several minutes before saying, "I think he removed the power runes from six of the ley lines which brought the main wards down. He left two so I can only assume he wanted power to still go to those places. My guess is that one is to power the protections of the chamber. This should be easy enough if we redraw the runes in those six places."

He looked at both of the ones still active and after comparing them realized they were the same and showed the others what rune needed to be drawn. They all took a moment to trace it and then Jonathan placed them all at the appropriate spots and asked them to begin. A half an hour later, they were finished drawing and power was feeding into the stone. Jonathan studied it for a few minutes and then tapped his wand in several places.

He said "Okay, except for the parts already powered, the others are in standby and are recharging. Three taps and the wards should be fully active. It will just take a few minutes for them to rise."

Harry smiled and said "Good work everyone. You have solved the biggest problem we faced. I guess we'd better get out of here and see what the others have come up with. Dobby, can you guys take us straight out of here or do we need to go back up?"

"I'm sorry Master Harry but elf magic be blocked down here."

**HV**

The elves popped them back into the foyer and they joined the rest of the family in the sitting room. Sirius said "Judging by the smiles on your faces, I'm going to assume you were successful."

Harry stood back and let everyone else tell about their adventure. Most days he didn't have a lot to be excited about but seeing it on their faces filled him with warmth that he hadn't felt in a long time. Their reunion may have started off shakily but it was times like this that made him glad to have them around him. He winked at Remus and strolled out of the room.

**HV**

Later that night, there was a soft knock at Harry's door and he got up to open it and found Hermione standing there in a night dress. She said "I can tell you haven't been sleeping so I think I will help you."

"Hermione, um…I'm not fifteen anymore and well quite frankly, you grown quite a bit and I just don't think it would be a good idea."

"And why not?"

"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately? Damn, Hermione you are beautiful and I'd feel really bad if I grabbed you the wrong way in the middle of the night."

She laughed at him and stepped into the room closing the door behind her. She said "Good then it's settled. I'm sleeping with you tonight and if you happen to grab me in the wrong place, I'll just feed you your bits so no worries. Now, strip down to your boxers and get in bed."

Once he did as he was told, she climbed in and snuggled up behind him. When he tensed up, she laughed and said "What's the matter Harry, is the big bad warrior afraid of little ole me?"

"Yes"

She giggled and curled her arms around him. "Don't worry; I won't bite, a lot. Now go to sleep. You know the drill."

She felt him relax into her and then slip off to sleep. She smiled and then drifted off as well. They both had pleasant dreams of having their siblings back.

The next morning at six, Harry woke feeling much better. He was mostly centered and knew a good workout would prepare him for Alice later this morning. He gently climbed out of bed so he wouldn't wake Hermione and padded over to his closet. Grabbing a gi and slipping it on, he grabbed his vest and stepped towards the door. Before he could reach the handle, Hermione called out "Harry?"

"Yeah Hermione?"

"Where are you going? Come back to bed. Your hands were wonderful last night."

He went completely quiet and she started giggling. "I'm going down to go through a few ka'tas. Um…Mi, thanks for last night. You don't know how much I've missed you and that."

"Mi?"

"You don't like it?"

"It's okay from you. I don't want to have to beat you in a duel for you to change it. But we are going to have a problem."

"What's that?"

"Well, one day when we're both married, how do we explain having each other in our beds?"

Harry laughed and said "I guess we will just have to cross that bridge when we come to it" and he walked out the door.

**HV**

Harry was an hour into this sword exercise before he noticed Hermione sitting against the wall in his training room. She was mesmerized by the graceful and fluid movements he made as he flowed around the room. Even though he had only been back a few days, she had not seen him this relaxed. It wasn't long before Sirius joined her on the floor and sat and watched as well. As he watched, he could see how relaxed Harry was and how he flowed between moves. He leaned over to Hermione and said "I don't know what went on last night nor do I even care. He hasn't been this relaxed in forever."

She smiled at him and said "I held him and made him sleep. Don't be such a pervert. Besides, he's spoken for."

He nodded and then saw Alice sneak in and take a seat beside him as well. They all sat back and watched Harry continue to flow around the room. The sword was a blur of motion and his body was coated in a sheen of sweat. As he was wrapping up his exercise, he smirked beneath his mask and summoned three throwing stars. With one last spin, he let them go and they impacted less than an inch above each of their heads.

They looked at him in shock as he laughed at them. Hermione huffed "Harry James Potter, you could have killed us."

"Never Mi. I hit exactly where I aim for."

Sirius laughed and said "Didn't you hear his warning the first night. Enter this room at your own risk. He claims that you are target practice if you come in."

Alice asked "Then why do you keep coming in?"

"He hasn't missed yet."

**HV**

Sirius and Hermione stayed in place as Alice moved towards Harry. She asked "How do you want to do this?"

Harry laughed and said "Well based on my current lack of clothing, I don't think you should use the method you did with me in the hospital or for that matter, with Frank. He may not understand if he sticks his head in the door."

She laughed "Alright then, since you won't allow me my fun, then get comfortable."

He sat down cross legged on the floor and she did the same. She held out her hands and he took them. She said "Okay Harry, now look into my eyes." He did as she asked and she dove in.

As she landed on the Quidditch Pitch, she noticed that he had added even more layers of defenses as there were knives and stars flying all around but they were moving slow. She also noticed Harry sitting in the middle of the pitch in his kneeling meditative position. She sat down beside him and said "Show me what's troubling you." Harry waved his hand and they were joined by a glowing red quaffle and then another and another. She sighed and then jumped into the memories. Once she came out, she asked "Will you show me both memories of Calypso?"

He summoned them and she dove in those memories as well. They spent quite a while going through things they both felt were important. In the end, she said "I need you to listen to and trust me." He nodded. "These memories that are bothering you are all surrounding your feelings and fear surrounding Gabrielle. I want you to conjure a chest and anchor it to the pitch." He did as she asked. She stood up and motioned him to as well. When they stood in front of the chest, she said "summon all those red quaffles and put them in the trunk."

When he had done that, she said "Now, I want you to put a locking charm on the trunk that is specifically keyed to Gabrielle." He closed his eyes for a minute and then the trunk glowed white. She looked up and saw everything moving at the pace she remembered from last time. She pulled him back over to where they were sitting before and they both sat down. She said "What we just locked in there were not memories but they were your fears and nightmares surrounding her. They won't come back out unless she lets them out. Now, I don't see anything lying around so I'm going to guess that even with your fears clouding your mind, you were still able to sort your memories."

He nodded. "Now Harry, with those fears locked away, what did Calypso tell you?"

"She told me there was no question of whether I loved Gabrielle. The only question was whether or not I would let Gabrielle love me."

He asked "How can I ask her to love what I have become?"

Alice smirked and asked "Do you want to take this one?"

He looked at her confused until he heard a voice behind him. "Because my precious Harry, love can do amazing things."

"Mum?"

"Yes baby, I am here. Hey Al, you don't know how proud I was of Harry and Neville when they pulled you out of that hell."

"Me too Lils, we have two very special boys."

Harry said "Will you two knock it off; me and Nev are not babies anymore."

They laughed at him and Lily said "Okay Harry, Alice has taken care of everything else so all you have to do is kill the snake and then that snake faced bastard."

Harry said "Oh okay, why don't I just walk down Diagon Alley and call out for him. It ought to be easy. Mum, I don't know if you know it but we are kind of on our own."

"You are never alone Harry but I think for you especially, help is on the way."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing, enjoy school."

As she vanished, Alice said "Come on Harry. Let's go back; I'm sure everyone is wondering about us by now."

They broke contact and looked around at the clock and saw it was lunchtime. He noticed Sirius and Hermione were long gone and said "I'd better go get a shower. I'll meet you in the dining room."

"Harry?"

"How do you feel?"

"Loads better, thanks other Mum."

She smiled and walked out right behind him. She said "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever want to try Frank's way, I might be willing to give it a go."

"Oh god! Not you too."

She laughed as he quickly disappeared. She thought 'They aren't the only Marauders around here.'


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Wait for it…Dang, still don't own a bit of it.

AN: Thank you for the reviews. Your support means a lot. Chapter 16 is coming along but may be a little delayed as I am struggling with some parts of it.

Chapter 15

When Alice arrived in the dining room, Sirius' eyes turned toward her and she gave him a wink. "Harry will be down shortly, he wanted to take a quick shower."

Frank asked "How is he?"

"Good. In fact better than good. I helped him temporarily lock down the things that were giving him trouble. He still has worries but they won't overwhelm him anymore."

Sirius said "Thank you. You too Hermione. I'm sure that Alice wouldn't have been as successful as she was without your help."

They all sat and ate in silence until Harry showed up. He took one glance at Alice and shied away. When she saw this, she started laughing. "I was only kidding you Harry."

"First it was Mi last night and then you this morning. Are you both trying to scar me for life? (He Laughed) Oops, too late for that."

With a grin, Sirius asked "What did you two do to my son?"

Hermione blushed and said "Harry didn't want me to sleep with him. Said I was too beautiful and that he might grab me in the wrong place and I told him that I'd just feed him his bits if he did. I did appreciate the compliment though. Then this morning, I may have told him that his hands were wonderful."

Sirius laughed "Alice?"

"It was nothing; I just told him that he was welcome to try the Frank method if he wanted. I was walking behind him up the stairs and realized he has a really nice bum."

Frank spewed pumpkin juice all over the table and Sirius and Remus were holding back their laughter as best they could.

Hermione turned "He does doesn't he. It felt so good in my hands last night."

At that point, Jake spewed orange juice all over the table.

Daphne said "Oh, can I sleep with him tonight then? I want to feel that cute bum."

Neville turned to Susan "Don't even think about it."

Sirius couldn't stop himself and asked "Has he shown any of you his love wand yet?"

As the whole room burst out laughing, Harry turned and abandoned the dining room as quick as he could. On his way out, he said "You're getting ready to see my love wand up close Pop."

Still laughing, Hermione jumped up and said "I'd better go get him. I forgot how easily he gets embarrassed."

Tracey said "Sure Hermione, you just want to see his love wand."

When Hermione caught up to him in his room, he said "You guys are so mean."

She giggled "Oh, come on back Harry, we were just teasing. And what's this about a love wand."

He sighed "My cypress wand was nicknamed the 'love' wand by the guy who made it."

Truly curious, she asked "Why?"

"The materials are kind of personal. There are two woods which represent sacrifice and real love. The kind of love where two people are equals and share everything. He also used two cores; the first was a liquid core which was my blood. The second was Gabrielle's hair."

"Wow, that's just wow. Does that mean she could use it as well as you can?"

"Yep."

"What about your other wand?"

"He nicknamed it the death wand. I can kind of see why I'd get a wand connected to death with as many times as I've knocked on the door."

She hugged him and said "But you always come back and for that I am thankful. Come on, I'm sure they have quit laughing by now and you need to eat."

When they walked back into the dining room, everyone was watching them as they served their plates. Sirius could resist and asked "Did you show her your love wand Harry?"

Hermione turned around and said "Yes he did and it was magnificent. He also showed me the one in his wrist holder."

Sirius stood there with his mouth hanging open as Alice laughed.

Harry put his arm around her and said "I love you Mi."

She kissed his cheek through his hood and said "Well I hope so after last night and just now."

It was a good sign to everyone that Harry was relaxing and that the family was actually laughing together once again.

**HV**

The family met up in the sitting room after lunch. Harry turned to Sirius and said "Tell us what you've got so far."

Sirius pointed at Neville and said "It's your brother's show. You two have led us this far."

Harry said "Okay Nev, you're on."

"After you got back, we modified the plan just a little. We think we should insert you and Jonathan into the castle early on the first. At Sirius' suggestion, we are going to acquire enough pocket mirrors for everyone, including Nana, to have one so we can coordinate with each other. We feel that by the time the train leaves; we can insert the rest and let them hide in the chamber until the students arrive."

Harry stood and started pacing and all eyes turned to him. He said "I have a problem with part of it. If I am busy or something happens to me, who will let everyone out of the chamber? As it is, I am already trapping Jonathan in there until I can come for him. So I don't think that would be a good idea. You all need to be able to operate independently of me."

Neville asked "But how will we get in?"

"You don't, at least not that early."

Neville testily asked "If you've got it all figured out then what is your plan?"

"Come on Neville, you know I'm just thinking out loud. Plus that is what these sessions are for. First part of the plan is sound. Jonathan and I in early and the mirrors are a touch of brilliance. Here's what has to happen. For Nana to gain possession of the title and the wards, Snape has to die. That's my job. Once that is done, Jonathan can release the wards but then I have to go looking for the Carrows and dispatch them too. "

Amelia said "They are quite good duelers."

Harry coldly said "I didn't say anything about dueling them."

Sirius said "So Snape gone, Minnie starts taking control. How long will that take?"

"I don't know, as deputy, she already has partial control. Has the castle granted Snape access to the Headmaster's office?"

Augusta said "As far as I know, yes."

Hermione said "Then that means the castle recognizes him as Headmaster. But the wards should transfer fully to Nana pretty quickly."

"Okay, as soon as the wards are under Nana's power, then the rest of you can come in. I think directly to her current office by floo and you should be able to hole up there until the fun begins."

Neville breathed in relief. Harry told him "Neville, there is no way I can do this on my own. There was never a question in my mind about you being there, it was just where and when. Now, Timing?"

Frank said "We think you can do it early enough to give Minnie time to adjust things and then once the students are inside, she can command the headmaster's wards to shut down and bring up the ancient ones. If you eliminate the opposition early, you can run down and bring Jonathan up so he can help talk her through any ward questions or adjustments."

Harry nodded "The train usually arrives around seven so mid afternoon?"

Amelia replied "Yes and before then we want you to teach us those charms you and Fleur used in the third task so that the six of us can help you when the students arrive. We can use them to sneak into the Great Hall and fire some mass area effect stunning spells and put everybody down."

Harry chuckled "I think Auntie liked the book more than she wants to admit."

Amelia said "Yes Harry, you were right. They are very useful and will be taught to my Aurors once we have control again."

Neville said "Once everyone in the Great Hall is down, we come down and help you sort them out."

Harry sat there thinking for a minute "Jonathan, do you think you could help Nana modify the wards to detect the dark mark and then use them to cast anyone with one out?"

"It's possible but not in the time we have. I just don't know enough about them. We will just have to go with the chuck them out plan."

Remus asked "What do we do if snake face is there?"

"Then you get the hell out and take Nana with you and I will give Jonathan a portkey back to here so he can escape."

Hermione asked "What about you?"

Harry looked straight at Alice "Any time he shows up is an opportunity we need to take advantage of. I will do what I can and then bail out."

Alice just looked at him and nodded.

Looking around the room, Harry stated "I want everyone to look at the plan over the next few days and look for anything we missed. I know there are a lot of unknowns but if we plan for them, if things don't go like we hope, we will at least get another chance. Anything else?"

When everyone shook their heads, Harry said "Okay, see you all at dinner."

**HV**

On August 26th, Minerva was sitting in her office thinking about the finalized plan she had been presented and her part in it. She would be the first to admit that the plan scared her. Not so much for herself but for Harry's part in it. She then started thinking about the young lady who had done as much for him as he had for her. There was no doubt that Harry had saved her life during the second task but the young lady had returned the favor when they had made the attempts to help Alice. The two had shared deep magic on several occasions and if they were following the old ways and laws, they would already be married in the magical world.

Throughout the two years that Harry had been gone; Appoline and Minerva stayed in close contact and would share any information they had with each other on the missing teen. It seemed that Sirius and Remus were constantly writing them over the years asking for advice or just telling whatever news they had and at the same time were kept up on the news from home. Minerva was also fortunate to be at many of the family meetings that were held while the Marauders were gone and watched as Gabrielle transformed from a beautiful little girl into a stunning young woman. Every time she looked at her, she couldn't help but smile at the good fortune of her grandson.

Through their letters, Appoline shared the heartbreak Gabrielle felt when Harry left and then the utter devastation she went through when Harry cancelled the contract. She spoke of the letter from Sirius that scared her and Jean on one side and elated them on another. How she had been against sharing it with Gabrielle but it had been Jean who talked her into it. How it had been sharing that news that was the final catalyst that forced Gabrielle's transformation and required her to be home schooled from that point on.

Minerva knew of Harry's recovery and then of his passion for the martial arts. What surprised her was that Appoline had told her that even though they had never told her, Gabrielle's magic was pulling her in the same direction. Gabrielle never dressed the part at family meetings but from a picture she had been sent and she had placed on her night stand right beside one of her grandson, Gabrielle's magic was making her his equal in every way. If Harry was a warrior prince, then Gabrielle was his warrior princess. Oh how she looked forward to the day when they reunited.

Minerva was interrupted from her thoughts by a sight she had not seen in a while. Hedwig flew through her window and dropped a large package on her desk. She flew to a chair and landed on the back of it to allow Minerva room to open the package. Once opened, Minerva had a smile on her face as there was a letter resting atop a student transfer request. She grabbed the letter and opened it.

_My Dearest Minerva,_

_I hope you are well and I can only imagine you are just as excited as I am. We received a letter from Remus the other day that spoke of the return of someone we have both missed greatly. You can imagine that my youngest was quite adamant about coming to visit. _

_It was a few days later when yet another letter arrived from his sister that detailed the upcoming plans. Although I fear for her safety, I know that she is uniquely qualified to help him in his endeavors. Her magic drives her to be so. The results of, shall I say our discussion, are sitting right in front of you. _

_I have two, no three requests. First watch after my baby as best you can. I know that I don't even have to ask. Secondly, don't tell her young man. We are aware of his anxiety surrounding this and feel we have interpreted the Voo Doo priestess correctly. If not, then she still has the heart she has yearned for and he will have to accept it. The third is a request along with permission. Allow her to share his quarters. You know as well as I do that she will be there anyway. Jean and I give it our full blessings._

_Appoline_

Minerva turned to Hedwig and asked "Are you home to stay now?"

Hedwig bobbed her head. "Good, I'm sure he will be very happy to see you again."

Hedwig bobbed her head. Minerva asked "Did Gabrielle take good care of you?"

Hedwig gave two head bobs. Minerva laughed "I think you love her more than him."

Minerva was rewarded with what she interpreted to be a glare. She said "If you are going to stay here, then I suggest you make yourself comfortable in my quarters until they arrive, we don't want anyone seeing you and tipping them off."

Hedwig bobbed her head and gave Minerva a look like 'Well?'

Minerva chuckled and waved her wand at the door. As it opened, Hedwig took flight and flew through the door before closing it once again.

**HV**

Early on September 1st, Harry and Jonathan awoke and met at the breakfast table. They were already dressed and Harry had almost completely suited up except for his mask and his vest. During meals, Harry used his hood to hide his features as he ate. Hermione had once told him that his injuries reminded her of a man in a movie she once saw called Darkman. He hasn't seen the movie but could only guess that it was a horror story.

They were both dressed very similar with Jonathan starting to prefer Harry's mode of dress. He couldn't help but like the freedom of movement it gave him and quickly discarded his robes. Harry was once again in the black combat pants and boots with a black t shirt with a small 'Punisher' skull on the front. The back was a larger skull with U.S. Navy Seals written underneath and encircled by the words 'God Will Judge Our Enemies, We'll Arrange the Meeting'. As they both ate, several others came in to see them off including Hermione, who had been woken up when Harry got out of bed and got ready, Alice, Sirius, Remus, Jake, and Faith.

When Jake and Sirius walked into the room, they both chuckled at Harry's t shirt and noticed a few changes to Harry's normal gear. At Jake's suggestion, Harry's knives went on the outside of his arms and were attached to his wrist wand holsters. Jake's explanation had been if Harry was attacked, in their current placement, they could be used to block a blow. The removal of the knives from his vest also allowed for more throwing knives to be added to his arsenal.

As they finished eating, Harry stood and turned from the others and pulled his hood off and then tugged on his mask. Hermione stood and handed him his vest. Once he had pulled it on and zipped it up, she pulled him into a tight hug "Please be careful."

"We will be Mi, Jonathan, whenever you're ready, I'll be in the foyer."

When the others joined him, he was doing a quick rundown of his equipment and doubled checking that he had everything. After a few hugs and being told to be careful, Harry just nodded and said "I'll check in once we get in place and then check in again after eleven once I've taken a look around. After that, you won't hear from me until it's time to come. Have everyone dressed and packed with their things shrunk down. We might as well plan on staying long term."

Hermione said "What about your stuff?"

"Leave it for now. Dobby can come back for it later."

Jonathan was grabbed by Faith and pulled into a tight hug as he called Willy, his personal elf. Dobby appeared and they both grabbed their Master's hands and popped them directly to Myrtle's bathroom. He sent Dobby and Willy back to help the others and after a quick look at the map, Harry opened the entrance and they leapt in. A quick hiss to close the entrance and they were on their way through the tunnels to the chamber. Harry pulled out his mirror and said "Pop, we're in." and then put it away. Moving quickly through the main chamber, they arrived at the statue and climbed into the circular chamber. Harry only stopped long enough to open the stairwell to the ward chamber before settling down to wait in Salazar's library.

Both being men of action, sitting around didn't last long and Jonathan got up and found a book to read. Harry had once again pulled out the book written in Parselscript and smiled as he was rewarded with a few answers he had about the wards and the protections on the chamber. He decided to meditate some and climbed out of Salazar's mouth and up onto the statue's head where he had fought the basilisk. As he went into his trance, he settled into sorting thoughts and then going over the plans for the day. So much depended on him being able to hold up his end, and he was nervous and afraid of letting his family down. These thoughts distracted him until he felt a calming presence envelope him. He sent out a silent thank you to Lily. It was then that his alarm on his watch went off telling him it was time to get moving.

He stepped back in and told Jonathan "It's eleven, going to have a look around."

Jonathan nodded as Harry turned around and headed out. Once he was back out the entrance, he applied the charms and began his scouting mission. He went out on the grounds and saw that it was quiet and then took the tunnel under the Whomping Willow for a quick scout of Hogsmeade. From on top of a hill, he noticed not much activity was happening and decided to return to the castle. On his way back he pulled out his mirror and called Sirius. "Hey Pop, map only shows teachers. Grounds are clear and Hogsmeade looks pretty quiet."

Sirius replied "It's no wonder; Minerva told us that the DE's had a constant presence there and they kept tight control over the town. They will probably be our biggest initial threat. Everyone here is ready and is starting to get a little jittery. We know the express is on the way so I guess we will be waiting for your signal."

Harry chuckled "Tell everyone to relax; we're just going back to school after all. I'm back at the castle so I'm going in to have a look around."

"Be careful."

"Always."

When he got to the front doors, he saw that they were closed and he knew that opening them would be noticed so he stepped away and pulled out the map. Once he activated it, he said "I need a way into the castle that won't draw attention." The map directed him to Greenhouse Two and then to a tapestry listing the different families of plants. After saying the password of 'mandrake', a doorway opened and Harry followed the tunnel until the came upon the portrait of Greta the Gardener. A quick check to the map and then Harry said "Helga's hallway" and snuck out into the corridor near the Hufflepuff common room.

By this point, it was around lunch time and he made his way to the Great Hall where he found all of the professors having their last peaceful meal before the students arrived. The division between Snape and the Carrows and the rest of the staff was quite obvious. The normal staff was not even conversing with the others and was keeping their heads down. Harry crept over beside Minerva and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze. She tensed for just a second before realizing who it was. There was a slight smile on her face as she knew that she and the others would soon be free of the rabble that was currently living in the castle.

Harry made his way back out and after a quick check of the map; saw that there were no others anywhere in the castle. He went up to the Headmaster's office and waited for Snape to appear. He grew impatient as the staff remained in the Great Hall until after two. He figured that his 'greasiness' must have decided to hold a staff meeting. Harry's nervousness grew as it got closer to two since he knew time was getting short.

When the professors started moving, Harry watched as Alecto Carrow was dogging the heels of Nana and Amycus Carrow was chasing along after Aurora Sinistra. He laughed as he pictured the fat and ugly Amycus trying to make time with the beautiful Professor Sinistra. A thought went through his head that Sirius and the dark skinned beauty would make a nice couple. His eyes watched as the map showed Snape heading directly towards him and he stepped out into the corridor to await the first of his tasks.

He listened as Snape boots sounded on the stone floors coming closer and closer. As soon as Snape passed him, Harry cancelled the charms on him and called out "Hello Snivelus."

When Snape turned, his wand was already out and one quick slash with the sword had his arm and wand clattering to the floor. Holding his stump, Snape asked "Potter?"

In a cold tone, Harry said "I just wanted you to know who it was who brought you to justice."

With a sneer, he responded "You don't have what it takes to kill a man?"

"Goyle thought the same thing before I separated his head from his body."

Desperately he said "That was you? Wait Potter; there are things I need to tell you. Things Albus wanted you to know."

"I guess you should have let him live long enough to tell me himself. You have nothing I want to hear. One last thing, Mum and Dad are waiting for you."

He made a feint towards Snape who tried to dodge. A quick spin and leap brought Harry into position over the off balance Snape. In a flash, the black katana was slicing through the air. Once harry had completed his swing, he landed and turned around to face Snape who was looking on him in shock. It looked like he wanted to say something before the top half of his body slid off the bottom half and both crumpled onto the floor. Harry was looking around for somewhere to stash the body when an old elf appeared. He bowed to Harry and said "Welcome back milord. Allow Vinny to clean up this trash. Vinny will watch and clean up any messes milord makes."

"Thank you Vinny. Should be two more real soon. Um…may I ask who you are bonded too?"

He stood up straight and said "Vinny was a Potter elf until silver beard made us leave the Manor."

"Well, I guess we will have to round up the Potter elves and take them back home soon."

Vinny smiled and then gave a bow. "If that is milord's wish then Vinny will be most happy to follow it."

Harry pulled out his map and saw where Amycus was at Professor Sinistra's door while she was inside. He reapplied the charms and ran in that direction. As soon as he rounded the corner, he noticed Amycus firing spells at her door and swearing at her. He got within range and let two knives loose. One hit directly in his wand hand and pinned it to the door while also cutting the wand in half. The other was more direct and as he was standing sideways to Harry, it went straight into his neck and severed both jugular veins along with destroying his larynx.

He fell with his hand still stuck to the door, Harry summoned his knives and watched as he dropped to the floor and bled out quickly. The knife in his neck did more damage on the way out and Harry smiled as he had most of his tasks complete. Vinny popped in and with a few snaps of his fingers, the mess was gone. Harry nodded in thanks and Vinny said "Milord needs to hurry. Other elves tell Vinny that other Carrow has her wand pointed at Headmistress."

Harry took off running towards Minerva's office. He used what Dean had taught him and channeled his magic into his body to make him faster. As he approached, he saw the door open and Alecto holding her wand on his Nana. He drew his sword as he flew through the door and went around behind Minerva. Just as Alecto was about to fire a curse, Harry leapt over Minerva and impaled her on his blade. He used his momentum to drive her away from Minerva and held her against the wall. Alecto looked the blood spreading on her chest confused as to how that could have happened until a figure in a black mask appeared in front of her. As she tried to raise her wand, Harry twisted the handle of the sword and she dropped instantly.

Harry pulled his blade free and turned to Minerva. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine but we need to hide this before someone comes looking for her."

Vinny appeared right then, snapped his fingers to vanish the mess, and bowed once again to Harry. Harry stepped over to him and said "Thank you Vinny, you have done the Potter elves proud. I, Harry James Potter-Black reclaim Vinny as a Potter-Black elf."

There was a flash of magic between them and Vinny's tea towel changed into the gi that all his elves started wearing with Harry's crest on it. Vinny bowed low and said "Thank you milord. Vinny will do his best to not disappoint you."

"I'm sure you won't. If you would, try to gather the rest of my family's elves so I can bond with them again. You can also contact Dobby when he gets here since he has been taking care of me for the last few years."

"As you wish milord." POP

Harry turned back to Minerva and pulled her into a hug. She said "Thank you Harry, you got here just in time. Now, get moving, you need to get rid of the rest."

Harry laughed and said "How do you think I met Vinny. I took them out and he hid the bodies."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his mirror. "Jonathan?"

"Yeah Harry?"

"Light them up."

"Doing it now. See you soon."

Harry looked back at Minerva and held out his arm. "Shall I escort you to your new office?"

"Yes, I think I would like that."

Before they left, she stepped over to the fireplace and started waving her wand around and saying some incantations. When he looked at her she said "I had it locked up just incase. I have now opened it to receive travelers."

He nodded and they stepped out of her old office and headed for her new one. As they were walking, Harry pulled out his mirror "Pop?"

"Hey pup, we were starting to get worried."

"Yeah, according to Nana, Snape was acting the bastard and had a staff meeting right after lunch. I had to wait for them to get through"

Minerva gasped "I never said any such thing."

She was rewarded by laughter from both Harry and Sirius. Harry looked back at the mirror and said "Mission accomplished, come on through."

Harry heard "See you soon" before he saw the screen go blank.

As they were walking, Minerva stumbled a little and had to hold on him for support. She said "Oh my!"

"Are you okay?"

"I just got hit by the effects of the wards. We need to hurry so I can sit down for a minute."

As they arrived at the gargoyle, he stepped aside and said "Good afternoon headmistress."

She nodded and said "Good afternoon to you too. I will be calling the staff presently so let them in please."

"Yes ma'am and may I say that it feels good to have the castle restoring herself to her former glory."

"Yes, let us hope it will be enough."

They went up the stairs and she summoned the staff. As they all arrived, they all took a second look at the man in the mask standing behind Minerva. Once they had all arrived, Filius asked "Minerva, may I ask where Severus is and also who is that behind you?"

Minerva said "Severus has been removed as have the Carrows. Hogwarts has given me control of the wards and placed me as the Headmistress. Filius, if I cold impose upon you to step up into the position of Deputy."

"Of course Headmistress but with you elevated and with the loss of those _teachers_, how will we be able to staff the school? And you still haven't answered my question as to who that is."

Harry said "Professor Flitwick, as one of my favorite professors, it really hurts that you don't know who I am."

"Lord Potter, it is good to see you so well. Um…may I assume that you are the reason behind the change in leadership?"

"You may, Professor, and I have already made arrangements to address your staffing concerns."

"May I ask who?"

Harry laughed and said "You sure are persistent. I think a couple of Marauders, a former Head of the DMLE, a potions mistress, a few Unspeakables, and people of many talents will be more than enough to ease your staffing concerns."

Most of the staff looked relieved and Filius added "Your proud grandmother could not help but share your OWL results with her friends. May I say well done?"

"Thank you; I attended the Marauder School of Magic these last two years. They really are smarter than they look. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm sure Jonathan would very much like for me to get him out of there. Nana, will you be okay."

"Yes, thank you Harry, I'm just a little winded right now."

Harry left the room and went and retrieved Jonathan. When he arrived, the ward stone was pulsing with power. Jonathan said "All she will have to do is think about raising the wards. Everything is completely tied to her."

"Yeah, I think the power took her by surprise. It must have been the effects of both wards. Why don't we just leave them both up?"

"We will have to see how they affect her. If they are too much then we can shut down the newer ones."

Once they climbed the stairs, Harry hissed _"CLOSE AND RESET PASSWORD TO HOGWARTS FOREVER"_. He smirked as he saw the flash indicating the new password had been set. As they left the circular room and climber out of the mouth, he hissed _"CLOSE AND RESET PASSWORD TO QUEEN MINNIE"._ Jonathan looked at him curiously. Harry smirked "The book I read told me how to change the passwords.

Jonathan nodded and followed Harry to the circular chamber door. As they stepped through, he hissed _"CLOSE AND RESET PASSWORD TO TOM RIDDLE IS A WEINER'_. He laughed at it accepting it and headed for the pipe and called for the stairs. Once they had reached the top, Harry asked "Do you know how to do blood wards?"

Jonathan smirked at him "What do you have in mind?"

When Harry told him his plan, Jonathan just said "That is brilliant!"

They set about to work and Jonathan cast the wards and they both offered their blood for the wards. Once they were done, Harry hissed _"CLOSE AND RESET PASSWORD TO I SOLEMNLY SWEAR I AM UP TO NO GOOD"._

As he stepped back, Jonathan said "Well done son, now it will take a Potter-Black and a Greengrass to open and that is only if they are a Parselmouth and know the password. He will never be able to get through these wards and protection again."

Harry said "That's my hope. I need to go back sometime and check the book to see if there are more entrances. Even if they are, I doubt he will get in but it doesn't hurt to be sure."

Jonathan nodded "Let's get moving, I'm sure the others are waiting for us."

**HV**

Back in the Headmistress' office, Pomona asked "Minerva, what is going on?"

"Harry came up with a pretty daring plan to seal the castle off from Voldemort. He knew the only way the castle would be truly safe was to eliminate the Death Eaters from the castle and then somehow find a way to reactivate the ancient wards."

Filius said "Those wards haven't been active for fifty years at least. No one even knew where to look for them. And as for eliminating the Death Eater threat, does that mean?"

Minerva said "The only way for the wards to pass to me was for Severus to pay for his crimes. Harry saw to that along with the Carrows. As far as the wards, between he and his sister, they theorized where the ward stones were and then two weeks ago, snuck into the castle to prove their theory. They were successful and my present condition is due to the wards being activated. They are a little disorienting at first and if you add to that the other wards, it can be a bit much but I am adjusting."

Septima Vector asked "What about all those little Death Eaters that will come in with the students?"

"There is a plan in place for that as well. I can't tell you any more than that at the moment. I promise to not keep secrets but in this case, too many lives depend on this one."

They all nodded. As soon as we get the students in, I will raise the ancient wards and keep everyone else out."

Pomona asked "What about all our students out there in hiding? And their families?"

"We have a plan in place for that too. Please trust me on this. Our only concern is for the safety of this school and our world."

Filius said "If there is anything we can do to help?"

"We will discuss it more tomorrow as we have to get through today first. The students should be arriving very soon, please get ready for them and help where you can."

**HV**

As Minerva came down the stairs, she found Harry waiting for her. She asked "Why aren't you with the others?"

"I wanted to check on you. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes and before you ask your next question, they all support it."

"Good, keep your mirror handy. I'm heading out to the grounds to make sure we don't have any problems. I'll let you know when all the students are inside."

They walked in silence down to the front steps of the castle. As they stood there, they heard the whistle from the express as it echoed across the lake signaling that the train had pulled into Hogsmeade Station. Harry performed his charms and faded from view. After a quick squeeze to her hand, he walked across the grounds to the front gate. He had already been informed that the first years were being brought up with the rest of the students so that was one concern he didn't have to deal with.

With Hagrid no longer being there, the students were forced to make the long walk up to the castle. The walk by the students was made even worse as they were being escorted by Death Eaters. A good number of these students were marked as well and had nothing to fear. The thing that bothered them was that these were not the elite Death Eaters they were dealing with but the lowest ranked ones who were nothing more than common thugs. They were also a little on edge because several of their number had died a little over a week ago and no one knew who had done it. Most had not even been told that they were attempting to capture or kill the Longbottoms and whoever else was in the house solely on Bella's orders. They were orders that were made because of her hurt pride with the reawakening of Frank and Alice. Rumors went around that she was punished severely for her unsanctioned actions.

As the students progressed to the castle, the thugs had slipped onto the grounds with them and were stopping at the bottom of the stairs as they filed in. Once all the students were in, Minerva turned to the thugs and said "Thank you for escorting our students. I will inform the Headmaster of the courtesy you have shown us this evening."

"Where is Snape you old bat? We had orders not to leave until he released us."

"If you will wait here, I will send him out."

Once she was inside, Harry triggered the mirrors so everyone could hear what was being said. "Nana, raise the wards and seal the castle. Trap them on the grounds and I will deal with them. Phase Two; start moving now to support Nana. Phase Three, be ready. Do not unseal the castle until I tell you it is safe."

As soon as Harry cut off his connection, Sirius asked "Minnie, how many?"

"I would guess about thirty or more."

"Crap"

**HV**

Harry hid back in the shadows and undid his charms. They weren't going to be a factor in the dark and then he had an idea. He reached up, pulled off his mask, and stuffed it in a pocket. He was chuckling inside as he planned to use the very thing they had created to turn the tables on them. He wished Fred or George was here so he could make bets on how many pissed themselves. As he prepared for the coming battle, he pushed his magic into his body to speed his reflexes and even allowed a little to flow into his eyes causing them to glow. He estimated about thirty to forty Death Eaters outside the castle and tried to remain positive that he would be successful.

**HV**

As Minerva stepped inside the castle, she raised her hands and brought the full wards up. She could feel the power flowing through her and with a thought, the castle doors slammed closed and the massive locks were moving into position to bar the doors. As she entered the Great Hall, she could feel the others move past her and take up their positions.

She calmly and regally made her way to the head table and sat in the golden seat of the Headmaster. As soon as he saw this, Draco stood and yelled "What is the meaning of this? Where is Headmaster Snape?"

"Severus Snape has been given an early retirement." It was the last thing they heard before four bright flashes went off and all four house tables were covered in students lying however they fell. The head table managed to be protected as Minerva held out her hands with a massive shield formed in front of it.

**HV**

As the death eaters watched the doors slam, they saw a red flash and the castle began glowing with a reddish tint as the walls started for lack of a better term, growing. It looked as if all the years were fading from the stone and it was becoming new once again. A couple of the DE's ran to the door only to be thrown back. As all this was happening, a demon walked out of the shadows carrying a blade that could barely be seen in the darkness of the evening. The only way they knew it was a blade was by the faint but unearthly green glow it was giving off. A low voice growled out "Welcome to hell" as an arm went behind his back and when it came around, four thumps were heard and four of their own fell to the ground. It was then that everything turned to chaos and spells were lighting up the grounds.

**HV**

As the battle started outside, those left in Minerva's office were pressed up against the glass to see what was happening. As they were trying to see in the darkness, they were subjected to a bright green reflection against the glass along with the sound of the floo activating. Hermione turned around and her draw dropped prompting the others to turn as well. What they saw had them in shock as standing there was one of the most beautiful women they had ever seen. She had long silvery blond hair that reached all the way down to her bum. Her long legs were encased in skin tight black dragon skin pants with high heeled boots that came up to her knees and her thighs had what looked like scythes strapped to them. As she turned around to drag her trunk out of the way, the ladies couldn't help but notice that they would kill to have a bum that was that firm and tight. As they moved up her torso, it was wrapped in a vest similar to Harry's that held numerous throwing knives and stars. The vest enclosed an ample amount of cleavage and strapped to her back was sword much like Harry's except the handle was wrapped in blue and the whole thing was gleaming silver. A glance at her arms showed two wrist holsters with what Hermione noticed was a wand very similar to one of Harry's.

When Hermione's eyes met the brilliant blue ones shining back at her, she sputtered out "Gabrielle?"

"What, no hug for your long lost sister?"

Hermione ran over and gave her a hug as the others stood there astonished. Daphne said "Merlin, she's a female Harry."

Tracey said "One look at her and he'll have wet dreams for a month."

Susan smirked "I doubt he'll get the chance to have wet dreams."

She stepped over to Susan and winked at her and kissed her cheek. She did the same to Neville causing him to just stand there dumbfounded. Susan whispered "If you ever want to touch my boobs again, you'll knock that off." He immediately snapped out if it as every laughed at him.

The next thing they heard was "Where's my Harry?"

Everyone just stared at her and pointed at the window. After she looked out, she turned back and said "How many and who's out there with him?"

"Nana said at least thirty and he had her seal everyone in."

"WHAT? I'm finally going to be reunited with him after two years and he is left out there on his own? Hermione, please open the window."

"No, we're four stories up."

"Somebody open the damn window." She closed her eyes and concentrated as the people around her saw feathers start to grow out of her skin, her beautiful face took on harpy like features and wings sprouted from her shoulders. She ran towards the window and leapt out. As this was going on, Sirius was yelling "Phase Three get moving."

**HV**

The last team came in to find Sirius in an argument with Minerva. He was yelling "Just open the damn door; we can't leave him all alone out there."

"I am well aware of his situation Mr. Black. He IS my grandson. It is my intention to help him just as quickly as we can."

Hermione ran through the door and said "He's not alone anymore. Gabrielle is out there."

Sirius turned and asked "What good will that do? He'll get killed trying to protect her."

Daphne said "That isn't our little Gabrielle anymore. Hell, she's a female Harry."

Susan snorted "As bad as she wanted to see Harry, she'll probably kill anyone who gets in her way."

Amelia firmly said "We have a job to do. Start ripping sleeves and piling up the marked ones in the entrance hall."

**HV**

Gabrielle didn't have the ability to fly but she had found that she could use her wings to slow her descent. As she landed in the shadows, she closed her eyes and retracted her wings. She had also learned that if she fought in her avian form it would give her more power and enhance her physical abilities. As soon as she stepped out of the shadows, she heard "Merlin, there's another demon. We've got to get out of here."

She drew her sword and waded in. Moving swiftly, she came up behind four that quickly lost their heads to her blade. Another group was moving towards her as she started pulling knives and throwing them with just as much accuracy as Harry. Three thumps had three of them on the ground. The fourth charged only to fall to the ground right in front of her with a star protruding from the base of his skull. As she moved towards another group, she saw the star rip from the man's neck and return to the hand of someone clad in black combat gear.

As she ran towards the group, she sheathed her sword and pulled her kamas from where they were strapped to her thighs. With one in each hand, she once again waded in and after a minute, two were already down with slashed throats. She dove underneath a curse as it headed towards her and used a kama to slip in on the inside of one of her opponents upper thigh and ripped back effectively ruining the major artery in his leg. As he went down, a quick kick to his head knocked him out where he would lay there and bleed out. As she was dealing with him, the last in the group she was facing pointed his wand at her and was just about to curse her when she heard 'Vader' and the man was picked up, squeezed, and then thrown to the side. As Harry was protecting her, his exposed back was hit by a cutting curse. When he hit the ground and rolled, she came up and raised her arm, with a thought, her wand ejected but before she could cast, Harry had yelled 'Wolverine' at the guy and she saw what looked like a giant claw hit the man and slash him open.

Harry turned and headed for the group of eight pounding at the gate to escape. Harry slowly crept towards them and started pulling knives and stars out and sending them at their targets. One by one they dropped before they even realized he was behind them. He summoned his weapons before turning and scanning the ground for more DE's. He watched as his helper finished off another pair and the last four ran for the forest.

He called out "That's the last of them. Let the acromantula and the centaurs have them."

Harry stared as the girl walked towards him. As he looked at her, he thought about how hot she looked. As they walked towards one another, the girl said "I told you that I would never think you were a monster."

She walked up to him and put her arms around his neck. "I also told you that nothing would ever stop me from loving you."

"Gabrielle?"

She nodded her head then closed her eyes and cancelled the rest of the transformation. When he looked at her he said "You are just as beautiful as ever but at least you can make yours go away. I'm stuck like this."

"Harry, do you trust me?"

"Always."

She placed her hands on his face and drew him into a kiss. As they stayed in the kiss, Harry flashed red and then a black fog drifted away from his face. Neither knew how long they stayed that way and they would never have noticed if it wasn't for the bright lights suddenly covering the grounds and a very distinct throat clearing behind them. As they broke apart, she stroked his smooth face and whispered "Will you let me love you now?"

He touched her hand and his face and whispered back "As long as you'll have me."

She smiled and kissed him again "Well then I guess you have nothing to worry about."

He put his arm around her and turned to face the crowd behind him. They all gasped as they saw his restored face. Sirius wiped a tear from his eye. He wasn't about to say I told you so. Instead he asked "Um…Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"We have quite a pile in there. What do you want to do with them?"

He thought far a minute and said "I don't know. If we let them go, we will have to face them eventually but I can't just condemn them when they can't defend themselves."

"So we just throw them out?"

"Not yet, I want to try something first."

Harry turned to Minerva and asked "Nana, have you got a handle on the wards yet?"

"I think so why?"

"Try placing your hand over someone's mark and tell the wards that anyone with one is not welcome here. That way if one gets in; they will be ejected and we can let the wards throw them out for us."

Jonathan asked "the book?"

"Yep. I don't know about you guys but I'm beat. Nana, do I get my old room back?"

"Yes Harry"

"Ah good, I liked that room. Dobby?"

"Yes Master Harry? Hello Mistress."

"Have you moved my stuff into my room?"

"Yes Master Harry, I have also expanded the room and bed and moved Mistress' belongings in as well."

He rose an eyebrow at her and she replied "It took two years to get you back, I am not about to let go now."

With a smile he replied "That's fine Miss Delacour but no hanky panky; I know how you Veela are."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She giggled out "I can promise that you only think you know Veela. The reality will be much more rewarding."

They clasped hands and made their way towards the castle. The rest of the family walked behind them relieved that the day had turned out as well as it had.

As they reached the entrance hall, Harry walked down the line of stunned bodies. Some of the marked students were expected. Malfoy, Parkinson, Nott, and quite a few younger Slytherin. As he walked by the Ravenclaws, there were a few surprises but most of the claws had managed to be smart enough to stay way from being marked. He stepped up to Susan and put his arm around her as tears flowed from her eyes. Most of the puffs were the Harry haters from fourth year with the exception being Hannah.

He whispered "They were already headed down that path before they turned their backs on you."

She replied "I know but it still hurts, most of them were my closest friends up until fourth year." He hugged her again and went to look at the Lions laid out before them. He never suspected Lavender but along with her, Romilda Vane and a few other younger ones that he recognized as some he had helped at one point or another. For the most part, the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin didn't help Tom's recruitment efforts in his house.

Vinny popped in and said "Milord, I agreed to clean up your messes but this seems a little much. What should I do with those outside?"

"What did you do with the others?"

"I left them in greenhouse five with the man eating plants. They are full now."

"I see, um…drop them in the middle of the acromantula colony and tell Aragog that anyone with that mark on their arm is fair game."

Vinny stepped back outside and started snapping his fingers and the bodies started disappearing. When he was done, he disappeared.

Minerva reached down and tearfully grabbed the mark around Lavender's arm. As she thought about what she wanted, the lot of them disappeared. She stood and said "It's been a very long day. The North tower has been opened for the family for the night; the password is 'family' until you change it. I for one am looking forward to a good night's rest. I will see you at breakfast where we will begin to sort out everything."

Sirius pulled Harry into a tight hug as they all split up. No words were needed to be said. The first battle in the new war had been fought and won by the good guys but the road ahead of them would be a long one.

Harry, Gabrielle, Hermione, Neville, and Susan all walked with Minerva to her office where she bid them goodnight. They moved on until they got to Clarence who said "Lord Potter, it's so good to see you again."

"You too Clarence, um…I don't remember the password so you'll have to take my word for it that we are us."

"Ah, the Headmistress informed me to use 'Blade' if that is alright with you."

"That's fine Clarence" He pushed on the portrait and stepped into the suite. He kept walking towards his room with Gabrielle in tow and said "Goodnight everyone, we'll see you in the morning."

He stepped into their room and pulled her into another kiss. When he released her, she said "Harry you stink so please go take a shower."

He smiled at her and entered the bathroom and slowly undressed. He climbed in to the shower and turned the water on very hot. As he stood there trying the rinse all of the day's nastiness away, he suddenly felt two arms wrap around him and a very sexy body press up against him. "Gabby, what are you doing?"

"I thought that would be obvious. I am Veela and you know how we are."

He smiled and pulled her tightly against him. She started moving after a while and grabbed the soap and a rag. He stood there as she thoroughly washed every part of him and was pleased at his reaction to her ministrations. When she was done, he took the soap and rag and did the same for her. If he was pleased with the way she was dressed, it was nothing compared to caressing her body. He eventually sat her down in the shower as he sat down behind her and wrapped his legs around her. As he grabbed the shampoo and was working it into her hair, her body was wracked with shivers and goose bumps as she could feel his desire for her pressed up against her back.

She slowly led him out of the shower and they spent a good amount of time slowly drying each others' body. She smiled as she led him to their bed and pulled him in. As she pulled him close, she whispered, "We are not yet ready for that my love, but soon nothing will ever part us again."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters created by JK Rowling.

AN: Thank you for the reviews. Some of you commented on my description of Gabby and while Xena did go through my mind, Kate Beckinsale from Underworld and Jessica Alba from Dark Angel were probably more of what I was aiming for but with blonde hair. I apologize for the delay in getting out this chapter but as I said in the last note, I had to make a decision on how I wanted proceed.

Chapter 16

Harry and Gabrielle awoke to the sound of knocking on the door. After a sleepy "Yeah?" Neville replied "Breakfast in the Great Hall, Nana asked that everyone be there so we can start making plans."

"Alright, we'll be there in a bit."

Harry turned to the goddess that was now sharing his bed and said "Come on princess, it's time to get up and face the world."

"Don wanna Harrrry. Come back to bed."

Harry stepped into the bathroom and turned on the shower, in Harry's mind, you just couldn't properly start the day without one. As he was washing off, Gabby joined him and hurried him out so she could get ready as well. Their efforts to hurry became laughable as they learned that they could have made it down sooner if they had not dressed in the same room. The constant touches or quick kisses interrupted their progress and led to them taking longer than it should have. Gabby went over to her wardrobe, and after pulling on a black lacey thong that held Harry's attention and caused his mouth to hang open, she pulled out a pair of green dragon hide pants, like she was wearing the night before, and slowly slid them on. Still topless, she smirked as Harry was at a dead stop. She pulled on her boots and then stepped over to her dresser. After digging around in her drawer, she removed a black tank top and quickly pulled it on. "Harry, will you get dressed already. We're late enough as it is." Taking a seat on the bed, she started strapping the two Kamas to her thighs and then did the same with her wrist holsters.

Harry finally asked "So how did you end up as the female version of me?"

She smiled and said "Well, Maman and Sirius stayed in contact more than he led you to believe and when you started training, I was drawn to it and started as well. At the same time you got your kit, Sirius sent me one along with a wand matching yours. I…I worked my ass off to be worthy of being of you and here I am."

He stepped over to her and pulled her into a kiss. "You were always worthy. I felt like I was no longer worthy of you. I just couldn't…."

She placed her hand over his mouth and said "I know love, but you were wrong. Yes, you have a nice face but it was always your heart that I was in love with."

He nodded "I'm sorry for being so stupid." With a smirk he added "And there is no way you worked your ass off from what I saw."

She laughed "Why thank you. It's yours you know for as long as you'll have me."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about there."

"Now, I'm sure everyone is waiting for us and wondering just what we are up to. Do you want to go for the full effect?"

He laughed "Of course, I am a Marauder after all."

He quickly pulled on a pair of black combat pants and his black boots. He then pulled on an olive t shirt with the SAS emblem of wings and a sword. He reached for her vest and held it out for her to slip on and then made a point to step around and zip her up stealing a kiss as he did so. Grabbing his, he pulled it on and then grabbed his mask from his dresser and stuffed it in one of his pockets.

He held out his arm for her and said "Shall we?"

**HV**

Hermione looked at Neville and asked "You DID tell him to come down to breakfast didn't you?"

"Yes Hermione and I even waited for an answer before I left.'

"What could be keeping them?"

Daphne snickered "I can probably guess."

This caused several blushes around the group of friends. Tracey added "Did you see the way they were looking at each other last night? Hell, we may be lucky if they come out of there before a week is out."

At the front of the Gryffindor table, Sirius and Remus had finished eating and were waiting for the meetings to begin as well as for Harry to show up. After looking towards the door for the hundredth time, Sirius asked "I wonder what's keeping him?"

Alice laughed "Oh, I can guess but I'm surprised that the horny dog hasn't figured it out yet."

Remus replied "I'm sure that may be part of it but Harry is at heart a Marauder."

Frank asked "And?"

"He wants to make an impression. I'm sure it will be quite impressive with Miss Delacour on his arm."

Alice said "Give it a month and she'll be Lady Potter."

Sirius smiled "I imagine you're right."

At the head table, Minerva was thinking 'I should have never agreed to let them share a room. The way they were looking at each other, we will never see them or get anything done.'

**HV**

Five minutes later, the doors to the Great Hall swung open to reveal Harry and Gabrielle. Everyone turned to see who was coming in and most everyone's mouths dropped open. The two coming in the door were possibly the best looking couple they had ever seen and even the family was stunned by their appearance. They had seen them last night but the lights from the candles and torches didn't do them the justice that the daylight sun could.

Gabrielle was everything they remembered from last night and so much more. Her figure made the females jealous and the males drool and that was without her allure. A glance at Harry showed his restored face that had aged and taken on qualities of both James and Sirius. Long gone was the baby fat and now they looked upon someone who obviously was a Black. People had a lot of differing opinions of the Black family but no one could deny that they were among the most attractive families out there. Many of the young ladies gave him a glance and started to have thoughts about trying to get him before looking back at Gabrielle and knowing they stood no chance.

Harry and Gabrielle moved into the hall moved with grace and purpose. The power they exuded along with the way they were dressed and moved, made it was obvious that they were apex predators and were people not to mess with. Harry led Gabrielle by the hand to the Gryffindor table and only stopped at the end to greet his family. After shared hugs, to both of them, Hermione asked "Are you both okay?"

Gabrielle encircled his arm with hers and said "I think we are better than we have been in a long time."

Hermione kissed Harry's cheek and then caressed it. "I'm so happy for the both of you."

Gabrielle pulled her into a hug and then kissed both her cheeks. She whispered "Harry told me everything you did for him. Thank You."

"You know I would do anything for him."

With a wink, Gabrielle said "I know and if you keep it up, I might just invite you into our bed one day."

Hermione blushed and said "He told you to do that didn't he."

Gabrielle laughed and gave her an appraising look. "Yes, but that doesn't mean it's not true. He told me you have already seen the 'love' wand."

Hermione blushed again and then turned to the laughing Harry and smacked his shoulder. "I can't believe you put her up to that."

With a kiss to her cheek, he said "I think several people are waiting on us, we'll talk later."

Harry led Gabrielle between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables and Hannah jumped up and bowed in front of Harry and the whole room went quiet.

Susan smirked "This ought to be good."

Hannah said "Lord Potter, I have not had the opportunity to formally apologize to you before now. I…I'm sorry Harry. I allowed things to get out of hand. I hope you can one day forgive me."

Harry looked at her for a minute and noticed that she had lost some of her attractiveness over the last two years but of course it could have just been how he saw her now. When Gabrielle's hand tensed in his, his anger rose as he thought about what she had said about her.

"Miss Abbott, the last time we spoke, you not only called me a loser but questioned Gabrielle's honor. I really could care less what you say about me but Gabrielle is a different matter. She has done nothing to earn those comments from you. I feel very privileged that Gabrielle chose me and on the day that she chooses to share herself with me, I can promise you that we will be each others first and last. Something that I don't think you can say anymore."

Tears formed in her eyes as they brushed past her and they went and sat down across from Sirius and Remus. Harry smiled "Did we miss anything?"

Sirius sat staring at Harry for a minute before saying "Not really, Minnie wants to meet with us and decide how to proceed. We also need to solve the problem about how to get the people in hiding here. So eat up."

They ate quickly and then Harry sat back in thought. He called for Vinny who popped in looking much stronger. He said "You look good. Have you located any of the other Potter elves?"

"Milord, Vinny is now strong again now that he has Potter family magic in him. Vinny found eight Potter elves and they be wanting to come bond with you."

"Once we do this, will you be able to retrieve some people for us and bring them here?"

"Yes Milord, we can be doing that. Vinny has talked to Dobby. Dobby be saying that Milord also needs to know things about the bad wizards."

"Yes Vinny, that would be a big help. Bring the others to me so we can bring them back to the family."

"Yes Milord" POP

The whole hall heard several pops and looked around nervously. It was then that they noticed elves walking up to Harry and him touching their heads and then glowing. Once they were done, Harry said "I want you to go and rest for right now. I will have a lot of work for you very soon."

A chorus of eight "Yes, Master Harry's and one Yes Milord" and they all popped back out.

Sirius raised an eyebrow at him and Harry said "The Potter search and rescue group as well as spy agency."

"Tell me what you are thinking."

"Elves can get anywhere and get back out. They find the bad guys so we can go out and take them out a little at a time. I'm not so worried about us since we have places to hide but we do need to get everyone else in here just as soon as we can. Once word gets out, HE is going to make it very difficult to bring everyone in."

Minerva stood and said "May I have your attention please. We will postpone classes for a week so that we have time to allow those in hiding to get here. If each house would meet immediately following breakfast, it would help us in our efforts to find everyone. Professor Sinistra, I ask that you take over as Head of Gryffindor and since we have a variety of houses represented by Lord Potter's entourage, I ask that they assist their former houses."

As soon as she finished, a multitude of owls flew into the Great Hall and towards the head table. These were the replies to her earlier letters and there seemed to be about a hundred of them. Minerva smiled and waved her wand. She somehow sorted them into houses and sent them to the tables. "These are responses to the letters I did get out. If you would go through them for your lists, it would help get this done even faster."

The students dove in and the parents helped where they could. Daphne, Tracey, and Astoria moved back over to the Slytherin table where they could help. Susan glanced at the Hufflepuff table for a second before remaining in her seat. At Neville's questioning look, she just shook her head. It was a few minutes before Susan felt a soft hand on her shoulder. When she turned around, Hannah was standing there and said "Susan, I'm sorry for everything. I've asked you before and I'm asking again. We could use your help; will you come back to your house?"

Susan gave a small nod, stood up, and went and sat at the other table. She was greeted by many smiles and welcomed warmly. Like the good Hufflepuff she was, she dug right in.

**HV**

Two hours later, the question was asked "Headmistress, some of these letters are asking if their families can come as well. What do we say?"

"You can tell them that their families are welcome as long as they contribute to our community and make themselves useful."

A Ravenclaw stood and asked "Headmistress, you mentioned everyone being useful. I mean no disrespect but what can the Grangers offer to the community?"

"Lord Potter, would you like to take this one?"

Harry stood "If they and the Headmistress agree to it, I thought Dr. Emma Granger would be a perfect candidate to actually teach you about the non magical world so you can learn to live in the world that surrounds us. As far as Dr. Jake Granger, I was hoping he would take on the task of fitness and fighting instructor. Before any of you laugh, there are more ways to fight than with a wand and he would be an excellent teacher of that."

Someone else asked "Harry, will you be teaching us too?"

Harry smiled "I will make a deal with you, take Dr. Granger's course and if he says you're ready, I don't think that will be a problem."

Minerva stood "That being said, I would like to see the whole staff along with Lord Potter and the non-students of his group in the conference room when we are done."

**HV**

The pile of letters and replies grew until finally each table reported that they were done. Harry called in the Potter elves including Dobby and his girls and set about assigning them their tasks. When the others saw the pile of letters and only fifteen elves, the family began calling their elves to join in the task and the group grew to thirty. A mental command from Minerva and then the group doubled with thirty Hogwarts' elves joining. As they gathered around Harry he led them to the open space near the doors and sat down on the floor so he could talk with them.

"Thank you for coming, we need you to deliver letters to those trapped outside. If they are packed and ready, you may bring them back but only if you cannot sense any darkness in them. I trust you to decide whether it is safe to bring them back here or not. I want every single one of you to return safely but if a family is under an attack, I ask you to summon the other elves and get the families and their stuff out of there as fast as you can. If it's really bad, send for me."

Harry closed his eyes for a second and gave his bonded elves a second set of instructions. When he was done, they all said "Yes, Master Harry."

With a massive 'POP' they were gone.

**HV**

As everyone got settled in the conference room for the staff meeting, Minerva said "Thank you all for coming. Before we begin, I wanted to ask Lord Potter to quickly give us his ideas for the year and see if we can use them to improve our curriculum."

"Thank you Nana but I really think you need to be talking with Remus and Pop about this. They created the Marauder School of Magic and designed my lesson plans. My only suggestion would be that you could speed up your lessons by focusing more on the practical side of them rather than the theory side."

Filius asked "What about the upcoming NEWTS and OWLs?"

Harry glanced around the room and said "Honestly, I don't think that should be your main concern at the moment. Until Voldemort has been defeated, it will be too dangerous for anyone to try and take those tests unless you can administer them here."

Minerva asked "I'm not completely comfortable with that. Could you expand your idea so that we can see if it is something we can work with?"

Harry stood and started walking around as he thought. "It might be good to focus on the core classes for the first term and maybe combine each year into one class per day. With the added staff, the instructor could have several assistants to assist them. At the same time, the first and second years could be taught by someone else following standard teaching plans. In the upper grades, you could cover the theory as you went over spells and practiced them that day until they got it right and then move on to the next spell. You could assign homework of maybe a paragraph for each topic or spell where they could explain the theory behind it and prove their grasp of the topic."

Filius nodded "It could work with a little tweaking."

Harry smiled "I think the key to it will be using the extra help available. I also think that the fitness classes should be mandatory and used as a break from the classes much like they do with recess in muggle schools to allow the students to burn off some of their energy."

Remus said "That would be a good idea along with making the fighting aspect part of DADA."

"Like I said earlier, I'm just throwing out ideas but if you were to focus on the core classes this term, the instructors of the electives would be available to assist there and then for the second term, the reverse could be done along with some advanced training or coursework."

Pomona said "You've given us some very good ideas Lord Potter. May I ask if you will be a student for this term? The way you are talking gives me the impression that you won't be."

"When I came back and got a good idea of what needed to be done, I came up with two main tasks. The first was to make the castle safe, get my family in here so that they would be safe and available to Nana, and then get the students and now their families in the castle and behind the wards. So far, most of the first task is complete or will be within the next few days. The addition of the families will also give you more help to draw upon for whatever your needs are."

Minerva worriedly asked "What is the second task?"

"That one is easy; I'm going to take the fight to Voldemort."

"May I ask you how you plan on accomplishing this?" An astonished Filius asked.

"I'm going to use their previous tactics against them and make hit and run raids. They made the mistake of trying to become legitimate so now they have to focus more on defending than attacking if they want to keep everything they have gained."

"So you expect us to become terrorists?" Minerva asked in shock.

"No, I don't expect any of you to become anything other than what you already are."

Filius countered "So are you planning on doing this alone?"

Everyone watched as Harry started pacing. Most of the family knew that it was a sign that he was either thinking really hard about something or he was getting ready to say something they wouldn't like.

"I don't plan on being alone when I do this and I certainly hope I'm not. I want everyone in this room to know that I respect each and every one of you along with your abilities (Sirius and Remus winced because they knew what was coming.) but out of everyone in this castle, there are only a few that I would want beside me in a fight."

Minerva growled out "We are perfectly capable of defending ourselves."

"I know that Nana but I'm not talking about defense. If we want to eliminate the threat to our world then Voldemort and the Death Eaters are going to have to be taken out and judging by the reactions I got from my previous actions, most of you are not cut out for what I'm planning."

Alice knew to keep her mouth shut this time but Pomona couldn't stop herself. "How are you any better than they are if you are planning to go out and kill them?"

"Who's saying I am but if I don't do this, where will our world be in a year? Remus and Sirius are needed here as are Filius and Jonathan. If Jake was to teach the students and anyone else what he knows and those four teach them what they know, the people in this castle may stand a chance. It will also depend on how fast the students can learn the basics in the core classes. If we can give the people here something that the DE's don't have, then maybe that will be enough to keep as many people alive as we can."

Filius nodded "I can see your point but I cannot in good conscience allow you to go out there alone."

"I have a partner who will be ready in a month. All I need to do is bring her magical skills up to my level."

Minerva jumped up. "Absolutely not! I made a promise to protect her and will not allow you to take her with you."

Pomona said "Who?"

Gabrielle stood "Me! (She turned and glared at Minerva) Maman knew exactly why I was coming."

Minerva growled out "That may be so but I will NOT allow an underage witch to follow along on one of his suicide missions."

Harry coldly said "Suicide missions? Your precious Dumbledore was the master of putting me in those situations. I guess I was naïve to think that things have changed and that maybe good ole Harry wouldn't be thrown in front of the danger while everyone else stays behind and hides."

Minerva paled as she realized what she had said and Alice softly said "That's not what she meant Harry."

"I came back to England for all of you even though I knew I was probably signing my own death sentence. I was even starting to entertain the idea that maybe things would be different this time. But I guess that is too much to hope for."

Dobby popped in urgently and Harry leaned over for him to whisper in his ear. After nodding his head a few times, Harry said "Thank you Dobby."

Harry grabbed Gabrielle's hand and stepped towards the door. Without turning around, he said "Dobby said there's a lot of students and families coming. He also said there are Death Eaters coming up the road towards the castle."

Sirius asked "Where are you going?"

As the door was closing, they heard "I'm going to spend a little bit of time with Gabrielle before I go on another suicide mission."

**HV**

After leaving the meeting, Gabrielle and Harry walked out of the castle and out on the grounds. It seemed as if the whole student body had the same idea and were out enjoying the pretty weather. After being told about the incoming families, Neville and the others gathered up most of the students and herded them in to help. As he was walking away, Neville turned and asked "You coming?"

Harry replied "In a bit, Gabby and I have some things to talk about."

Gabrielle took his arm and they spent about an hour talking as they strolled around Black Lake. At one point, they found a nice patch of grass and sat. Unknown to them, they had an audience who watched as they talked, argued, hugged and then stood and kissed before turning back towards the castle. As they approached the entrance, they noticed Sirius, Remus, Alice, and Minerva waiting for them and Harry stopped to pull Gabrielle into a heated kiss. As he pulled away, he saw tears in her eyes and he whispered "I'll see you soon. Dobby, can you come here please?"

POP "Yes Master Harry?"

Harry pulled his ninja mask from his pocket and slid it over his head. As the others noticed this, they started running towards him but before they could reach him, he grabbed Dobby's hand and said "Let's go."

POP

Alice ran over and asked "Where did he go?"

With tears in her eyes, Gabrielle shot back "Where do you think he went? He's outside the wards taking care of the problem. Vinny?"

Pop…. "Yes Mistress?"

"Harry asked that you pack my things, he is sending me home."

"Yes Mistress, Vinny will do it at once."

After a quick glare at the adults, Gabrielle stalked away from them. The group looked towards the gate and saw that the DE's were now aware of the change of leadership at Hogwarts and were throwing spells against the wards to try and test them. Remus and Sirius stood there for a few minutes before heading back inside. Sirius asked "Do you think he will be okay?"

Remus replied "I sure hope so my friend. I just wish we could go out there with him."

"Yeah, but you heard him, he expects us to get everyone else ready. If we were to show up now, it'd just piss him off more."

**HV**

Dobby popped Harry into the woods along the road between Hogsmeade and Hogwarts. Harry immediately cast his concealment charms over himself and sat to give Dobby some instructions. As they were talking, Harry watched the forty or so Death Eaters as they started testing the wards and then dismissed Dobby who returned to the castle with a small 'pop'.

Harry spent several minutes studying how the Death Eaters were positioned and found no easy way to deal with the problem. He found that they were mainly bunched up which would cause problems if he tried a mass stunning spell as many would be shielded by the ones behind them. It also wouldn't allow him to take them down in smaller groups by his normal methods. As he thought about it, a small smile appeared on his face as he remembered a spell from the American combat book. His main concern would be if he used the spell, what kind of effect it would have on the wards surrounding Hogwarts.

He called for Dobby and once he popped in, he said "Go tell Nana to transfer the regular wards to Professor Flitwick at once. Then tell them to find a place and sit down because the wards are going to get a shock."

A few minutes later, Dobby popped back in and said they were ready and Harry immediately sent him back to the castle for his protection. Drawing his cherry wand, he quickly cast 'Pikachu' three times very quickly. Out of the sky, three bolts of lightning struck right in the middle of the Death Eaters and knocked most of them to the ground. Those that were closest to the bolts were burnt to a crisp and fell over in a pile of charred flesh.

Harry watched as the wards flared brightly from the strikes and hoped they weren't damaged. Back in the castle, Filius and Minerva glowed brightly for a moment before almost passing out. After witnessing this, Jonathan said "When Harry gets back; I need to go back to the ward chamber and see if I can suppress some of the effects the wards are having on them. They should be connected, not suffer the same fate."

Sirius nodded and thought 'If he comes back.'

**HV**

Outside the wards, Harry started moving as soon as the Death Eaters were starting to stir. With his cherry wand in one hand and his sword drawn and in the other, Harry knew he was still extremely outnumbered and was throwing 'Vader' and 'Wolverine' curses at the surviving DE's. It was then that Harry realized his mistake. Instead of using his other skills, Harry had used spells which could be seen and therefore made himself a target. The large number of DE's left started targeting the source of the spells and Harry found himself dodging and shielding to keep from being hit. Being on the defensive was never a good strategy and he stopped casting and started moving away from his previous position.

He quickly came up behind a smaller group and began taking them one by one with stars and knives while he was still out of sword range. Four dropped quickly before Harry was within range. The six who were bunched up together fell to multiple sword slashes and with a wave of his hand, the stars and knives returned to him. Harry moved away from that group as quickly as he could as the DE's were raining down spells on him. This time, he wasn't so lucky and was hit several times. As he moved away, he could feel the blood running down his body from the multiple cuts he had received.

In a calculated but desperate move to bring down more of his enemy, knives and stars were flying furiously. Five minutes later, the body count of the DE's was up to about twenty five. The DE's watched as the weapons were ripped from the bodies of their comrades and flew towards a single point. Realizing their threat was in that direction, the remaining DE's threw everything they had at it. Harry was unable to evade or shield all of the curses coming his way and took several more curses. The one he didn't recognize or avoid was a purple curse that managed to hit him square across the back and not even his dragon hide vest was able to negate its effects.

It was then that Harry found himself on the ground and knew he was in real trouble. With his remaining strength, he sheathed his sword and willed both his wands into his hands. He pointed them at the last fifteen DE's and moaned "Armageddon" before he passed out. The results were almost instantaneous as a large meteor appeared over the group and quickly dropped on them.

**HV**

A group had gathered in Harry's suite to try and convince Gabrielle from leaving as Dobby and Vinny were packing her things. Before they finished, they ran into the sitting room with an expression of fear on their faces. With wide eyes, they both muttered "Master" before disappearing from the room.

Gabrielle began pacing and coldly turned on the others. "You better hope to God he's alright. Voldemort will be the least of your problems if he isn't."

When Hermione entered the room with Neville and saw the group, she asked "What's going on? Where is Harry?"

Gabrielle spewed "There was a group of Death Eaters approaching the castle and he went to take care of them."

"Why aren't you with him?'

"I was forbidden."

Neville stood and yelled at the adults "You let him go out alone? What the hell is wrong with you people?"

Alice said "We tried to stop him but he had Dobby pop him away before we could get to him."

Neville asked "Why would he do that?"

"Some of the adults may have pissed him off. I promise it wasn't me this time son."

"So he left the room mad and then you expected him to stop and talk to you? How could you not see that he would react like that?" Susan asked in an exasperated voice.

A soft 'pop' interrupted what was getting ready to be a large argument and they saw Dobby's girls surrounding Gabrielle. "Mistress, I be Misty, Master be hurt very bad. Dobby says Master needs Mistress now."

Neville ran over and hugged her "Whatever you need, let me know. If I had known this was going on, I would have gone to watch his back."

Gabrielle nodded but not before sending a cold glare at the rest of the room. Misty grabbed her hand and popped away at the same time as the rest of Dobby's girls. Sirius tried calling out for Dobby and Vinny but neither would respond to him. Another pop was heard and the eight remaining Potter elves appeared and then stepped into Harry's bedroom. With quickly snapping fingers, all of Harry's and Gabrielle's belongings were being packed and then disappearing. With one last look around, they bowed to Neville and disappeared.

Neville scowled at the adults in the room and moving to the door, he threw it open and stormed out into the hall. He didn't know where his feet were taking him but he eventually found himself down by the gate. He could just barely make out the destruction and called for his elf Kippy. When he arrived, Neville said "Take me outside."

The little elf nodded and grabbed his hand. When they appeared, Neville saw the destruction that had been rained down by Harry and he stood there amazed. He stepped around a large smoking rock that had a few limbs and rivulets of blood coming out from beneath it. He said "Kippy, take me to my brother."

"Yes Master Neville."

Kippy grabbed his hand and popped him away. They appeared outside the wards to Potter Manor and Kippy said "Dobby be blocking everyone."

"Dobby?"

POP

"Yes Master Neville? Dobby be very busy right now."

"Will you take me to Harry?"

"Is Master Neville wanting to take Master back?"

"No, I am just here to help him."

"Dobby be asking Mistress."

A few minutes later, Dobby returned and grabbed Neville and Kippy's hand and popped them inside the Manor. The sight Neville saw was horrible. Gabrielle had mostly stripped Harry and was in the process of trying to peel away part of his vest where it had become fused to his skin. Neville watched as she completed the gruesome act and began trying to heal the many wounds on his body. Neville said "Merlin, what can I do to help?"

Without even turning away from her attempts, she commanded "Go to the floo and contact Maman, tell her we need her help and that we will be there soon. I…I can't stop the bleeding and don't know what else to do."

Neville ran out of the room and did as he was told. When he came back in, he said "She said to take him directly to the hospital and she would meet us there. Kippy, go tell Susan I am with Harry and will be in contact with her as soon as I can. Dobby, can you and Vinny take us to the hospital?"

"Yes Master Neville."

Neville waved his wand and a pair of boxers appeared on Harry. Dobby grabbed Harry and disappeared and was quickly followed by Vinny with Gabrielle before Misty came and popped away with Neville. As they arrived in the hospital, Appoline took one look and floated him onto a gurney. She shot a spell at a panel on the wall and an alarm sounded along with a number. Taking no more time, she pushed the gurney into a room that quickly started filling up with healers. As Gabrielle, Neville and the elves stood back, they went to work on the bloody and battered body of Harry.

**HV**

After about two frantic hours, Appoline's team had finally stopped the bleeding and had Harry somewhat stabilized. As she turned to Neville and Gabrielle, she coldly asked "Why in the hell is he injured like this and neither of you have a scratch on you?"

With tears in her eyes, Gabrielle said "Nana refused to let me help him. She said she made a promise to keep me safe and would not let me go on one of his 'suicide' missions."

Neville quietly said "I didn't know. If I had, I would have been beside him."

Appoline said "So he went out on his own and faced how many?"

Gabrielle said "Dobby said forty."

"How many of them survived?"

Neville said "None"

A small smile crept up on her face. "Good but that doesn't change the fact that Harry was alone and just barely survived. I have a good mind to floo the castle and give them a piece of my mind."

"Maman, you can tell them off later. How long will Harry be out?"

""At least a week, why baby?"

She gave an evil grin. "Will you contact Papa and tell him I need to speak with him at once?"

"Yes baby, I'll go do that now."

Neville pointed to Harry. "I've seen that look in his eyes before. What are you up to?"

"I think there are a few things I need to do while Harry is in here. I want to thank you for being there for us. I don't know what I would have done of you had not showed up when you did."

"I didn't do anything Gabrielle. That's part of the problem. I sat there while he went out there by himself and look what happened."

"Nev, I feel the same way but it was his choice. He wouldn't put us in harms way if he could help it. Right now, I've got to figure out a way to make sure he never makes that choice again."

Jean stuck his head in the door and said "You wanted to see me princess?"

Gabrielle smiled "Yes Papa, I'll meet you in Maman's office. Neville, would stay with Harry until I return so we can talk some more?"

"I'll be here."

**HV**

When she got to her mother's office, they were on the loveseat and she sat down facing them in a chair. She said "Maman and Papa, I was only with my Harry for less than 24 hours before I almost lost him again. I'm sorry but I can't live with that."

Appoline said "I understand that baby but I still wonder why you weren't helping him."

"Nana said she would not allow an underage witch go out and help him on his missions. If that wasn't enough, Harry said I'm not magically ready to help him. Papa, I want you to take me into the time chamber and teach me. Harry said he could have me ready in a month and I thought we could do this while he was recovering."

Jean said "You ask a lot but I think I can call in a few favors. It still doesn't solve the underage problem."

Gabrielle smirked "I'll take care of that once Harry wakes up."

**HV**

Gabrielle's return to Harry's room led to another deep discussion over her plans and the future in general.

Neville desperately said "I want to come with you."

With a sigh she said "I'm sorry Neville but you can't. Papa is calling in quite a few favors just to get me in. If I do this, I can be ready to help Harry once he is recovered."

"I want to help too. I need to be there for him as well." He pleaded.

"And you will Nev but first, you are going to have to get ready. Harry and I both trained for over a year to get to where we are physically but I think he is wrong about something. I think if he had one person to guard his back in the close up fights, the rest of you could be on the edge of the fights taking them down magically. I want you to go back and train physically with Jake and magically with Sirius or Remus. The can get you where you want to be the fastest. The others will also need your leadership during this time."

He whispered "You aren't coming back are you?"

"Not if I have my way about it. Harry and I can work from Potter Manor and won't have to deal with any of the adults when we go out hunting. I'm hoping that it will give you guys some time to get ready so that you can join us." She said with determination.

With a laugh, Neville replied "You do know that you are throwing me in front of a bunch of angry witches don't you?"

"They should have thought about that before they opened their mouths and pissed Harry off."

Neville stood and pulled Gabrielle in for a hug. He said "Yeah, you're right. Take care of him and keep in touch."

"I will Neville, by the time you get back, I'm sure Maman will have torn them a new arse over Harry so it may not be as bad as you think."

Neville stepped over to Harry's bed and grabbed his hand. After a quick squeeze he said "Get better brother. I'll see you soon. Dobby?"

POP "Yes Master Neville?"

"Can you take me back to my room at Hogwarts?"

Dobby grabbed his hand and popped them away. Dobby silently popped them into the suite and after being thanked by Neville, Dobby popped back out. Neville looked around the sitting room and saw Susan and Hermione asleep on the couch and noticed the clock on the wall showed it was well after midnight. He bent over and scooped Hermione up in his arms and then took her to her room and gently laid her on her bed. As soon as he picked up Susan, she stirred and sleepily asked "How's Harry?"

"Alive but pretty beat up. Gabby took him to Aunt Polly." He took her and laid her on her bed. After a quick kiss, he turned and went to his own room. With a flick of his wand, the lights came on and he noticed Harry's blood on him and his clothes. He quickly stripped and threw them in the floor and headed for the shower.

**HV**

The next morning, Gabrielle was sitting in the French Department of Mysteries. The chair she was in wasn't just any old chair but one that looked like one of those old muggle hair dryer chairs. Jean looked at her and asked "Are you sure?"

A quick nod and the dome was lowered over her head. Jean winced as he watched his youngest daughter tightly grip the arm rests as the chair started glowing and doing its work. When it came fully online, Gabrielle cried out in pain as the chair was directly adding the knowledge to her brain. It would be a test of her strength to see how long she could hold on. There were seven sessions that ran for about an hour each. A normal person would wait a few days before the next session but Gabrielle had decided a two hour break was all she could allow.

It was twenty hours later that found Jean laying Gabrielle in the bed with Harry at Appoline's suggestion. She had felt that putting them together would benefit both of them. Even as she slept, Gabrielle's face was haggard and drawn from the pain she had endured.

When twenty four more hours passed, Jean and Gabrielle were stepping into a time chamber buried deep under Paris. As soon as the door closed, Gabrielle noticed five other people in the room who were there to assist in her training.

**HV**

The morning when Gabrielle was sitting in the chair was equally as painful for some of the residents at Hogwarts. After Appoline's brutal fire call, many of the adults and staff were not in a very talkative mood and were sitting gingerly on their seats as the vicious Veela had torn chunks out of their hides the night before. The Hogwarts' rumor mill had been active all night and most everyone, including the new arrivals, knew about Harry being hurt once again while trying to protect the castle.

Neville's arrival in the Great Hall the next morning was met by most of the adults and staff asking about Harry. He scowled at them and snarled out "He's alive no thanks to any of you. I made a decision last night that I will not be enrolled in classes this term. Right now I think the best thing would be for me to work with Uncle Jake on my fitness and Uncle's Remus and Sirius on my magic so that I can help Harry. I refuse to let him down again. Unlike you, I have no problem with killing the lot of them if it will make the world safe for my children."

Augusta walked over with a smile and whispered in Neville's ear. When she was done, he kissed her cheek and said "Thanks Gran." He turned to everyone and said "In accordance with Potter/Longbottom Pact of 1792, I intend to fulfill my family obligations and join Lord Potter in his task."

Hermione stepped forward and said "As he is the head of my house, I will follow my brother."

With a smirk, Susan said "I go where my betrothed and brother go as well to secure the future of our houses."

Frank stepped forward and said "I would like to join you son if you'll have me."

"I'd appreciate that Dad. Harry is going to need all the help he can get."

Minerva looked at everyone and received many nods form the adults around her. "Well. I guess it's a good thing we haven't made any definite plans for classes yet." She paused in thought and then made a decision. "We have more than enough adults to continue classes as normal so that is what we will do. However, Deputy Flitwick, I place the Marauder's School of Warcraft and Wizardry in your charge. I think you will have an abundance of staff to help you in this endeavor."

Many of the adults and kids were smiling. Minerva continued "At the same time, I promote Pomona Sprout to the position of Deputy Headmistress. Her duties will include the formation of the Founders School of Healing which will place healing, potions, and Herbology in her charge. I again see no problems with staffing your school as well. All three schools will be independent yet be mutually supportive of the others. As far as how, we will work that out as we go."

Sirius stepped up and gave her a hug. "Harry will be very proud of you."

She wiped a tear from her eye. "I owe it to him after all my mistakes with him. Mr. Longbottom, when can we expect Harry back?"

Neville looked at the floor before replying. "I don't think he will be anytime soon especially if Gabrielle has anything to do with it. She's quite pissed off at the lot of us right now."

"And she has every right to be. Filius and Pomona, your new schools are open to any NEWT level students or adults in the castle. Filius, this term you are charged with creating a group that can support my grandson. As much as I find the necessity distasteful, I can see the need for it. Once this term is over, you will be in charge of DADA, dueling, and fitness. The other courses will remain under my charge for now but I think we will have to do some reorganizing before next year."

**HV**

Gabrielle's time in the chamber went far quicker than she imagined it would. It might have been because the people who were training her were Jean's Unspeakable team minus her mother. The time she spent in the chamber was spent putting all her knowledge to good use and training her magic to respond to everything she had learned. On the last day, Jean handed her a book and said "Your training is over and I think you will be able to hold your own now. Take this last day and read that book. It is one that Harry uses quite regularly and will teach you the combat spells used by the Americans. According to Sirius, they are quite effective."

"Thanks Papa, for everything."

"Don't thank me yet, you still have to get around the underage thing first."

She just smiled back at him. "I don't think that will be a problem after tomorrow."

**HV**

Neville and the gang were silently cursing Jake Granger for all they were worth. They had quickly realized the man was a sadist and enjoyed torturing them as often as he could. If that wasn't enough, after a brief rest period, Remus and Sirius were also putting them through their paces. The first week had been horrible and the only thought that kept them going was being there for Harry. Frank had stayed right beside Neville the whole way and used the magic training time to study the American Auror books. He was driven by the fact that Harry and Neville were trying to clean up the mess that the adults had made and he couldn't live with that.

Most of the adults in the family had gone in the direction where their strengths lie. Alice had joined Pomona and Poppy in the healing school as she was a fully trained field healer. Hope, Faith, and Heather Bell joined them as well. Ted Tonks, Jason Bell, and Damien Davis joined Minerva in the regular school. Amelia, Augusta, Jonathan, and Katie joined the rest in the Marauder's school. Thomas Bell and Fleur were currently learning the trade of wards and curse breaking with Gringotts in Egypt.

Out of the over six hundred residents of the castle, only about fifty people joined the Marauder's school not including the members of the family. There were varying reasons but the main one was that most of the people were too cowardly. Of the Weasley family, only Ginny, George and Fred joined the Marauder's school. Minerva determined Molly would be perfect for the potions department and Arthur was a genius in charms and enchanting so was used in the regular school but attended the new non magical classes out of curiosity. Ron was left in the regular school as he showed no specific talents or a determination to work towards one. Bill and Charlie had remained abroad and Percy had followed his Ministry leaders into Voldemort's organization. His longtime girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater, left him when he exposed her mother as a muggleborn and both her parents had been captured and killed. When her little sister received the letter from Hogwarts, she joined her in the castle and was helping the younger years in learning transfiguration.

After the first week, Neville noticed that Daphne and Tracey were not very happy in the Marauder's school and pulled them to the side. As he talked to them, they broke down in tears and told him that while they wanted to support and help Harry, their hearts were pulling them in a different direction. After getting the truth out of them, he grabbed their hands and led them to Pomona's office. Once he had informed Pomona of her new students, he knelt down in front of both of them and gave them a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "We will need good healers just as much as we will need good fighters. I know Harry better than anyone and if this is where you feel you belong then this is where you should be and he will be proud of you. Beside, with what Poppy teaches you, imagine how quickly you could take out someone on the battlefield if it came to it."

They both gave him a small smile. He continued "Even though I brought you here, I still expect you to keep up with the physical training as much as you can. According to Harry, it will only make your magic stronger."

They both nodded and stood and kissed his cheeks. They said "Thank you Nev. Harry chose right with you."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I only do this for fun.

AN: Thank you for the reviews. This chapter is mainly Harry and Gabby with some fun thrown in. If the fast pace of their relationship concerns you, keep in mind that they have loved each other for at least four years. Not only that but Gabby gets what Gabby wants.

Chapter 17

As Harry woke up, he started to panic at being in an unfamiliar place. It was probably the warm body and soft breathing of having Gabrielle curled up next to him that kept him from completely panicking. When she felt him moving, she sleepily asked "How do you feel?"

"Stiff and sore, almost like I've been lying in bed for a week."

She giggled "That's because you have, love. After you just about killed yourself taking out those death eaters, Dobby and Vinny felt your distress and took you to Potter Manor. Misty came for me and I did what I could to help but it wasn't enough. Neville popped in and we brought you to Maman. You created quite a bit of excitement around here that night."

His eyes got big "So I've been in here for a week? What about the DE's?"

She smiled "Yes and Neville said you got them all."

"Well that's good! Any permanent injuries?"

"No, Maman said you would be fine. The only thing you lost was your vest. I cut most of it off of you because it was stuck to your back. Maman said that was the worst part because where it had fused to you, it made healing you very difficult. They eventually had to skin your back so they could help you."

He winced at the thought. "What about my weapons?"

"They are safe at home. Papa contacted Lobo and ordered you another vest and it should be here today. Now, any other questions?"

He sighed "Not really, I guess everyone in the castle is pissed at me. I'm not looking forward to going back there right now."

She snuggled back into his chest. "Yeah, about that, I think this woke everyone up and according to Dobby, they are training hard to be able to help us. After what happened, I'm not so sure I want you back there at the moment. Besides, I have plans for you."

He pulled her closer and said "And what might they be? I'm still waiting for you to yell at me for what I did."

She rose up and looked at him. "Why would I yell at you for doing exactly what you needed to? I'll admit I'm not happy at you getting hurt but I blame that mostly on no one helping you."

"So you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad at you for being who you are? You are a warrior and it's one of the things that attracted me to you. I do have one request though."

He smiled "Name it."

She looked into his eyes "You have to promise me that you won't go without me anymore."

He caressed her face and asked "You aren't ready and what about the underage thing?"

She shyly looked at him "Harry, do you love me?"

"Angel, there hasn't been anyone else for me since the second task so the answer is a definite yes. Does it seem weird to you that we can be like this with each other after all the time apart?"

She smiled "Not really. Maman keeps saying we share some type of connection after the lake and that my Veela genes acted on this and made me more compatible for you. I do know that I will never love anyone else as much as I love you."

He kissed her gently "I think she's right. There are other girls I love such as Fleur and Mi but it's not the same and I can't picture my life with anyone else."

She kissed him hard and asked "Harry James Potter-Black, will you marry me?"

"Um sure Angel, I planned on it in a year or so. But shouldn't I be the one asking?"

She huffed "Harry, WILL you marry me?"

"Of course I will. We can start planning for next summer if you'd like."

"Tonight!"

"Huh?"

She huffed "You heard me. I want to marry you tonight. Not only will I forever be with the one I love, no one can call me underage anymore."

He grinned "You're just doing this to get me into bed aren't you?"

She smiled back at him "I've got you in bed now but even though I'm a Veela and you know how we are, I still won't do that until we are married."

"So you only want to marry me so you can have your wicked way with me."

"Yes but with a catch."

"Oh what's that?"

"That I get to have my wicked way with the man I love for the rest of our lives."

With a smirk he asked "Anyone I know?"

She huffed and said "YOU, you goober."

He smiled at her for a minute before saying "Yes Angel, I'll marry you tonight if that would make you happy."

Her hands wrapped around the back of his neck as she pulled him forward and pushed all her love for him into a kiss. When they came up for air, she pulled him into the bathroom where she undressed the both of them and pushed him in the shower. As they washed each other, the contact grew heated and they had to hurry up before she didn't keep her promise about waiting until her wedding night.

**HV**

Harry and Gabrielle exited his room dressed in fine robes provided by Dobby. As soon as Appoline saw them, she asked "And just where are you two going?"

"I'm going to marry the man of my dreams and Harry decided to tag along." Gabrielle replied with a smirk.

Appoline looked at them both for a minute and started chuckling. "Does your father need to bring the shotgun?"

She kissed Harry and said "No, Harry is coming willingly. I honestly think he is just doing it so he can get in my pants but I can live with that."

"Hey now, you're the one who was talking about your Veela genes causing all this. I'm just an innocent bystander."

She kissed him again "You won't be so innocent after tonight love."

Harry blushed as both women started laughing at him. Harry silently called for Dobby and when he arrived, Harry knelt down and whispered in his ear. After a quick nod, Dobby popped away.

When Dobby popped back in and handed Harry something, Gabrielle asked "What was that all about?"

"If we are going to do this then I want to do it right." He knelt down in front of her. "Gabrielle. I know I already said yes to you but I need to know something. Gabrielle Angelique Delacour, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She squealed as he held out a two carat pear shaped diamond that was in a setting with emeralds surrounding it. As she nodded, he slipped it on her finger. "Harry, where did you get such a beautiful ring?"

"I thought the newest Lady Potter ought to wear the ring of the last Lady Potter since she is just as precious to me."

She dropped to her knees and pulled him into a hug and a passionate kiss. When she finally calmed down, she said "That was a yes by the way."

Jean walked in at that point and chuckled. "I see your plan worked out."

"Yes Papa. Now, if you two would be so kind as to come with us as witnesses. We have a wedding night to get to."

Appoline asked "What about the dream wedding you always wanted?"

"Maman, as long as I'm marrying Harry, I have my dream. Now, let's get moving."

Jean laughed. "You've got to admit my dear; you were just as insistent on our wedding day."

With a smile she replied "Yes my love and I only regret it occasionally."

They all laughed and started up the hall to the apparation point. Since Jean was aware of Gabrielle's plans, he whispered to Appoline as she grabbed Gabrielle and side apparated her away. Jean was next and took Harry with him.

When they arrived, Harry was in awe of his surroundings. Gabrielle took his hand and said "You are in Avranches Cathedral."

Harry was looking around at the beauty of the building and said "God it's beautiful."

Appoline smiled and said "Jean and I were wed here. To the muggles, it looks like a pile of ruins much like Hogwarts does. The official story is that it was destroyed during the French Revolution but the truth is that the magical community saved it by casting wards around it and hitting the muggles with memory charms making them think they did it. Since then, it has been the official church of the French magical community."

Gabrielle sighed "It was always my dream to be married here."

"I'd like that as well. My relatives never took me to church with them but they did give me a Bible that I read and took comfort from."

Gabrielle took his hand and led him to the altar. At that point, an older man dressed in priest's robes popped in. "Ah, young Gabrielle. I was most pleased to hear that your wait was finally over."

"Hello Father Michel. I would like you to meet my Harry."

He turned to face Harry and said "So you're the famous Harry Potter. I hope you realize just how lucky you are to have found love with this young lady. She is truly special."

"That she is sir and I'm sure she will remind me if I ever forget."

Michel laughed and turned to Jean and Appoline. "Since you brought them both, I take that to mean you approve and bless the union of these two."

Jean chuckled "Without a doubt besides, if I didn't, I don't think I would have any peace for years to come."

"I can just imagine. Now Harry, I don't know if you've ever seen a magical wedding before but the magic involved is more intent based here. So if you will turn and face your bride, take her hands, and then say what you feel."

Harry grabbed Gabrielle's hands and looked into her eyes. "I, Harry James Potter-Black, pledge everything that I am to Gabrielle Angelique Delacour. May we be joined in magic, heart, soul, mind, and body in this life and the next. Gabrielle, in our short time living, we have shared more than should be possible. I think I've known since the lake that there can be no other for me. I love you my Angel."

With tears in her eyes, Gabrielle vowed "I, Gabrielle Angelique Delacour pledge everything I am to Harry James Potter-Black. May we be joined in magic, heart, soul, mind and body in this life and the next. Harry, the first time we truly met was when you gave everything you are to save me. In my eyes, no man could ever compare to you from that point on. I promise to be there with you every step of the way and give you the family that is your deepest desire. I love you Harry, never doubt or forget it."

A golden glow surrounded the two as the priest said "I welcome you to share your first kiss as husband and wife."

As they kissed, the golden glow grew in intensity and became a blinding white light. When they broke apart several minutes later, the light had abated and platinum rings had appeared on their fingers. Father Michel said "I don't think I've seen a brighter glow since I married your parents Gabrielle. God in his infinite wisdom granted you magic and by his grace, he joined you for eternity. May you both share an eternity of happiness with one another."

When Harry and Gabrielle turned around, tears were streaming down both of her parents' faces. The four of them quickly found themselves in a four way hug. After a few minutes, Jean said "Harry, I know what you have facing you but please take care of my baby."

"I will Jean; there is no one more important to me than her."

Appoline placed a necklace around both their necks. She said "These are portkeys to the hospital which will activate in an emergency. It will also notify me and is tied to mine to bring me there immediately. Remember, you always have a safe haven here with us."

Harry said "Thanks Maman, you are both keyed into the wards at the Manor in case things get bad here. Just warn us before you visit or you might see more of us than you want to."

Jean laughed "We'll be sure to do that as long as you return the favor. By the way, Lobo sent two vests this time and said for you to come see him soon. I sent them with Dobby."

Appoline said "There are quite a few people at the castle who are desperate to see you."

Gabrielle smirked "Maman, if I could impose on you to inform them that we are on our honeymoon and after we have thoroughly become acquainted with one another, we may stop by."

Appoline swore she would be more than happy to relay that message which caused the rest of them to break out in laughter.

After bidding goodbyes, Harry embraced Gabby and activated his portkey back to Potter Manor. When they arrived, all the elves were there welcoming their new mistress. Another ten minutes saw a trail of clothes leading to the master suite as Harry chased Gabby through the house. For three days, the only contact they had was Dobby bringing them food.

**HV**

By lunch on the third day, Harry and Gabby finally exited their room with big grins plastered on their faces. As they sat down in the family dining room, they invited Dobby to join them. Harry said "Thank you for taking such good care of us and giving us the time we needed. If I know that look on your face, you have a lot to tell us."

"Yes Master and Mistress, first off..."

Gabrielle cut him off and said "Dobby, when we are home, I expect all of you to call us by our first names. We are family after all and there are no titles between families."

"Yes Mist…Miss Gabby."

Harry asked "So what is the news you have for us?"

"We be finding all the DE's hideouts and have made a list for you. We has got more elves to help and theys being sending us messages about where the bad wizards is. Dogfather being calling Dobby every hour trying to talk to you. I's told him you be busy with Mistress and Dobby would not be going into the hanky panky room. Nana also be calling and crying wanting to talk to you. Master Neville and Mistress Susan be saying congratulations. Mistress Mi says she's very happy for both of you and to hurry up and get it out of your system as she misses her teddy bear."

Harry laughed and then looked at Gabrielle. "Angel, do you want to go see them?"

"No baby, I want you to take me to that island you told me about. Lobo did say he needed to see you about something."

Harry turned back to Dobby and said "Well, the boss has spoken so I guess we're going to Black Island. We won't be there long so pack light. You can also inform Vinny to tell the family we are still on our honeymoon."

**HV**

After Harry taught Gabrielle how to use their floo network, they stepped through the fireplace and stepped out into the house on Black Island. As it was still early morning, they quickly shed their clothes and made their way to the beach. Harry was entranced by the sight of his Angel running naked towards the beach and thanked God once again for bringing her intro his life.

After a swim in the warm crystal blue water, they made their way to a blanket Dobby had placed on the beach and continued with their honeymoon activities. Several hours and several swims later, Dobby appeared in front of them with lunch. They spent several days like this before finally going to see Lobo.

The trip to Lobo's shop had been very revealing. During the visit, he expressed how much of an impression Harry had made on him and Dean and how they wanted to close up shop for a bit and come help. Harry said "I thought you both wanted to put that life behind you."

"We did but we trust you and would like to offer our support. Rumor has it that Ollivander disappeared and that you have no wand crafters available anymore. Maybe for a while, I can ply my trade there."

"What about Dean?"

Dean stepped into the room and said "Dean wants to get revenge for his parents. He knows he can do that with you. Is this the young lady you were pining over while you were here?"

Harry laughed "Yes Dean, this is my angel Gabrielle. Gabrielle, this is my sensei, Dean."

Gabrielle said "It's a pleasure to meet you. I want to thank you both for all you did for Harry."

Dean noticed the ring on her finger and asked "So did you take my advice and marry the girl then run away to the islands?"

Harry smiled "Well I definitely married the girl. As far as running away, not really, we are just on our honeymoon."

"Harry you forget how well I know you, what happened?"

"Well, the others pissed us off and I kind of got hurt pretty bad."

"How many?"

"I went up against about forty that time with no support. Before then, I had taken out twenty-five the first night I was back and another twenty-five to thirty a few weeks later with Gabrielle's help. Most of the family were in shock over my actions and were not very supportive."

"Where were Sirius and Remus when you got hurt?"

"That was my fault. I told them they were needed in the castle more than with me even though I knew better. Gabrielle wanted to come but couldn't because she was underage and Nana forbade it."

Dean looked at her "And you stayed?"

She looked down and said "It was stupid on my part now that I look back but the family is very close knit. It would have been disrespectful to disobey her even if she was wrong. It won't happen again. I only have to obey my husband now and if he knows what is good for him, he wouldn't dare do that to me."

Dean smiled "Oh, you've got a good one there. Are there any more like her?"

Harry laughed "I've got an unattached sister who might give you a run for your money."

Gabrielle smiled "Hmmm….that has possibilities. Maybe then she will get off my back about sleeping with us."

"Huh?"

Harry laughed "Not like that. Mi is my best friend turned sister. When things were bad for me, she would hold me in my sleep to calm me. I did the same for her for a while. It is a joke between us that whoever we marry will just have to get used to the fact that the other will be in bed with them."

"She sounds very special."

"She is. Now, how long do you need to pack?"

Lobo said "A couple of days for me and maybe a day for Dean."

"What if Dobby helped?"

"That little bugger would have us both ready within the hour."

Harry laughed. "How about I send him over tomorrow? Gabrielle and I would like another day on the beach before going back and facing the family. Dean, for the time being, I'm probably going to ask you to help with training at the castle. From what I have been told, my brother and sisters are pretty worked up over this and are training hard. I think you might be able to help there for now until we start making our moves."

Dean nodded "It will give me a chance to start using magic more as well. I've read the books I gave you and can cast most of the spells but still feel more comfortable with my blades."

"Dad and Remus can help you with that. Make sure you wear your dragon hide or most forbidding clothes when we go; we like to make an entrance. Maybe we should call you Dragon to add to the mystery."

Dean laughed "Well if that's the case, why not call me Wallace or McCloud?"

"Won't work. Nana would hate you if we called you Wallace besides you're from London not Scotland."

"I assume you're making a reference to Bruce Lee?"

"Yep"

"I can live with that."

Lobo asked "What about me?"

Harry laughed "Lobo, you are creepy and mysterious enough already. We don't need the sheep wetting themselves."

Dean added "Ain't that the truth."

**HV**

Two days later, Harry and Gabby were sadly saying goodbye to the island. Their time had been enjoyable and allowed them the chance to be Harry and Gabby, two horny teenagers in love. Once they stepped back into England, Blade and Angel would be appearing and it would be time to start bringing down Voldemort a piece at a time. They set their departure at five in the afternoon so they could arrive at Hogwarts during lunch.

Dobby went and collected Lobo and Dean and their two trunks. Dobby shrunk their trunks and handed them back to put in their pockets. Harry and Gabrielle took one last look around as they entered the floo and stepped through to Potter Manor. He quickly reset the wards to accept his two friends and then waited for them to arrive. When they arrived, Dean and Lobo were impressed by the grandeur of the Manor. They had never been exposed to such wealth before but also knew Harry felt his wealth lay in his friends and family and not a bunch of gold.

Harry and Gabrielle led them to the sitting room and then excused themselves long enough to go prepare for their appearance. When they came back down the stairs, they were dressed for combat and fully armed. While Gabrielle had on skin tight black dragon hide pants with her vest and all her weapons strapped on, Harry was dressed in his normal combat clothes and had asked Dobby to put a 'Punisher' skull on the back of his vest.

Lobo looked at them and asked "Should we be concerned that you are ready for battle?"

Harry laughed "Nah, we told you we like to make an entrance. Why do you think we asked you to be in dragon hide?"

Dean was dressed similar to Harry and had two swords on his back while Lobo had on a long black dragon hide duster with a sawed off shotgun slung over his shoulder. A quick glance at the clock showed it to be quarter past twelve. He said "Let's go. Everyone should be in the Great Hall now."

Dobby and Vinny popped in and grabbed two hands. Harry said "Take us to the entrance hall please."

They were gone in an instant and arrived where they could hear the chatter coming from the Great Hall. Harry smirked "Want to see something funny? This place will go dead silent when we go through those doors."

The wards had already alerted Minerva that someone had arrived and felt the familiar presence of two of the guests but did not recognize the other two. She had a small smile on her face as the doors swung open and the Hall went completely silent. Well that was until a shrill scream of "Harry" and then the blur of Hermione running past and launching herself at him. She tackled him to the ground and was hugging the life out of him while peppering kisses on his face. Harry exclaimed "God Mi, you'd think I'd died or something."

Hermione blushed as she stood with her arms stills wrapped around him. Gabrielle giggled out "Well now that the whole effect has been ruined, Dragon, Lobo, I'd like to introduce you to Harry's sister Mi."

With another blush, Hermione looked up and said "Pleased to meet you."

Dean said "Wow Blade, your description didn't do her justice at all."

As Harry and Gabrielle laughed, Hermione blushed even more. By this time, Neville had come over and had Harry in a bear hug. Harry turned to Dean and said "Don't let this one get his hands on you. He'll squeeze you to death."

Next were Susan and Katie who received hugs and kisses from the newlyweds and then Tracey and Daphne who approached with their heads down. With a quirked eyebrow to Neville, Neville said "They feel they are letting you down by ending their fight training and going into healer training."

Harry stepped forward and pulled them both into tight hugs. "I'm proud of both of you. It takes a lot more skill, control, and courage to try and put people back together than it does to take them apart. (He smiled) At least now we'll have healers in the family when the babies start coming."

Most of the adults approached but were overrun by Minerva who pulled both Harry and Gabrielle into hugs. As she hugged them, she sobbed out "I'm so sorry to both of you. I should have never put either of you in that position. Please forgive me."

Gabrielle whispered "There's nothing to forgive. You were doing what you felt was right. At least now there's nothing to stop me from going wherever my husband goes."

With a nod, Minerva straightened up and asked "Who are your friends?"

Harry motioned them forward and said "Nana, this is Lobo, my adopted uncle and a master wand crafter. He thought his skills may be of some use to those in the castle. I would like to ask that he be allowed to start with the Marauder School before working with anyone else. If anyone doesn't have a wand, he has some premade that should fit them for now."

Filius said "Harry almost everyone here are fugitives and won't be able to afford his services."

Sirius stepped forward and pulled Harry into a hug. He whispered "You could have at least invited us to the wedding."

"She didn't give me time. I woke up and she demanded I marry her right then. I think she just wanted the 'love' wand."

Gabrielle wormed her way into the hug and said "Damned right I did. I had to do something before Mi saw it again."

Hermione blushed as everyone laughed. Sirius went over and pulled Lobo into a hug. With look to him, Sirius said "I think our houses can cover the costs for the wands so that's not an issue."

After several nods from the family, Harry said "Now that you have met one of the newest members of the family, I'd like to introduce you to the other, my brother and sensei Dragon. He has come to back me up and maybe learn a little."

Sirius asked "I've seen him fight. What can we teach him?"

Dean stepped forward and said "Plenty. I'm good with a sword but never pushed my magic beyond that. I need your help so I can get out there and help Blade. I might be able to give some instruction while I'm here."

Minerva said "We have a couple of unused classrooms with living quarters that can be converted to the needs of Dragon and Lobo. Filius, if you would help with that after our newest residents have had a chance to eat."

Filius replied "Of course. Lord Potter, since you're here, we need you to open the chamber once again. Jonathan needs to make adjustments to the wards down there and with your permission; we'd like to render the basilisk for the potion ingredients and the hide to make armor."

Harry nodded and said "Why don't we go eat? It sounds as if you have a full afternoon planned for us."

As everyone moved to their seats, Sirius clapped Lobo on the shoulder and led him off with him and Remus. Dragon was led to the table and placed opposite Harry who was sitting between Neville and Gabrielle. He was quickly flanked by Hermione and Katie. Before Hermione could start, Harry said "Mi, he's going to be here for a while so you don't need all your questions answered at once."

She huffed "I'm not that bad anymore."

Everyone looked at each other and laughed.

**HV**

After lunch, Filius assigned the rooms and it was Sirius and Remus who went with Lobo to help him set up. They called Vinny, who would finally answer their calls, to help in changing the room. Two hours later, they had Lobo completely set up.

Harry along with the kids led Filius and Jonathan to the Chamber where Harry opened everything to let them work. After exploring for a few minutes, Harry waited until Jonathan was finished so that he could seal back up the ward room. He led everyone out and asked them to show him the 'Room'. Harry briefly entertained the idea of turning the Chamber into a training center but decided that it would not be wise to remove any of the layers of protection for the wards and cancelled that idea.

When they got to the hallway on the seventh floor, Neville told him to pace back and forth three times while thinking about what he wanted. After the third time, a door appeared and when he walked inside, he smiled. Inside was what Harry would consider the ultimate dojo. It was similar to what he had at Potter Manor but here; the walls were lined with weapons of all kinds and were covered by cushioning charms as was the floor.

Harry grinned "Shall we?"

Dean and Gabrielle both said "I thought you'd never ask."

As they stepped into the center of the room, the others all sat down around the walls. Harry asked "How you two want to do this?"

Dean replied "How about you two against me to get you used to working together?"

Gabrielle smiled "That hardly seems fair. We have been working quite well together for the last week."

There were blushes all around the room and Gabrielle pulled her Kama off her legs and took up a defensive stance. Once she did this, two swords were drawn and made ready. It was then that Gabrielle lunged at Harry who caught the blow on his hilt and the battle was joined. All three of them were a blur of movement as they continually fought for position. Dean pulled his knife to help defend himself while Harry used the knives in the outside of his arms to parry the blows he received. The trio went on like this for a half an hour before Dean got in a lucky shot and one of the Kama went flying and embedded itself into the wall. Gabrielle quickly spun and when she was facing them again, her sword was in her hand.

Another half hour went by with no one gaining an advantage and Dean called for a halt. He looked over to the wall and saw six faces with their jaws hanging open. Harry cast a quick glance at the door and saw most of the Marauder School standing outside looking in. Ginny stepped forward and said "Blimey Harry, you want us to be able to do that?"

"No not really, what Jake is teaching you will be enough. Those of you that want to do this are welcome to learn from the man who taught me. I will tell you that it won't be easy and it takes a lot of dedication and commitment. Dragon has been doing this for years and Angel and I were training for over a year but we usually spent all day with our sensei."

Harry leaned in and kissed Gabrielle and whispered "You were fantastic Angel."

"You weren't so bad yourself. I enjoyed getting all hot and sweaty with you. Once we are done, you have another workout coming."

Sirius was grinning as he came in and heard what she said. "I guess it's a good thing that everyone needs to get back to class. Dragon, if you would come with us today, we can do some testing in class that will help us judge how we can help you."

"Okay Padfoot but you're gonna have to let me get a shower first. I haven't had a workout that good since you guys left."

Hermione eagerly volunteered to make sure he made it to the class. When the room provided a shower, Dean quickly ducked in and washed off the sweat from his workout. He was glad he had his trunk still with him so that he had some fresh clothes. Harry and Gabrielle stayed long enough to keep her company and chat for a few minutes.

Hermione asked "Do you think you could be around in the morning? I want you to judge my fitness level to see if you think I could move on to the specialized training. I don't know if I ever told you but before I came to Hogwarts, I had already earned my black belt in Tai Kwan Do."

Gabrielle asked "So what do you want to do?"

"I'd like to start training with Dragon in the mornings instead of Dad's class. He will probably tell you that I am already ready but if I worked out with you, I think I could judge better for myself where I need to be. At the same time, I could help him with the magical part of the training."

"Whoa slow down Mi. Listen, Dragon is a lot like me on the inside and deals with a lot of rage and aggression. I care a lot for both of you and think you would make a nice couple but you need to go slow and give it time to develop. You alone should have more insight into him than anyone else after dealing with me all these years."

"He is awful cute."

Behind her a voice said "Why thank you. I think you're pretty hot yourself."

Hermione turned bright red as Harry laughed. He stood and pulled Gabrielle up before turning to them both and saying "Guys, I love you both but I would hate to have to hurt either one of you for any pain you caused the other. Go slow, get to know each other, and then see where it goes. And Mi, as much as I love you, I don't particularly want to see his sweaty ass in my bed so I guess the deal is off."

Dean laughed "Oh, but Harry. I thought I meant more than that to you."

"You do but not as that kind of sparring partner. I think Angel would kick both our asses for that."

"Damn right I would. He's mine!"

Harry said "We'll at the latest see you at breakfast. If you need us, call Dobby and he can give us the message. I'll leave him in your capable hands." Harry activated his portkey and took them away in a swirl of magic.

When they made it to the bedroom, Gabrielle attacked her husband and pinned him to the floor. She growled "You did that on purpose didn't you? You knew how bad I wanted you and you just sat there like nothing was wrong."

Harry laughed at her and pulled her down on top of him and into a heated kiss. When they broke for air, he said "I thought you liked it when I teased you."

She growled again and was quickly undressing them both before she dragged him to the shower where she continued to show him how much she desired him. It was a good thing they had magically heated water as they didn't emerge for close to two hours.

They enjoyed an intimate dinner that evening and were just about to settle in for the night when Dobby popped in with an intelligence report. According to the report, there were several terror squads on the move tonight. The squads were usually comprised of an inner circle member along with two experienced DE's and two recruits. The one that caught his attention was being led by Malfoy Sr. with Draco along for the training. Gabrielle saw the names where Harry's eyes had stopped. After a quick "I'm game" from her, they were up and running for their room with wide grins. They dressed in black from head to toe and were strapping their weapons on. As they started out the door, Harry threw her a mask and said "That blonde hair will draw attention. No magic unless absolutely necessary. The spellfire in the dark was what let them track me the last time and leave the two blonde pricks for last. I want them to know who is ending them."

"Okay love, now can we go have some fun before we come home and have some more?'

Harry cast a messenger Patronus to Sirius which said 'Blade and Angel are on the move tonight. Have Padfoot, Moony, and Dragon suited up just in case.'

When he received the message, Sirius smiled because Harry was not trying to do everything on his own anymore. He passed the message and once they were dressed, the three of them strolled through the castle and into the entrance hall in their black combat gear which earned quite a few stares.

Dobby popped Harry and Gabby silently to where the terror squad was located. Harry didn't bother applying the normal stealth charms since they were completely blacked out. In the space of a minute, a star from each to the base of the skull and had two of the DE's down and permanently out of the fight. Harry recognized one of the others as Marcus Flint, a Slytherin bully several years ahead of him. One quick slash with his sword and his head rolled off his shoulders and landed between the two Malfoys. At the same time, Gabby had thrown a knife that passed through the other's eye socket and pierced his brain. He dropped like a sack of potatoes.

Both had brought a wand to their hands and silently put a body bind on the Malfoys as they were searching for the threat. As they landed on the ground face forward, Harry laughed and then used his foot to roughly turn them over. Lucius screamed "When the dark Lord hears of this, your life will be forfeit."

Harry laughed and said "Now I know where your stupid assed son gets it. Always got to hide behind someone else don't you Malfoy?"

Draco recognized the voice and said "Potter?"

He pulled off his mask and said "In the flesh ferret."

"I can't wait to inform the Dark Lord that you are back."

With a chuckle, Harry replied "As I told Goyle that night, what makes you think you will be reporting anything?"

Lucius spat out "You don't have it in you to kill us."

"Snape thought the same thing and I had to show him different. Angel, a little help here?"

"Yes baby, what do you need?"

"Well I thought I would give you the pleasure of removing their jewels since these two have screwed me for years."

"With pleasure honey." Several quick swipes with her Kama had removed their robes and trousers.

When she looked down at their packages, she said "You know baby, that whole pureblood supremacy thing is a load of shite. I mean look at the size of these things. They aren't even half the man you are. Was his nickname ferret because of the size of his Willie?"

"No sweetheart but it kind of makes me wonder about the weasel too."

She laughed and then let out her allure. As it had the intended effect, two quick slices had the deed done. As they screamed in pain, Harry refused to pick the disgusting things up and levitated them to their mouths while using his foot to shove them in. This was followed by two quick slashes with his sword which removed their heads.

Dobby and Vinny popped in at that moment and Dobby looked at the Malfoys and said "Thank you for taking care of the nasty ex masters."

"It was my pleasure Dobby. Would you stick the heads to their bodies and then pop them over to Grimmauld? I've got a plan."

Two pops later and the bodies were gone. Harry grabbed Gabby's hand and asked "Are you okay?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Harry, I love you and have no problems killing if it will ensure our future."

"I feel the same way Angel and I plan on having a long and happy life with you."

He pulled her into a hug and then tapped his ring and said 'Grimmauld' and the portkeyed away.

Once they arrived, Harry grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote 'Courtesy of Blade and Angel' and stuck it to Lucius' head. He said "Activate the floo and send them through."

Dobby turned "Harry, they can trace the floo."

"I'm counting on it. Sirius told me about the wards on this place. We'll crank them up to lethal and let them take care of a few more for us."

Dobby smiled and did as Harry asked. Harry said "Take Gabby back to the manor, I'm the only one who can be here when they are fully up so I will follow you in a few minutes."

Vinny grabbed her hand and took her away. After he completed his task and a quick nod from Harry, Dobby popped away. Harry closed his eyes and called for the book. He took everyone's name off but his and Sirius' and gave Sirius ward control as well. He closed his eyes once again and raised the wards to full offensive. After this was done, he used his ring to portkey home.

When Harry arrived, he asked "Want to go after another team?"

Gabby replied "Not tonight, I think I'd rather you bed me but that's after we make a quick trip to tell the others to stand down and take another shower. I think my mother would be proud of me at the amount of showers I've been taking and how many times I am changing my panties."

He responded with "I don't really think you can count what you wear as panties not that I'm complaining." Which earned him a giggle from her.

Dobby grabbed their hands and popped them to the entrance hall. When they arrived, Harry smiled "Thank you for being ready but you can relax now. Our intelligence is showing they are sending out small terror teams to enforce their rule. We took out one tonight and had a little fun in the process."

"What did you do son?"

Harry explained it all and the men had gained even more respect for Gabby. She just smiled and shrugged it off. By the time Harry was finished with his story, Sirius was on the floor laughing.

Sirius said "Son, you truly are a Black, Grimmauld will eat them alive."

Harry smiled "Do you think Ragnok will give me their stuff by right of conquest?"

"Maybe but that would mean you'd also get Cissy."

"Crap, I guess I'll just wait until she ends up like the rest of them. But do me a favor and send a note to him anyway expressing my desire to claim their assets by right of conquest."

Gabby wrapped her arms around Harry and asked "Love, do you remember what happened the last time you made me wait?"

He got a glazed look on his face "How could I forget?"

"Let's go, your Veela is in need of her husband."

Harry grinned "Sorry guys gotta go. We'll see you in the morning."

Sirius laughed as Harry activated their portkey and took them away.

**HV**

The next morning found Harry and Gabrielle arriving at Hogwarts just as the Marauder students were starting their physical training. They had opted for exercise clothes and had reluctantly left their weapons behind at the Manor. Gabrielle had worn bicycle shorts and a very tight tank top that made her the envy of most of the girls and the object of fantasy of most of the boys. A quick glare in their direction by Harry had most of the students quickly turning their heads. Harry arrived in a pair of shorts and running shoes and was quickly joined by Dean who was dressed the same. This time, it was Gabrielle who turned and glared at the drooling witches. These two men in front of her were prime examples of the benefits of their training with well defined muscles and deep tans.

Harry approached Jake and asked to borrow Hermione for the morning to train with them. As she stepped out of line and joined him. He took one look at her baggy workout clothes and said they wouldn't do. A quick wand wave and she was dressed much like Gabrielle. With a wink, he said "You look hot Sis. You'll have every male in the school chasing you now."

She blushed.

He led her over to the others and they took off around Black Lake. The pace they set was hard but she managed to stay with them the whole time and after a brief rest, Harry had Dean lead them through a few katas. They were all impressed with her as she moved through them fluidly like it was second nature to her.

Harry then did something she never expected, he moved towards her in attack to check her reactions. Her instincts took over and she blocked every move he made and responded appropriately to his actions. He stepped back and nodded before Gabrielle attacked her. Harry and Dean stood back and watched as they two beautiful women sparred. After about fifteen minutes, Gabrielle spun out of her attack and moved back.

Hermione was standing there breathing hard and heard Harry say "She's pretty close in my opinion. What do you guys think?"

Gabrielle nodded and then looked towards Dean. He thought for a minute before asking "How's her dueling skills?"

Hermione huffed "I am right here you know. I may not be in your league yet because I know you both held back but I already have the basics and I won't stand back and let you do this by yourselves. I won't lose Harry again."

Harry smiled "Actually Mi, we didn't hold back as much as you think. I think you could move straight to weapons training but Dragon will have the final say so."

Dean stepped forward. "I think you will train with me in the mornings. As time permits, we could even train some together in the evenings."

Hermione asked "Why can't we do it every night?"

Harry snickered which earned him a glare from Hermione. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Can't, my wife is a Veela and you know how they are."

Gabrielle smacked his arm and replied "That's when Blade and Angel will be hunting. Dragon, Padfoot, and Moony will be joining us quite often."

"Oh"

"Mi, you know what we do. Is it something you can do and live with it afterwards?"

"Harry, as much as I don't like the idea of killing, it's not exactly like you're going after innocents."

"I know that Mi, but you know that we are not defensive fighters. We attack until they are all down."

She nodded in response. Harry said "I think we'll leave you to work out the details. We'll stop by for the magical training after lunch and lend a hand."

**HV**

The next few months found Harry and Gabrielle showing up daily to help with the training. As the students and adults completed the basic training, they would be subjected to more advanced training with the Potters. The mornings were usually spent reinforcing the lessons Jake had taught and then improving their abilities. The afternoons were spent teaching magical dueling and more advanced DADA. If the evenings were free, Neville and Susan were brought into Dragon's dojo or taken back to Potter Manor for more personal lessons. Harry also gave a copy of the American Mage spell book to Neville, Susan, and Hermione to start reading and practicing. He warned them that they were lethal spells and not to be used in dueling practice.

Neville spoke up and said "Harry, I don't think we have the power to do some of these."

He replied "I would have never given you the book if I didn't think you could do it. Just believe in yourself like I do. I know you can do it."

**HV**

Harry and Gabrielle continued to strike against the terror teams about once or twice a week and were gradually whittling down Voldemort's forces. Voldemort was furious at the loss of his forces and at the arrogance of anyone standing against him other than those traitors in the castle.

His first clue as to who his enemy was happened when he sent several squads to punish anyone at the floo address where Lucius' team had been sent from. The wards had not only mutilated the squad but had spit them back out into the atrium of the Ministry. Old Tom had found the only Black family members he could and punished them harshly. When Cissy and Bella were able to get up, their only explanation was that the wards would only respond like that to the Lord Black. Harry Potter was back in England.

The PIG (Potter Intelligence Group) was very accurate with their information and had even helped spring a trap that had been set for Blade and Angel. On the night in question, Voldemort had ordered a hidden second team in right behind the first terror team as it was his hope to capture whoever was eliminating his forces. Harry would have normally avoided a trap but Dean, Sirius, and Remus had been whining about how they weren't seeing any action so he planned to take out two teams at once.

For this nights hunting, Blade and Angel once again blacked themselves out and only applied silencing charms. In the case of Remus, Padfoot, and Dragon, they applied the full stealth package including the communication charms.

When they arrived at the location of the attack, it was already underway and most of the first team had entered the house. Harry heard the screams coming from inside and hurriedly applied the full stealth package on him and his wife. They moved forward as Gabrielle had already released two throwing knives in succession. The two guards had quickly fallen with both knives having found their mark.

Harry whispered "You like going for the eyes don't you baby?"

She just snorted back at him.

As they made their way to the house, the trap was sprung and spellfire started flying through the air towards them. As soon as they gave away their positions, Dragon and Remus moved in are were systematically eliminating the other team. Sirius crept up behind the leader and his partner and cast 'Vader' and 'Leatherface' quickly and then stood back and watched the carnage. There was no hope for Avery as he was caught in the 'Vader' curse and was quickly picked up and crushed. Rookwood had thrown up a shield to protect himself from the yellow spell he thought was a stunner heading his way. When the spell impacted and shattered his shield, he was in shock as the wide yellow beam struck him from his head to his groin. He screamed as the brutal cutting curse slowly ripped into him before splitting him in half.

Neither Moony nor Dragon used magic in their attacks. Moony used a pair of black daggers that Harry had given him last year and made quick work of his targets. Dragon didn't waste any time as well and quickly dispatched his with throwing stars. Vinny popped in and snapped his fingers making the bodies disappear.

Padfoot asked "Where to tonight?"

Vinny smiled "Aragog asked for fresh meat."

Padfoot just nodded and moved to help Harry.

Blade was standing outside the door and turned to Angel. "Do your thing baby."

She closed her eyes and released her full allure. When she felt she had captured their attention, Blade burst through the door and quickly took out two of the guards with his sword. The scene that they came in on was the Bulstrode family bound and being tortured. Mr. Bulstrode had been brutally beaten as the ladies of the house were required to watch. Harry knew the next task would be to rape Millie, her older sister, and her mother under the threat that if they didn't, they would kill Mr. Bulstrode.

Angel's allure hit the Lestranges and ensnared them causing an obvious reaction which was made even more obvious by the fact that they had removed their pants. Blade hit them with a powerful body bind and removed the stealth charms from him and Angel. As they appeared and removed their masks, Millie gasped out "Potter, what are you doing here?"

"Hey Millie, the question is, why aren't you and your family in the castle? You would be safe there."

"Father thought it was a trick to get to us. Mother is a muggleborn and we knew she would be taken away so we hid behind our wards."

"So do you have any house elves?"

"No, we may be an old family but we aren't as wealthy as most and Mother didn't agree with the idea of slaves."

Harry called out to Dobby and once he appeared, he had him bring the entire group who had the whole house packed up in fifteen minutes. When they were done, Harry said "Millie, we are sending your family to the castle tonight where you'll be safe and your dad can be taken care of."

"Thank you Harry. We owe you. Can I ask what you are going to do with them? They are cousins."

With a grin, Harry said "Oh, we're just going to send them back to their master. Is your family in line to inherit after they are gone?"

She nodded as she understood the underlying meaning. Dobby stepped forward after a nod from Harry and popped them and their belongings out of the house. The others stepped into the house followed by Vinny who was snapping his fingers and making the bodies disappear.

Harry then turned his attention to the Lestrange brothers where he noticed Gabrielle already at work. She pointed at their aroused packages and said "No wonder that bitch Bella is insane. I would be too if that was all there was to satisfy me.

"So what do you have in mind my love?"

"I don't know but maybe your dad had some ideas."

Sirius laughed and whispered something in her ear. After she laughed at his idea, she pulled one of her Kama and after two quick slashes; their tiny tools were lying on the floor. Sirius levitated them to their foreheads and stuck them with a permanent sticking charm. "I always thought they were dickheads and now everyone will agree with me."

That earned a chuckle from everyone. Vinny stepped forward and asked "If I may Milord?"

Harry turned and asked "What do you have in mind?"

Vinny conjured a noose and long rope around each of their heads and with a smile said "Vinny would like to decorate the atrium."

Harry nodded and Vinny disappeared along with the two Lestranges.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I am hopeful that Santa will come through for me though.

AN: I am very thankful for your reviews and support. I hope you enjoy my latest installment. As it is, we are probably down to two more chapters before I run out of ideas and start working on another idea I had. Once again, thank you for reading the crap I come up with.

Chapter 18

The fall term at Hogwarts had proven itself successful as the Marauder school was producing a formidable group of wizards and witches. The sixth and seventh years had rapidly progressed and by the end of October, they had been passed over to Amelia and Dora to bring them up to Auror standards. In addition to this, Augusta and Damien Davis were teaching them law. It was their hope that by the end of all this, they would have a ready made Auror force to assist in rebuilding the government.

In early November, Harry received an intelligence report that had him worried. He interrupted one of Amelia's classes to bring her the news. As she read the report, she paled and then looked at Harry. "These are good men and women. We have to do something."

"That's all I needed to hear. I'll get right on it."

The report showed that there were about forty Aurors located in one spot trying to hold off about one hundred DE's. They were the final holdouts from before Tom took over and he was out to eliminate them. Harry called in Dobby and Vinny and told them the situation. The two elves looked at each other for a second before closing their eyes. Fifteen seconds later, the three of them were surrounded by a whole bunch of elves.

Vinny said "We be needing to make a rescue mission. There be forty good wizards under attack by bad ones and this could be dangerous."

The other elves nodded and then waited for instructions. Harry pulled out a piece of parchment and began writing a note. When he was finished, he said Dobby, take this to Shacklebolt and wait for an answer. Please be careful my friend."

With a pop, Dobby was gone and Harry began to worry.

When Dobby arrived, he handed a confused Kingsley a note who stepped away from the perimeter to read it.

_Senior Auror Shacklebolt,_

_Monocle said it's time to come home. Time of departure, ten minutes, be ready. _

_Blade_

He nodded to Dobby and said "We'll be ready."

Dobby popped away to inform Harry. Once he left, Kingsley said "Start shrinking the gear and putting it in your pockets. Don't leave anything. We've been ordered out."

"By who?"

"The Boss. Now move."

Ten minutes later, a swarm of elves arrived and started taking the Aurors away before they had any time to react. The elves had efficiently pulled all of the remaining equipment as well as the injured until all that was left was Dobby and Kingsley.

Dobby pulled out a trunk and expanded its size. Once he had done that, he opened it and flipped a few switches. He then snapped his fingers and set up perimeter wards to trigger Harry's gift once they were breeched. Kingsley looked over into the trunk and with a raised eyebrow asked "C-4?"

Dobby gave him an evil grin and said "Master wanted to leave nasty wizards a gift. Master is so thoughtful."

"Who is your Master?"

Instead of replying, Dobby grabbed his hand and popped them away. When they reappeared, Kingsley was standing in front of Amelia. When he saw her, he rushed forward and pulled her into a hug. In an even bigger surprise, she placed her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss.

When they broke apart, Kingsley asked "Good to see you too Ami. Why the sudden urgency to get us out of there?"

Amelia said "Our intelligence showed that you had a force of one hundred DE's converging on your location along with about twenty weres."

His eyes grew big and he said "Where is this 'Master'? I believe I need to thank him."

**HV**

As soon as Vinny arrived back with his load, Harry and Gabrielle immediately asked him to take them to a safe distance so they could watch the festivities. They probably sat there for fifteen minutes before the building exploded and took a majority of the dark forces with it. The ones that weren't dead were lying on the ground wounded and bleeding and needing to be dispatched quickly. Harry saw the weres starting to move and conjured silver throwing knives. Five minutes later, they were all lying on the ground with a silver knife sticking out of their chests. A quick circuit around the blast zone was made to dispatch any survivors. Before they left, Harry looked up at the Dark Mark hovering in the air and a grin formed on his face. He closed his eyes as pulled his cypress wand and incanted a spell that Gabrielle had not heard before. When he was finished, a slivery sword with angel wings as the guard pierced the eye of the skull.

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. "I like that; you'll have to teach it to me."

Vinny stepped forward, grabbed their hands, and took them back to Hogwarts. When they arrived in their blood splattered clothes, Amelia asked "Did it work?"

With a grin, Gabrielle said "Tom's going to be a might pissed at losing that many of his forces in one shot."

Kingsley asked "How many?"

Vinny stepped forward "Vinny counted one hundred fifteen bodies."

Harry smirked "That doesn't include any who were caught in the full blast, there wouldn't be anything left."

One of the Aurors asked "Muggle methods by a wizard?"

Harry glared at him and said "Wizard methods haven't stopped him so far. If you are speaking of some code of honor amongst magicals, then show me where they have acted with honor."

Kingsley said "He meant no offense Lord Potter. Using muggle methods have always been taboo."

Harry turned to Amelia "Amelia, how would you rate my results against the DE's?"

"Between you and your wife and a few others, you have accounted for over two hundred DE's being eliminated from the fight. In my opinion, your methods have been most effective."

"How often do we use our wands?"

"Not very often from what you have told me which leads to my next order. Kingsley, you and your team will join the Marauder School as teachers and students. As teachers, you will be paired with a student to bring their magical ability up to yours. As students, you will learn some non-magical self defense. The ones like Kingsley, who have already learned these techniques, will aid in the advanced instruction."

Kingsley asked "May I ask who is doing the basic instruction?"

Harry smiled "Former SAS Captain Jake Granger."

Kingsley got an evil smirk on his face. "Whoa, now I'm impressed. I know of their training methods and my people will benefit greatly from this. For the record Lord Potter, thank you for getting us out of there. If there is anything you need, all you have to do is ask."

"First off, call me Harry. All my friends do and judging by that kiss, I may have to consider you family. (Both Amelia and Kingsley reddened at that comment.) And there is something you can do for me. Neville come here. (Neville approached Harry.) Neville, I'd like you to meet your new trainer. Kingsley, I'd like you to meet your new trainee. I'm placing a lot of trust in you. Neville is my brother and I need him out there with me. Don't let me down, either of you."

Amelia said "Auror Dana Simmons and Susan Bones, front and center."

When they stood before her, Amelia said "Dana, your assignment is much the same as Shack's. Get her ready because she will be in the middle of all this soon enough."

"Yes ma'am. I won't fail you."

**HV**

The influx of the Aurors had many desired effects on the population at Hogwarts. The first was the morale boosts it caused by everyone feeling even safer. The second was it added a lot to the Marauder School. Many of them had started calling it the new Auror academy with good reason as the students they were turning out were among the elite. The veteran Aurors quickly realized that they were working with the next generation and threw everything they had into helping them. As such, the students of the Marauder School were quickly becoming quite a formidable force who worked very well together.

By Christmas, the Marauder School had transformed itself once again and had become a full fledged battle school where dueling, fighting, and tactics were being taught. Although the students weren't quite ready in Harry's opinion, they were getting close. Jake had become an invaluable resource in tactics who impressed even the most die hard pro magical. The thing that really brought it home was when they saw the leaders of the fight in the class with them. Amelia and Shack were joined by Harry and Gabrielle along with Sirius and Remus who had dragged Ron Weasley with them.

Harry had been worried about Ron as he couldn't find his niche. When Ron sat and started listening to what Jake had to say, the wheels started turning and his tactical mind was fully engaged. It wasn't long before they were doing tactical scenarios and Ron was starting to improve upon the historical results and outshining the rest of the students.

One evening at dinner, Harry and Gabrielle stepped into the Great Hall and approached Ron who was sitting with his long time girlfriend Luna. Everyone went silent as they grew closer and Ron looked up. Harry sat the books down in front of him and he winced. Harry laughed and said "Relax Ron, I think you will actually enjoy these books. They are details of most major battles fought in world history be they magical or non. You need to study them if you are to become my tactics officer."

Ron looked up and smiled "Okay Harry, if that's what you want."

Luna jumped up and hugged Harry. "Thank you, he won't let you down. In fact, I'll even offer my unique perspective in his plans."

Harry laughed "That may not be a bad idea, at the least, it will keep them guessing."

She beamed at him before resuming her place beside Ron. Ron said "Harry, um…thanks for trusting me with this."

"I can think of no one better."

**HV**

Hermione improved rapidly under Dean's tutelage and by Christmas had become competent with the sword. As she worked with the others at times, she had been drawn to the Kamas and had turned to Gabrielle for more advanced training. The Kamas were difficult to learn but Gabrielle was a patient teacher and she soon started getting the hang of them. The target practice they were doing in the magical class helped her as she learned to use the throwing stars and knives. She didn't have the accuracy that the others did but was content to know that it would improve with time. Harry, Dean, and Gabby were very supportive of her and often told her how proud they were of her and her progress.

In Hermione's heart and mind, she had already chosen Dean as her mate and was doing everything in her power to be worthy of him. She had watched Gabby over the years and saw the lengths her magic had pushed her to be the perfect mate for Harry and she had decided on a similar course of action. The time they had spent together training had been some of the best of her life and she was unwilling for it to end. One night as she was analyzing her feelings for Dean, she came to the realization that they were similar to those she had for Harry before Gabby came into the picture. Dean had awoken the desires she had repressed after many years.

Hermione had very little trouble working with the throwing stars but struggled with the knives until Dean offered her an alternative. Her kit wouldn't hold knives as theirs did but would have spikes instead and she progressed quickly with them. As Dean was explaining it one time, many times weapons were much like wands and the warrior would feel a pull towards them much like she had with the Kamas. He also explained that while he could fight with the Kamas, if he were to go up against Gabby with them, she would kick his ass since he didn't have the natural affinity with the weapons.

**HV**

Christmas Eve would find the Harry, Dean, Gabby, and Hermione in the 'Room' where a four way sparring match was being held. Jake sat on the floor against the wall as his daughter performed feats that he could only dream about. Hermione never gained an advantage over the others but was never struck or put out. At the end, Harry gave her a hug and told her how proud he was of her.

When Harry released her, Gabby stepped forward and also pulled her into a hug. Before she pulled away, Gabby whispered "Go for it and just tell him how you feel. You won't be disappointed."

Once Gabby had released her, Dean spun her around and hugged her tightly as well. As they were separating, the thought of 'Gryffindors charge forward' went through her mind and she kissed him hard and passionately. Only a moment passed before he was returning the kiss with gusto. Everyone else took their cues from Harry and Gabby and quietly left the new couple alone. Jake even smiled at the couple and thought his daughter had chosen well.

**HV**

Christmas morning found Harry and Gabby in Potter Manor surrounded by their elves. Dobby and Misty had been charged by Gabby to find the perfect gifts for the elves and had outdone themselves. The fifteen excited and hyper elves were a bit much and left both of them worn out. About midway through the morning, Dobby perked up and then popped away. When he returned five minutes later, he said "Mistress Mi asks for you to come to the castle to celebrate with them. Theys be meeting in the family room of the tower."

"Take our gifts to the family and tell them we will see them around dinner and tell Mi she will have to wait until we come for her gifts."

He popped away to deliver the message as Harry and Gabby stood wrapped in the big fluffy robes that the elves had given them for Christmas and made their way to their suite to get ready for the day. Evidently, the elves gave them the robes as their master and mistress rarely walked around the manor with clothes on. Their first stop would be in France to enjoy lunch with Jean and Appoline. As soon as Harry made it out of the floo, he was hit by a blonde missile much like Gabby used to do to him. Harry wrapped her up in a tight hug and spun her around. "Hey Fleur."

As soon as he was released, he saw Thomas and shook his hand. "I hope you are taking good care of our girl."

"Yeah Harry, at least I think I am. In fact, while we are on that subject, I need to ask your permission to ask her to marry me."

"Why my permission? Shouldn't you be talking to Jean?"

"She insisted that she wouldn't marry me without your blessing."

Harry smirked and asked "My sister, do you want to be tied down to this prat for the rest of your life?"

"Yes Harry, I do."

"Good enough for me. Welcome to the family Thomas."

Gabby laughed and asked "Is Father Michel available today?"

Fleur choked out "As much as we would like it, we really want his family around us as well."

Jean clapped his hands and said "Well, we can talk about how to do this later. Let's go eat and enjoy our time together."

The six of them enjoyed a nice midday meal together but Harry watched as there was a trace of sadness hanging over Fleur and Thomas. Harry really didn't like the idea of them having to wait any longer and started forming a plan in his mind. Gabby could see the wheels turning and knew he had an idea as soon he kissed her cheek and asked to be excused for a minute.

He made his way to Gabby's bedroom and called for Dobby. After talking for a few minutes, Dobby nodded and popped away with a big grin on his face.

When he returned to where the family was, he looked at Jean and winked. Over the next half an hour, they exchanged gifts but Fleur was a little saddened that Harry had not brought her one. When he noticed her slight frown, he grinned and said "I didn't forget about you Sis. You'll have to come with me for your gift"

"Where do we have to go?"

"Now that's the surprise." He then turned and whispered in Gabby's ear and told her what to do. After she nodded, he stood and grabbed Fleur by the hand and activated his portkey.

"What's this all about Harry? Where is my present?"

"Be patient Sis. It won't be long."

**HV**

As soon as Harry left with Fleur, Gabby sprang into action. She said "Everyone needs to go put on their dress robes now."

Appoline asked "What is Harry up to?"

"My husband has just arranged a wedding in the castle for Fleur and Thomas where his family will be there. Thomas, I hope you are ready for this because it's happening now. Maman, I will go get the dress that is hidden in the back of her closet. We leave in ten minutes so let's get moving."

Thomas sat there stunned before Gabby shocked him out of his stupor with a loud "MOVE!"

Ten minutes later, Dobby's girls appeared and took them to the castle. As they were waiting, the family started arriving in the long forgotten chapel. They were amazed as it had been cleaned and decorated in record time. The view from the ceiling to floor windows was breathtaking as they overlooked the snow covered fields that stretched all the way to the mountains. The elves had capitalized on this and decorated the chapel in icicles and lilies giving the whole room a pure and sparkling look.

Gabby appeared back in her home and walked over and kissed Harry on the cheek. When Fleur saw her, she asked "What is going on?"

Harry chuckled "I thought it was obvious. You and Thomas are getting married today."

"WHAT? I don't have a dress and what about his parents and oh my god, how could you do this to me?"

Harry hugged her and said "Relax Fleur, everything has been taken care of. Just enjoy the ride. I promise you it will be incredible."

Gabby stepped in and took her in her arms. "Fleur, I know you better than anyone. I swear on my magic that you will be happy."

She nodded before being led up the stairs to prepare for her wedding. Four of Dobby's girls were swirling around Fleur dressing her, making adjustments, and doing her hair and makeup. Misty helped Gabby get ready before going and bringing Appoline back. Her intention was to help Appoline get ready as well but one quick look and Misty said "I's cannot be improving on perfection Mistress."

"Thank you Misty, will you lead me to Fleur?"

"Yes Mistress."

Appoline stood in the door and watched as the elves transformed her daughter into a bride. Gabby was in there as well and was thrilled things were going as well as they were. She didn't know what but her elves were going to get something very special for pulling this off. The little elf named Tina said "Mistress Fleur, we has done our best. We be hoping yous be happy with our work."

Fleur turned and looked in the mirror and was stunned to tears. "Its perfect, thank you all."

"Theys be none of that Mistress, tears will ruin the makeup."

Fleur nodded and heard Harry call out "Angel, they are ready whenever you are."

Fleur asked "You will stand with me won't you Princess?"

"Of course."

Dobby popped in and took Harry to the chapel. When he appeared, he clapped Jean on the back and said "All I'm going to say is that the ladies in your family are stunning and it isn't the Veela in them."

In the next instant, Vinny popped in with Appoline who was escorted down the aisle by Harry. Once she was seated in the front row, Harry left a seat for Jean and sat down on the same row.

Another pop was heard and after a kiss to her father, Gabrielle was walking down the aisle in a silver gown with a wide smile on her face. When she got to the front row, she leaned over and kissed her mother before looking at her husband and not to quietly saying "You are getting so lucky tonight mister." The chuckle from those in the family left Harry blushing but she stood and took her place on the altar.

A louder pop was heard and Fleur appeared beside her father. One look at her and several tears fell down his cheeks. "You look so beautiful my little flower."

She kissed his cheek and then looked around the chapel at what all they had done for her. The chapel was absolutely perfect and was everything that she could hope for. Appoline stood as they started down the aisle as the wedding march started playing. As they made their way down the aisle, thoughts of everything Harry had done for her were going through her mind and tears were starting to fall faster and faster. As they got to the altar, Jean released her into Thomas' arms and went to join Appoline as she froze. She looked panicked and scared and the tears were not stopping. He gazed into her eyes and could see the old fears showing up once more along with something else.

The family members were getting nervous as they thought something was wrong. Gabrielle saw what Thomas did and stepped down and laid a hand on her shoulder. She looked over and motioned for Harry to come forward. As he did, Fleur grasped him and the dam burst on her emotions. Her sobbing continued for a few minutes before Harry managed to calm her down. Harry reached out and pulled Thomas and Gabrielle into the hug where Fleur would be surrounded by love and warmth. When she had herself under control, Harry released her and kissed Thomas and Fleur on the forehead. "I couldn't ask for a better man for my sister."

Harry stepped away and went and sat down. Fleur turned to Thomas and sweetly kissed his lips. She wrapped her arms in his and stepped up the stairs with him to the waiting Amelia.

Once the vows were spoken and they shared their first kiss as husband and wife, their love for each other manifested itself as a golden glow surrounding the two of them followed by a bright white light.

During the small reception that followed, Fleur stood and said "May I have everyone's attention. I need to thank someone who holds a very special place in my heart for all this. First he saves mine and my sister's lives during the tournament and then he gives me the perfect wedding."

Harry said "Don't thank me, thank Dobby and the elves. I just pushed them in the right direction."

"Don't be so damn modest. If it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't have had a nervous breakdown in the middle of my wedding."

"Sorry, I'll try not to save your life or marry you off in the future."

"Morgana you're such a prat."

"I love you too sis."

Everyone was laughing at the exchange.

Thomas stood and kissed her to shut her up and turned to Harry with a smirk. "Really Harry, thanks for everything."

"You're welcome. I really don't think I did you any favors since she is the whiny one. Not only that, she is Veela after all and you know how they are. "

The room got quiet until Harry, Gabby, Fleur, Jean and Appoline burst out in laughter. Hermione and Neville blushed as they remembered that conversation in the hospital wing. Harry leaned over and gave Gabby a passionate kiss. "I wouldn't want my wife any other way." Behind him, he could hear Jean responding with a kiss to Appoline.

**HV**

As soon as the reception was over, Harry and gabby grabbed Dean and Hermione and took them back to Potter Manor in order to give Hermione her Christmas presents. As they went down in to Harry's dojo, he led her into the center of the room where he gave her a dragon hide vest completely kitted out with everything but a sword. She pulled it on and was impressed at well it fit. Harry backed away and Dean stepped forward. From behind his back, he pulled a deep red katana and handed it to her. He said "It is our tradition for the sensei to have a sword crafted for his student once they earn it. It is my honor to present you with a sword to signify your status." She took the sword and bowed to him before standing up and wrapping him in a hug.

When she released the hug, Gabrielle grabbed her and led her out of the room. Gabby told her that part of her present was waiting upstairs. When they arrived in the room, Gabby handed her a change of clothes and asked her to put them on. Hermione slid her jeans down her legs and pulled on a pair of skin tight charcoal dragon hide pants. The boots she pulled on next were similar to Gabby's but with a lower heel. Gabby said "Harry said you weren't comfortable in high heels so I chose these for you." Hermione looked up and smiled before pulling off her top and sliding on a red tank top. Gabby led her to the full length mirror and let her take a look. When she blushed at her appearance, Gabby said "Mi, you have nothing to be embarrassed about or ashamed of. You are truly a beautiful woman and its time for the world to see you as Harry has for years and Dean does now."

"Please don't take this wrong but if Harry has seen me that way for years, how did he end up with you and not me?"

Gabrielle pulled her into a hug and sad "It's simple. Magic. I have no doubts that if our magic had not connected with each other, you would be the one beside him. I'm just thankful it did."

"And I am truly happy for both of you. And I think you're right, it was my years with Harry that allowed me to be able to connect with Dean. They really are a lot alike. Now, this look is definitely different for me but I feel…..sexy?"

Gabby giggled and said "You are definitely sexy, now let's get back downstairs and watch their jaws drop."

Hermione giggled and started back to the dojo. As they walked, Gabby slapped her on the bum and said "If things don't work out with Dean, we could always use a Lady Black."

Hermione blushed and said "I'll keep that in mind."

She grabbed Hermione's hand and led her back to the dojo. On the way down, Hermione pulled her hair up into a pony tail. When they entered, Harry raised an eyebrow and then nodded appreciatively at his wife. He knew this was all her doing. Dean on the other hand was dumbstruck. Harry held out her black vest for her to slide on and once she did and zipped it up, Dean handed her sword to her that she slid into its sheath on her back.

Gabrielle knelt in front of her and strapped the two blood red Kamas to her leg. When she stood, she took Hermione by the hand and said "Much like the Unspeakables, when we are on a mission, we go by aliases. The leader of our group, after long thought, has decided to give you two options. You can either be known as Veda or Dara which both signify wisdom and intelligence."

"Why not Artemis?"

Harry snorted "Yeah right Mi, Artemis was a virgin and with you dressed like that and the way you and Dean are looking at each other. I don't think you will be able to claim that much longer."

She thought for a minute before a smirk appeared on her face. "You might be right about that. I think I would like to be known as Veda. Dara seems a little masculine for the way I feel right now."

She smiled when she heard Dean cough out "Damn right."

**HV**

The Marauder in Harry was laughing that night in the castle. The residents had become too familiar with his and Gabby's shock and awe when they entered the Great Hall and no longer went silent at the sight in front of them. Tonight was different because Hermione was walking behind Harry, Gabby, and Dean when they entered. When they split apart and she stepped forward, you could hear a pin drop. Ron actually stood and said "Bloody Hell Hermione, what did you do to yourself?"

For the first time in her life, she was fully enjoying being a woman. As she walked past Neville, she chuckled and said "Flies brother" at the same time that Susan smacked him in the back of the head. She made her way to her father and cutely asked "You like Daddy?"

He sputtered for a few minutes before saying "It's very nice. Now go put some clothes on."

She giggled at him and then walked back over to Harry. Every eye was on her and all the students were asking where that body had come from. The skin tight pants showed off her incredibly tight and firm bum as the vest showcased her other assets. After a quick kiss and hug to both Harry and Gabby, she whispered "I love it. When can we go get more?"

Gabby giggled "Just wait until we get you used to high heels. There have been nights when all I had on was the boots. Harry was very enthusiastic."

Hermione blushed at that as Dean stepped forward and took her arm and led her to the table. When Harry and Gabby joined them, they sat down to eat and share the evening with Neville and Susan.

After eating for a few minutes, Susan asked "When can I get some clothes like that?"

Gabby burst out in laughter and gave Susan a hug. She said "I'll take you when we go get Mi some more."

Their meal was interrupted by Fleur barreling into the room and running straight to Harry. She pulled him into a tight hug and said "I don't know how to thank you."

"And you don't have to. It's enough for me to know you are healthy and happy. I love you Fleur. You came into my life when I needed you the most and to me, that's a debt I can never repay."

"We will see you soon?"

"Hopefully. I think things are going to get pretty serious here soon so we may be a little busy for a while."

Almost before he finished saying that, Dobby popped in and handed him a piece of paper. Harry glanced over it and smiled. Gabby stood and took a peek at the report and smiled as well. He turned to Fleur and said "If you are leaving tonight, you need to go now. We are about to have to block off all traffic in or out."

Thomas had come up behind his wife and when he heard that, he pulled Harry in a hug and said "Thanks for everything. I owe you."

"That's what family does. Now get her out of here."

Harry motioned towards them to Dobby and he stepped forward and grabbed their hands before popping them away. They made their way towards the Head table where Appoline and Jean were sitting with Minerva. When they arrived, Harry said "I hate to break this up but Tom is restless tonight and you need to go home now. Nana, you need to be prepared to activate the full offensive wards."

She nodded and asked "How many?"

"Two hundred with a hundred in reserve. He's sending everything he has at us including giants, trolls, weres, dementors, and even a few flushing toilets."

Jean chuckled at the last comment but said "Get me home so I can bring a few friends to help. Appoline, are you in on this one?"

"You know I am love. If my son, daughter, and husband are going to be there, then so will I."

Vinny popped in and took them away. Sirius noticed the commotion and came up to the table.

"What's up Pup?"

"Tom's making his move tonight. Tell everyone to get ready. We're going in behind them and Jean is bringing some friends."

Sirius spread the word fast and Filius was quickly at Harry's side. "How long do we have?"

"An hour or two at the most."

He nodded and called over Pomona. In the blink of an eye, he transferred his portion of the wards to her and ran off to get prepared. Jonathan and Frank came forward and made it clear they were going out hunting tonight. As they ran off to get ready, Harry motioned for Andromeda to come forward. When she arrived, Harry said "I need to you get a full kit together and stay with Nana and Pomona tonight. Monitor their health and keep them going. Meet us in Nana's office in an hour. She nodded and hurried off.

He turned to Minerva and said "You have the toughest job tonight Nana but it is one you have sworn to for years. Protect this castle and everyone in it. I'll give you the tools to do it."

She nodded and then stood and informed the rest of the hall that an attack was imminent. She asked everyone to get to their stations and prepare. As everyone started moving, Harry moved to Neville and Ron. "Neville, you are in charge of the students defending the castle. I know I said I wanted you out there with me but they respect you and will follow your orders. Ron, I want you and Luna with Nana directing the battle. If they make it past us and the wards, it's going to be up to you."

He pulled his wand and cast the communication charm on them as he explained what he was doing. He then took time to teach them how to do it to keep all the leaders in contact with one another.

Ron asked "Harry, how will I be able to see what's going on from her office?"

"Just trust me and be there in an hour."

Harry's group showed up as he was giving his directions and noticed eleven individuals around him. Harry noticed Jake standing there and Hermione arguing with him. When he got closer her heard Jake say "I was trained for this shit baby and there's no way I'm staying here while my daughter goes out and fights these animals."

Hermione replied "But Daddy, you have no protection against the magic. I don't want to lose you."

Dobby popped in and handed Harry something and popped back out. He stepped forward and put a chain around Jake's neck. "That'll protect you from most everything. Just try and stay out of the way of the pretty lights as much as you can. Most important, if it's green, get the hell out of its way."

"Mi, we may have magic but he's got experience. I doubt we will be using much magic tonight either."

She nodded but said "Okay Harry but please be careful Daddy."

"Always"

Harry turned and saw Lobo standing with Sirius and Remus. He asked "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, bout time I paid those bastards back for my Dean's parents." He opened he duster and saw an arsenal of guns, grenades, and a few things he couldn't recognize. He just nodded as Jake was also pulling various weapons out of a bag and strapping them on.

Harry glanced at the others and asked "Dobby been buying clothes for you too?"

They all chuckled before Harry got down to business. "Alright, Dobby and the gang will insert us in behind them. This isn't a stand and duel. We are going to pick them off one by one and put down as many of the bastards as we can before they reach the wards. Once they do that, we'll turn our attention to the reserves and start eliminating them. We also have some help incoming. You all know the communication charm so we will use it to talk. Jake, the amulet I put on you will allow it to work for you as well. If it starts fading, get someone's attention so they can recharge the runes."

Ron was standing nearby and asked "Harry, how confident are you about the wards?"

"From what I've read, Hogwarts wards at full offensive will repel anything. They make House Black wards look like child's play. Now Nana is not going to want to do what is necessary so it's up to you and Luna to remind her of what's at stake."

Sirius asked "Unbreakable?"

"From what I've read but that won't be until I put her in battle mode."

Ron said "Harry, as far as tactics go, if you're sure about the wards, get behind the reserves first and eliminate them. Once they are down, you can move forward and start picking off the main group as they are focused on getting through the wards."

"Good idea, thanks Ron. Last item, if you see a giant snake, kill the bastard. If that is all we accomplish tonight other than taking out DE's, the whole night will be worth it."

Remus asked "How do you want us deployed?"

Harry sighed and looked towards the others. "I don't know. I was thinking about pairing everyone off but I'm open to suggestions."

Gabby stepped forward and said "Blade and Angel, Dragon and Veda, Padfoot and Moony, Jonathan and Frank, Lobo and Jake, and from what Harry has said, Filius will be better off not being tied to a partner."

Everyone agreed to that and Jonathan asked "Is everyone going to be blacked out?"

Dean said "Yeah, I think that would be for the best."

Jonathan stepped forward and waved his wand over the whole group. When he was finished, he said "You never saw that and we won't talk about it again. It is much like the charms Harry and Fleur used and will allow us to recognize each other."

Harry said "Thanks Uncle Jon, now do any of you see any more obvious issues?"

Frank said "Just one, when do we get our cool nicknames?"

Harry snorted "Well, Filius was known as 'the Bulldog' when he was on the circuit. Jake's call sign is classified and we can't talk about yours or Jonathan's so I guess you'll be Frank tonight. Pop, we've got to go get Nana prepared so have Dobby and Vinny find a place to put you and we will join you soon."

"Okay pup, see you soon. Okay everyone, it's going to be a long night so I suggest everyone go pee now if you have to."

It got quiet around them and then they heard a rustling of robes. When they turned around, the entire remaining Auror corps was behind them with Amelia and Kingsley leading them and following them was a group of about ten cloaked individuals.

One of the cloaked men stepped forward and said in a voice that sounded a little too much like Arthur. "The French Alpha has requested our presence. So we will be joining up with him."

Amelia said "We don't want to be left out of this. So where do you want us?"

Jonathan looked at her for a second before saying "I am overriding operational security for this mission. Cast the identification charms on the Aurors and add the communication charms for their leaders and team leaders. Amelia, we will drop you on their right flank while we drop the others on the left. We will be going straight down the center. Hold on a minute. Ron and Harry, are you getting all this?"

Everyone heard "Yeah, welcome to the party everyone. Amelia, your people's robes will stand out so I suggest you black yourselves out. The identification charms will help keep friendly fire to a minimum. I want to make it very clear that if you see a big assed snake, take the damn thing down. Once that's done, we can tackle the head snake."

Ron said "Remember to get rid of the reserves first. Harry assures me the wards will hold so let them bang against them for a while as you take out their support."

Amelia asked "Are there dementors?"

"Yeah Auntie and I've got a surprise for them when they get here."

**HV**

Up in Minerva's office, Harry was starting the incantations required to bring the castle into battle mode. As he waved his wand, he was speaking the incantations in Parseltongue which was creeping everyone out. He looked around and grinned when part of the floor split apart and a large stone rose from the hole. Harry walked over to it and started pushing magic into certain runes. Before he knew it, four chairs rose out of the floor. Two were different in that they had a sphere floating around where the head would be and Harry directed Ron and Luna to them.

When they were seated, the display sphere gave them a 360 degree view of the castle and surrounding lands. Harry asked "Can you work with that Ron?"

"Bloody Hell Harry, it's like the map on pepper up potion."

Harry stepped over and tapped another rune and the chairs started rising to the ceiling. Just as they were almost to the top, the dome split apart and they rose in a crystal dome that would also allow them an unimpeded view all around.

Harry smiled and then turned to Minerva and Pomona. He smiled when he saw them looking at the chairs and then to the dome. "Don't worry, you'll be staying down here so that Andi can monitor you."

As she sat in the chair, she noticed a gel like bubble where her hands would sit and raised her eyebrows in question. He chuckled and said "Your hands go in there and you'll get a display much like Ron did to help you focus the attacks where they are needed. Ron can also call out problems for you. Now Pomona, I want you to drop the Headmaster's wards and shut them down."

He watched as she closed her eyes and brought them down. He could feel the slight dip in power and smiled at her. He said "Just like Nana, sit in the chair and put your hands in there."

When she did, her display came up as well and then there was a surge in the wards. Pomona said "It tingles."

"I wish I could say it will remain that way but I'm sorry to say it won't. Andi, go ahead and give them a pain relief potion now. It will help dull the effects when they start pounding on the wards."

Once she had done that, Harry said "Luna, if either Pomona or Nana passes out, you need to get down here and take their place. The display down here will still allow you to help Ron. Andi, if the other one passes out, you're going to have to do the same."

After two 'Okay Harry's. Harry activated the last rune that would seal them in. He and Gabby dove out the door before being trapped. As he was walking down the hall he asked "Is everyone in place?"

"Waiting on you slowpoke."

Vinny popped in and grabbed their hands and took them to the others. When they landed Harry said "Okay Nana, lock her down."

A minute later, there was a bright light from the direction of the castle which dulled to a soft glow. Jonathan asked "What the hell was that?"

"Remember Salazar's journal? He designed a battle mode into the castle."

"What does it do?"

"Hell if I know but I'm sure it will be fun as soon as they piss Nana off."

Amongst the chuckles he heard "Mr. Potter that will be detention for the next week."

"I'm hurt Nana, I gave you a new toy to play with for Christmas and look how I'm rewarded. See what you get next year."

Ron cut in and said "Stay under cover, main force about to pass you by. I'll let you know where reserves set up."

Things quieted down for a few minutes and Harry lay back on the grass. Gabby snuggled up to him and held him close. After a few minutes, he said "Angel, I want you to do your partial transformation to give yourself a boost."

"What about being blacked out?"

"I don't know, look how they reacted to us that first night. It might give us an edge and throw them in a panic."

Ron's voice came in "Blade, main group in place, reserves are behind you about a mile. I've already sent the Aurors and the others to their positions. You need to move now."

"On our way."

Everyone stood and Harry pulled Gabby into a kiss. She stood back and closed her eyes and her facial features started shifting as her hands morphed into claws. When she opened her eyes, she looked back at him with her hands on her hips as he waved his wand and his face took on the look it had before she healed him. He looked to the others and said "Let's go."

Dobby and the elves popped in and took them to their new positions. When he noticed they were in place, Ron said "Main group engaged with the wards. Blade, they have giants battering them and they are taking their toll on the Professors."

"Think about the weapons and take control of them. Just think about what you want them to do and they will do their best to obey you."

"Okay I've got control."

"Just think something like fry the giants and see what it does."

"Bloody Hell, I did what you said and a huge bolt of lightning struck one of them. He's down and fell on a whole bunch of DE's."

"Great Ron, we're getting ready to engage so your own your own. Just be creative and if you have problems with that, give Luna control. She nothing if not imaginative."

"Why thank you Harry. That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said about me."

"You're welcome Luna. Now, I'll talk to you later."

**HV**

Harry looked at his opponents and something didn't feel right. "Alpha, Remus, are those weres?"

Remus sniffed the air and said "They don't smell right, they smell dead."

"Shit, we've got inferi here. Ron, start searching around, there's another force hidden somewhere."

"On it. Hang on, a large group just made their way into the forest."

"Okay, I've got it. Vinny."

"Yes Milord?'

"Can you pop over and see Aragog and tell him there's a whole bunch of fresh meat coming his way?"

"Yes Milord, I will also inform the centaurs to back off for the time being." POP

"Alpha, Auntie, how you want to handle this?"

"I'm open to suggestions."

"Only two ways I know of to put them down, decapitation or fire. Tell you what, back off and throw up overlapping shields. I'm gonna try something."

"Acknowledged."

Blade and Angel stepped forward holding hands and both pulled their cypress wands. Remembering another time, Blade wrapped his arms around her and with both their hands entwined and holding a wand they cast "Saphira" at the inferi and a huge jet of flame shot forth from the wand.

The shields worked just as Harry had hoped and reflected the fire back in on the inferi with spectacular results unless you were one of the mobile corpses. The resulting noise from the corpses was not pleasant to hear nor was the screams from the controller who was behind them. It took about ten minutes before the corpses were burnt down to ash and that part of the battle was over.

As they turned to head back towards the castle, they were joined by the Aurors and the Unspeakables. Jean and Appoline took one look at Blade and Angel and started laughing. Jean asked "How can either of you kiss a face like that?"

They both quickly transformed back and did as suggested. Jean put an arm around Harry's shoulder and said "I think you found a new book."

"Yeah, Dragon brought another with him. That last one was pretty draining but together we seem to be able to handle it pretty well but I think we are a special case."

A soft voice said "Yes you are."

As soon as Amelia caught up, she asked "Merlin Blade, what the hell was that?"

Harry laughed and said "Dragon bought me a new book. I'll share it sometime."

They heard Ron say "I don't know what you did but groups two and three are off the grid. I know you guys took care of group two but what happened to group three? All I saw was this massive wave of green spread out in their direction and then they disappeared back to the center of the forest."

"Um Ron, do you remember our trip to the forest in second year?"

"Bloody Hell, I didn't need to know that."

The laughs he heard didn't make him feel any better until Neville said "At least their working for us at the moment."

Harry cut in "Okay Ron, give me an update."

"Wards are holding but the Professors are getting pretty tired. Healer Tonks said she given them the maximum amount of stimulants and can't give any more so Luna is ready to move. Luna has weapons control but since we are down to one group, I'm going to take it over."

"Aunt Andi, hit the last rune I did and reopen the door, Neville, get your Mum and shit Pop, who do we have left in the castle who is high powered? Never mind, send Daphne to the tower to take over as healer. Dobby, go help them get there fast."

As they continued to move towards the castle, Ron came back on and "Okay, they are here."

Harry said "Good, now Luna how are you doing?"

"I'm a little tired but I think I'm okay."

"Not good enough. Stay on the weapons for now to help Ron. Aunts Alice and Andi, you need to get ready. Alice, you need to replace Pomona as quick as you can because Nana is going to fade quickly with her carrying the full load. Andi, as soon as Alice is in place, swap out with Nana. Nana, I'm sorry but this is going to hurt."

"It's okay; I'll be fine once I get a little rest."

Harry snorted and said "I hope Poppy is not listening in."

"Okay we're ready."

"Daph, as soon as they are out of the chairs, drag them to a bed and let them rest. Andi, tap that rune again and seal the room."

Alice swapped with Pomona as quickly as she could but Minerva still cried out in pain. As soon as the load lessened, Andi swapped with Minerva and Daphne conjured both a cot and lay them down on it.

Harry waited a minute before he asked "Everything okay?"

"Yeah Blade, this is freaking awesome."

He laughed and said "I knew you'd like it Andi. Luna, take a break and transfer the weapons to Andi for a bit."

"Okay, thank you."

"Andi, I think it's time to let some of that Black heritage out if you know what I mean. Say hello to your sisters for me. Oh Neville, have Spitfire and Trace standing by just in case."

Ron cut in and said "Blade, you're coming up on their rearguard. Be careful."

Harry said "Okay everyone, full stealth and no magic unless you want them to track you. Jake and Lobo, not that I need to remind you but those muzzle flashes can be tracked easily too."

Jake laughed and said "This isn't my first picnic."

"Hey, I just don't want to have to into hiding because Mi and Em are after my tail."

Veda muttered "Damn right."

**HV**

Ron's voice came on and said "Something's happening. There's a black cloud heading your direction."

"Thanks Ron, um…I'm transferring operational command to Jonathan for the time being."

"Uh, sure, you okay?"

"Just listen in. Everyone, we have dementors incoming. I can get rid of them but it's going to take Angel and me out of the fight for a bit."

A soft voice came across "I've got something with me if you're willing to risk it."

"Agreed, Angel, you'll sit this one out, just be ready to catch me."

Jonathan said "Alpha, take your team to the right and contain them, Amelia, you have the left. Lobo and Jake, I want you to take lead and go soften them up. Once you've done your worst, I want you to pull back as Dragon, Veda, Angel, Padfoot, and Moony move in. F and I will pull Blade back to safety so that Diva can do whatever she needs to. Lobo and Jake can replace us after they pull back and then we will follow the others."

Harry said "Agreed, I need patronuses to box them in so I can work. As soon as we do this, they are going to know we're here."

Amelia said "Necessary risk. We can't fight both."

The air started getting colder and Harry heard a faint scream in the back of his mind. He locked those feelings away and focused on is love for Gabrielle and his anger that anyone would try to hurt her. He watched as a multitude of patronuses took flight and started herding them into a narrow area. Digging deep inside, he pulled up all the power he had at his disposal and pointed his wand. "ECPECTO PATRONUM ANGELIQUE"

The form that flew from his wand was like nothing ever seen before except maybe Jean and Appoline. The manifestation of Harry's love took the form of Gabrielle at her worst. The slivery hue was tainted with red and before they knew it, the form was diving straight into the horde of dementors as it was using all four claws along with its beak to rip, tear, and slash. Everyone witnessed the black ashes that were falling to the ground as the dementors were destroyed.

Harry went down to his knees as he continued to hold the charm and pump more power into it. Beads of sweat were popping up on his forehead and his cypress wand was starting to glow red from the magic being poured through it. Gabrielle looked on in panic as he poured everything he had into trying to get rid of this threat. When she couldn't take it anymore, she started moving towards him only to be pulled back kicking and screaming by her mother. She sobbed "He's killing himself."

As the last Dementor was destroyed, Harry slumped to the ground unconscious. Diva released her daughter and got to him at the same time she did. After a quick wand wave, she nodded to herself and poured the blood red contents of a vial down his throat. As she was doing this, she saw Jake and Lobo move quickly through them and towards the enemy. A minute later, she heard explosions and gunfire. She turned to her daughter and saw that her fear had turned to rage. With an almost evil smile, Diva said "Use it!"

As the rest of her group started moving forward, Angel transformed again and ran after them. Diva looked at Jonathan and said "Keep him safe for fifteen minutes." She turned and sped off into the darkness after her team.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I still don't own any part of Harry Potter.

AN: Again thanks for the reviews and support. I think a little explanation may be in order. In my mind, when Hogwarts is in battle mode, if you're sitting in the ward chairs then they are directly linked to your magic but amplified by Hogwarts herself. If you pass out, then control is lost.

Chapter 19

It was an enraged Angel that passed the others on her way to the front line. While she was still Gabrielle deep inside, she had allowed her animal to take control in defense of her mate. Her thoughts were running in two different directions, the first was the physical manifestation of her in Harry's patronus. As with everyone, there was always a flicker of doubt that the one you loved would not accept you for who you are. Not only did she have assurance now, she had definite proof that he loved her, warts and all. For her, it wasn't much different. She knew there was a beast inside Harry that screamed to get out and thanks to Dean; it had been harnessed for the most part. The only times that beast appeared now was during times of extreme rage or extreme passion. This thought brought a small smile across her face as she remembered those nights and the fact that she did a very good job of helping keep his beast under control. She shook herself out of her musing with the thought that her mate had been severely weakened once again all thanks to an idiot named Tom. If you have ever been on the bad side of a woman scorned, then you've seen nothing when you compare it to a Veela facing the possibility that her husband could have done permanent damage to himself and she may never have him again.

As she swiftly moved past Jake and Lobo, she saw movement out of the corner of her eye and turned in that direction. The part of her that was Gabrielle responded to what she saw and impressed upon her animal how important the creature was to her mate. It wasn't long before she came face to face with a giant snake. She remembered her mate's words and without even drawing a weapon, she let her instincts take over. Her arms were glowing with her inner fire and fireballs were forming in her hands. In the blink of an eye, the fireballs were released and striking her target. The fireballs were followed by a primal scream along with a leap that took her right behind the snake's head. As quick as she was, Nagini had no chance to strike at her foe. The combination of Angel's claws along with the fire her hands were producing was no match for the giant magically enhanced snake. After a few slashes of the claws, Angel latched on to the neck and continued to do as much damage as possible. Nagini's survival instincts took over and she rolled to remove her attacker and set up for a strike. In the distance, Tom could feel his familiar's fear as she realized her mistake. This foe was unlike any other she had ever fought. In the darkness of the night, a silver sword flashed and Nagini and her master felt a searing pain along her belly. As she was writhing on the ground, the sword flashed again and she knew no more. As the death throes of the snake finally ceased, a dark cloud rose from the giant snake and moved towards Angel, several magical fireballs later, there was nothing but fine ash floating to the ground.

During Angel's battle with the snake, the other members of her team moved past her and into the DE ranks. The years of rage and fury were finally going to get their release with devastating effects. With Hermione by his side, Dragon dove into battle. Their hands and arms were a blur as stars, spikes, and knives were flying. Almost as one, a sword was drawn and a pair of Kamas was in hand to continue the deadly onslaught. As she followed him into battle, Hermione could see so much of her brother in this man. That along with the love she felt for him kept her planted by his side as she protected his back.

Padfoot and Remus had waded in as well, for Remus, it was the paired daggers flashing and quickly taking down their enemy. Blade had come up with Padfoot's weapons which consisted of a shortened katana and a razor sharp claw that strapped to his other hand. That claw would inflict a physical version of the 'Wolverine' curse while they were under magical blackout. As they systematically eliminated the DE's, Sirius thought that Harry had been right. His earlier raids had been effective in eliminating many of the more seasoned fighters and they were left with the lower ranks that were mainly used for cannon fodder in Tom's army. All in all, while they had numbers on their side which was a very big threat to them, when up close and personal, they were easy marks.

In the distance, the spellfire from where the Aurors and Unspeakables had joined the battle was lighting up the horizon. Jonathan and Ron had modified the attack plan to use them as a distraction for Blade's team. While the fight on the flanks would be very real, it would also allow Blade's team to get inside their ranks and cause as much damage as they could. The temporary loss of Blade set back their plan but not by so much as not to proceed with it.

With Blade down, Angel dove amongst the ranks of the DE's without ever drawing her weapons. The fight with the snake had gotten her blood flowing as she carved a path through their ranks. Her claws were ripping and slashing femoral arteries and jugular veins as she battled her way through. The animal in her felt a pull in a certain direction and she followed its lead. The whole time, her instincts were telling her to hurry and she came upon Dragon and Hermione. They were both bloody and battered but still standing as they were surrounded. She saw a wand pointed at Hermione's face and the tip aglow with a familiar green. In a millisecond, she was in motion and leapt to her defense. Just as the curse was about to leave the wand, the DE's chest exploded as his still beating heart was clutched in a claw. That was all the distraction needed before Dragon and Hermione were once again attacking their opponents. The duo was reenergized by Angel teaming up with them and rejoined the battle with vigor.

When Lobo and Jake removed themselves from the front line, they moved quickly to the rear to take over the protection of Harry. As they arrived, Frank and Jonathan moved quickly toward the battle. Just as they were about to engage, Ron's panicked voice came across saying "Shit, I don't know who's listening but there are about twenty weres heading towards Blade's location. They need backup now!"

The sound of thumps echoed across the forest which was followed by explosions. In a glade where they were guarding one of their own, a low chuckling voice said "Ha, you were right Jake; silver ain't got nothing on a good ole grenade launcher."

More thumps were heard along with the howls of the weres. Jake had started shooting the grenades directly into their bellies and just eliminating the problem all together. The next sounds heard by everyone was the sound of a shotgun and an automatic weapon being fired. Jake's voice said "Somebody better get here soon, we won't hold out much longer."

Jake and Lobo were so focused on the problem in front of them that they never saw the black figure appear behind them. Lobo said "Jake I'm out. What do you have left?"

Jake's weapon went silent as well and he dropped it and pulled his knives. They both jumped as they felt a hand on their shoulders and heard "I've got it."

Harry ejected his cherry (death) wand into his hand and waved it over his face. All of a sudden, his head took on the appearance of a flaming skull. He drew his sword and with a muttered incantation, his wand turned into a flaming chain. He leapt towards the remaining weres with his sword and chain flashing out. The chain caught one of the weres around the neck and Blade pulled back on it severing the head.

With their hope being restored, Lobo pulled a sword and joined Jake in following Blade into the furious hand to hand battle. Even though he was engaged, Blade caught glimpses of Jake in action. He was amazed at the surgical precision he used to dispatch the weres. A slash to the belly of one of the half wolves was followed by a quick 'ping' noise and then Jake shoving his fist into the belly. His next action would be to spin away towards another enemy as the one he just left exploded. He did this until he ran out of grenades and then sheathed his knife. The next thing he saw was Jake leaping onto the back of one of the weres. A wire was wrapped around its neck as Jake was leaping back off, that were's head was rolling along the ground before the body even had time to drop.

If Jake was a surgeon, and we all know he is, then Lobo was a butcher. The sword he carried was not elegant and looked to be more of a cross between a battle axe and a broadsword. It had been in his family for generations when it had been brought back from the Crusades. Lobo was not a trained swordsman but instead he was a brawler and used it to his advantage. One quick slash folded them over and another took their heads.

The combination of the earlier grenades had been effective in cutting down the numbers they would face. While the weres were vicious fighters, they had never come across warriors like they were facing. These men never hesitated and caught the weres by surprise by facing them head on. Blade, Lobo, and Jake worked their way through the remaining weres until all that was left was one. As the worst of the lot, Greyback stood his ground and faced the three men in front of him. Greyback leapt at Jake and raked his claws down his face. Having been in too many fights, Jake's instincts took over as he rolled with the slashes to avoid the worst of the blow. Jake came back to his feet with a pistol already in his hand and before Greyback could react; a round had been placed between his eyes. Blade's sword came out and a slash later, the head was separated from the body. He said "Moony is going to be so mad at us."

He stepped over to a bleeding Jake and asked "How bad?"

"Scratch to the face by claws." He replied.

Lobo said "He wasn't transformed so it should be fine."

Harry waved his wand and cleaned the wound. He studied it for a minute and said "You may have some side effects but nothing too bad. Probably like your meat rarer and Emma will be very happy with you."

He laughed and clapped Harry on the back. "I guess she'll like that then."

They turned to Lobo who was standing there with blood all over him. Harry ran over "Are you okay?"

'Not my blood but yeah I'm fine. Just get us back to our ammo stash. I'd much rather take out these bastards from a distance. Fighting like this is for you younger blokes."

As they were walking out, Harry grabbed the last severed head and stuffed it in a bag. Once it was shrunk and in pocket, he called for Vinny to clean up the mess as he didn't want any problems caused by the infected blood. As they met up with Jonathan and Frank, a huge fireball formed behind them and when Harry turned around, Vinny just smiled and shrugged.

"How's it going up front?"

"Pretty nasty. Nice costume by the way, it's almost as scary as that wife of yours. She took out the damn snake on her own and Ron's been calling for you."

Hope flared all across the battlefield as they heard Jonathan say "Operational command relinquished back to Blade."

A voice everyone had been dying to hear said "What's up Ron?"

"Blade thank god, Alice is fading and Andi won't be far behind her. Remind me never to piss off a Black. She was brutal with the weapons."

"Are Spitfire and Trace there?"

"Yeah"

"Have them start switching out."

Harry took off in a run towards the front lines. When he arrived, he said "My team disengage and back out. Amelia and Alpha, in two minutes, we're getting nasty."

"Copy" "Copy"

Harry looked across the battlefield and saw Tom battering the shields. Harry heard a scream across his link and then disaster struck. Andi had passed out and full control fell on Alice who passed out from the surge. Ginny reacted quickly and dumped Andi to the floor and tried gaining control of the wards but it hadn't been quick enough and the shields flickered. The flicker was just enough to allow Tom and a few of his followers past but then the shields were back up and solid again. "Shit, shit, shit, Neville, you've got some nastiness on the grounds. You're going to have to hold until we can get to you."

"We'll take care of it."

"Ron, what's happening up there?"

"Andi and Alice lost it. Ginny and Daphne are now in the seats."

"Ladies, Tom is inside the wards so it is up to you."

"I…I…I don't know if I can."

"Listen Spitfire, Tom said he's coming to finish what he started six years ago. He said a pitiful little slag like you doesn't deserve anything but to be on her back in your proper place. He then said once he's done, he'll put you on your knees and let you clean up your mess."

"Why that %#& *^^*(& & . I'll kill the bastard."

"That's my Gin."

"Thanks Harry."

"Bloody Hell Blade; don't talk to my sister like that."

"Bite me weasel, we're at war."

"You son of a bitch. Wait until I get my hands on you."

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Take it out on those bastards that are trying to get to your Mommy."

After a chuckle Ron said "Thanks mate"

"Hey Daph, do you need any motivation."

"No, I'm good. Thanks."

Sirius asked "I thought the wards would eject anyone with the mark."

Jonathan "Um...that's only when Minnie is conscious. It was her own personal adjustment to the wards and is only in effect when she is in control. If she wakes up, they will probably be thrown against the shields."

Across the connection, they heard Ginny muttering "There you are you bastard. Take this and this and this."

Neville watched as lightning strikes were popping all around Tom. He silently thanked Ginny for keeping Tom occupied for if he wasn't; this was going to be a short fight.

As the bloody and battered group rejoined, he pulled Angel into a hug as they both transformed back to normal. Dragon laughed and said "Ghost Rider? Is that the best you could come up with?"

Harry just shrugged.

Angel asked "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I don't know what Diva gave me but I feel pretty good."

A sultry voice said "I'll tell you what it was later but it should give you about two more hours of fighting before you're down for a while."

"Thanks, well I guess we'd better wrap this up."

Harry leaned in and kissed his wife before spinning her around. With his arms around her once more and the cypress wands ejected, he cast "Armageddon" four times rapidly. As the giant meteors were dropping he cast "Pikachu" four times as well. The bolts struck the meteors causing them to shatter and fling shrapnel and molten rock all over the DE ranks. Many of them were knocked down and screaming from the burns they received.

"Nev, how's it going?"

"Not good, they've taken out four of us already. We need some help."

"Just try and hold them off. Have the elves pop them to Poppy. We'll get there as fast as we can. Trace, is it safe to wake up Nana yet?"

"No she still needs time, she's pretty weak."

"Shit! Okay. Alpha, status?"

"We're bloody but everyone's still standing."

"Glad to hear it! Amelia?"

"We're all pretty bloody well beat up. We already lost ten and have another ten down."

"Ron? What's left?"

"One giant and a few trolls."

"Where are they?"

"At the gate, if you can get them off our backs, we might be able to help more."

"Jake, you got any surprises left?"

"We've got a few grenades left for the launchers; we could lob a few over and help the other two groups out. Only other things I've got are a few Matadors."

Lobo asked "How in the hell did you get some of those?"

With a smirk he said "From a friend."

Harry asked "What are Matadors?"

Hermione said "Honestly Blade, they are RPG's or anti tank weapons."

"Mi, do you know how to use those things?"

"Who's my Daddy?"

"Never mind, dumb question."

Dragon pulled Hermione into a hug. "You are sounding more and more fun all the time."

"And don't you forget it Mister."

Jake passed Lobo a launcher and three rounds. He threw a bag to Harry and said "Carry this bag over for me. We'll be right back."

"Paddy and Moony, cover Lobo. Jonathan, Frank, you've got Jake. Take out anything you see along the way. Filius, since you are tied to the castle as a deputy, see if the wards will allow you to pass through and go give Nev some help. Keep Tom occupied until we can finish out here or until Gin gets him."

Ginny watched as Daphne sat in the chair with her eyes closed. The look of concentration on her face told Ginny that she was doing something and she tried her best not to interfere. When she looked up again, Daphne had a smirk on her face along with a look of determination. Ginny then felt something change in the wards and asked "What are you doing Daphne?"

"I'm trying something, Dad's a ward master and I have an idea."

Out on the grounds, a large dome formed around Voldemort and his forces and effectively trapped them. Ginny shouted "Brilliant Daphne."

Harry asked "What's going on?"

"Daphne just trapped Tom in a ward dome. She's got him contained."

Jonathan's voice came on and said "Spitfire, shut down the weapons systems and channel all the energy to Daphne to put into the dome. How are you two holding up?'

"We're fine for now."

Harry said "You should be out of that chair within an hour. Just hold on."

Harry and his crew made their way through the battlefield only stopping to dispatch the DE's that were still alive as they went. In the distance they heard several thumps followed by explosions. After some bright flashes of spellfire, Amelia called and said "All secure on this end."

Alpha's voice on and "Same here Blade, we are clear."

"Thank both your groups for me. I've got an objective change if you're up to it. Alpha, could your group of friends go secure St. Mungos, I want Amelia and the Aurors to follow in ten. Amelia, place remote portkeys on your injured and activate them once you have things in hand and have been given the go ahead."

"Gladly, Blade."

"Thank you Blade, we're pretty beat up here."

Harry heard the sound of multiple apparation pops as the Unspeakables left. Harry had made it to the gates where he was faced with about thirty DE's along with the giant and five trolls. Filius jumped off and went to work taking down several DE's quickly.  
They were then joined by Moony and Padfoot along with Frank and Jonathan. The mass spellfire was accurate and devastating to the DE's since they were using spells from Blade's books. In desperation, the trapped DE's started throwing everything they could at their attackers and managed to get in some lucky hits. Sirius and Moony both took curses to their chests and were down on the ground bleeding. Frank had taken a cutting curse to his left arm and lost it just below the elbow. Harry turned and growled "Get those big bastards down now. We need to get them to the hospital ward before they bleed out. Jonathan moved quickly and cauterized Frank's arm. As his team retaliated, Harry dove through the spellfire and placed the old Marauders in stasis to try and save his Dad and uncle from their injuries.

After casting the spells, Harry was pissed and dove straight into the DE's. His sword and cherry wand were in constant motion as he took down enemy after enemy. Angel dove in and worked in tandem with him with equal devastating effect. She never even drew her wand and just waded in with her Kamas. There was nothing elegant about the tactics they used. Their sole intent was their enemies' destruction so that they could get their injured taken care of.

Harry heard and saw the streaks of flame and smoke flying towards and striking the trolls. Three went down in quick succession as the missiles struck home. The resulting explosion showered everyone with the blood and gore of what was left of the trolls. A minute later, he saw two more missiles fly as the last two trolls were brought down. Another missile flew by and struck the giant in the chest. When the smoke cleared, the giant was bleeding but still on his feet and seriously pissed off. As the giant turned to charge them, Dragon and Jonathan worked quickly to get the bodies of their downed team members out of the line of fire and away from the charging giant.

In the midst of the DE's, Harry saw Filius engaged in a duel with Bellatrix. He knew Bella was good but it amazed him that she could hold her own against the former Dueling Master and manage to even get in a few good shots. Harry heard three whooshes above him followed by three explosions. Hermione, Lobo, and Jake had all fired at the same time while aiming in the same spot. The giant stood for a minute looking at where his chest used to be before starting to topple. Reacting quickly, Harry 'accioed' Filius and then banished him towards the others. He turned to Gabby and wandlessly banished her away as well. He then turned with his sword and struck out towards Bella. There were two screams of 'Harry' just as the giant landed on the ground.

They heard the pops of the Aurors leaving as they stood there in shock at what had just happened. With tears in her eyes, Gabby started running towards where the giant had landed until she heard another pop. She turned and saw Harry standing there holding Dobby's hand. His other hand held a head by its long curly black hair. He dropped the head and ran towards her with his arms out and as she ran into his embrace, he said "I'm sorry for scaring you but I needed proof she was finished." She squeezed him tight and nodded her head slightly.

"Spitfire, you can drop the battle wards, we're secure out here and we've got wounded that need help."

"Gladly Blade…they're down and I'm sending some elves to you now to bring them in."

"Thanks"

Vinny popped in and looked around. He said "Milord asks too much."

They all started laughing and Harry said "Daph, send a team of elves out here for clean up. Tell them there may be some potion ingredients or such out here as well." He reached down and stuffed the head that was lying at his feet into a bag.

In the next minute, elves were popping in and back out with the wounded. Jake was protesting at being taken but the elf wouldn't take no for an answer and took him anyway. The six remaining members of Harry's team entered the wards and started walking across the grounds just as the first rays of sunlight were breaking the horizon. As they pulled off their masks, Voldemort saw them and started screaming for them to release him. Harry just walked up to the dome and said "Oh shut it Tom. You've caused me enough trouble and for now, you can sit there and stew like a good little half -blood bastard."

"I am LORD VOLDEMORT!"

Dragon looked at him and said "You aren't shit! Now shut the hell up."

The team walked away from the dome and into the arms of the waiting family members who were streaming out of the castle. As Neville joined them, Harry placed an arm around his shoulders and then handed him a cloth bag. "I've got a present from the Potters to the Longbottoms."

Neville looked inside and with a grin said "Aw, that's the best Christmas present ever. Thanks brother."

As Harry was laughing, Susan asked "What'd he get you?"

With an evil smirk, Neville opened the bag for her to see. When she glared at Harry, he responded "She was the last one and I wanted him to have proof. Aunt Amelia and they-who-must-not-be-talked-about went to St Mungos but she was bloody but fine a few minutes ago."

"Thanks Harry."

"Now come on, we need to go check on the old men."

Jonathan and Lobo both said "Hey, we resent that."

**HV**

When they arrived at the hospital wing, they broke apart and went to check on their immediate family. Hermione arrived first to find Jake being pampered by Emma and acting like he wasn't enjoying it. She saw the bandages on his face and asked "Are you okay Daddy? Were you infected?"

"I wasn't bit so Poppy says that I should be okay."

Emma said "She said in most cases, a scratch only gives you a mild infection and victims usually only see mild side effects but none harmful. He'll prefer his meat on the more rare side and my personal favorite, an increased libido." She was beaming when she said this.

"Oh God Mum, that's way too much information." Behind her, they saw Dean laughing.

With a grin, Jake said "How do you think you got here in the first place?"

"Go to sleep Daddy, you look like hell."

Jake knocked back a vial of dreamless sleep potion and lay back on the bed with his wife curled up next to him. It had been a long night for her as well with her husband and daughter out fighting.

Poppy hurried by and took a look at them. She handed them two vials and pointed at a bed. Hermione waved her wand to expand the bed and unzipped her vest and dropped it on the floor beside the bed. She plopped down on the bed, removed her boots, and then lay down. She cast her gaze at Dean and asked "Well are you coming?"

"Not at the moment but that may be because I'm too tired for that sort of thing."

"Is every man in my life a comedian, get your cute bum in this bed."

"Yes ma'am."

As he removed all his gear, he lay down next to her and gazed into her eyes before giving her a sweet kiss. They both tipped up their vials in a toast and downed the contents. Like her father and mother, they were out like a light.

Neville was sitting on the bed beside Frank who waved his stump around but was saying he was fine but just worn out. Neville pulled him into a hug and held on for a few minutes just happy that he still had his parents. Poppy walked by and waved her wand at the bed and expanded it. She handed Frank a vial and said "You too. They are bringing Alice down now and the extra sleep won't do her any harm either."

A few minutes later, a shaky Minerva was levitating Alice into the hospital wing and onto the bed beside Frank. In her normal tone, she said "I don't know why everyone thought it was a good idea to turn my office into a slumber party room."

The doors opened again to find Pomona levitating Andromeda in and placing her on a bed. Right behind her were Luna and Ron holding each other up along with Ginny and Daphne using Tracey as support as they were all directed to beds. After more vials were passed out, they were quickly sound asleep.

Neville tugged Susan into a bed and after a quick kiss; they downed their vials and were out as well. Harry had spoken to Poppy and she told him that his stasis spell probably saved Sirius and Remus's life. She said they were stable and would be up and about in a few days.

It wasn't long before Jonathan brought Lobo in with him and helped him to a bed. With a muttered 'thanks', Lobo laid back and fell asleep instantly.

Minerva came over and pulled Harry and Gabby into a hug. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Nana, I'm pretty proud of you too. Are you good enough to be handling the wards again?"

"Yes Harry, Pomona is sharing with me so it's not too bad right now. As soon a Filius is up, well share some more of the load with him."

"Good idea. I think we are going to go home and sleep for a bit. We'll catch you in a day or so."

"I would feel much better if you would stay here where we can monitor you."

"Dobby and the whole group will watch over us and bring us here if there's a problem and we will be more comfortable at home."

Before they could leave, Jonathan said "Alpha just checked in and said St Mungos was secure and that everyone was being tended to. The ICW saw fit to send some reinforcements in who are taking up positions in the hospital to relieve his men and the Aurors. There's another contingent on their way here to do the same and to help with cleanup."

"Thanks Uncle Jon. You look like hell so get some rest. If we are needed, call for Misty. I'm telling Dobby and Vinny to rest as well."

**HV**

The Potters didn't reappear at Hogwarts for three days. To Gabrielle's aggravation, Harry slept for two of them before finally waking up. The young Veela found herself in desperate need of her husband and after finally sating her desires, allowed him to sleep for another day.

They entered the Great Hall during lunch on the third day to a standing ovation from the residents there. As they made their way to the head table, they were constantly stopped and thanked for what they had done. When they finally reached Minerva, she said "It's been three days. What are your plans for Voldemort?"

Harry furrowed his brow at her and replied "Well, Hello to you too. I thought for starters, I would have a little chat with him before I decided what should be done."

"You can't be serious."

"You're right. I can't, he's my dad. I'm Harry."

Before anything else could be said, Amelia approached him. "Hey Aunt Amy, you're looking better. How goes the cleanup?"

"Pretty good actually. We retook the ministry yesterday but it is in shambles. Alpha's reinforcements were a big help to us. Now we just need to decide on the future of our country and how we should proceed from here. I'm trying to locate as many Wizengamot members as I can so we can get started."

Harry looked at her in amazement for a second before replying "Why in the hell would you want those bastards back in power? They caused all this shit in the first place. It seems to me you have a castle full of people from all walks that would make a better reconstruction committee than that group. At least you know that with them, you don't have to worry about turning your back on them. If that's your plan then leave me out of it."

The response from around the hall was one of shock and expectation. Harry even heard someone say "But he's the savior of the wizarding world."

The impression the Potters got from the people in the hall was that they still expected him to solve every problem for them. He turned and walked out of the hall and down onto the grounds where he conjured a chair and sat right in front of the dome that held old Tom. Gabby followed and took a seat in his lap.

When Tom saw Harry, he asked "Are you finally here to end it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The prophecy, you dolt. Surely you are aware of it."

"I don't know anything about a prophecy and even if I did, I wouldn't believe it. I think they are rubbish."

Tom recited the complete prophecy to him and after a few minutes, Harry started laughing. He asked "Is this why you have been after me all this time?"

"Yes Potter. Now, are you going to let down this dome so we can end this once and for all?"

"Let me think on it for a few minutes. Now, according to said prophecy, I can only die by your hand and vice versa?"

"Yes Potter, so let's get on with this."

"Excuse me for a minute Tom. I have an idea."

Harry got up and walked back into the castle and headed up to the Headmistress's office. Once inside, he waved his wand and said some incantations causing the stone to rise from the floor again. After charging a few runes on the stone, one of the ward chairs rose out of the floor and became active once again.

Harry stepped over to it and sat down. As he placed his hands in the gel packs, he felt the surge of the wards and started searching for what he was looking for. During his search, Minerva came rushing into the office after feeling the change in the wards and asked "Harry, what in the name of Merlin do you think you are doing?"

He just looked up at her and smiled before continuing his search. Once he found what he was looking for, Minerva felt where Harry had taken control over Tom's dome. In the gel pack, Harry started squeezing his hand and making the ward dome contract. He shrunk it until Tom and the four followers inside with him were pressed closely together. Harry locked the leaders of the castle out of that particular ward and made the chair and control stone sink back into the floor. Once finished, he walked back down to the grounds and stepped in front of Tom. He asked "Do you feel my hands now?"

"What do you think you are doing Potter? Don't you know I'm immortal? Even if you destroy this body, I will still come back for you."

"Ah but Tom, your Horcruxes have all been destroyed. Nagini was the last and now you are just as mortal as I am. Now, say goodbye Tom."

Harry held up his hand and started forming a fist. As he continued to squeeze his fist tighter, the ward dome contracted even more. Harry gave one last smile as he squeezed his fist all the way. The tiny ward dome turned red as every body inside it exploded. Once he was sure it was over, Harry dispelled the ward and cast an 'incendio' on the remains.

When he turned around, he took in various expressions on the faces of everyone who was watching. Minerva finally said "He had no chance to defend himself Harry. That was murder."

He sighed and said "Nana, I told you from the start that this is where this would end. What you call murder, I call extermination. He was a rabid animal that needed to be put down. If you can't accept that then that's your problem. I don't think I will lose any sleep over it. Now maybe I can live my life in peace."

"But Harry…"

Both he and Gabby took in the faces of those around him and he was immediately brought back to second year and the whole Heir of Slytherin thing. The only ones that did not reflect their fear of him were the members of his team along with Neville and Susan and the others who had an active role in the defense of the castle. Ginny actually stepped out from everyone and pulled Harry into a hug. She said "Thank you for doing what had to be done. I tried but couldn't catch the slippery bastard."

"You're welcome Spitfire."

"Will you quit calling me that?"

He looked at her for a minute before saying "No"

She gave him a glare before giggling. He stepped away from her and approached Dean and Hermione. Harry leaned in and whispered "You gave me some advice a few months ago. I think now would be a good time to put it to use."

Dean nodded "Understood, I won't be long myself."

Harry reached out a hand towards Gabby and as soon as she grabbed it, he activated his portkey. Once they landed in Potter Manor, he led her to the study so they could talk over some things.

"Angel, I did what I came here to do so as far as I'm concerned, it's time to move on."

"Yeah, I kind of gathered that we will never be accepted in polite company. It's like they are grateful for what you did but can't help but think bad about you for doing it. I know that Nana had Albus preaching at her for a long time but she's not the only member of the cult of Dumbledore. I watched their faces after you got rid of Tom and it was like they were trying to decide if you were going to take his place. What do you have in mind?"

He smiled "Well, I was thinking that maybe we could go live on Black Island. It would be peaceful and a great place to raise a family. Not only that, it's private and no one can get to us unless we allow them to."

She scooted over closer to him. "Are you sure? We would be pretty isolated."

"That's the point, besides its clothing optional."

"Your idea is starting to sound better all the time. Maman will probably like that when they come to visit."

"Your Mum walking around on the beach naked. My plan just went from good to brilliant."

"I'll tell her you said that."

"Hey, I know exactly where my wife got her beauty from and it's not like we can't go other places. Between the Potter and Black fortunes, we would never have to work so we could do what ever we want to. After all this, I think we've earned it."

She smiled at him and called out for Dobby. When he arrived, she said "Inform the elves that we are moving and would like all of you to join us."

"Yes Mistress, may I ask where we be moving to?"

Harry smiled and said "We are going back to the island."

"Dobby thinks that is a good idea."

Harry said "I think we need to write some letters."

The next day during breakfast, Hedwig soared into the Great Hall and landed in front of Hermione. Smiling at the snowy owl, Hermione said "Good morning beautiful. What do you have for me?"

Hedwig purred at her and then stuck her leg out. Once Hermione had untied the letter, Hedwig stepped forward and rubbed her head against Hermione's cheek. When Hermione responded by returning her affection, she then turned around and took flight back out of Great Hall. Hermione realized what had just happened and quickly opened the letter. Inside was a note that told her to call a family meeting and read the sealed letter that came in the envelope.

Dean gave her a questioning look and she just said "Hedwig was saying goodbye and I'm guessing the letter is going to do the same thing."

He just nodded in response and tried to keep his smirk to himself.

After lunch that day, the family gathered in the Room of Requirement for the meeting Hermione had called. When she had everyone's attention she said "Harry sent me a letter this morning and asked me to read it to all of you."

Dear Family,

Yesterday after we left you, my wife and I sat down and had a long talk about our future. For me, it feels like for the first time in my life, I actually have a future. With everything I have gone through over the years, there has been one dream I have carried the whole time and that is to have a family of my own. My wife informed me that our whole purpose in life at this point is to fulfill that dream and finally put an end to the nightmares of my past.

As we watched everyone's faces after I completed my task, it became evident to us that we will never be accepted in polite company in England. The look I saw was the same one I saw in my second year when I was thought to be the next dark lord. Let me just tell you now that while I may do what has to be done, it in no way makes me dark as I do it in the defense of those I love.

We also came to the realization that we would never be left alone and neither of us have any desire to be leaders in your society in any capacity. Gabby and I feel that we have sacrificed enough for the 'Greater Good' and now the only greater good we will serve is our own.

If I may, I would like to offer a few personal comments. Amelia, if you want to bring change to the country, then you have to change the one's leading it. Rewrite the charter of the Wizengamot and make it an elected body. Hell, talk to the non-magical government and use it as a guideline. There is no perfect government but that would at least be a step in the right direction. You have some very good people sitting with you in the room who would offer their voices in their support of the changes. Hell, move the ministry to Hogsmeade so that you and Nana can share the best people.

Nana, you finally have all the tools in place to return Hogwarts to her place as the absolute best magical school out there. Let the world know and your enrollment will swell. I have just a few ideas for the future. Have Filius contact his cousins to help and add a curse breaking and a warding career path to your curriculum. You could also talk to a few people who-must-not-be-discussed and see if they could help as well. In the end, I think it's time to end the Dumbledore era for good and start actually educating everyone. Light, Grey, or Dark doesn't matter. Along those same lines, blood doesn't matter either. What matters is what is in your heart and my heart and conscience tells me I did the right thing.

Dad, you once again have my proxies. Please use them to start erasing the stain of the Blacks before the next generation arrives. While I'm on that subject, you and Moony no longer have me or the war as an excuse so pull your head out of your asses and settle down with someone. There is so much I could say but won't in this letter since we now have a lifetime ahead of us for that. I think this is a first for us to actually be able to consider the future. Moony, go finish the treatments and try to reconnect with Appoline's cousin. Yeah, I know all about it and think you would be good for each other.

Aunt Alice, I've seen inside your head and you are a very naughty girl. The war is over now so why don't you follow your desires and give me and Neville all those brothers and sisters you and Frank wanted. If he's not up to the task, I may just take you up on your offer. I hope Frank is sitting there with his mouth hanging wide open. Hopefully he will be motivated now.

To my brothers and sisters, where do I even begin? Well most importantly, I love you guys. Your unwavering support has meant a lot to me and helped me go on even if I didn't show it. Ever since we came together and then when I returned, each one of you gave a part of yourselves that allowed me to find my way again. Susan was my hope. Neville was my strength. Dean was my balance. Daphne was my determination. Tracey was my cunning. Katie was my playfulness.

Last but not least is the sister of my heart. Mi, you probably had the most important part as it was you who had the unenviable task of putting me back together and restoring my humanity. Gabby says that it was you who cracked the stones around my heart allowing her to complete the job. On a side note, all those times we slept together, I was very aware of how hot you were. That day Gabby dressed you really made me notice the beautiful woman you have become. Sorry Dean but I've got to say this. If Dean is stupid enough to let you go, come find us. Gabby said she'd be willing to share.

(Hermione was glowing bright red.)

Now that I've probably managed to turn Mi bright red, I guess I'll end this here. I don't have the words to express my thankfulness and pride at what we accomplished during that final battle. I was honored to stand beside you all. I have never seen myself as the savior and see myself more as the catalyst that enabled you to save yourselves. Magic is a wonderful thing and we are never really that far away but please respect our desire to lead a private life at this point.

Our love to you all

Harry and Gabby

There was silence in the room for a few minutes before someone asked "Will they really leave?"

Sirius and Remus both laughed out loud. Sirius said "It was never Harry's intention to remain in England. The memories here are too painful and he would never find the peace he deserves."

Remus added "I had hoped he would stay around longer but I guess the prevailing attitudes were enough to drive him away once again."

Jonathan sincerely asked "May I ask what you meant by that?"

Neville stood and started pacing. "Let me take this one Moony. Harry and I met on the train to Hogwarts in first year and ended up as dorm mates. While we were friendly with each other, we weren't that close. Both of us had very lonely childhoods and were desperate for friendship but I was too shy and had no confidence in myself to approach him. Harry's childhood was so bad that he latched on to the first person that was nice to him and that was Ron. Ron was pretty good at protecting his territory and managed to keep everyone but Hermione at bay."

"Things stayed pretty much the same for the next couple of years between us but he had already dealt with a lot of scorn and humiliation as had I. Then Harry's name came out of the goblet and he was immediately ostracized by the entire school including the professors." (Several of the kid's heads went down at this.)

Hermione said "Except one person."

Neville continued "Yes, out of everyone in this school, only one person stood in Harry's defense. It took every bit of courage but I never doubted him for a minute. I stood by his side and joined him in being tormented but it which gave me the opportunity I always wanted. I knew all about our families and with Harry being avoided, it gave us the chance to get to know each other and find we had a lot of common ground. As you know, we grew very close."

"The first task was bad enough but with what happened at the second, people started waking up. (He chuckled.) The events after the second task were the stuff of legend. People were bowing a scraping before him to try and get on his good side but it was too late in Harry's eyes and he turned to the person who had stood with him the entire time."

Neville received several curious glances.

"The whole Lord's quarter's incident was part of our plan. In the privacy it offered, after Dobby removed the listening spells, we were allowed to plan and work out a short list of goals. First and foremost was gaining Sirius' freedom. The second was tied to the first by getting Harry out from under Albus' thumb and it was there that the family started forming. Every member of this family was by our design as we would only accept people we could trust completely."

Jonathan said "That's very Slytherin of you."

Neville smirked "Yeah well, the Hat wanted both of us there but neither of us were too keen on the idea."

Everyone in the family had eyes as big as saucers at that statement. Neville laughed and said "Don't look so surprised. It's not like you didn't suspect it. I mean look at the group we put together. Would any of you willingly have allied your houses under normal circumstances?"

Amelia said "No, I don't think we would have."

Neville continued "Over the course of the family forming, something strange happened, the adults allowed two fifteen year olds to take lead and guide the direction we took. We still never figured out how that happened."

Amelia said "You need to ask Gus about that. It was all her doing."

"Gran?"

Augusta chuckled "Well it was quite easy. Both my grandsons were living up to their names by doing as Potters and Longbottoms had done for generations. They were trying to make our world a better place. I thought it best to not squash that desire and knew you had good advisors which only improved as the family grew."

Neville laughed "I'll have to tell him that. I think he will appreciate it. Now, with our earlier successes, we became more daring and that resulted in bringing back Mum and Dad. (He wiped a tear from his eye.) His whole reason was that we should have at least one set of our parents back with us. Let me just say that there is no half way with Harry. If there is one thing I learned from him, it was that great results always come with great risks. I think it was worth it."

"Most of the rest you already know. Most of what he has done has been out of necessity. I think that when he saw all the expectant faces looking at him in the Great Hall, it scared him. I also think that once he saw the faces of everyone after he did what needed to be done, it finished the job. Harry has really only had two desires during his life. The first is a family and the second is to just be Harry. That won't happen here."

Hermione added "I couldn't agree more. He's earned it."

Around the room, several heads nodded and Sirius said "Well said Neville, I couldn't have explained it better myself. For the first time in his life, my son is whole and looking forward to life and I intend to do everything I can to make sure he remains that way."


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Harry Potter or the characters depicted unless they are someone you have never seen before.

Chapter 20

As the elves were in the process of moving house, Harry and Gabby made a side trip to France before going to the island. After sitting down with her parents and discussing their plans for the future, Harry requested that Jean arrange for them to complete their education by taking their NEWTS. They spent the rest of the evening just enjoying being with family and glad that they had all survived. During the conversation, Harry finally broke down and asked Appoline about the potion she had given him.

She replied "Why Harry, I'm surprised. It was a potion of your own creation. The main ingredients were Gabrielle's blood and tears and because of this, it would only have worked for you as your magic and hers are entwined."

Since they were in no hurry, they spent the night in Delacour Manor before heading to their new home. After breakfast, farewells were given along with a promise of a visit on the coming weekend. Just as Harry pulled Gabby into his arms and kissed her, he activated his portkey and took them home.

The next several days were spent arranging their new home like they wanted it and when that was done; they started spending most of their time on the beach. As the days passed, they took strolls on the island and came up with the idea to have the elves build several bungalows for the guests that would eventually make their way there. They also wanted an open air pavilion along the beach for the family parties that were sure to happen in the future. It only took a few days for them to realize that they couldn't just spend all their time lying on the beach and having sex although they didn't get in any hurry to stop the latter. One afternoon as they lay in the sand, they started tossing around ideas and came up with a few ideas they could do in the future and added a shop to the list of structures to be built so they could experiment with wand making or anything else that took their fancy.

The weekend arrived quicker than they thought or were just so wrapped up in each other that they didn't realize it. As usual, they made their way towards the beach and quickly tossed off their robes for a quick swim in the ocean. Once they finished their swim, they sat in their loungers in all their glory until they heard a pop behind them. Appoline's voice could be heard over the surf delighting in the beauty of the island. Gabby started to get up and get her robe when Harry placed a hand on her arm and said "We warned them."

By the time she made her way to them with Jean not far behind, her clothing was removed as well and Harry sat there and took in the beauty that was Appoline. Without batting an eye, he leaned over and kissed Gabby fully on the mouth. He then said "I am one lucky bastard if that is what I have to look forward to."

He heard Jean chuckle and say "That you are son. Her beauty only grows as she gets older."

That earned him a quick kiss as they took their places on the lounges that had magically appeared. The Delacours spent the entire weekend with the Potters and were very relaxed when they returned home. Appoline went on several times about how the elves were so attentive and the climate was so wonderful that it was better than going to a spa. Jean agreed with her and plans were made to return very soon.

**HV**

The time had come when they were to go take their NEWTS so they traveled back to France. The tests were brutal and went far beyond what they expected but after five days, they were finally done. It should have only taken four but for some reason their defense tests took all day and included multiple duels. On the sixth day, they were ushered into a conference room where they were joined by all the people involved in their examinations. To their surprise, there were even a few grey robed Unspeakables there.

Their results were better than they expected with almost straight O's for both of them. What really threw them was the awarding of Grand Masteries in Defense. When they had the chance to absorb this, Jean stepped forward and said "I want to thank you all for being here today and taking the time to test these two outstanding people."

Most took it as a polite dismissal and left the room as they congratulated the young couple. Once they were gone, the doors were closed and Jean sat in front of them.

"It is known in my organization that you two have more knowledge than is safe for normal witches and wizards. I think it would be best if you joined our organization as well."

Harry started to protest but Gabby placed a hand on his to calm him. She asked "Am I speaking to my father or to Alpha?"

"They are one and the same my dear but you know you are always welcome to speak your mind."

"Papa, my husband and I can understand your position but you know very well that we would like to live out our lives in peace and raise a family. Becoming part of your organization would be counterproductive to our goals."

Harry added "Jean, you know the respect I hold for you personally and your organization but after the life I've been forced to lead, I refuse to be controlled by anyone other than my wife."

"I can respect that son but the problem is that you know too much and are a danger to the rest of the world."

Gabby grew outraged and said "I can't believe I am hearing those words come out of your mouth after all we just went through to make the world safe."

Harry growled "I would suggest you tell us your real reasons before saying another word. I'm sure Maman would not appreciate your being the cause of a permanent rift in the family therefore cutting off her spa time."

Jean looked up at the cloaked individuals in the room. After getting several nods, Jean said "I apologize but I was forced into this meeting. The main goal was for you to take our oaths and join our organization so that you could never be used against us."

Gabby stood and faced the cloaked individuals. "I'm going to assume that those present in this room are at the highest level of your organization."

Jean replied "They are."

"Good then, they can hear this directly from me. My husband and I have no wish to be a part of your organization or for that matter, the wizarding world as a whole."

One of the cloaked individuals asked "If that is the case, then why did you take your NEWTS?"

Harry replied "It's quite simple really. When our children show the signs of being magical, and we know they will, we will be fully qualified to teach them ourselves. NO matter what anyone else says, I didn't like the crap that I endured from my fame and I damn sure won't subject my children to it. My wife and I want a life of peace and as far as we are concerned, we have more than earned it."

Jean said "Harry, Son, please. I agree totally with you but the truth of the matter is you both carry around many of our secrets."

Gabby looked to Harry and he nodded his head. Gabby said "Blade and Angel have retired unless we are forced to defend our family. However, Blade and Angel, the Unspeakable researchers may take the oath under certain conditions."

"And they are?"

"Mainly that the knowledge of our existence never leaves this room. The fastest way for us to withdraw from this will be when some commander gets a splinter in his ass from going to the outhouse and Harry Potter gets called in to handle the disaster."

Several of the other grey robed people chuckled at that comment.

"I think that would be acceptable. The main goal in this was for you to never be used against us. The second condition?"

"If I am called in on a situation that you cannot handle, I choose my own team."

Jean smiled "It is not our plan to use you as such but situations do arise from time to time. If that were to happen we would need to test anyone you bring on board as well as put them under oath."

Harry said "Listen, you guys helped us when we needed it most and we can't forget that. That being said, we would never turn our backs on those who came to our aid. It's just that for our age, Angel and I have already shed enough blood and dealt with enough pain to last a lifetime. I intend to spend the rest of my life trying to make up for the pain that I personally have caused her."

Gabby wrapped an arm around him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She said "Just as I intend to do my best to wash away the painful years you have went through."

**HV**

Before they left to go back to the island, Gabby stopped by for a private chat with her mother. When they finally separated about an hour later, both women were smiling brightly. Harry and Gabby warmly embraced Appoline before they left and were secretly glad that Jean had not returned home yet as they were not happy with him for the ambush that was led against them. Gabby had even informed her mother that it would probably be for the best if she kept Jean away from the island for the time being. Appoline made it quite clear that Jean would know her displeasure once he got home.

**HV**

Gabby arranged for a special dinner on the beach that evening and waited until after desert before finally getting around to the news she had for her husband. She stood and held out her hand "Walk with me."

With her in just a wrap around her waist and him in a pair of running shorts, they strolled along the beach hand in hand. When Gabby couldn't take it any more, she stopped and turned to him to look in his eyes. "Honey, Maman gave me some news today and I think you need to know."

In a panic, he asked "What's wrong baby?" All kinds of things were going through his head with all that they had endured. As it had been for years, it was still his biggest fear that he would lose her.

She pulled him into a warm embrace and said "Nothing is wrong my love. In fact, I think everything is finally going right for us. Harry, you're going to be a father. I'm pregnant."

He pulled her tighter and then picked her up and swung her around ending in a passionate kiss. Before she knew it, he released her and was running around on the beach screaming for joy. Once he had exhausted himself and lay down in the sand, she joined him while still giggling at his actions. "I'm guessing you're happy about this?"

Harry rose up and kissed her solidly again. When he pulled away, there were tears in his eyes and he said "Baby, you have no idea. You have given me everything I've ever wanted between your love and now giving me somebody who will part of MY family and not me being a part of theirs."

She leaned back over and kissed him hard while reaching down and untying her wrap. As her hands made their way to his shorts, he asked "But what about the baby?"

She purred "Honey, Maman said we have nothing to worry about until its time for the baby to be born. She also said that you may have to worry as being pregnant will increase my desire for my husband."

Harry mock swore "I promise to do my duty and make sure my wife is happy during her entire pregnancy."

"Damn right you will if you want to continue having more."

**HV**

Harry and Gabby managed to stay in close contact with the younger members of their family through letters and the occasional visit. The Easter holidays from the school brought guests to Black Island in the form of Sirius and Aurora along with Remus and his Veela girlfriend Fiona. Appoline had kept them informed on family news and they already knew that Remus had undergone the procedure and had his furry little problem completely cured. The theory that Harry had proposed all those years ago was finally seeing results. The natural healing powers of a Veela would increase exponentially under the effects of a Love bond; at least it would for the person they were in love with. The first example of this ever tested was when Harry collapsed after dealing with the dementors during the final battle. Appoline didn't know the effects that a potion created from Gabby's blood and tears would have on Harry but she had faith it would work and gave it to him anyway.

Sirius and Remus made it clear that they needed to have a talk with Harry and Gabby led the two ladies out to the beach. Gabby explained to them that she and Harry had declared the island clothing optional and that she and her husband more often than not exercised the no clothing option. As she sat down in a lounge, she pulled off her top and sat there just in her wrap. As they looked at her for a minute, the small baby bump was quickly noticed. When she saw where their eyes were, she said "Yes, we are expecting our first in late summer. Aside from Maman and Papa, you four will be the first to know."

Fiona was Gabby's cousin and she quickly hugged her offering her congratulations. Aurora smiled and said "Congratulations. While I know that Sirius and I will never have kids of our own, if he ever gets off his ass and makes our relationship permanent, I would love to spoil our grandchildren rotten."

Gabby smiled and said "We'd like that and I wouldn't worry to much about that. I'd be willing to bet that is the whole reason behind this visit."

"Why would you say that?"

Gabby giggled and said "Their relationship is by no means normal. The strain and stress those three have endured together just make it more special. Harry already knew they approved of me but now they need to know that he approves of you. I wouldn't worry; my husband thinks a lot of you both. We both know you would have to be pretty special women to fall in love and put up with those two reprobates."

They all laughed and then to Gabby's surprise, Aurora pulled off her top and joined her on the lounge in a pair of shorts. Fiona had long since stripped down to a bikini bottom and picked a lounge to lie on.

The men in the study were having another discussion that Harry found amusing. Sirius and Remus both had come asking for his approval for them to take their relationships to the next level. In the end Harry finally asked "Do you love them and do they make you happy?"

Sirius grinned and said "More than anything."

Remus said "I've never felt this way before or thought someone could love me as much as she does."

"Then what are you waiting for. You guys put you lives on hold to help me and to help me find the happiness that had eluded me since my parents died. Its time for you to do the same for yourselves and if you're asking if I approve of them, I'd have to say yes. I mean, who else could put up with a couple of leg humping dogs like you two."

They all laughed at that and then the conversation grew serious again. "Pup, we want to come back here and live in a few years if you'll let us. We've all talked about it and we think we need to hang around Hogwarts for a few years until we get some of the kids graduating this year ready to take over and assist Filius."

Harry said "I think that is a good idea. Listen, just because we don't want to be there doesn't mean we hold any ill will towards anyone who does. We just want to be able to live our lives the way we want to."

Remus nodded and said "I thought as much. Now, we need to deal with a little bit of unpleasantness. Amelia is demanding you return to England so they can present us the awards that she says we so richly deserve."

"NO!"

"But Pup."

"Listen you two; we have nothing against everyone else being rewarded. Each and every one of you deserves it but don't include us in it. Blade and Angel disappeared the same day Tom did and they will hopefully never have to reappear. We have talked about it and it is a part of our lives we'd rather move past and not dwell on. Everyone who helped and fought deserves whatever reward they get but Gabby and I did not do it to save England or the world. We did it so that we could live our lives as we wanted without having to look over our backs."

"You still need to come back and take your NEWTS."

"Nope, already done 'em. In fact, I'll send the transcripts with you so that Nana can place them in our files."

Sirius said "I'd really like it if you'd come back to visit at least."

"Sirius, I love you but don't try to trick me into coming back so you can rope me into an awards ceremony while I'm there because it won't happen. I won't go back to a place where I have to watch our backs because people think I'm as bad as Tom."

"But…"

Harry held up a hand before he could finish. "Remus, even though you are cured, do you still get the looks?"

Remus sighed "Yes."

"Just like second year, they will look at me as if I'm the next dark lord. Even worse, Gabby will be looked upon as a dark creature and not the Lady Potter/Black. If they want to give me money, tell them to divide it amongst the ones who held the wards and shields in place or get some decent armor for the Auror force. I have enough and don't want it."

"Okay Pup, you've made yourself clear. We'll drop it but we had to try."

"Good, now why don't we go see what our three lovely ladies are up to?"

Harry led them out to the beach where he found the ladies topless. As he approached them, he quickly pulled his shirt over his head and said "I see topless is the dress code for the day and such a lovely sight it is."

Aurora and Fiona both blushed at his comment but remained in their seats. As Sirius and Remus joined them with their mouths hanging open, Harry laughed and said "Since my Angel and I moved here, we declared the island clothing optional."

Harry moved over and climbed behind Gabby with his arms wrapped around her baby bump. Sirius's eyes gazed over the scene before him before his eyes stopped on what Harry's hand was on. He said "Harry, she's….."

Gabby giggled "Yeah Pop, your son knocked me up. You're gonna be a grandpa."

Sirius quickly went and sat on the lounger with Aurora. He said "Merlin, I barely survived when you were a baby."

Harry chuckled out "Then you may be in trouble since we don't plan on stopping anytime soon."

**HV**

By the end of the spring term, Amelia had a stable and working government in place. There was currently a House of Lords but it was intended for that body to be slowly phased out but for now, their experience was needed for the near future until elections could be set up. Her first act as Minister was to abolish all the laws that legalized the prejudices and bigotry. The discussion and vote had been long and brutal but it was the family's votes that eventually won the day. Amelia knew it was the place to start but changing the prevailing attitudes for the last few decades would take time and patience. She just hoped she saw it in her lifetime.

It had been decided that the closing feast would also hold the awards ceremony. The Great Hall was packed to capacity as Wizarding England celebrated their heroes. Most of the awardees received a substantial endowment along with their awards which would allow them to live their lives as they chose. Of these awardees, quite a few of them had signed contracts to either teach or serve in the capacity of an Auror until there ranks could be fully replenished. Next to Amelia's seat on the podium, there were two empty seats in honor of the Potters who had brought about the end of the war.

Once Amelia had presented all of the awards, she asked Sirius to come forward and say a few words.

"Good afternoon everyone, I guess I'm here to speak on behalf of my son. I had the pleasure to meet with them over the Easter holidays and tried to convince them to return for this ceremony but it's kinda obvious they refused. He wanted to congratulate everyone receiving an award and offer his thanks for playing your part in bringing about the end of the war. He wanted me to make sure you knew that he was proud of each and every one of you who showed the courage to do what was right. If you will indulge me for a few minutes, I have some things I'd like to say. First, I would like to happily announce that at the end of the summer, Harry and Gabby will be making Aurora and myself grandparents. If nothing else came out of this whole war, then I can at least say that my son got his deepest desire of having a family of his own."

There was mild applause at this announcement and someone yelled out "When will Lord and Lady Potter/Black return?"

Sirius looked uncomfortable with the question but finally said "The Potters have decided to make their home away from England."

Molly asked "But why?"

"To put it as nicely as I can because in no way do I want to take away from this celebration, Harry said that England is his past and he would like to leave that part of his life behind him."

She again said "I don't believe that. That Veela trollop has him ensnared. He would never leave his family behind."

Sirius lost it and said "I'll make sure I relay your comment. I'm sure Harry would make a special trip to England to keep his wife's honor intact. As far as why, you just showed exactly why he doesn't want to return. Is he ensnared, hell yes but it isn't the Veela allure that has him, it is her unquestioning love and devotion for him that has him captivated. Besides, Harry is immune to the allure. If you don't believe me, ask your children."

Ginny stood and said "Mother, do shut up about things you don't know anything about."

Molly glared at her daughter with her mouth hanging open.

Hermione stood and stepped up beside Sirius. She hugged him and whispered "Allow me."

When he backed away, she said "I'm going to speak on behalf of Harry's brothers and sisters. If you really want to know why Harry doesn't want to come back, you should all look in the mirror. My brother willingly risked his life numerous times to save all of us and what did he get for it? Except for a few cases, not even a simple thank you. Most of the time he was either humiliated or treated with scorn. I was with him during the whole Heir of Slytherin thing and I saw how much that hurt him. He was called a cheat and a liar during the Tri Wizard Tournament but still almost died several times in defense of others and yet you still acted as if he was a bad person and to my shame, I was not as supportive of him as I should have been. After you begged him to return to fix the problem that should have never fell to our generation, you once again acted as if he was the next dark lord when he ended Voldemort's reign of terror. During my first opening feast, I was full of dreams of how wonderful a world filled with magic would be. On the night of my last leaving feast, I find my hopes and dreams have been trampled by a bigoted, backwards, and cowardly society. I can honestly say that my fiancé and I are thankful for the endowments which will allow us to build a new life away from this world."

As she stepped away from the podium, Sirius pulled her into a hug and whispered "Did you just tell them to go screw themselves?"

She chuckled "Yes, but I did it nicely."

**HV**

At the end of the summer, the newly wed Dean and Hermione Rosier made their home on the island. Since Dean was the last of the Rosier family, he inherited their wealth along with several cadet houses that had died out. In his eyes, it was the final revenge on those that had killed his parents.

Ollivander had returned to England and Lobo made his way back to the islands to live in peace. When he reappeared, he brought a muggle born witch named Julia with him. Julia's first husband had been an auror who had been caught in the initial purge by Tom's forces. She brought a daughter with her from the first marriage who would be returning to Hogwarts to start her fifth year.

The end of the summer also saw the birth of the Potters' first child. James Harrison Potter was a copy of his father with his mother's sparkling blue eyes. Appoline was so enamored with her first grandchild that she resigned her positions and moved to the island. Jean couldn't stand to be away from her so he commuted to France on the days he had to go in but then started slowly passing his duties to others.

Harry had asked the elves to construct a new building on the island which would replace the shop they had originally wanted and would serve as a research center with a library along with labs and room to expand to their needs. Appoline even got a state of the art hospital wing. The building would also satisfy the researcher requirements of the Unspeakables by offering them a place to work.

The beauty of the library was that it contained copies of all the libraries owned by the Potters and Blacks. Over time, the library would grow to contain copies of many books from the Hogwarts' library including the restricted section along with copies of the Delacour and Rosier libraries. There were even copies of some very rare tomes that could only be found in the possession of the Unspeakables. It seemed as if the library would also grow every time the elves would go out and procure supplies. Mi was quickly sworn in as a researcher and took her job very seriously as Dean was often seen dragging a not so reluctant and smiling Hermione from the building.

**HV**

By the time Christmas came around, Hermione was pregnant with her first child and was joined by Gabby who found herself pregnant once again. Appoline and the elves were ecstatic to have more children on the way and were already helping with the planning of the new nurseries.

The Christmas Eve celebrations were held in the new Rosier home on the island with Julia and Lobo attending. The house had been a belated wedding present from Harry and Gabby. The next day's festivities would be held at the Potter's house as they would be celebrating James' first Christmas. Before the first present could be opened, the floo activated and started disgorging people. Sirius, Aurora, Remus, and Fiona were followed out of the floo by Jake and Emma. Just as Grangers were hugging Dean and Hermione, the floo activated once more and Nana stepped out. As soon as their eyes met, Harry leapt over the couch and pulled her into a hug where he lifted her up and swung her around. Her eyes grew wet with tears at the greeting she received and she was pulled into the crowd to meet her great grandson. She was pleased that her letters of apology had been accepted as she knew her actions had yet once again failed her grandson. It was a good thing that James wasn't walking yet as his feet would have never touched the floor due to the unprecedented spoiling that the assortment of grandparents were showering upon him.

Harry sat back in thought as he watched all this and his mind traveled back to his childhood. Before his thoughts could turn dark, Gabby quickly sat in his lap and brought him out of his thoughts. She gazed in his eyes before saying "None of our children will ever have to worry about that my love."

After a large dinner that made the elves very happy, everyone retired to the family room where they caught up on the news of each other. Over the course of the afternoon, it was revealed that Remus and Fiona were going to be parents and had decided it was time to leave England. Sirius sadly said that the prejudices and bigotry were still running rampant in England and that they felt it was time to leave as well. The group became amused when Sirius asked Harry if they could move back home. Harry smiled and called for Vinny. When he appeared, Harry asked "It seems you have some new construction projects. Remus and Fiona need a house so please get together with them this week about what they would like. I'm going to assume that we will need a Black wing much like the Delacour wing added onto this house. Jake? Emma?"

"We would love to. We don't want to crowd Hermione and Dean but we would like to be a part of their lives and be close enough that we can help with the babies."

"Mum, we're only having one baby."

Harry laughed and said "Yes but you have always been an overachiever Mi and Dean is very competitive. I'm sure you won't stop at one." She blushed but nodded in agreement.

**HV**

Over the course of the next few years, the population of Black Island grew with the addition of children and with Harry's brothers and sisters becoming disillusioned with life in England and deciding to join him. Neville and Susan joined them about a year after Sirius and his group came in once Susan became pregnant. With the population of the island growing, Harry called a meeting one night to determine ways to make themselves more self sufficient. While most of the families had wealth, the fact that there was no money coming in except from interest on their accounts would see a drain on their finances in the long term.

Jean and Appoline had been accustomed to leading a very busy and active life and made a proposition to the group. They had investigated available property in the area and came across a small island that was reasonable priced. They proposed that the family buy the island and turn it into a magical community including a magical hospital. The hospital could be marketed as a prime location to heal and recover in the warm tropical sunshine. Jean offered to administer the hospital with Appoline becoming its chief healer. His financial projections were figured using the sliding scale used at Hogwarts and in other places in Europe but in reverse. The rich, famous, and purebloods would pay more while everyone else would not but the care would be the same regardless. Fiona even proposed a clinic to help the less fortunate which was quickly agreed on by all.

The elves were just as efficient as ever and had the hospital built and outfitted within three months. In a bit of inspiration, Dobby and Vinny traveled back to England and sought out the elves that had lost their families during the war. Before you could even blink an eye, there were fifty elves coming to Jean and Appoline asking what they needed to be done. The rest of the healing staff was quickly filled out by Appoline's former team along with several Veela who would serve as Potions Mistresses. There were two healer positions held open for when Daphne and Tracey decided to join the rest of the family.

It was about three months after the hospital opened when Daphne wrote that they were through and were coming to the islands. When they finally arrived, they sat down and told a story of how they were constantly trying to be trapped into marriage contracts by the remaining pompous purebloods. They did as they always did in the past and turned to each other for comfort and found that they already had what they were looking for. They were hesitant as they revealed this to their family but found their fears were unjustified. They were accepted with open arms and without a bit of scorn. Harry was the first on his feet to hug them and say "All I ever wanted for you was to be happy. If you are, then that's good enough for us."

**HV**

In addition to the hospital, several other business ventures were launched including a shopping district much like Diagon Alley but on a grander scale and much classier where muggleborn and half blood shop keepers were recruited. Without the biases in England, it was felt that this would give them the chance to succeed. Their next project would be a major undertaking as they planned on building massive greenhouses underneath the ocean. Under Neville's tender care, they hoped to be able to provide for the hospital therefore cutting costs at that facility and gradually work towards cornering the market for plant based potion ingredients world wide. It was hoped that when Katie arrived, she could expand her family's import/export business to handle the logistics of this aspect of their business.

**HV**

(Ten Years Later)

The investments made by the family were starting to pay off handsomely. The family learned very quickly that Jake and Emma were good with numbers and were recruited as the financial officers of the business ventures. Their creativity in money matters saw the ventures' initial outlays being repaid in half of the time that was projected. Susan took over the marketing aspect of the business and came up with a brilliant strategy that led to increasing number of visitors to the island.

The years also saw many of the long time missing family members starting to reconnect with the others. Dora had returned to the Auror service and remained there for several years until too many propositions from not enough real men led her to resign and escape to the island. Katie Bell would eventually retire from her professional Quidditch career and seek refuge on the island as well as run the island branch of the import/export business. The two unhappy ladies found comfort in each other and much like Daphne and Tracey, found something in each other that they couldn't find anywhere else.

The biggest surprise to the island was in the form of Ginny and Colin Creevy. Ginny had been Dora's Auror partner and decided to resign at the same time Dora did. She volunteered to run a shop for the twins on the island and they quickly accepted her offer. Her husband also opened a photography studio on the island and was under contract to Ernie and Hannah MacMillan and their hotel called the Coral Reef. Both couples were attracted by the progressive attitudes on the island and thought it would be a great place to raise a family. It was also a plus that those that they felt were family were close by.

Another surprise during those ten years was the addition of Thomas and Fleur Bell. Fleur eventually got pregnant and thus ended their curse breaking careers. They moved to the island before the birth of their first child and opened a very reputable warding business. With the family backing them, they quickly took their business worldwide and were considered rivals of the Goblins in creating wards. In later years, Bill Weasley would eventually be interviewed by Fleur when the downturn in their warding business forced the Goblins to lay off their non-Goblin associates. His dreams of superiority were quickly felled when he returned home to his dumpy little wife that was almost a carbon of his mother and a house full of children.

The rest of the family threw their focus into creating the absolute best magical school in the world with Aurora at the helm. As expected, it was named the Marauders' School of Magic with Sirius and Remus very involved with the course designs and curriculum. They expected to split the school into three entities much like they had done at Hogwarts but with basic education beginning when the students were seven followed by general magic education which lasted from eleven years old to fifteen. After fifteen, they began advanced magics and had the option to continue in obtaining their masteries. The plan was that in the later years, the students would receive more practical experience and knowledge by going on site to learn their craft. The whole family was included in this as any healing students would spend their time at the hospital, Herbology students would be with Neville, and curse breaking and warding students would be with Thomas and Fleur in the field or in the office where they would learn their trade. Advanced potions and masteries were taught under the guidance of the Veela potions mistresses of the hospital and every other career option had someone in the family who could progress the students along.

The advanced defense part of the school was led by the Potters and the Rosiers. The four of them quickly became the sought after defense instructors and were respected worldwide.

If you were to look into the future of the Marauders' School, it quickly outstripped the other magical education institutions due to their progressive thinking and planning. The learning environment was very open with no harassment or bigotry allowed. If a student acted in such a negative way, they were immediately expelled without a refund to their tuition. As it was, there were very few students who met the qualifications from England and if they did, they usually didn't last long unless you were a member of their family.

The school eventually became the primary recruiting grounds for the Unspeakables and the Auror departments of the world as they would require minimum training before beginning their duties. It also became common that the Aurors of the world not recruited from the school would attend at least a year before being licensed to perform their duties.

**HV**

Over the years, family meetings became more important as the family had their hands in so much and some were traveling quite a bit. Harry had sat there and brooded during most of one meeting and the others recognized it for what it was. In their eyes, brooding was much more desirable to pacing and they knew he was waiting for the reports to be finished before he had his say. When the last report was made, Harry stood and started pacing the room deep in thought. Jean finally said "We all know something is bothering you but we cannot help if you don't tell us what it is."

Harry sighed "We've gotten too busy. I know we all decided that we had to do something or our funds would run out but in the process we have lost why we are out here. I mean, we came here to be a family and we hardly ever see each other anymore."

Fleur said "But Harry, its not like we can just quit at this point, there are a lot of families relying on us now for jobs and so much more."

"I know, I just….I just miss you guys."

Appoline said "I agree with you but at the same time, if we had just hid out and did nothing, we would have driven each other crazy. I'm assuming you have an idea."

"Well, a long time ago, you guys left me in charge to make decisions for the family. I'm going to invoke my rights once again and put a new rule in place."

Gabby already knew what her husband was thinking and smiled brightly. "And was does the family patriarch have to say in this matter?"

Harry grinned at her "From this day forward. No members of the family are allowed to work on Sundays. That day will be declared family day and every single member will be expected to attend without any complaint."

Susan said "You're really serious aren't you?"

With a smirk he replied "No, he's Sirius, I'm Harry. And yes, at the rate we are going, our family will be too spread apart and only our children will have contact with each other. In my opinion, that is unacceptable and against the whole reason we came here and then started the businesses. I also think that our meetings will be so much better after a day of relaxation where we gather and talk and work out the things that are bothering us."

Emma finally stood and said "I think it is a wonderful idea." One by one, the rest of the group agreed and realized that they had lost focus on the more important things.

**HV**

It was Sunday a few weeks later that found all the men walking along the beach with their numerous children. Harry sat in the sand as his children went to play in the water. His wife had blessed him with six beautiful children and had been hinting that she might want a few more. He grinned as he thought of the practice sessions they would have before that became a reality. Gabby had remained constantly pregnant for six years and he still struggled to figure out how she managed to arrange it so that their children showed up in boy girl order and in the end retained the body that had entranced him. James was leading his two brothers Orion and John (a compromise over the name Jean) down to the water followed by his sisters Lily, Pollee, and Mya. All three girls were Veela. As Harry thought on it, he winced at the thought of their teenage years.

Dean joined him in the sand as his four made their way to the water as well. It seemed that Hermione had done enough research to figure out how to have the wanted number of kids without the required number of pregnancies and had two sets of twins. Dean Jr. and Harrison were followed by Emma Jean and Jane who were born a year after their brothers. When teased about it, Hermione said that she didn't have the Veela gift to keep her young and beautiful and would use whatever means necessary to try and remain that way for her husband.

Neville was next and watched as daughter, Amy, led his three sons, Little Frank, Jimmy, and Edgar, down to the water behind their cousins. Neville clapped Harry on the shoulder and said "Never thought we would live to see this day."

"I know what you mean. Its funny but I think our children will be the ones to change the world. I'm just sorry that we weren't able to do it before they came along."

Sirius and Remus sat down as their children joined the others. Remus replied "Well, it's not from lack of trying. It may take several generations before the last of those attitudes are gone."

Sirius was watching his daughter closely as he listened. Getting away from England was the best thing he had ever done. Although Azkaban rendered him sterile, the research and advancements made at the hospital along with incorporating muggle medicine allowed Aurora and him to have a daughter of their own. He saw the longing looks that Aurora gave the children and decided to endure whatever he must to give her that which her heart desired. Even helping Harry as he recovered had not been enough to drive the last of the immaturity from him but one look at his daughter and Sirius Black was officially an adult.

Remus and Fiona were still going strong and were up to five children. Harry laughed as the former werewolf had it worse than he did with five Veela daughters. It was probably a good thing that Remus was the most patient man alive or he would never survive in a house with six females. He still held out hope that he would have a son one day.

The next to join the group was Neville's dad. Once the war was over, he took Harry's warning and gave Neville a little brother along with a sister. Alice was in heaven but still made time for her two boys.

Thomas strolled up with his two daughters who were the spitting images of Katie and Fleur. Thomas always shrugged it off to luck that only one of his daughters was Veela but still knew that he would be fighting off the young men if Katarina turned out half as lovely as his sister.

The last to come up the beach was Colin carrying his sleeping two year old boy and three year old daughter. He and Ginny had talked about continuing their family but once she made an example of her family and what it had done to her mother, he quickly agreed with her. Her two pregnancies already added more curves in the right places and even though he would love her no matter what, he was quite pleased with his little Spitfire. Harry had tagged her with the nickname years ago and when Colin used it, it usually made her blush as he was referencing her passion in the bedroom. Yeah, in Colin's mind, he knew how good he had it.

Katie and Dora along with Tracey and Daphne were the beloved aunts to the whole group. While they wanted children, they all felt that the incest required to get pregnant was not something they wanted to think about even though they loved their brothers dearly and were clearly the only choices they could ever consider. It was quite obvious that their brothers made some beautiful children even though a lot of the credit should be given to the mothers. They were also well aware that the thought of cheating on their wives was not something they would even consider. Tracey and Daphne were currently involved in a process that worked much like the one created for Sirius and were starting to see results. They all held out hope that they would one day share a child with the loves of their lives.

Jean and Jake finally caught up to the group of men just as the children were growing tired of playing in the water and started the constant stream of "Dad, I'm hungry."

Harry called out "Okay you guys, head to the Pavilion and call for Dobby. I'm sure they'll fix you something."

Harry watched in pride as the older children took charge of the younger ones and led them back towards the family area. The men got up and started that way as well while they talked of anything and everything. Most had started the day stressed about something or another and after a day of just talking things out with their family, everything started to either make sense or they had solutions to their problems.

As they walked along the beach, they came upon a sight that left them speechless. In front of them lay their wives, sisters, and mums in all their glory. Every one of the ladies was lying on their stomachs as the men ogled the luscious bums that were displayed in front of them.

Finally Neville whispered "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"If I ever doubt any of your ideas ever again, you have my permission to smack me around."

"Yeah"

Sirius said "Thanks Son."

"Yeah…huh…for what?"

"Telling us to wear shorts today and not informing the girls."

Several of the men looked down and chuckled at themselves.

"Harry?"

"Yeah Dean?"

"Think they'll turn over soon?"

"Oh God I hope so. I love my wife but this is just beauty beyond description."

Harry heard several muttered 'yeahs' along with a distinctive giggle from his Angel.

The End

AN: I hoped you enjoyed the story and I think you for all your support. If you want to know what's next then your guess is as good as mine. I have some ideas that I've been playing around with and will hopefully have something new out by the end of the year. Again, thank you for sticking with me as I wrote this story.


End file.
